Resident Evil Chronicles
by PumpkinRomance
Summary: The first "book" in my Resident Evil Saga.  Nicolette Holiday was trained to expect everything, to continue fighting until she ether won or died, and to defend everything and anything she thought to be right. The one thing she was never full trained for she crashed into full force.
1. Prologue

** Resident Evil Chronicles : Prologue **

**Quick Background**

_Years ago there was a corporation, a corporation that had been named Umbrella. But then, in one swift movement, the entire corporation was taken down, or as some say crumbled from the inside out. Only several that where involved in the corporation survived the crumble. Only one had the power to shape the world, the DNA so superior that it could weather any virus, but before he ever actually thought of it his mind had already turned against the corporation and his "creator" Spencer, head of the Umbrella Corporation. Albert Wesker. He could have saved the world. If only fate could have changed the path he bred to be lead down._

**New England, 2011 the 15th of April: Outside A Newly Infested Building**

Chris crouched outside the building, his jail breaker in his hands. His Kukri was attached to his hip and several gun's where hanging from straps on his back and his hips. His dark hair was in a bed like mess and his dark blue eye's where fixed on the the flickering lights that dripped from the semi covered, partially broken windows. The figures in the building moved back and forth slowly, as if limping and dragging themselves forward.

"Ugh, zombies." He muttered to himself, his eye's narrowed. "The virus makes everything unnatural."

"Of course it does." A female voice whispered, causing Chris to jump. His eye's snapped away from the building and latched onto the face of a young girl, possibly still in her early to mid-twenty's. Her blue eye's locked onto his for a brief moment before sweeping her long blond hair into a ponytail and looked at the building. Chris looked away from the woman and turn his attention back at the building. "So when do we go in?"

Chris sighed. "Soon." The girl crouched beside him and the term, 'Breathing down my neck', came to mind. "Why don't you prepare to attack?"

"What?"

Chris rolled his eye's. "Get your AK-74, MP5A5, L. Hawk, Samurai Edge, and Beretta M93R loaded and set. You don't want to go in there unprepared."

"Don't want to be taken off guard?" She whispered.

"Not just that, Nicolette," Chris turned and met the young woman's eye's again. "You don't want to be taken down."

"How many time's do you have to be told!" Nicolette whispered sternly, her eye's flashing in the dark. "Call me Niki."

"As many as you like." Chris said turning his attention back to the building as he fought a smirk and a chuckle that was building up in the back of his throat. "It doesn't mean I'll listen."

"Jerk."

"Hey. I don't like to get too personal." He snickered. "Don't take it personally, I do it to a lot of people."

"Liar."

Chris shook his head and turned his attention fully back on to the building. "Five minuets." There was the gentle, hushed sound of clicking and loading guns.

"Procrastinator." He mumbled shaking his head.

"Oh, just shut up." Chris chuckled under his breath.

"Okay...now!" Chris stalked a quickly and silently as he could over to a blind spot in the corner of the building's many walls, hidden from the outdated camera's. A soft thud behind him caused him to spin on his heals and aim his jail breaker strait at the shadowy figure behind him. Instead of finding blank, rolling eye's and dead, rotting corpses that had been reanimated by a horrid virus, there was Nicolette, her bright blue eye's wide. Chris exhaled soundlessly, leaving a strange mist in the air. "Don't. Do. That. To. Me." The word's came out harsh from gritted teeth.

"Where you really gonna-"

"Shut!" Chris hissed, repositioning his body to look out for danger and to find a safe way into the building. Nicolette was recovering from the shock of having her mentor point a gun at her.

'Not even MY mentor.' She thought bitterly glancing a her surroundings, taking in the landscape and the set of the building. The building must have been built many years ago, possibly in 1910 and then redone in 1992. At least that's what she could gather from the cement and marble scent on the moss covered bricks. The entire plot smelt of decay and drying blood, she could tell by the small gestures Chris was making that he could smell it all too.

"This building must have been abandoned years ago." Nicolette whispered, pulling out her Samurai Edge's and creeping closer to the walls. "Back when the virus was first released to attack unsuspecting people."

"Technically it was never released." Chris whispered back. "It just ragged on unsuspecting people."

"Well," Nicolette whispered back with a roll of her eye's. "I got the last part of it right."

"Fifty percent isn't passing, Nicolette."

"What ever, Christopher." The man chuckled under his breath.

"Do you ever run out of come backs? Even when your about to attack monsters that you've never been up against before?"

"Who say's I haven't been up against them?"

"I'll take that as a no." Chris whispered amused. "I think I found a way in."

"Where?" Nicolette asked creeping closer to him to glance over his shoulder.

"Right up there, second level, third window from the left, blue light flashing from inside."

"Um..."

Chris groaned inwardly. "What now, Nicolette?"

"Isn't it kinda...I don't Know, obvious that we would go in there first?"

"Wh-what?" Astonishment laced his words.

"Yeah, I mean, think about it."

"I-I don't understand."

"Well, it's just," Nicolette took a deep, quiet breath. "Wouldn't that be the easiest way to trap someone? Lead them like moths to a flame?"

"How-"

"Flashing blue light?" She questioned, gesturing to the entrance that Chris had found. "Really, Chris? You don't think that's odd?"

"Well, now that you mention it..."

"Exactly! Whoever is behind this thinks we are like bugs." She whispered irritatedly. "Like we are that stupid."

"Uh, um...well I wouldn't say that-" Chris broke off from his embarrassment, half incoherent speech by a sudden splash of blue light that leaked from the window that Chris had pointed out as an entrance only moments earlier. The light bathed part of the broken down court yard in an odd neon blue that pulsed from the source inside it original room.

"See," She hissed. "It's a trap."

"Or now it's a trap because we ether take the window on the other side of that rusty door or the rusty door." Chris whispered bitterly. " You pick."

"How strong are your legs, Chris?" Nicolette whispered an evil smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

~/~/~/~/~

"The light seems to be working. Their going to have to come in the front."

"Good. He'll be pleased." A dark skinned woman replied from her modern black desk. The room they were in was richly decorated in a chocolate mocha brown theme. The man in front of her was dressed in a sleek soldier-like uniform. "Very pleased."

"Yes, Mam." The man said roboticaly.

"Now, he would have been happier if," The woman drew out her words, as if trying to deciding if the man standing in front of her was worth her breath. "They had went into that room before the experiment became to successful."

"What do you mean, mam?"

"You don't need to know." She snapped, her dark eye's narrowed as she glared at him. "Why your still alive, I have no idea."

"I'm good at my job, mam." The corners of the man's lips tugged upwards briefly. "Apparently, your okay at yours as well."

"Ha, I have good faith that he'll keep me alive." She growled.

"He doesn't keep anyone around longer then a few years. If you survive the bullets, and viruses, and those monsters of his." The man replied sourly. "I wouldn't be surprised if he chucked one of us out the window one day."

"Leave. Now." She hissed angrily.

"Right away, mam."

~/~/~/~/~

"Okay," Nicolette breathed, holding her gun's up and aiming them over Chris's head. "Kick it open."

"Alrigggghhhtt!" Chris held his jail breaker in his hands, ready to fire at will, and kicked in the rusty door open, rushing in with Nicolette right behind him. Nicolette didn't have time to blink before the zombies jumped at them. For the next several moments all she could hear was the deafening sound of bullets ringing in the air and the thud of reanimated body's hit the ground. It may have taken them five, maybe fifteen minutes, to shoot thirty-something zombies down to the ground.

"That it?" She asked curiously, unfazed by the smell of the sight in front of her.

"Don't relax yet." Chris spoke out loud, no longer daring to keep his voice soft. "It's never over until the person behind this shows up."

Dark evil laughter echoed all around us.

"Who the hell is-"

"Nicolette! Get down!" Chris shouted aiming his gun at her head. Nicolette dodged out of the way, only to glance back when the gun went off. A strange zombie-like creature with and oddly long tongue had been standing above her, hanging from the ceiling, and had been about to hit her with his tongue. It's body jolted unnaturally before it hit the ground were she had just been standing.

"Wha-what was that?" She gasped, holding her guns tightly and glancing everywhere.

"Lickers." Chris informed her. "Never let them wrap their tongue around any part of you."

"Why?" Nicolette whispered. "What will happen?"

"Nothing good."

"Great."

"Seriously. Sarcasm never abandons you? Not even now?"

"Oh shut up, Christopher!" She snapped, nearly jumping as she spotted another licker crawling towards Chris. She aimed and fired, only to feel a cold chill run from the nape of her neck down her spine. She looked behind her to find a licker towering over her. Without thinking, Nicolette spun out of the way, flipping here and there, trying to get away and shoot and the two lickers and the same time.

"Well, well, Chris," A chilling voice echoed around the room. "Seems like your new little partner knows what she's doing."

"Wesker." Chris gasped, looking up above them to see a small balcony. In the balcony was a blond haired man, dressed entirely in black and a black leather-like, calf length coat. A pair of dark sunglasses covered his eye's. "Your behind this?"

"Clever deduction, Chris." An evil smile appeared on his chiseled face. "I'm a bit hurt it took this long to figure it out."

"I thought you where dead."

"I-"

"Apparently he's not!" Nicolette said irritatedly with a roll of her eye's.

"Who is this charming little...girl, Chris?" Wesker asked jumping down from the balcony.

"Nicolette, get back." Chris warned ruffly, aiming his gun directly at Wesker's head.

"Nicolette?" Wesker said tauntingly. "Pretty name."

"Leave her alone!" Chris shouted as Wesker drew closer to her.

"Now, Chris," Wesker's grin grew bigger. "Why would I do that?"

"Back off." Nicolette whispered, her guns pointing to the ground, and her eye's where wide with some sort of emotion.

"Tsk. Tsk. I expected more from someone you trained, Chris." He laughed reaching for her with one hand.

"He didn't train me!" She shouted, knocking his hand out of her face. "And I said," She turned and aimed a kick at his face, knocking off his glasses. "Back off!"

Wesker shook his head and looked at Nicolette, his red, cat-like eye's glowing. Without even seeing it in his eye's she could feel his shock and anger pulsing from his body.

"Nicolette! Get out of there! Now!" Chris shouted at the same exact time that Wesker jumped forward and grasped the front of her shirt.

"Did you really, just kick me?" Wesker growled, his red eye's burning into her blue.

"Yeah, and I'm about to do it again." She snapped, digging her heel into his lower abdomen, she slammed her guns against his arm, causing him to loosen his grip, and used her heel to push herself free. She back flipped and landed, crouched down, on her feet.

"Your going to pay for that." He growled calmly, as he bent over to pick up his unscratched glasses.

"Nicolette! Listen to me!" Chris was calling angrily as he shot several more zombies to the ground. "Get away from him now!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Wesker placed his sunglasses back on and took a step towards her. "I expected you to know better by now, Chris. She can't escape. She's not like your other partners."

"What?" Nicolette hissed, straitening up into a standing position. "Is that meant to insult me, or flatter me?"

Wesker chuckled darkly as he sized her up. "Feisty one. I have to admit, I am a little surprised at you, Chris. I never pegged you of all people to work with a child."

"I never thought I would have to fight an old man." She shot back angrily, her eye's narrowed and she searched for any weak spot on her opponent. 'Oh, God.' She thought momentarily. 'Does he even have one?'

"Please, for once, run out of comeback lines!" Chris shouted at her, his voice higher then ussual. "Don't antagonize the person who could kill you!"

She glanced at Chris who was shooting at some remaining zombies and lickers while at the same time watching her and Wesker.

"Nicolette! Pay attention!" Chris's eye's went completely wide in horror to find her watching him. "I'm not the one your fighting! Watch out!"

Suddenly she felt like she was flying in the air, before being slammed down into the hard, concrete floor. Her eye's pried themselves opened, in her daze of pain, and she looked above her body to find none other then Wesker standing above her.

"You should teach your little 'followers' manners sometime, Chris." Wesker keeled down and took a hold of her neck, lifting her in to the air.

"Nicolette!" Chris nearly screamed in complete panic, shooting the remaining zombies, he turned and aimed at Wesker.

"Christopher." She managed to croaked out before aiming a precise kick at Wesker's chin, knocking his face backwards, and weakening his grip slightly. She then griped his hand with her own and threw her leg around his arm, twisting herself out of his strangling grasp. She kept her eye's on Wesker as she moved backwards quickly. Her breathing was returning to normal, only slightly heavier then before. "You have no faith in me do you?"

"It's hard to when your against a...man that is responsible for so many innocent lives." Chris snapped glancing at her neck and then glancing away, back at Wesker.

"Innocence is a word that is more, opinionated then most." Wesker drawled slowly, walking towards them holding his glasses, Chris pointed his guns at him. Nicolette on the other hand grimaced as she noticed that she had dropped most of hers when the bastard had slammed her into the ground. She reached down into her boots and pulled out her own Silver Ghost. She then reached over to Chris and tugged a Silver Ghost free from his back and then joined Chris in aiming guns at Wesker. "In my opinion, humans are never innocent. No one is."

"Well, your opinion doesn't matter." Chris growled, glaring darkly at Wesker.

"Chris, Chris, Chris." Wesker taunted evilly, a small dark grin appeared on his face. "Here and now, my opinion matters most."

He sprung forward and knocked Chris to the side with the back of his hand, almost as if he where swatting a fly. Chris fell in a heap halfway across the room.

"Chris!" Nicolette shouted in panic. "Oh, God! Chris!"

"Your turn." A voice growled in her ear. She felt herself being lifted into the air and thrown high. Against her instincts she open her eye's into narrow silts and found herself heading towards the balcony where Wesker had first shown up. She curled inwards slightly, and grabbed the railing. She climbed over and looked below. Chris was up and running around, shooting at Wesker, who dodged the bullets and nearly became invisible.

'He's dead if I don't get back down there.' Nicolette thought glancing around for any chance of getting down without having to jump. No luck. Wesker was sure when he threw her up there, she only had one way down. She climbed onto the railing, looking down. She shuddered at the height and took a deep breath. 'Aim for the jackass.' She jumped, flipping in the air, and curled into a smallish ball like form. She kept her eye's open as she hurtled herself as Wesker. When she got close as unfurled herself and wrapped her legs around his waist. She used her arms to get his head into a strange headlock, her guns pointing at the skin under his jaw. Nicolette spared a glance at Chris. He was looking above her head, at the balcony, and back to her and the way she was wrapped around Wesker.

"What the... How the... Did you..." Chris mouthed.

"Hmm, well," Wesker said smoothly, his body relaxed with the new weight and the threat of death. "I'm surprised at you, Chris."

"H-how so?"

"Well, for two reasons." Wesker's lips pulled into a small smirk. "One, you let a...lady do all the dirty work. And two she is surprisingly well trained, considering her trainer."

"I didn't-"

"For the last time!" Nicolette growled in Wesker's ear. "He never trained me! Do I have to put a bullet in your skull to have you understand?"

"Do as you like, sweetheart, just don't be surprised."

"Surprised about what?" She asked stiffly.

"You'll see, my dear." Wesker sneered, a deep, silent chuckle spread in his chest.

"Okay, Wesker," Chris had finally found his voice after a moment of...figuring out how multi-talented his partner was. He pointed his newly reloaded gun at Wesker. "Your trapped."

Wesker smirked and a dark chuckle escaped from him.

"What's so funny?" Chris demanded angrily, his eye's flashing. "Whats so fucking funny?"

"Why, you, Chris." Wesker moved forward with Nicolette still clinging to him, her guns still just under his chin. "You actually believe that you, of all people, could corner me."

"We have you cornered, psycho." Nicolette retorted with a roll of her eye's. "Your as good as dead."

"Thanks, Nicolette. But I can speak for myself." Chris was glaring at Wesker, hate and fury raging in his eye's. "Besides, I don't know if this son of a bitch can die."

"Ha. I'm like a cat, Chris." Wesker's smirk grew slightly bigger. "Apparently I have many lives to spare."

"Because of those viruses, am I right?" Chris snarled.

"He's just messing with you, trying to prolong his death." Nicolette said loudly, her eye's glued on Chris. "Don't listen to him."

"You might be right."

"Taking orders from her now are you?" Wesker's voice contained a hint of amusement. "Adorable."

"Shut up you mofo!" Nicolette growled, digging her guns deeper into his chin.

"Children should be seen, not heard."

"Leave her out of this Wesker." Chris said angrily, aiming the jail breaker at Wesker's heart. "She's not involved in any of this."

"Now, now, Chris," Wesker lifted his hand to his head and touched his hair, as if making sure not a hair was out of place. Nicolette cocked her guns. "I love the way you lie to yourself. It's entertaining, really. She was involved the moment you let her into this building."

"I said to shut up!" Nicolette growled again.

"Silence." Wesker said with out hesitation. "The grown up's are talking."

"You little son of a f-"

"Nicolette!" Chris's eye's where wide with warning. "Don't say anything you'll one day regret."

"Yes, almighty Yoda." Sarcasm dripped form every syllable.

"She'll regret opening her mouth sooner then you all think."

"What-?" Suddenly Wesker grabbed Nicolette's wrists, twisting her arms back and then turning her body so that she faced him.

Chris cursed under his breath. "Nicolette, just hold on."

"What's wrong, Chris?" Wesker sneered as he gripped Nicolette's wrists harder, causing her to cry out in pain and drop her Silver Ghost's. The gun's clattered to the floor. "Something not go according to plan?"

Wesker released her wrists only to grab a hold of her waist and push her from his body to the floor. He turned and aimed a kick at Chris's chest and knocked him down. Nicolette jumped to her feet and threw her self at Wesker, who dodged easily and watched her crash to the ground in a dusty heap of arms and legs. He then strode over to where Chris lay, gasping for breath.

"Now, I have a question for you Chris." Wesker's face was clean of any earlier hint of amusement. "Would you be kind enough to answer it for me?" Chris groaned. "Good, I thought so. Now, who should I kill first, you? Or your little student?"

"For the last time," Wesker turned around to see Nicolette standing behind him, holding her AK-47, the only gun that had survived being thrown around. You only needed one glance to tell how angry she was at that moment. "He never taught me."

She flipped forward, her feet slamming in to his ribs and knocking him back several steps in surprise. She landed in a sideways crouch and stood up, sizing her opponent yet again. A faint flash of red glowed behind Wesker's glasses.

"Alright then, you die first." He snarled, he hardly seamed to move but then he was suddenly right in front of her. She didn't even have time to blink before he knocked her down with a kick at her shins. Before she even hit her knees he had slammed her into a wall. His dark chuckle echoed in the room. "Any last words?"

"Your a sick fucking bastard." Wesker turned to find Chris on his knees, still gasping for air, with his jail breaker still in his hands. Chris opened fire on him, watching every bullet bite into Wesker's flesh. On the last set of bullets he paused, watching Wesker waver slowly back and forth. "Oh, and enjoy hell."

He fired the last bullet and watched Wesker fall to the ground. Chris then, with huge relife, got himself, painfully, to his feet and limped over to Nicolette.

"Get up." He whispered, shaking her gently. "Come on, get up. We can't stay here."

"Uhhhgghh." She moaned. "Just...just give me half an hour. Please."

"I can't carry you, Nicolette." Chris shook her a little more. "I'm hurt. We have to get you outta here."

"Uhgghh." She whimpered. "Fine."

She opened her eye's and pulled herself to her feet, quickly assessing herself for broken bones, and sighing in relief when nothing turned up broken. Chris limped to the door with Nicolette trailing slowly behind. The left the room full of newly killed zombies and lickers and walked out into the broken down court yard. In the shadow of several pine and maple trees was a sleek black jet plane.

"Do you still have your AK-47?" Chris asked hoarsely.

"Yeah," Nicolette rasped. "Right here."

"Good, you never know when-" Chris was interrupted by a loud, piercing scream. He whipped around and almost lost his balance to find Wesker gripping on to Nicolette's waist with a gun pointed at her head. "Wesker?"

"Did you really think I was dead?" Wesker asked cooly enraged. "Now she'll have to pay for your...absentmindedness."

He dropped the gun and reached into his coat.

"What-? No!" When he realize what was happening Chris tryed to jump forward, but he's was too slow. Wesker pulled out two syringes and plunged them into the side of Nicolette's rib cage. She screamed out loud before her eye's rolled into the back of her head and her body went slack.

"Too late, Chris." Wesker said a dark laugh building up in his chest. He yanked the girl over his shoulder and headed to the jet. His jet. "You lost."

"WESKER!" Chris shouted after him, running as fast as he could. "COME BACK HERE!"

Wesker reached the plane before Chris made it halfway across the courtyard. "Farewell, Chris."

"NO!" Chris pushed himself harder to reach the jet. By the time he was mere yards away it began its descent down a lush strip of growing grass and lifted off into the air. "NO! NICOLETTE! NICOLETTE! NICOOOLLLEEEETTTTTTTEEE!" He took several breath's after the plane disappeared. 'Oh God.' He thought desperately to himself. 'Jill's going to kill me.'

**Please, be kind and R&R. The sooner you do the sooner I post the next "chapter".**


	2. Love The Way You Lie

It was a dark, foggy dawn as a sleek black jet landed on the narrow cement landing strip, just outside the newest Umbrella building, a newly built skyscraper. The skyscraper wasn't an entirely hidden project, even if it was built in Ohio and into Carey Hill Summit, the building shadowed with pine and maple tree's growing around and out of the mountain. The jet came to a complete stop in a garage like unloading area. Several people from inside the building scurried out all decked out in uniform protocol, aside from one dark skinned woman, who was dolled up in a short red dress and dark heel's, her hair in a neat bun, and her make up applied slightly heaver then a normal person's. Just a step behind her was a lightly tanned man with dark brown hair and hazel eye's. Those two walked briskly, one with a slight spring in her step, to the stairs leading to the jet's only door. They stood silently at the bottom of the steps, waiting for their leader to open the door and make his way down to them. The woman shifted from foot to foot in anticipation.

"Jacquelyn," The man rebuked softly. "Calm down."

"Shut up, Daniel." She snapped, the venom in her words fell flat as the door slowly opened to reveal a tall, blond haired man wearing black leather, a polished pair of combat boots and a glossy pair of sunglasses. The man standing there, in front of several high up Umbrella employees, was non other the Albert Wesker. His face was as cool as an ice sculptor, his features just as chiseled. He began his descent down the rather short staircase.

"Mr. Wesker, it's so nice to have you back in the building." Jacquelyn twittered shamelessly, her eye's latched onto her boss's face. Wesker gave no sign of hearing what she said.

"Jacquelyn speaks for all all of us, sir." Daniel said side stepping in front of her. "I was afraid of making the wrong decisions in your absence."

"Are you telling me," Wesker had reached the final step, pivoting on the edge as if deciding whether or not the floor was worthy of supporting his weight. "That I left someone incompetent in charge of everything?"

"Why, no, sir, I only meant-" Daniel's breathing became slightly shallow and his knees became weak. "-I only meant that you make such brilliant decisions that any I make would falter in comparison."

"Commander Moore." Wesker said effortlessly. "Silence. I have a situation bigger then your idiocy to deal with."

"Anything we can help you with, sir?" Jacquelyn asked intently, her eye's glimmering with the mere hope of helping.

"There is something in my jet I want you to dispose of."

"Right away, sir!" She turned around and gestured to several soldiers to approach the jet. Wesker on the other hand whisked his way onto the floor and to the elevator across from the jet.

"S-sir?" A young cadet spoke up from a few feet behind Wesker. "A-are you s-s-sure?"

Wesker whipped around pulling a gun out of his black leather, calf length duster and shot the cadet in the head. "Did you question me."

Wesker turned around before the body fully hit the floor and began his path to the elevator. He had just about made it to the sanctuary of the rectangular enclosed space when Jacquelyn's voice echoed across the floor to him.

"Sir, it seam's to be breathing."

Wesker's blood froze in shock. It was still breathing? How could that be biologically possible? The DNA couldn't possibly-

"Sir? What do we do with...it?" Commander Moore asked hesitantly.

"My room is suitable, as I requested, am I correct?" Wesker asked his voice brisk, his blood warming up to the thought that was concocting in his mind.

"Of course, sir." Commander Moore replied, biting back his life threatening questions. He had learned hard lessons from his predecessors. You never question Albert Wesker.

"Then that should be suitable enough." Wesker replied, stepping into the elevator. "Put her there. I should like with her when she wakes."

"Right away, sir." Commander Moore saluted as the door's to the elevator began to close. He fought the twinge of pity in his heart. _'Poor thing.'_

Inside the elevator Wesker grew very calm and his mind began to race. How could a normal human girl survive two of his viruses, at the same exact time. How is it that she is not a huge withering mass of fleshy, intestine like tentacles. How could this go wrong. How could she not die. Every question had no answer, and every question brought up another. It led in an endless cycle, always bringing his mind to the first question reworded. He pushed them to the back of his mind, where they promptly began to manifest, and set his skills and intelligence to the test.

"It seam's," He muttered to himself, amusement spiking his usually formal tone. "I have some tests to prepare for."_  
><em>

/~/~/~/

Back in New England, but far from Connecticut and it's zombie infested old Umbrella building's, Chris found himself surrounded by several comrades in a little underground facility in Vermont, after a rushed homecoming. Most of his comrades where newly trained survivors from recent outbreaks in Canada and some parts of the south west. Raccoon City was just a child's fifth birthday compared to mass destruction of L.A., but no matter how you cut the cake, Raccoon City had been a bigger part of the foundation then most fighting Umbrella would like to admit. Chris couldn't find it inside himself to explain to his comrades or his higher ups where Nicolette was just yet, no matter how worried he was about her survival there were two people who deserved to be informed about her predicament first. It killed Chris inside to be the barer of horrid news, but it was in the job description.

"Is Niki still outside?"

"I bet she's trying to make her wounds look like mere scratches and bruises, you know how...some people react."

"Where's Jill?" Chris asked desperately, interrupting someone's pointed question.

"She should be in her bunk." Chris turned his head to find the owner of the voice to find a shorter man with thinning hair and watery gray eye's. "Why? Is there some thing wrong?"

"I just need to talk to Jill." Chris brushed by everyone as fast as he could and hurried past scattered doors and offices. _'How am I going tell her? This will kill her.' _Chris rushed down two flights of stairs, his boots thudded against the metal and his breath huffed out of his lungs. It was all he could do not to run as fast as he could the whole way to Jill's room, urgency pumping in his veins. He had to physically and mentally prevent himself from knocking the door down and storming in to her room. He knocked on the door, trying not to pound into it or leave a mark. "Jill? Are you in there?"

"Chris!" The door was thrown open and the first thing Chris saw was the long light brown hair and light gray blue eye's of Jill Valentine. His heart gave a little thrilling somersault before his fear for Nicolette was able to pin it back down.

"Hey, Jill." Jill stepped to the side and let Chris squeeze by into her room before shutting the door.

"Oh, Chris!" Jill turned around with a big smile on her face. She leaned forward and threw her arms around Chris's neck, holding him close. "Your back! Your both back safe and sound!"

"Uhm..." Chris couldn't find it in him to lift his arm's to hug her back, dispar had finally taken complete hold over him.

"Chr-Chris?" Jill moved away from him and actually looked at him. Her arm's dropped from his shoulders. "Chris, what's going on?"

"Jill," Chris breathed lowering his head for a moment. "I don't exactly know how to do this-"

"Chris, what happened?" Jill's voice became very soft.

"I'm-I'm trying to tell you, it's just, I don't know how-"

"Chris, where is Nicolette?"

"-to. It was a blur, we were right there, almost out of there and then he came out of no where and he...she..."

"CHRIS, WHAT HAPPENED?"

/~/~/~/

_'Christopher.'_

She was running. Running fast then she ever had before. Trying to find away out. Trying to get away from the withering pain inside her muscles. She couldn't see where she was going, there where no lights anywhere. Everything was black.

_'Chris, are you okay?'_

She couldn't find him, her partner. The one who got them into this whole mess. She couldn't help but feel a rush of terror that pounded in her veins.

_'Did he get hurt by that old guy?'_

Her side began to burn and her breath became shallow.

_'Did he get hit by those needles too?'_

She tripped over something in the dark and threw her hands in front of her face. Suddenly she jolted awake her mind buzzing, her heart pounding, and her forehead covered in a thin coat of sweat. Her eye's darted back and forth, taking in her surroundings. She found herself in a cream colored room, sitting in a tangled mess of sheets and covers, bathing in the pale skin of her legs in white and red cloth. The walls were bare of any decorations, and the floor was spotless. There was a long white desk with TV like computer screens mounted on it with papers spread out neatly in front of them and their keyboards.

"Where-where am I?" She whispered as a shudder ran down her spine.

"Finally. Your awake." She turned sharply to find a woman with dark colored skin, wearing a tight red dress, with her black hair tied up in a bun, sitting in a comfy looking armchair pointed in the direction of the bed.

"Who are you?" She pulled her legs from the tangled mess of white and red, curling up slightly.

"Well, little distraction," The woman glared openly at her. "Lets start with who you are first, shall we?"

"What?"

The woman sighed. "What's your name?"

"Nicolette."

"Full name." The woman said with a roll of her eye's. Nicolette glared at her.

_'Does she think I'm stupid?' _

"Nicolette Joyce Holiday." Nicolette forced out of her throat, her teeth clenched. "What's yours?"

"Jaquelyn Marie Taylor." The woman's smile reminded Nicolette of a crocodile. _'Is she mocking me?'_ "But, you may call me Miss Taylor. Now, tell me about your past."

"What are you, my shrink?" Nicolette snapped, her eye's flashing as she turned, full body in the position of the chair.

"No, just curious." Her smile grew wider. "How about your parents?"

"Why do I have the feeling your going to give me a prescription for some sort of drug after this?"

"Do you normally avoid topics you don't like?" Miss Taylor asked irritatedly.

"Who ever said I didn't like them?" Nicolette asked turning away from her interrogator. "I don't see why I should answer whatever you ask, when you can't answer what I ask."

"Okay. What would those be?"

"For starters, where the hell am I?"

"You are inside the secret umbrella corporation building." Miss Taylor's smile reappeared, and, if possible, less friendly then ever. This time her smile reminded Nicolette of a shark. "But to be more...precise, your in Albert Wesker's bedroom."

"Hold on," Nicolette stiffed and her stomach rolled it the tone the other woman had used on her Bosses name. As if she was caressing the name itself. "I'm in that sick old son of a bitches room?"

"Hold your-"

"Why yes, yes you are." Nicolette's head snapped up and focused on the figure in front of the door. Albert Wesker. He looked every bit the way he looked last night, minus the bloody hole's and stains in his clothing. Not a single hair out of place on his head. If she were any other mortal human woman her jaw would have dropped and she would have thrown herself at Wesker. But she wasn't, she was Nicolette Holiday and she never let any man have any power over her. "Your way with words has not changed."

"I see your comments are as unique as ever." She snapped_. _

"Tsk, tsk." Wesker smirked at her as she narrowed her eye's and glared at him. " I expected some sort of change in you."

"I'm human." Nicolette's glare hardened. "Mortals don't change very easily."

"Your survival last night contradicts that." Miss Taylor was still in her chair watching the exchange with an unreadable look on her face. "No mere mortal could have survived those vir-"

"Miss Taylor, you may leave now." Wesker's voice was coldly formal. Miss Taylor got to her feet, a sweet smile on her face. She walked slowly from the room, to Nicolette's amusement, attempting to get Wesker to watch her leave. But Wesker had kept his face focused in Nicolette's direction. She had to hold back a fit of laughter.

"Is something humorous to you." Wesker remarked darkly/

"What would make you think that?" Nicolette glanced down at her legs in the attempt to gain courage to ask her question, only to do a double take when she caught a glimpse of a silky pair of camisole shorts in the place of her ripped and bloody pair of jeans. "What-?" Her arms moved to cover her chest as she looked down to see what was covering her torso. It was a dark long sleeved formal shirt that cover majority of the shorts. "How the hell-?" Nicolette glanced up at Wesker who was standing in the middle of the room a smirk still on his face. "Were are my clothes?"

"I had no where else to keep you while some brief pre-tests were being conducted, and I couldn't have you contaminating anything." He moved to the side of the bed.

"How generous of you." Nicolette said sarcastically.

"They were going to be disposed of anyway." Wesker held his hand out to her. "Come."

"Not until I know how I came to be wearing this." She glared at his hand. "Even then you'll have to stop addressing me like a dog."

"A maid dressed you in the clothing to keep you from contaminating anything in this room." His voice was low and full of warning, almost as if he didn't like explaining anything to anyone.

_'He'll have to explain more to be able to stick another needle in me. If I hated doctor visits so much, then scientist visits so have to be worse.'_

Nicolette's eyebrows arched.

"Do not flatter yourself." Wesker leaned over the bed his eye's faintly glowing red and asserting his impatience. "Your nothing but a surprise experiment. Now, come with me. The tests are waiting."

Nicolette looked him directly in the red glowing parts of his glasses. "Fine." She placed her hand in his. "But your an asshole."

"Your attempt to insult me failed." Wesker said with an evil chuckle. He pulled her from the bed.

"I'll work on it." She said dryly with a roll of her eye's. Wesker walked in front of her, like an owner in front of his dog, using her arm like a leash. He led her to a door that was hidden from her view before. It was rather narrow and resembled a closet door. He opened the door and pulled her inside. The room was dimly lit and mostly empty of life, except for one moving figure, hidden by test tubes and large boards covered in strange formulas. That area was off in the darker corner of the room, in the center it looked more like a cross between a doctors and a dentists room. The chair resembled that of a dentists, the table next to it was covered in needles, knives, ivs, and other things you would find in a doctors office of in a lab that tested unauthorized experiments. Wesker yanked her forward by her arm and gestured at the chair.

"Have a seat." His tone gave no leeway to argument, but at the same time Nicolette's spirit suddenly came full into body, as if she had been hovering half way in, half way out.

"What happened to Chris?" She asked angrily, glaring at him, her light blue eye's fierce. Wesker turned his back on her, clenching his hand into a fist.

"Chris." He growled his back hunched over.

"Yes, my partner." Nicolette snapped, getting irritated at Wesker's strange reaction. "What happened to him?"

"I have no idea." Wesker's voice was intense and full of anger as he turned to her. His eye's were glowing bright red.

"You didn't kill him?" She asked her eye's focused on Wesker's as she asked him.

"One day." Wesker snarled. "One day I will. But of now, sit down."

"Do I have any choice?" Wesker's eye's flashed brighter. Nicolette sighed and slouched into the chair. "Don't expect me to be compliant and quiet."

"You've got your hands full over there, sir." A male voice echoed from the darkened corner. "Need any help?"

"Hold her down and duck tape her mouth."

"Pshh, like that would help." Nicolette rolled her eye's. The owner of the voice came out of the shadows. His appearance shocked Nicolette. How many scientists do you see with rich auburn hair and green blue eye's. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Steve Burnside." The scientist smiled at her as a faint pulsing red light glowed from under his shirt. "Who might you be?"

"A new experiment." Wesker muttered coldly.

"My name," Nicolette glared up at Wesker as she spoke. "Is Nicolette Holiday."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Holiday." Steve's smile grew wider. "You remind me of someone...someone close to me-"

"Steve." Wesker snapped as he moved a black box on to the table. "Stop speaking with the experiment."

"Yes, sir." Steve immediately walked to Wesker's side, his hands eager to work. Wesker icily brushed him off and moved towards Nicolette with a dark red and metal object in his hands.

"What's that?" Nicolette snapped, her eye's slightly wider then before. The change did not pass Wesker by, and one side of his lips pulled up in a perfectly evil half smile.

"It is an old invention of mine."

"What the hell does it do?" Nicolette hid all her emotions behind a cold mask.

"You'll see soon enough." Wesker moved closer to her before she kicked out at him. "Steve, hold her down."

Steve rushed forward and strapped her arms down before holding her legs down. Nicolette withered back and forth, attempting to rip her limbs free and fight back. Wesker's smile mocked her cruelly as he leaned forward and unbuttoned two buttons from her shirt. He pressed some sort of activation on the devise and then pressed it on to her heaving chest. The devise was shaped like a spider, it's eight wire legs plunged into her peaches and cream colored skin. Nicolette fought to urge to scream aloud, but failed when one scrapped against one of her ribs. Steve winced at the heartbreaking sound. Wesker worked in unaffected silence. His closed the box and picked up an empty syringe. He observed the crease in her arm, pin pointing the vain, and stuck the needle into her skin. He filled it with her blood and then pulled it out, cleaning and covering the bleeding area. Her voice soon became infuriating for Wesker as he emptied the syringe into a vile.

"Silence." Wesker barely mumbled the word, but Nicolette's voice lost sound and her jaw snapped shut. "I can not concentrate with your irritating voice ringing in my ears."

"How long until you get the results back?" Steve asked watching Nicolette's blue eye's roll into the back of her head.

"An hour, possibly two." Wesker said shortly.

"She reminds me of the last time we did this." Steve muttered under his breath, completely sure that Wesker could hear him. "She reminds me of Jill Valentine. They both screamed."

"You live on your emotions." Wesker replied coldly. "Work on not relying on them. Think with your head, never your heart."

"It's hard to do when your human."

"We both know your not completely human."

"Yeah." Steve sighed. "I'll go work on that formula some more. Maybe I'll be able to crack it and find a way to remove the Veronica Virus and have it reproduce. Just as you ordered."

"Get to work then." Wesker snapped turning back to his work. "I have several more tests to run on her."

"Try not to completely bleed her dry." Steve called out. "You never know how useful she could end up being."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't she-I mean wasn't she that guy, whats-his-face, oh! Chris Redfeild's partner?" Steve asked animatedly on his way back to his darkened little corner.

"Yes." Wesker answered curtly.

"Then, why not..."

/~/~/~/

"YOU LOST HER!" Jill roared at Chris, her glare where like daggers digging into Chris's skin. "HOW COULD YOU LOSE HER?"

"I'm so sor-"

"AND TO WESKER?" Jill shouted as tears pooled from her eye's. "TO WESKER! FOR ALL WE KNOW HE COULD BE TORTURING HER!"

"I tried to get her away but I-I-I failed." Chris hung his head and buried it in his hands from where he sat on the edge of her bed. "He overpowered us both."

"I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET HER LEAVE HER ROOM! SHE'S ONLY A TEENAGER!"

"She's twenty." Chris muttered miserably.

"Just a child." Jill cried picking up a glass and threw it at the wall. "Just a baby."

"I didn't mean to lose your niece, Jill." Chris's voice grew thick with emotion. "It was the the last thing I ever wanted to happen."

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Jill snapped her eye's flashing as each tear fell. "He will rue the day he ever touched her."

/~/~/~/

Nicolette opened her eye's to find herself back in Wesker's room, curled up in the middle of his king sized bed.

"Oh, good, your awake!"

She jolted upright only to flop right back down on to the soft fluffy pillows with everything in her vision and her head spinning.

"Are you okay?" The gentle voice spoke again, closer this time.

"Wh-wh-what happened?" Nicolette slurred.

"You were tested on extensively today." The voice became clearer the more he talked.

"Mr Burnside?"

"Steve." He corrected. "Hungry?"

"You have food?" Nicolette tried to pull herself up into a sitting position, but failed and flopped back down on the bed.

"Yes. We have to keep you alive you know." Steve came into her vision smiling.

"Why bother?" She asked softly her eye's searching his. "Why do you even care? He'll just kill me anyway."

"I was put in charge of you." Steve pointedly side stepped the questions as he lifted her head and stacked pillows behind her before letting her lay back, elevated into a sitting position. "And I don't like having people die on my watch." Steve lifted a standing tray and placed it above her lap.

"Your concern touches me." Nicolette said in weak sarcasm.

"Are you always like this?" Steve asked looking her up and down.

Nicolette laughed weakly. "God, no. You just caught me on an off day."

"I hope that's a good thing." He smiled sadly at her.

"I've never had much of an off day before." She whispered, lifting a glass of water to her lips.

"Hmm." Steve watched her slowly eat. He didn't miss the way she poked every morsel on the plate, testing it. _'Who could blame her?'_ He thought to himself. _'I acted the same way.'_ Steve couldn't help absorbing her features. Even covered in healing finger shaped bruises they reminded him of someone. Someone important. But her blond hair and light blue eye's threw him off track. The name wouldn't come to him. Besides her nose didn't belong to the person he was trying to think of, it was too strait, it didn't curve a little upward at the end, and her eye's where slight larger. Her hair and eye color were all wrong, but she was still strikingly beautiful. Steve glanced away from her, hoping that she wouldn't accuse him of checking her out and then leading him into a strange explanation about his compare and contrasting her against someone else. He couldn't help but glance at her again. She reminded him of that other person, but not in the way he expected. _'She kinda annoys me. It's...weird.'_ Steve shook his head, that couldn't be true.

"What's wrong?" Nicolette had finally noticed that Steve had been looking at her face. "Do I look that bad?"

"No-what?" Steve snapped out of his inner conflict and looked at her in surprise. Nicolette climbed out of bed, pushing the tray out of her way, and made her way to a mirror on the wall. She looked in to it and let out a quick high pitched screech."What's wrong?"

"Look at me!" She whirled around and walked strait over to where Steve was standing. "Look at what that old man did to me! He bruised my face and my neck!"

"And your arms." Steve added before his commonsense kicked in. Nicolette looked down at her arms and pulled up the huge sleeves up before she gasped out loud.

"That old son of a fu-"

"Calm down!" Steve hissed rushing forward and covering her mouth with his hand. "He'll hear you."

"What?" Nicolette pulled away from Steve completely enraged but lowered her voice. "Does he have this whole place bugged?"

"In a way, yes he does."

"Ugh!" Nicolette spun around and threw herself on to the mattress. "I HATE this place!"

"It's not that bad."

"Are you kidding me?" Nicolette rolled over onto her back. "You don't have family and friends out there looking and waiting for you to come home, do you?"

"No." Steve whispered stiffly, glaring at out of the corner of his eye's.

"Then you don't understand." She sighed sadly. "My aunt is probably trying to kill Chris, my sister is going to be worried sick, and I can't even imagine someone having to tell them that...that...there's no hope for me. No reason to hang on."

"Well, you were caught by Wesker."

"Don't. Not now." Nicolette huffed. "I don't want to hear his name. Ever."

"Well, now." Steve thawed out a little and sat down on the edge of the bed. "That's going to be completely impossible."

"How?"

"So, your awake." Nicolette jolted up and Steve's head snapped to the side.

"Wesker! Sir!" Steve jumped to his feet and shuffled away from the bed. "I didn't expect you to come here. I thought you would still be running tests."

Wesker walked slowly to the middle of the room. "I heard a shriek." His voice was cold.

"It was nothing important." Steve replied quickly. "I just startled her."

"I'm sure." Wesker glanced at Nicolette who glared openly at him, causing a small hint of a smile to flicker across his lips. "You can not expect an untrained child not to act out."

"Old men shouldn't judge things they don't understand." Nicolette hissed, her eye's narrowed. "They never know how their going to end up dying."

Wesker chuckled darkly. "Is that a threat?"

"So your not as old as you look," Nicolette had a hint of a smile on her face, causing Steve to consecrated on her, his eye's narrowed and forehead scrunched, seeing what no one else could. "I half expected you to be deaf."

Wesker was suddenly in Steve's vacated spot on the side of the bed, leaning over her, his jaw clenched. "I would watch what you say if I were you."

"But, your not." She replied boldly. "And you don't control m-"

"Silence." Wesker growled. Nicolette felt all the noise and volume in her voice die out in the middle of her sentence. Wesker reached at her chest, causing her to lash out at him with her arms. "Stop." She froze, but glared ever fiercer at him. He flashed her a brief evil half smile and unbuttoned two on the buttons and examined the spider like devise that was practically fused into the skin and muscle in her chest. "Good, it's working nicely."

Nicolette looked down at what her enemy was examining on her chest in disgust. _'Is this why I can't fight back? Why I have to shut up every time he opens his self absorbed mouth?' _She watched him in withering silence. _'It must be.'_ She was taken over by an obsessive urge to kick him square in the jaw. _'How dare he.'_

"Hmmm, it is upsetting that I have to waste this on you." Wesker sneered moving away from her. "But, my tests are very important."

"That makes me feel, oh so special." Nicolette growled past her teeth.

"I thought I told you to be silent." Wesker's tone was arrogant, and slightly irritated.

"Well, she does have a little free will left." Wesker's head snapped to the side, angled directly at Steve. "It-it's the way you had me build it."

"I see." Wesker turned on his heels and walked towards the door. He paused and turned his head slightly to the side. "And, Nicolette," The girl nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise. She looked up and glared at his tall form, still fighting to move her limbs. "I must say, the devise becomes you."

He left, leaving Nicolette glaring at the door and Steve still standing near the wall, confused and, privately, a completely intimidated.

/~/~/~/

"When do we tell Roy?" Chris mumbled miserably into his hands. He was still sitting on Jill's bed, his face buried in his hands.

"We don't." Jill sighed, curled up in to a crumpled, sobbing heap next to Chris.

"Why not?" Chris lifted his head from his hands and looked over at Jill. His gaze softened as he gazed at her. "She deserves to know."

"We are not telling Royal, she'll lose her mind." She didn't look up at Chris, instead she curled up closer to the pillow.

"Nicolette is her sister-"

"Niki doesn't need Roy freaking out right now!" Jill snapped.

"Jill, I'm not sur-"

"Don't even try to tell me she's not alive." Jill glared up at Chris. "I know she is."

"Woman's intuition?"

"In a way.."

"What the hell does that mean?" Chris stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

"I...it's...Chris, you wouldn't be able to handle what it really was."

Chris leaned against the wall, his dark blue eye's focused on Jill's shaking form. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eye's. "Try me."

/~/~/~/

"So, I'm stuck in this room?" Nicolette was outraged as she pulled herself off the huge king sized bed. She walked over to Steve, who was standing by the door to the lab. "I can't leave at all?"

"Yeah." Steve glanced awkwardly at her and then the door. "But it's not like you have anywhere to go, do you?"

"Well, I..."

"Let me just tell you now, there is no way out of here. Your safer hiding in here and following the rules."

"I. Don't. Hide." She said with gridded teeth.

"Well, now you do." Steve replied turning the nob on the door. "Wesker ordered that you stay hear until he figure's out what to do with you."

"You mean the old man will kill me after he gets all his answers from his pathetic little tests." Nicolette rolled her eye's and fought the urge to destroy a piece of furniture or scream in frustration.

"Well," Steve sighed. "I see your a cup of sunshine."

"I'm not always like this, Stevie." Nicolette smiled briefly.

"Well, try to look more on that little bright side of yours, Niki." Steve smiled at her. "You never know what's going on in Wesker's head."

"Besides the thought, 'I'm amazing'." Nicolette laughed. The sound lifted a part of Steve's soul and erased his loneliness. They understood each other. At least, somewhat. He couldn't held but still feel annoyed by her, but she was the only other person here who had been ripped away from her life, like he had been from his.

"I'll come back to visit soon."

"Hey, your my appointed body guard, you have to come back." Nicolette reached forward and gave Steve a quick hug before backing away. "So, just...stay safe."

Steve laughed, the sound caused Nicolette to smile genuinely. "I'll try." Steve left feeling happy and slightly confused. _'Why is she being so nice to me?'_

When the door closed behind Steve, Nicolette sighed and turned herself around. _'At least now if he turns out to be one of the bad guys he might feel slightly guilty if something horrid happens to me.'_ Nicolette lingered on that thought before shacking her head and walked over to the bed.

"It doesn't make much sense." She muttered to herself as she curled up under the sheets and covers. "I've slept for nearly two day's strait and I'm still sleepy."

She closed her eye's and quickly drifted off to sleep.

A few rooms over, Wesker sat in a cream colored armchair, reading the reports of the day. He glanced at the clock of his study every time he finished reading one of the packets, his glasses on the desk in front of him. He could feel his eye lids slowly becoming heavy. _'I will have to move that child from my room. She's been there for nearly three day's. It's disrupting my sleep.'_ Wesker smirked. _'Even a god has to sleep.' _He leaned back in the chair and placed the resent packet, a report on the labs function, on his lap. He glanced at the clock, noting that it was ten PM. _'I'll just rest my eye's for a moment and then I'll have Steve take my experiment some where and keep her quiet for an hour or so.'_ His cat like eye's closed slowly and his body slowly began to relax. His breathing became deep, rhythmic, and soft. Wesker slipped off into his dreams.  
>Several hours later Wesker's eye's blinked open and glanced around himself. He jolted upright and glanced at the clock. The time was six AM. Wesker brushed the packet of his lap and on to the floor. He stood and briskly picked up his glasses, and put them on. He left the room, heading to his bedroom. He walked down the hallway passing by many Umbrella workers, who stayed close to the walls and refused to even look at him. He hid his amusement very well, but he couldn't help but turn his head and appeared to look at a nurse walking by. He nearly chuckled at the way she flinched into the wall. He reached the room and opened the door. Wesker looked around the room, a little disturbed by the silence. He walked over to the bed and found Nicolette curled up under the covers and the sheets, her arms where wrapped around the pillow, holding it close to her body, and she looked innocent, almost like an angel. Wesker watched her momentarily. <em>'It looks like she's in a deep sleep.'<em> Wesker turned away and walked into the bathroom with a new, clean set of clothes.

Nicolette woke up to the sound of running water. She sleepily looked around the room, trying to make sense of what was happening. She slipped out of the bed and placed her feet on the soft carpet. She walked over to the bathroom door and placed her hand on the cold metal of the doorknob. She heard the water turn off as she turned the knob.

Wesker heard the door knob begin to turn, and whipped around. He reached for a clean white towel, thinking to himself that if it was that child he didn't need to give her a heart attack and kill her before he was done with his tests. And if it was Steve, well no need to make the lonely scientist think that Wesker could be his companion, in any way shape or form, besides it would show the mans inferiority compared to me.

She pushed the door open and gasped in shock. Standing in front of her, clothed in only a towel was Albert Wesker. She felt her eye's grow wide as she took him in. His skin was sleek and tan, his hair was messy and wet, his muscles were strong and relaxed, and his eye's where calm. She was frozen, looking at her enemy standing outside of a shower, with only a towel covering him.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Wesker's voice snapped her out of her momentary mental breakdown.

"Ever heard of locking a door?" She snapped back her eye's flashing away from him and then back to his face.

"See something you like?" Wesker growled.

"No, all I see is some old guy in a towel." She sniffed walking out of the room. Weaker's eye's narrowed and he slammed the door behind her. Nicolette flinched as the door slammed shut, then she walked wobbly to the desk covered in computers and sat in the seat next to it. She breathed deeply threw her nose to calm herself down. Wesker walked out within moments, his hair slicked back and fully dressed in his usual black on black color scheme.

"I do hope you enjoyed the show." Wesker said coldly, his glasses reflecting the lights on to the wall, his face was as cold and impenetrable as ever.

"Almost as much as watching Barney." She replied numbly.

"Children do tend to watch that, don't they?" Wesker turned on his heals and left the room abruptly, leaving Nicolette to sit alone in the room. She stood up and looked around herself.

"That is so not fair." She mumbled desperately to herself. "How can any man look like that?"

/~/~/~/

Nicolette's fingers wrapped around the cold metal of the door knob. She felt the tendons and muscle of her hand and arm turn and pull to open the door. She walked into the room but by the time she reached the sink she stopped dead in her tracks. She gasped loudly. She found herself standing in front of a tall tanned man, clothed in nothing but a towel that his hand was holding up. His abdomen looked hard and sleek with muscles and the skin still looked like it still had a thick coat of water on it. His chest was broad and shoulders looked strong enough to with hold any amount of weight. She couldn't stop herself from staring at his chest. She snapped out of her daze as someone cleared their throat. Her eye's snapped up to the man's face, taking in every curve and angle. She couldn't help the way her eye's kept trying to look into his.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Nicolette glanced up and met those cold cat like eye's. She shivered and tried to look away, but his eye's kept grabbing her attention.

"Ever heard of locking a door?" She replied, the comeback was weak to her own ears as her gaze lingered on the muscles of his chest.

"See something you like?" Wesker asked in a strange tone.

"I-I'm not-t sure at the moment." Nicolette stuttered, her eye's wide. Wesker moved around her and looked like he was about to leave the room before he shut the door and locked it. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Just trying to get some privacy." Wesker turned around and smiled at her.

"Then, I'll just leave." Nicolette said gathering her courage and attempted to walk past Wesker and open the door to leave. Instead a surprisingly warm and wet hand covered her own hand and lifted it gently off the knob. Her head snapped to the side and she found herself face to face with him, his wet, messy blond hair hanging in front of his eye's. She was mesmerized by his gaze that she nearly lost herself inside his eye's. She snapped out of it and pulled her hand out of his grip and backed way.

"I can't allow you to leave." Wesker snarled walking slowly towards her. "You've seen to much."

"What do you mean?" Nicolette asked shakily as her back hit the cold marble wall. Wesker came closer, water still dripping from his messy hair. Nicolette felt a fluttering feeling in her abdomen. She wondered briefly in daze, if she was feeling fear. She didn't know how to react as Wesker stopped, his body an inch away from hers. She could feel his body heat radiating against her skin. His hot breath caressing the skin of her face and her lips.

"What do you think I mean." He breathed, his breath hit her and she closed her eye's momentarily. She opened them to see him put his hand on one side of the wall, closing her in more to the corner.

"You expect me to read your mind now?"

Wesker repositioned his head so that his lips were right next to her ear. He chuckled, his breath tickling the skin on her neck. "You amuse me, little Niki."

"Is that a complement?" She whispered as he moved back into his original position, his eye's burning into hers.

"Niki, Niki, Niki." Wesker growled, watching her intently. "It's the best your going to get."

"Thanks, I guess." She breathed, her heart pounding in her chest.

A chuckle escaped Wesker's chest as he moved closer to her. "You are very welcome."

"Do you have to be so close?" She asked as her body began shaking invisibly.

"Why? Are you scared of something?"

"What make's you think I'm scared?"

"Your a little girl, are you not?" Wesker replied his eye's dancing in the glimmering lights.

"I'm twenty." She said breathlessly.

"Age doesn't make you a woman." He whispered raising an eyebrow. "Did you think that age determines that?"

"Then what make's me a woman."

"Experience."

"Experience?" She repeated breathlessly, her hands moving to his chest, to attempt to get some breathing room. "What do you mean, experience?"

"Something," Wesker moved closer, crushing her hands in between both of their body's. "Like this."

"Wha-" Nicolette gasped as she felt something soft fall on her feet. Wesker's other hand was suddenly holding her, by her waist, against his body.

"You're going to enjoy this." Wesker growled. His breath was hot and heavy on her lips as his mouth came closer to hers. She felt the briefest touch before she was suddenly shaken viciously.

Nicolette bolted upright screaming and fighting her attacker blindly.

"Nicolette! Calm down!" The attacker cried, their tone was worried. "Nicolette! It's me! Steve!"

Nicolette's eye's snapped open and looked down at the person she had pinned down on the bed. His green blue eye's wide in surprise and a hint of fear, and his auburn hair in huge mess. Her body was heaving as she raggedly sucked air in to her lungs.

"Steve?" She forced the statement out of her mouth with a lot of will power and the little amount of breath she had left in her body before she began to breath raggedly again.

"Nicolette?" Steve looked at her, taking in her completely startled and freak out mood. "Can you get off me?"

"Wha-?" She looked down to find she was straddling Steve and had his hand pinned above his head. "Oh. So sorry."

She climbed off of Steve and collapsed on the other side of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked as he sat up and straitened himself out, fixing his lab coat.

"Fine." She huffed. _'I think.'_

"Are you sure?" Steve angled himself so he could examine her. "You look like you've been threw hell?"

"Ugh!" Nicolette moaned as she flashed back to her dream.

"Nicolette-Niki?" Steve asked hesitantly. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"I-I...I'm not sure what it was." She whispered truthfully.

"Well, it must have been horrid. You weren't breathing, I thought that you were dead until I took your pulse." Steve looked her in the eye's and then dropped his gaze. "What was your dream about?"

"Uhh..." Nicolette racked her exhausted and distraught brain for an answer that was close to the truth with out tell him the idea of the dream entirely.

"Who was in it?" Steve asked, making her life right then a little easier.

"Wesker." She breathed.

"Oh, yeah." Steve shivered. "I've had those nightmares. He is a fucking scary guy."

"Yeah," Nicolette rolled her eye's at Steve. "I doubt you've had dream's like mine."

Steve glanced at her eye's again and then looked away. "It's possible, he has done a little more damage to you."

"Steve?" Nicolette asked, still trying to breath. "Steve, why don't you look me in the eye?"

"Um," Steve looked back at her. He looked like he was forcing himself to look directly at her eye's. "No reason."

"Steve." She said warningly. "Tell me, now."

"I-I...well, their just a little..." Steve looked down at his lap.

"Just what?" A rush of fear pulsed threw her veins.

"Just a...well..." Steve looked up at her again. "..their a little creepy."

"Creepy?" Nicolette jumped to her knees and scrambled off the bed. She nearly fell before she caught herself on the corner of the bed and shuffled blindly to the mirror in the wall.

"Just a little." Steve replied in alarm as he got to his feet and followed her.

"What the hell does tha-" Her word cut off as she looked into the mirror. Hidden behind tangled, dry, unwashed hair was a gleam of some unearthly color of blue. Her pale hand reached for her face and brushed the hair out of the way. She gasped. "Oh, dear God." The eye's in these sockets could not be hers. They looked nothing like her crystal blue eye's. The color and shade was all wrong. They were only several shads darker then the whites of her eye's. The ring separating the white from the color was completely black, along with the pupil. But that isn't what scared her. Down the center of her eye's, ring threw pupil to ring, a long slender black line. It took up a good portion of her pupil, and make her look like a cross between a cat and a human. "Wh-what happened to me?"

"Niki, breath-"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY EYE'S?" Nicolette turned away from the mirror and buried her face in to her hands, holding her tears back from her stinging eye's. _'My freaky eye's!'_ She sobbed in her head.

"It was the combination of the T virus and the Uroboros Virus." Steve said in a panicked rush, unsure about what to do but give her information. "They swirled together and clashed. Creating your eye's and new forms of cells in your body. Your eye's changed along with the cells."

"Why?" She asked sadly, her hands clenching into fists. She whirled around and punched the mirror, watching it shatter in a haze of red. "WHY?"

"It's just the way the viruses react in a body. They change the eye's. If your body suddenly changed into that of a cat you would need the eye's of a cat." Steve reached forward and pulled her hand out of the glass, glad that none of it had penetrated her skin.

"So I'm an animal now?" She growled as Steve inspected her fist more to be sure.

"No," Steve replied hesitantly. "Your an advanced breed of human, not even really human anymore."

"That's what that bitch had said before." Nicolette snarled her strange and unique eye's flashing.

"Bitch?" He whispered, raising an eyebrow. "What bitch?"

"Miss Taylor." She growled again.

"Ohhhh, that bitch." Steve replied with a smile. "Jacquelyn is all high and mighty because she's one of the few woman that work for Wesker. She's been getting knocked down a few pegs because you survived and Wesker pays more attention to you."

"Attention?" Nicolette laughed bitterly. "I'm a lab rat." She yanked at her shirt revealing the spider like devise. "He controls nearly everything I do, are you trying to tell me that she's envious of me?"

"I never said it made sense."

"It's sick!" She snapped. "And how she could be attracted to a-a-a monster like him is beyond me!"

"He-" Nicolette suddenly covered his mouth with her hand. Her eye's snapped to the door. She placed a finger on her lips with her free hand and removed her other from Steve's mouth. She silently walked to the door and yanked it open. Her eye's first found black dress shoes. She could feel rage and another distant puzzling emotion building up as she eye's traveled up the black pants and the tailored black shirt. When her eye's began to trace his face she could feel it bubbling under the surface. But when her eye's met his, it burst out from under her skin. Her eye's narrowed and her hand clenched into a fist and punched Wesker in the jaw, his face moving with the force of her punch.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She glared at him, his head still facing the other direction. "I'M NOT SOME TEST WHORE! AND YOU CAN'T USE ME AS ONE!"

"Niki." Steve was standing in the room were she had left him with his mouth gaping open and his eye's wide in fear. "Don't."

"IF YOU WANT SOMEONE TO TEST ON, TRY YOURSELF NEXT TIME!" She continued to shout, ignoring Steve's warning. "YOUR NOTHING BUT A MONSTER!"

Wesker's head slowly turned back into a frontward position. His eye's glowed faintly under his glasses. His entire face was cold and emotionless, but nothing could stop Nicolette at that moment. She was ragging and full of fire. She was also somehow holding herself back from attacking Wesker again with a flurry of limbs.

"SILENCE!" Wekser snapped at her. Pain surged threw Nicolette's chest and she shirked breathlessly. She glared at him, gasping for breath.

"Make. Me." She hissed past gritted teeth.

"Your going to regret those words." Wesker snarled, grabbing her by the front of her shirt and pulling her close to his body, Nicolette reacted oddly to the close position. She tried to push herself away, but he had too good of a grip. She glared up at him with undisguised hate.

"Like I said," She breathed. "Make me."

"With pleasure." Wesker replied coldly. He threw her to the floor and watched her roll until her back hit a painful corner of the bed, he walked in, shutting the door behind him. Wesker rolled her over with the tip of his shoe and looked down at her face. A pretty face that was marred by hatred and pain. He knelled down and warped his glove covered fingers around her throat, lifting her up into the air. He then threw her into the wall close to the bathroom. Nicolette crashed to the ground with a cry of pain. She opened her eye's wincing at the pain in her side. She looked up to see Wesker looming over her. She narrowed her eye's and kicked out at him, hitting his knees from behind and causing him to lose his balance long enough for her to get to her feet and jump on to his back. She grabbed a fist full of his hair, wrapped around his waist with her legs, and had a hand on his throat. She was unsure about what she would do with the hand on his throat, would she actually be able to kill him if she had too? She didn't have much time to think about it, Wesker's hands were pulling at her limbs. Trying to untangle her from him.

"Your going to have to do much better then that." She whispered in his ear. Wesker gave a little shutter, as if trying to shake her off.

"As you wish." He growled, ripping her legs from his body and slammed her into a wall, backwards, to get her to loosen her hold on his throat and the fist full of his tangled and now mess hair. Nicolette was being crushed into the wall, she couldn't breath, she could feel her blood trying painfully to pulse in to her limbs and her head. She let go of her grips on Wesker, falling into a crumpled heap as he moved away. She lay there, gasping for breath, her vision was blurry but she could still make out black dress shoes only about two feet away. Nicolette struggled to get to herself up, to support herself as Wesker and Steve watched. Wesker's face was blank of any emotion what so ever, Steve on the other hand was freaking out. His hand were running threw his hair nervously, his left eye was twitching, and his worry and panic played on his face like one would pay checkers. Flickering across his face faster with every growing moment, blending so well together that no one would have been able to tell one emotion from the other.

Wesker walked over to her and placed his foot on her shoulder, flipping her over and pinning her down, his foot on her abdomen. "Are you done with your temper tantrum?"

"Really?" She coughed out an hysterical laugh. "That's all you've got? Your a real hypocrite, you know that right?"

"You have no idea when to keep your mouth shut, do you?" Wesker growled in irritation, he removed his foot and looked down at her, his expression completely unreadable.

"Christopher always said that was a major fault of mine." Nicolette almost smiled as Wesker's mouth twitched and his jaw tensed. She could feel the anger pulsing from his body. Wesker picked her up ruffly and held her up by the front of her shirt.

"Your lucky I need you alive." Wesker snarled his face inches from hers. He turned and threw her on to the bed. "Watch her." He ordered Steve as he left. Steve stood frozen, rooted in the same spot as he was when Nicolette had discovered her eye's. Nicolette lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, her entire body ached. Steve walked stiff legged over to the bed and collapse on it.

"You have a problem." He whispered. "You really don't know when to shut your big mouth."

"We all are imperfect, even the high and mighty hypocrite."

"That hypocrite just kicked your ass." He whispered back.

"I know." She admitted. "I'm only used to fighting humans or zombies, not some super genetic asshole."

"That's not-" Steve sighed and rolled over to look down at her slightly bruised face and skin. "Is there any point in arguing with you?"

"Not unless you want to waste your breath."

"Ugh." Steve rolled back on to his back. "Your going to get yourself killed."

"Who's the cup of sunshine now?" She asked coughing out another laugh.

"Who's suicidal now?"

"No one." Nicolette sat up and looked over at Steve. "I just don't like it when people act like they are better then others."

"You know it's not entirely his fault he's that way."

"Then who's fault is it?" She asked angrily.

"It's not my story to tell." Steve replied miserably. "Just try not to antagonize the poor guy so much."

"Poor guy?" Nicolette asked outraged. "He just beat the crap out of me!"

"You punched him in the face and called him a monster." Steve grimaced. "I would have lost it a bit too."

"A bit?" She snapped glaring into the corner of the wall. "He could have snapped my neck."

"Yeah, but he didn't."

"Fine. I'll give you that." She mumbled under her breath. "But I don't see why I should 'play nice'. He's still the villain."

"You read a lot of romantic fantasy, don't you?"

"I-" She glared down at Steve. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Only those type of people call bad guys villains."

"Are you done profiling me?" Nicolette asked rolling her eye's. "Because I feel like you were about to tell me something important."

Steve sighed and sat up on the bed, turning to lay against the pillows. "Are you sure you want to hear it? Because it's not some fairy tale story. There is no happy ending."

"If I didn't want to know, Steve," She replied simply moving closer to him. "I wouldn't have asked."

"Just..." Steve gulped and looked around nervously. "...just, don't ever let him know that I told you."

"I'll do my best." She vowed solemnly watching Steve's fearful face with a stab of compassion. "I promise. I never break my promises."

"Alright, just remember to listen to everything, not just what you want to hear." His voice lost all fear and became completely sober. "None of this is going to paint a pretty picture."

"I don't expect it to." She murmured, curling up with a pillow in her arms and watching Steve with her head resting on the pillow.

"Good." Steve took a deep breath. "I don't know were to start. Maybe with Oswald E. Spencer."

"Spencer?" The name brought up memory's from the catacombs of her mind. An old man in a wheelchair, always hooked up with some sort of tube and strange wires.

"Yeah, Oswald Spencer. He had been apart of the group that had created Umbrella." Steve's voice grew dark. "But Spencer was...a...a...the best way to put it was power hungry. He wanted something, an invention or an experiment that set him apart from the others, from everybody. That showed how superior he was. Something that made him a God. Back in the sixty's he began one experiment that caused the world we live in now. He started a project called the Wesker Children. He had the smartest, most athletic, basically the best of the best of the human genetics he could find mate and breed to create twelve children," Steve looked her in the eye's, his shadowed his sadness. "Spencer had each one of them injected with superior DNA and many viruses, trying to build the perfect solider. Only Wesker survived."

"Out of twelve, only one survived?" Nicolette asked in shock. "How-"

"The experiments were intense." Steve whispered. "And Wesker was raised on the site of the Umbrella corporation, trained to be a soldier. He was treated like an object, not a child. He was raised to believe that emotions and anything that was linked to the heart was weakness. Wesker was raised to avoid weakness."

"You mean-"

"All weakness." Steve shook his head. "He was meant to be a super soldier. When he was nineteen Wesker went to an Umbrella training facility, were he met William Birkin."

"William Birkin?" She whispered.

"Apparently he was the closest thing to a friend that Wesker ever had." He replied lost in the story. "This guy, Professor James Marcus I believe his name was, trusted both of them. He even told them about the research on the Progenator Virus. That was the virus before the T virus. Professor Marcus had them assassinate him."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Steve looked down at his lap and continued with the story. "Wesker went on to work for Umbrella and Spencer, pretending to be the perfect solider, while trying to expose Umbrella to the press. He tried doing that with Raccoon City. He was assigned head of S.T.A.R.S. and was sent to a mansion to retrieve information and kill any zombies in his path. Several others went with them."

"Who?"

"Joseph Frost, Brad Vickers, Barry Burton, Jill Valentine, and Chris Redfeild. Wesker was reported dead, killed by one of the experiments in the lab, but not before he was found out to be a double agent by Chris and Jill. Wesker on the other hand wasn't dead, he had just faked his death so no one could blame him for the leak of information about Umbrella to the media. Who would blame a dead guy? But due to the meddling of Redfeild and Valentine, Wesker could not get the information. While Wesker was away Spencer had Birkin assassinated so he could steal his virus, the G Virus. Wesker finds out and also wants the virus and sends in his spy, Ada Wong, both on the same day. Ada had succeeded in stealing the virus and gave it to Wesker. Wesker then set off to Rockfort island," Steve broke off for a moment and took a deep calming breath. "In search of Alexia Ashford, who possessed the Veronica Virus." Steve shivered a little and Nicolette moved closer to him worried. "Unexpectedly Chris Redfeild shows up again. He distracts Wesker long enough to kill Alexia before Wesker could get his hands on the Veronica virus." Steve looked off into the corner of the room before continuing. "But Wesker found someone who still had the Veronica virus and took him instead."

"Who was that?"

"A couple years later Wesker hears about a parasite called 'Los Plagas' that allows one person to control another persons actions. He then sends Ada in again, and again she succeeds." Steve grimaced and looked at Nicolette, his eye's full of sadness. "You remember Spencer, right?" She nodded, her eye's wide. "And you know that Wesker didn't know that his existence was an experiment, right?" Nicolette's eye's grew wider. "Well Wesker went to see the only father figure he had ever known. He never opened his heart to anyone as an adult, the only person that had ever know who Wesker is on the inside was Spencer. As a child he had told Spencer everything and Spencer had always shut him down, telling him that feelings are weaknesses. But even without any real feelings of any form from Spencer, Wesker still had a tie to him, and went to see him. While they were talking Spencer tells him that he was an experiment, the only one of twelve children that had survived the extensive testing. That Wesker had been manufactured, and that he, Spencer, thought he could be a God. Wesker, in complete rage, kills Spencer. Mere moments later Chris and Jill burst threw the door, guns up. In the end Jill had used her body to throw Wesker and herself out the window."

"Is that all?" Nicolette whispered, searching Steve's face.

"No, you see, this is the whole point." Steve sighed. " Wesker's life was someone's major fuck up after fuck up. It's just fucked up in general. His head is messed up, the only thing he knows is that there shouldn't be people like Spencer out there. If Spencer could be a God, then why not him? He wants to create a utopia, a place were nothing can go wrong, were everyone is superior and nothing bad ever happens like what happened to him. To whip out all the evils of the human race and create something that would use only the best traits. And when all this was done he is going to make himself a God. The first way he went about it was to take 'Los Plagus' and rid it of it problems, changing and fixing and approving it, turning it into Uroboros with the help of Excella Gionne. He injected her with Uroboros, to stall Chris and his new partner, Sheva Alomar, so that Wesker could launch the Uroboros on the unsuspecting world to create his utopia. It the end Chris and Sheva nearly killed him."

"And now he's working on something new." Nicolette guessed.

"That wasn't the point of me telling you his story." Steve said irritatedly with a roll of his eye's. "Just, stop antagonizing him."

"How am I-?" Nicolette stopped in the middle of her sentence and thought back over the past couple of days. Her eye's grew wider.

"Yeah, exactly. Just keep your insults down or don't talk at all." Steve advised looking her up and down. "You might be able to hang around as long as I have."

"Aren't you a scientist?" She asked. "You have a reason to stick around."

"And you could have on too. The dude may be fucking scary but he still needs people to do things for him."

"So you want me to play nice so I could be an errand girl?"

"No." Steve laughed. "You would be, sort of like a bodyguard."

"Great." She said sarcastically. "Just great."

/~/~/~/

"Try me."

Jill looked up at Chris, tears swimming in her light gray blue eye's. "You, wont understand." Chris continued to watch her threw his narrowed dark blue eye's. "Chris, I had no choice." She cried burring her head. "I just don't want you to hate me for something I did when I was younger." Chris continued to watcher. "Oh, Chris! You, you wont understand."

"Trust me." He whispered gently. "And tell me whats going on."

"It's complicated."

"I'll try and understand."

"It's a very long story."

"Jill," Chris shook his head sadly. "You should know by now that I have the time."

/~/~/~/

"Ugh." Nicolette grunted, pulling her self off the floor. "Could you not kick me there?"

"Hey! Your hands went for my eye's!" Steve protested breathlessly from were he stood, one had against the wall to hold him self up. "Your abdomen was the closest thing I could reach."

"Liar." She coughed getting to her feet. "I can't believe that I have to train with you."

"What does that mean?" Steve asked glancing at her.

"Just that for the first day or so you kicked my butt. Now you can barely lay a hand on me."

"It's been three weeks."

"I'm just surprised that he still wants me to train with you." She replied nudging Steve in the shoulder.

"No, your surprised he hasn't changed his mind and killed you." Steve laughed.

"True on both accounts." She said with a smile, grabbing a towel from the bench a few feet away and wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Do you even understand why?" Steve asked collapsing on the bench, his chest heaving slightly as his red brown hair fell around his face and his exhausted blue green eye's sparkled faintly.

"Why, what?" Nicolette looked down at him and couldn't fight a small smile.

"Why he wants you around, even after all the tests."

"Oh," Nicolette shook her head, her long curly light blond hair caught up in a ponytail that swung from one side of her head to the other. "I just assumed that he had some things he could use me for."

"That's why a lot of us are still around." Steve pushed himself off the bench and looked directly in her eye's, which, as he spent more time around her, he began to look past them, looking at Nicolette. "Niki, he has to have any idea of a plan for you."

"Does he have one for you?"

"Hell yeah." Steve became serious immediately. "After I finish with my 'project' he'll most likely kill me."

What would be the point of that?" She asked outraged, trying to mask her worry over Steve. "Your the best scientist he has."

"It's just the way he is."

"He's really fu-"

"Niki!" Steve covered her mouth with his hand. "Remember what I told you? Don't."

"Hhm ferm mhhmh."

"What?" Steve asked, removing his hand from her face.

"He has major issues." She said glancing around the room.

"Yeah."

"I just want to get out of here, Steve." Nicolette whispered, her voice a little unstable. "I want to go back home. Back to my aunt and my sister. Back to the place that made me feel safe."

"I want to go home too, Niki." Steve replied sadly. Nicolette reached forward and wrapped her arms around Steve's neck, hugging him with their spider like devises clinking together.

"Your like the big brother sort of always wanted." Nicolette whispered in to his sweaty t-shirt.

"And your like the annoying little sister that I begged my parents to have." Steve whispered into her hair, smiling and hugging her back. "You have no idea how sane you've kept me over the past month."

"It was the only way I knew how to thank you for helping me keep my big mouth shut." Nicolette murmured, her tone soft. They stayed there, time frozen and completely shut out of the horrid world that had come to existence.

Then an intercom echoed in the room. "Miss Holiday, your wanted in the Experimental Lab." It was Daniel Moore, commander and second in command to Wesker. Nicolette sighed regrettably ans pulled away from Steve.

"Can't he wait?" She called out, knowing that it was pointless to question anything in the Umbrella Corporation. "I need to shower."

"It's a direct order, Miss Holiday. He wants you there right away." Commander Moore sounded a touch apologetic as he hung up the intercom.

"I'll right, tell his royal highness I'll be right there." She shouted.

"Niki." Steve tisked. "Remember to behave yourself...as best you can."

"Save your preaching, Stevie." She sighed rolling her eye's. "I want to live too much to let him kill me because of something I said that upset him. Besides, he doesn't deserve the honor of having my blood on his hands."

"That's, uh, comforting?"

"Good, I'll see you at dinner Stevie."

"Niki-"

"Dinner, Steve." She called over her shoulder as she ran out the door in a shortened pair of Steve's old, ratty jeans that she had cut in to about knee high shorts, held up by an old belt she had found laying around abandoned, and the same shirt that she had been wearing since she first woke up and found herself in Wesker's room, the very room she was still forced to occupy, to everyone's dismay. She ran past the door to her kidnappers room and skidded to a stop in front of a sleek, gray metal door. She pulled it open and slipped in to the cold room. 'Air conditioning is one thing, but freezing people is another.' She thought to herself as she began her descent into the room, walking by desks coated in papers and files, some even covered broke and bent lab materials. There was only one light on in the entire lab, it was in the farthest corner of the room. It shedding its light on a rather large table covered in papers and test tubes. A figure was sitting in his black leather revolving chair in front of the table, a clipboard and a pen in his hand.

"Wesker." She said walking up to the table and making some room, sweeping some papers into a pile in front of the blond haired man wearing the glasses and sat on the desk looking agitated. "I need to ask, do you have clones of that chair everywhere? Or do you have people drag it everywhere for you?"

"Do you always feel the need to ask pointless, and slightly infuriating questions?" Wesker asked coldly, glaring at her over his glasses as he moved his clipboard so she couldn't read anything on it.

"I'm infuriating already?" She asked in mock horror. "I learn to be more of a mindless servant."

"That's all I ask." Wesker replied frostily.

Nicolette rolled her eye's. "Is there a reason you pulled me out of training?" Wesker shifted in his chair and opened his mouth only to be cut off by Nicolette. "And please let it not be just because you wanted to compare notes on how to insult people."

"You need to learn not to interrupt me." His voice was calm, but Nicolette felt the a small shiver run involuntarily down her spine as his unspoken threat hung in the air. "As I was going to say, I have a test to run on you."

"Just, one?" She asked glancing at the clipboard in Wesker's gloved hands. "You only want to run one test?"

"That depends."

'Asshole.' Nicolette groaned inwardly. "Depends on what?"

"How well the test goes." A small grin tugged at the corner of his lips before he looked back down at his clipboard, still angled away from Nicolette.

"Great." Sarcasm drenched the single word.

"Whats wrong, Miss Holiday." Wesker stood up, his chair rolling out behind him. "Are you sick of my tests."

"Only the needles and the cold hands." She mumbled, glaring at up at him as he loomed over her, an inch or two out of kicking distance.

"No needles." Wesker replied, his determiner cold and distant.

"And the cold hands?" Wesker lifted one of his gloved hand. "Yeah, those get very cold."

"Stop complaining, your delaying the inevitable, and prolonging your time in here." Wesker snarled, his eye's briefly flashing red. "With that your forcing both of us to be here when there are important things to do and files to read."

Nicolette flinched back and sighed. "Fine. Just get it over with."

"Kind of you to see it my way." Wesker replied, his voice once again cold and distant. Nicolette looked down at her hand cut shorts and poked at a new little rip that Steve had caused earlier. She was lost in the memory of Steve tripping of his own feet accidentally when preparing to jump at her when she felt hot breath on her face. She felt an odd fluttery feeling in her stomach as she looked up. She hardly got her head half way up when she heard something being set down next to her with two soft clunks, and a pair of icy cold gloves grab her face. Then she felt as if she were dreaming, whether it was a nightmare or not, she didn't know, but she felt the hot breath disappeared and then strange soft lips press against hers. She felt her body go in to complete shock. Her mind went blank and her eye's began to glaze over. She could feel him breath calmly threw his nose and softly out of some of the cracks between their lips, the hot air bathing her lips, and entered her mouth. the fluttery feeling in her stomach grew into a cross between a physical and emotional pain of some sort. She could feel his lips, soft in texture, but ruffly pressed against her own, causing them to feel bruised. Then Wesker pulled away and released her from his grip to pick up the clipboard and the pen that sat beside her. He took notes as if nothing had happened. "Hmmm," He murmured to himself. "Interesting."

Wesker then turned and left the lab, his hand moving towards his chest. Outside in the hall his empty hand was on his chest, massaging the cloth, skin and muscle that lay on his chest, as if he were in pain. He chuckled to himself darkly as he pushed his inferior child like thoughts of weakness away. The test had showed that she was nothing to him but his pawn. _'Nothing.'_ He repeated to himself strictly.

Nicolette on the other hand sat on the table still, her eye's still wide, but no longer glazed. Her mind began to thaw out and random half coherent thoughts popped in and out. The only words her mind grasped was Ginny pig and dirty old man. She tried to flex her pinkie, or shake her foot, but she couldn't find the strength to. She continued to relive the entire moment, the moment that felt like hours to her, over and over in her mind, as if it were a punishment for trusting Wesker not to take advantage of her. She only moved when the door opened and Steve came running in, his eye's wide and full of worry. He lifted her off the table and put down, on her own to feet.

"Niki? Are you alright?" His green blue eye's searched her face, looking for any signs of harm that may have come to her. The only thing he caught were the bruises on her chin in the shape of fingers that were fading fast. "I've been so worried, you were gone so long."

Nicolette pulled herself away from Steve, stumbling briefly and then looking at him. "WERE WHERE YOU?" She shouted, turning on her heal and storming out of the room, her senses all finally returned to their normal functions. Steve stood there, looking after her, his expression bewildered.

"What did I miss?"

/~/~/~/

Chris was leaning against the wall. He had been there for half an hour, waiting for Jill to calm down, telling her that she could trust him with everything and anything. That there is no need to keep secrets or wounder how he was going to react to her news. Nothing could be worse then what was happening right now. He felt as if he had lost something more important then a partner and a friend out there. Nicolette had been so dear to him. Closer to him then anyone, she even reviled Jill and his sister Claire. But a different way. Other. Jill watched him, her emotions frayed and played out so much that the simplest thing could send her into ether a deep depression or a frenzy. She finally pulled herself into a sitting position, her arms wrapped around her legs as she tucked them close to her stomach. She took a deep breath.

"Chris?" His head snapped up and his dark blue eye's focused on her.

"Yes, Jill?" He croaked, his voice sounded painful and caused Jill to flinch.

"A-are you sure-e that-t you want to-o know?" She asked shakily, her gray blue eye's met his before she looked down again.

"Completely." His tone, no mater how painful it sounded, finalized the entire situation. Chris needed to know the truth, and she was going to give it to him.

"Chris, Nicolette's not my niece." Jill said bravely.

"Wha-" Chris nearly fell in shock. "What are you saying?"

"She's-"

"Jill, how is she not your niece?"

"Listen to me, Chris."

"Who did I lose out there?"

Jill's frayed nerves snapped. "CHRIS!" The man shut up and stared at her. "She's not my niece,"

Jill took a deep breath and caught Chris's gaze.

"She's my daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the conversation between Chris and Jill spanned over several hours while Nicolette's world spanned over about a month, just so you know. XD Please, feed the zombies reviews before they come after you. 1<br>**


	3. Up In Flames

(**Recap:** In the last installment we found that Nicolette was still alive along with Steve Burnside, and that Jill was not Nicolette's aunt. She was Nicolette's mother.)

Nicolette sat cross legged on the king sized bed**, **looking down at her hands as they lay, empty and open, on her legs. The feeling of hot breath returned to her, billowing against her lips. She shuddered and felt a horrid pain in her chest. She could picture his arrogant face and could hear the horrible icy tone in his voice. She could feel the leather of his gloves on her face.

"Stop." She whispered to herself, the pain in her chest growing. She could feel the same blinding panic and the numbness that the shock had brought. She could feel him move closer to her, her heart pounding.

"God," She whispered, her voice thick and raw. "Please, God." She bowed her head as she felt his lips, a complete contradiction of soft and ruff, on her own. "Make it stop." She shook her head and pushed herself off the bed and walked to the door. She left the room and walked down the hallway, it's white walls and black floor blinding her momentarily. She walked her way to the elevator, heading to the kitchen.

"Niki!" She heard a familiar voice and turned around. When she saw a man with auburn hair swinging in his face running towards her wearing a white lab coat, a black t-shirt, and an old pair of jeans, she couldn't help but smile and let the memory fade into the back of her mind. "Niki! Wait up!"

Nicolette smiled and laughed quietly under her breath. "Hurry up then, Stevie."

Steve ran so fast that when he skidded to a stop he nearly knocked into Nicolette. Nicolette lost her balance and wobbled back and forth, trying to keep herself up. "Steve!"

"Oh, ops!" Steve grabbed her and held her up while she caught her balance. "I'm so sorry, Niki."

"It's alright, Steve." She laughed, her strange eye's sparkling. "You keep me on my toes." _'And my mind off of memories.'_

"You do the same to everyone else." Steve laughed along with her as they walked the short distance to the elevator. "Your like a whirlwind around here."

"You make me sound like the best thing around here." Nicolette replied pressing the bottom to go down.

"You are."

"That's only because everything else here sucks." She whispered as she walked past Steve into the elevator. Steve followed her laughing loudly, causing all Umbrella workers to look over at them.

"You speak the truth." He replied a little breathlessly.

Nicolette glanced at him, looking at his easy smile and felt guilt plague her heart. "Steve?" She asked when the doors shut and the were left alone in the elevator.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about the other night."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked innocently, looking at her with wide blue green eye's.

"When I yelled at you." Nicolette said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's alright." Steve replied throwing him arm around her shoulders. "I thought you were still mad at about something I didn't do."

"Your a freak." She mumbled, smiling and shrugging Steve's arm off. "And you don't understand the phrase, 'personal space', do you?"

"Eh." Steve replied as they reached their floor. "I haven't had anyone I could hug for years."

"Stop trying to guilt trip me." Nicolette rolled her eye's and lead the way out of the elevator and threw some double doors into a gray and black dinning room. "Wesker in very found of the color black."

"Really?" Steve glanced around. "I guess, I've never really noticed."

"How-?" Nicolette shook her head and turned away, walking to their normal table. It was Wesker's table, the first day Wesker had told her it was all she could do not to start yelling at the top of her lungs. How could she be expected to be civil at a table, especially after what he did to her last night. There was no way she could live threw this. At least not without Steve having a conniption. She smiled at that thought. She sat on the side of the table remembering the first time she asked Steve who sat at the head of the small table. He was shocked that she even had to ask, the answer that came out of his mouth didn't surprise her one bit. Wesker thought of himself as king, Steve a prized scientist, and her as a trainee supper spy and body guard. Steve sat down across from her.

"So..." Steve began looking at Nicolette. She looked warningly at him.

"Steve, don't ask any question you'll one day regret." She whispered menacingly.

"So, your not going to tell me what happened in the lab last night?" He whispered back, leaning over the table.

"Steve!" Nicolette snapped turning her head away from him. "Let this go. Just forget about last night."

"How do you expect me to-" Steve's mouth snapped closed audibly. Nicolette mentally prepared herself and turned to see Wesker strutting over to the table. Her eye's lingered on him for a second before she turned her back on him and rolled her eye's in irritation.

_'Cocky SOB.'_

"Good morning, sir." The words rushed out of Steve's mouth, irritating Nicolette a little more.

"Your very up beat." Wesker said coldly, his glasses gleaming in the light.

"He's a morning person." Nicolette snapped in Steve's defense. She could feel Wesker's gaze burning into the side of her face. "It's not his fault your always in a bad mood."

"Apparently I'm not the only one in a bad mood." Wesker replied coldly formal.

"Ugh." She huffed looking down at her empty plate trying to calm down. _'If you attack him all of this is doomed to end badly.'_

"So..." Steve glanced at Nicolette quickly. "What did I miss las-" Nicolette kicked him in the shin under the table. "OW!" Steve glared at her like a hurt five year old.

"Am I missing something?" Wesker asked his eyebrows arched.

"I just wanted to know," Nicolette swung her leg back and kicked him in the leg. "What I missed last night." Nicolette waited for him to shout in pain again but nothing happened. She reeled her leg back again and kicked the leg in front of her again. This time there was a little movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head slowly to the side and kicked the leg again. She saw Wesker shift a little and felt dread grip her heart. The servers placed food in front of them as she calmed down her pounding heart.

"I assume," Wesker said icily. "That kick was not meant for me."

"At least your assumption is correct." Nicolette replied looking down at her plate and poking at her food.

"I also assume that last nights experiment is still clouding your simple, child like mind."

Nicolette started as he mentioned the experiment, his voice bringing back memories. "No, it seams your ego is so big that you think a minor test would bother me, if it were performed by you. It would have been more memorable if an Umbrella personal had performed it." She tossed her freshly washed blond curls. "But, now that you mention it, did you get your results?"

"Yes," Nicolette stabbed a piece of blueberry pancake with her fork and lifted it to her mouth as Wesker took a long sip from his coffee, Steve sat on the other side, shoveling in his food like a human garbage disposal while he glanced from one to the other. Nicolette chewed while waiting for Wesker to finish his answer. "I received the result that I had expected."

Nicolette could feel annoyance build up inside as she acted nonchalant on the outside, swallowing and wiping her mouth with a napkin. "And what result would that be?"

"Nothing worth while." He replied formally. "It deserves no further analysis."

"Well," It took all of Nicolette's effort to keep her voice calm and not to turn in her chair and smack his glasses to the floor. She could just picture grinding those annoying glasses under her heals. "You needn't have wasted your time with that silly little experiment. I could have told you that."

Wesker picked up a fork and knife and began cutting into his omelet. "Then my hypothesis proved conclusive."

Steve openly gaped at both of them, completely lost in the conversation. Nicolette gave him a quick apologetic smile before she took a sip from her orange juice. Steve just stared back at her, in a complete loss for words. What did he miss last night? What the hell did Wesker do? And why, why did it effect Nicolette so much?

/~/~/~/

Chris stood, frozen against the wall, his dark blue eye's wide and unfocused. Jill hovered beside him, panicking as she tried to get his attention and snap him awake.

"Chris?" She said taking his pulse. "Chris? Please answer me!"

"J-Jill?" He breathed, his entire body tensed.

"I'm right here Chris." She whispered, standing in front of him. "Chris, I'm right here."

"Nicolette...She's...She's-"

"My daughter, yes." Jill pulled his crossed arms apart and took a hold of one of his hands. "She's my daughter."

"So, I-I-" Chris broke off breathing deeply before pulling away from her, his entire body shaking. "I LOST YOUR DAUGHTER?"

"She's not just my daughter, Chris." Jill replied defensively.

"OH, I FORGOT!" Chris roared. "WHO'S THE FATHER? BECAUSE HE SHOULD BE NOTIFIED."

"You are."

"What?"

"Chris, Nicolette is your daughter."

/~/~/~/

Nicolette dodged Steve's kick to her ribs and knocked his other foot out from under him, dancing away in flurry.

"Nice try Steve." She smiled at him, watching him pull himself up. "But your just a little too slow."

"A little?" Steve huffed. "Stop trying to make me feel better."

"Then go harder on me." Nicolette taunted, her strange eye's gleaming.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know your not trying to take me out, Steve." Nicolette rolled her eye's. "Now, give me all you got."

"Just remember," Steve smiled evilly at her. "You asked for it."

"I will." She jumped at Steve, flipping in the air and trying to hit him in the chest. She felt a surprisingly strong hand wrap around her ankle and spin her, letting go and launching her into a wall. She threw her hand's in front of her face before impact. She fell to the floor in a crouch and looked up to see Steve standing in front of her, his entire body covered in green and orange flames. Surprise flickered across her face before her stubborn nature kicked in. She dove between Steve's legs, kicking one right at the ankle, and flipped to her feet, her eye's sizing Steve up. Besides the flames licking at his body and not burning his clothes there was only one thing different with Steve was his glowing dark purple eye's.

"Scared?"

"You wish." Nicolette smiled and slipped to the side as Steve shot some sort of green electricity from his finger tips. She flipped over to him and knocked his hand out of the way, nearly getting hit by some strange sort of red gook. Steve reached towards her, his hand glowing strangely. Nicolette dodged, twisting around Steve's body and climbed onto his back.

"Cheater." Steve laughed shaking her off. Nicolette landed on her feet and looked up at Steve, who was now floating in the air. She leaped up and knocked Steve to the ground, holding him down by standing on his chest and pulling a toy protocol gun out of the huge pocket of her old, beat up, guy jeans. His hand stopped glowing.

"I'm no cheater." She smiled down at him. "I'm just to good for you to mess with."

"Ha." Steve laughed. "And you think Wesker has a big ego."

"He does, it's way bigger then mine." Nicolette replied, "Give up?"

"Do I have an choice?"

"Hmm," She mocked thinking for a moment. "I'm going to go with...no."

"Fine. You win." Nicolette jumped off of Steve and offered him her hand. He grabbed it and she helped pull him off the ground, the flames and purple eye's fading. "I don't know what to do now. You kicked my butt even when I was using my powers."

"Speaking of that," Nicolette let go of Steve's hand and looked into his normal blue green eye's. "How did you get those?"

"Well, it's a long story." He replied uncomfortably. "I would rather not talk about it-"

"Your that guy." Nicolette gasped as everything clicked together in her head.

"What guy?" Steve asked turning away from her.

"The one with the Veronica virus." She reached forward and grabbed his arm. "The one Wesker took as a sample."

"Can we not talk about this?" Steve asked sadly trying to shrug her off.

"No, Steve." Nicolette snapped. "I had to share my life with you. Now it's your turn."

"Fine." Steve sighed. "I was locked up in Rockfield prison."

"Why?"

"My father was a mole in Umbrella. He took information and sold if to the highest bidder. Umbrella found out and...and killed my mother, hauling me and my dad off to Rockfield. We were there for only a few months when Umbrella started dropping bombs full of T virus on the island prison. Everyone was infected, except for Alfred and Alexia Ashford, me, and Claire Redfield." Steve sounded as if he were caressing the very name. "Claire helped me get threw a lot of what happened there. She saved me sometimes and I saved her. We were a makeshift team that acted like professionals." Steve chuckled sadly. "Well, sometimes. We ended up killing Alfred, and in revenge Alexia infected me and had me attempt to kill Claire."

"Oh, Steve!"

"I-I couldn't kill her." Steve replied gruffly.

"Why not?"

"I-I loved her." Nicolette walked around Steve to stand in front of him.

"And he took you away from her?" She whispered. "He's really that heartless?"

"No, he has a heart. Remember the story I told you, he was raised not to use it."

"Don't defend him." Nicolette growled. "He's not worth it."

"Niki-"

"Don't." She replied shortly. "Your father passed information?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm." Nicolette began to lose herself in her thoughts. _'That all makes sense, pass the information to Umbrella's enemy's. It could get Steve and me out of here. I just have to be sure no one suspects me.'_

"Niki, I know what your thinking-"

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, Steve." She said with a mask of defeat. Inside she was already plotting what to send to her old employers.

"Good." Steve walked to the door, pulling his lab coat on. "You know, you remind me of her."

"Who?" Nicolette asked startled.

"Claire." Steve said with a sad little laugh. "You look like her. Only, your hair and eye's are different, your nose is different, and your personality is different."

"Nice to know." She replied sarcastically. Steve smiled and left her alone in the room to ponder on her new plan. The only hole she could see was the spider like devise. With a single word Wesker could control her, any form of a command and she has to obey or even suffer threw pain. She shook her head and looked down at the clothes on her body, dirty and ripped. What kind of man treated a girl, a woman like this? What was her crime? Fighting for her life? Who has a problem with her doing that? Her sister is still waiting, her aunt is probably going insane on Chris, and Leon would be worried. She was going to help him with his fixation on some spy. Wesker deserves to be betrayed by someone he trusts.

"Miss Holiday, you are instructed to be in the room immediately." Wesker's coldly formal voice echoed out of the intercom. She rolled her eye's and left the room, heading to the room her kidnapper had assigned her to meet him at. Nicolette walked down the hallway to the big wooden door, the entire time lost in her thoughts of deceiving the man who was keeping her alive. When she reached the door she banished all her plans to the back of her mind and pulled the door open. She took a moment to rid herself of any angry emotion that could be lurking in her system, no matter what Steve though she was far from suicidal. She walked in to the dimly light room, looking around for any signs of Wesker. She paused when she noticed were the light was coming from. It was the wall of computers, in front of it was an oddly familiar tall black revolving chair, peaking over the top was a few strands of slicked back white blond hair. She moved over to the chair as quietly as she could. She stood to the side of it glancing at the information on the computer before she looked back at the chair.

"Honestly," She asked, perching herself on a cleared part of the desk and looking at Wesker. "Your obsessed with these chairs as much as you are with those glasses your wearing. I still don't know if you have a warehouse out there filled with these chairs or if this one is carried from place to place."

"Is that all your child like mind can think of?"

"At least I don't have an addiction to random objects."

"No, your more attached to people." Wesker replied coldly.

"Only if their attached to me." She replied simply, pulling her leg up and wrapping her arm's around it. She placed her chin on her knee, watching Wesker. "Did you want something?"

"I saw you defeat Steve."

"How?" She asked unsurprised, she was too use to Wesker and his 'surprises'. 'That's a scary thought.'

"Camera." Wesker replied matter of factually.

"Figures." Nicolette said softly, thinking about how Steve had revealed his powers. "Did you enjoy watching someone else get beat up for once?"

"That's irrelevant." Wesker said turning from the computer and looking at her.

"Then what is relevant?"

"That you need a new teacher." Wesker took a file off the desk right next to her.

"A new teacher?" She asked, her tone completely confused. "Who would teach me then?"

"That's irrelevant."

"Um, am I going to live threw this?" She asked slightly nervous.

"Do I sense a little fear there, Nicolette?" Wesker asked coldly, pulling the file over his face, hiding a smirk.

"No."

"Then you should be fine training with the person I have selected."

"Why am I worried that I'll end up killing him?" She asked getting up and moving away from him.

"I'm sure you wont."

"How can you be sure?"

"He's the best at what he does."

"I thought only you thought you were the best." Nicolette asked walking around the room. Wesker didn't answer. "What, too lost in your reports?"

"You'll have a training session this afternoon." Wesker tossed his report to the side and stood up from his chair. He walked to the door, his boots leaving in dents in the carpet. He paused, looking over his shoulder. "Are you coming?"

"Where?" Nicolette asked in surprise turning to face Wesker's back.

"To your room."

"Room?"

"Yes," Wesker replied coldly. "I have a proper place to put you. Your being in here is too much of a hassle."

"Not my fault you don't know how to lock a door." Nicolette mumbled following him out the door and down the hallway. Wesker led her past several doors and around two corners before he paused in front of a dark polished wood door. He turned the knob, opened the door and walked into the room with Nicolette right behind. She stopped halfway into the room and froze with a gasp.

"What?" Wesker said coldly as he glanced behind him at her. "Is it not satisfactory?"

"It's...it's..." Nicolette looked around the room. The walls were a rosy red color and the carpet was a chocolate brown color. In the corner of the room, up against the wall, was a huge queen sized bed with silver curtains hanging down on from the ceiling. There was a a dark mahogany dresser and chest on ether side's of the room. The dresser had a door leading to a bathroom, the chest had two double doors. The room was partly empty, with several boxes on the floor. She looked back over to Wesker and wiped all emotion from her face. "It's fine."

"Well, it doesn't matter if you like it or not," Wesker replied coldly, walking over to the double doors and opened them. "We can not have you occupying my room"

"How nice of you." Nicolette whispered sarcastically, rolling her eye's behind his back. She walked around the room admiring every detail. Wesker disappeared into the double doors.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Nicolette wiped around and found Jacquelyn standing, glaring openly at her, her brown eye's shooting daggers.

"What are you doing here?" Nicolette asked off guard.

"This is my room." Jacquelyn snarled walking up to Nicolette and getting in her face. "I don't like having filth like you in here."

"I don't-"

"Don't even think about getting mouthy with me." Jacquelyn hissed, her eye's now hard and glinting. "Your nothing but Wesker's distraction."

"Back off." A chilling voice reached the two women and caused Jacquelyn jumped backward, away from Nicolette who was oddly relieved to hear Wesker's voice. She shook her head and cleared her head. There was no way she was thinking clearly right now.

"Sir, what are you doing in here?" Jacquelyn asked her voice shaking.

"Showing my, 'little distraction', was it? Her new room." Wesker walked in between both of them holding several garments in his arms. He tossed them into an empty box.

"But, sir, this is my room." The darker skinned woman protested. "How-?"

Wesker bolted forward, his hand wrapping around her throat. "Are you questioning me?"

"I-no sir." Jacquelyn repented, her eye's wide in panic. "I would never do that."

"Are you calling me deft or ignorant?" Wesker growled, his cold expressionless face right next to hers, his glasses glinting in the light. "I know I heard you start to question me."

"I'll never do it again." Jacquelyn whimpered as Wesker released her ruffly.

"Good. Your moving into room 23094."

"A store room." The woman asked shooting a glare at Nicolette. "I thought that's were she was going to be put."

"No. I thought here would work better." Wesker glanced coldly at Nicolette. "I could keep a better eye on her."

"Really." Jacquelyn smiled momentarily and Nicolette half expected her to start doing a victory dance. She rolled her eye's at the smug older woman. "I never thought she was important."

"Leave." Wesker said coldly. "And take some of your," Wesker took in the room. "Clothes and things."

"What about my-?" Jacquelyn cut off as Wesker turned to her, a faint pulse of red behind his sunglasses. "Never mind, I'll just take what's important."

Wesker turned his attention back to the double doors, which, Nicolette realized, was a walk in closet. She stood there and watched as Jacquelyn left the room, her arms full of boxes. Nicolette couldn't believe what was happening. If Wesker was giving her a room then he must be planing to keep her around for a while, it also meant that she was important to what ever his physio brain was concocting.

"Excuse me." Wesker's chilling voice snapped her out of her internal musings. Nicolette turned and looked at him, her face unreadable. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Nicolette replied, standing up strait and tall. "Would it matter if you were?"

"I have something that you might, appreciate." Wesker said throwing a backpack on the bed. Nicolette forced herself not to flinch as the bag hit the silver sheets with a soft muted thud.

"What makes you think I'll appreciate it?" She asked, her stubborn and hard headed streak kicking in. "Oh, wait because you said I would."

"Hmph." He walked to the door, not even glancing back at her. "You think you know me, do you?"

"If I did, you would've been dead that first night." Nicolette snapped.

Wesker laughed softly. "I do believe you will enjoy everything in that bag." He grinned evilly at her. "Or you will be forced to."

"I knew it." She sighed with a roll of her eye's as he left. "I'm going to be nothing but a slave to this ass." She couldn't help but smile. "I must be losing my mind if I really think this will be a lot easier then trying not to blow up a lab with Steve."

Nicolette moved the remaining boxes into the hallway and shut the door behind her. She threw herself onto the bed and looked at the bag wondering if she should open it. Would it hurt just to look inside? She reached out for it, her hand hesitant. Why would he put something in there to hurt her when he set up her training for this afternoon? She was just being paranoid. He could have hurt her at any time, why now when he couldn't see her reaction? Nicolette sat up, folding her legs under herself and pulling the black army style backpack closer, resting it against her knees and lap. She pulled open the zipper and reached in, defying her fear. Her hand brushed something soft and sturdy. Nicolette forced herself not to pull her hand out and scream, instead she fished the soft thing out of the bag. What ended up being sprawled out on her bed was some sort of clothing. Nicolette reached out and poked it. It didn't move, but felt like silk. She pushed the back pack away and picked it up. She held it out in front of herself, taking in the shades of black swirled with an icy shade of blue. In her hands was an off the shoulder, long sleeved battle suit. The top plunged down dangerously, but was covered with a thin, heavy icy blue piece of cloth. The entire thing looked like it would end up being several sizes too small. Nicolette placed it down and continued to look inside the army style back pack. Inside she found several other copy's of the battle suit, several pairs of black heeled boots, and some other things that she had been needing. It bothered her that it was Wesker who had given her these things, that he had even known that she had needed them. She shook her head and stood up. If she had a training session then she had better get ready. For once Nicolette could take a shower and not fear Wesker's revenge.

/~/~/~/

Chris gaped at Jill, his expression beyond words to describe. "Wha-wha-what?"

"Oh, Chris." Jill looked up at him, her gray blue eye's soft. "She's our daughter."

"How the hell did we have-have a baby?" Chris slid down the wall into a sitting position.

"It was a very long time ago-"

"1991 was a long time ago?" Chris buried his face in his hands muffling his voice.

"Right now, yes. It was a long time ago." Jill stayed calm, sinking to her knee's beside Chris. "And we both were crazy, young and reckless."

"Ha!" Chris laughed miserably.

"It was a crazy night." Jill continued ignoring Chris's outburst. "And I guess we both drank too much and-"

"Ugh!" Chis moaned. "Why didn't you ever tell me before?"

"Chris, I was trying to give us all a better life."

"You call this better-?"

"Chris, I was seventeen." Jill cut him off, her voice trembling. "Seventeen. And you were eighteen. We both were just starting out on our own, living our own lives. We couldn't have handled a baby. I couldn't even think about telling you without having a panic attack. I took a leave from training, do you remember? I had to pull some strings to get Niki away from the dangerous life I had chosen."

"So you sent her to your sister?"

"Not without complications." Jill winced visibly.

"Complications?"

"Spencer." Jill shuddered. "At the time I didn't think much of it. I mean, what bad could come from the highest ranking person in a very important company like Umbrella taking interest in our baby?"

"Interest?" Chris raised his voice. "What the hell does that mean, Jill?"

"He wanted to train her when she was older. It was the only way he would allow anyone to help me get my baby girl away."

"So you agreed?" Chris looked at her, he's eye's wide.

"Not entirely willingly. He promised to look after her and my sister, keep them safe and make sure they had everything they could need. He promised me that she would have a life that I wanted so bad to give her." Jill sniffed meeting Chris's disbelieving stare. "I had no choice, Chris."

"You could have told me." Chris's voice was stiff as he pushed himself to his feet and looked down at her. "Did you think I would walk away from my b-" Chris's voice broke and he took a moment to steady himself. "From my baby girl?"

"I didn't want to put you in any position that you would regret."

"Too late." Chris snapped.

"I can't do anything to change what I did when I was seventeen, Chris." Jill replied pointedly. "I have no idea what Spencer did to her. Don't you think I regret that? That I regret not getting to watch her grow? Or take her first steps? Say her first words?" Tears were brimming and flooding her eye's. "Don't you think I regret the life I missed out on with my daughter? That I wish she could have called me, Mom, and not her worry crazy Aunt when she left?"

Chris stood there speechless.

"You don't understand. You didn't know she existed." Tear's swam down Jill's face. "I did. I had to live with that. I didn't want you to. I couldn't do that to someone I-to you."

Chris walked over to her, his anger melting away, leaving only fear and sadness in it's midst. He crouched down next to her and threw his arms around her, holding her close. "Jill. Jill, it's okay. If she's still-"

"Chris," Jill moaned, crying into his shoulder. "Don't. She is alive. I know she is."

"Okay, then we will get her back." Chris whispered into her hair. _'I just know she wont be the same as before. Those viruses...they aren't natural. '_

/~/~/~/

Nicolette grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself before she turned off the water in the shower. She shook her long, wet, knotted hair out and looked at the battle suit that hung on the door. _'Does he expect me to shrink to fit into it?'_ She took it down and began to slip it on. She was surprised to find that it fit and hugged every corner of her body in all the right spots. Nicolette shrugged and slipped on the boots, that strangely fit her feet to every nook and cranny of her feet. _'Perverted old man must have taken my sizes.'_ She rolled her eye's. It took her a few moments to locate a brush and a hairdryer that Jacquelyn had not been able to take with her. Nicolette began to bush dry her hair for the first time in a month. Halfway done and a series of knocks and shouts outside the door interrupted her. She switched off the switch on the blow dryer and placed the brush on the cream colored marble top to the sink counter.

"Can I help you?" She called irritatedly.

"Niki! You need to hurry up!" Steve's voice was loud and high pitched.

"What?" Nicolette ran to the door her damp, curling hair fanning out behind her. "Steve?"

"Oh God, he's going to kill me!"

"Steve?" Nicolette unlocked the locks and ripped the door open. "Steve what's wrong?"

Steve was pacing back and forth, his hands pulling at his hair. "He's going to kill me!"

"Who?" Nicolette asked standing in the doorway in a calm panic. "What's going on?"

"Your late for your training session." Steve was right in the middle of a panic attack. "Your late for your training session."

"No I'm not," Nicolette replied calmly walking up to Steve and stopping him in the middle of the room. "My training session starts at five."

"It's five fifteen!" Steve ripped himself away from Nicolette. "You are late."

"What?" Nicolette glanced at the clock on the wall. Her heart jumped into her throat when she saw that Steve was right. "Oh, well. It's not like he'll find out I was a little late."

"Niki," Steve shook his head, his eye's wide. "I'm sure he'll find out."

"Steve, breath. I'll leave right now, okay?" Nicolette left the room in a rush, leaving Steve standing in the middle of the room still freaking out. She ran to the training room in her new high heeled boots with out losing her balance, even when dodging Umbrella workers and turning narrow corners. She burst into the room, her breathing normal like she had just walked all the way here, instead of running the whole way. The door shut softly behind her as she took in the changes of the room. There were no more benches or chairs. Every bit furniture had been removed.

"Nice of you to finally arrive." Nicolette's eye's widened as her head turned slowly to the side, in the direction of the voice.

"Wesker?" She tried not to stare openly at his naked chest. "Wha-? Why?" The truth hit her like a wall of bricks. "Your my teacher?"

"Surprised?" Wesker asked coldly. Nicolette ripped her gaze from his chest and looked at his face.

"Pleasantly." She said sarcastically, moving farther into the room and brushing past him to get a sip of water from one of the many bottles in the corner.

"Would you like to explain why your late?" Wesker's voice was chilling.

"Your not my teacher." Nicolette replied just as frostily. "Your my trainer. Nothing personal, but I've learned from experience not to get personal with my trainers."

"I own your life."

"Whoa! Slow down there." Nicolette raised her eyebrow. "I don't see a ring on my finger. All you have is a failed 'experiment.'"

Wesker sighed angrily. "Your an embarrassment to women everywhere."

"Look who's talking." She shot back, flipping her hair out of her face. "And if you must know, I was taking a shower." She looked over her shoulder at Wesker. "Happy?"

"Stretch. I don't need you breaking something."

Nicolette rolled her eye's and began her stretches. She felt a pair of eye's watching her.

"Can you stare at your own ass or something?" She asked disgustedly, continuing with her stretching.

"You think to much of yourself." Wesker replied walking around the room.

"That's rich coming from you." She mumbled as she finished stretching. "Now, lets get this over with."

"Yes," Nicolette felt a rush of cold air and slammed into a wall. "Lets."

Nicolette landed on her feet and flipped out of the way just as Wesker punched the wall that she had just been thrown into. She narrowed her eye's and focused on him, trying not to be mesmerized by his tanned skin and strong muscles. Instead she focused on the twitching movements of his muscles, the only way she could watch and find out his next move. _'If only I could get him to take off those stupid fucking glasses.'_ Wesker moved in front of her and reached for her waist, Nicolette reached up and snatched his glasses of his face, reveling his slightly glowing cat like eye's and then dodged out of the way, shoving the glasses into the front of her shirt. Wesker glared at her, his red eye's flashing.

"Your going to regret that."

"If it make's this even, I don't think I will." Nicolette responded evenly, her voice calm.

"This is far from even." Wesker growled his eye's glowing brighter. He flashed out and kicked her in the stomach, forcing her back a few steps. Wesker clenched his hand into a fist and swung at her only to hit empty air. He turned his head to find her standing several feet away. "I see that you'll have to learn the hard way."

"That won't help my abilities." Nicolette replied hotly. "It will only make me useless to Umbrella."

Wesker growled in irritation. "You don't even know what your abilities are."

"Then teach me." She snarled. Wesker moved toward her and grabbed her writs from behind, Nicolette swung herself backwards over his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. Wesker immediately released one of her wrists reaching for her thigh. Nicolette moved to avoid his hand and slipped, causing Wesker to grab her butt. Nicolette's eye's grew wide and she grabbed a hold of his perfect hair and gave it a yank, leaving it with a messy chunk of hair sticking out from the rest of his perfectly gelled hair. She released and jumped away from him, ripping his arm away from her body. Wesker turned to her his usually expressionless mask was cracked as he stared openly at Nicolette.

"Are you trying to get killed?" Wesker growled.

"No." Nicolette retorted. "I generally don't appreciate having my ass grabbed."

"What are you talking about?"

"You," Nicolette stormed up to him, her strange blue eye's blazing. "Sexually harassed me."

"What are you implying?" Wesker's eye's began to blaze red. "That I wanted to touch you?"

"You sure didn't stop yourself." Nicolette snapped, anger flashing across her face.

"I grabbed your thigh." Wesker retorted coolly, his eye's started to lose their red glow. "You think that everything has a romantic essence to it. Like every woman."

"I bet you wish I did actually think that way. If I did I so wouldn't be here right now." She growled. "I would have married some random guy that looked at me twice when I was eighteen."

"A child, get married?" Wesker looked away from her and off into the distance. "Well, that would have saved me from all this trouble."

"If you had gotten married, old man, I wouldn't even be in this mess." Nicolette found herself nose to nose with her trainer, and worst enemy. "She would have kept you in line and this world would be back the way it was before-"

Wesker grabbed her jaw and held her closer to his face. "Back before what? Humans are on their way to self annihilation. I am doing nothing but trying to save all humanity." Wesker released her jaw ruffly.

"By what?" She asked, rubbing her jaw. "Turning all humans into what you turned me into?"

"It's not as bad as you make it out to be."

"I'm a monster!" Nicolette protested, glaring at Wesker in disgust. "My existence is unnatural."

"It's far from that." Wesker growled, slamming her into a wall. "Very far away."

"How is it not?" Nicolette gasped, feeling a tremor of pain in her back as she hit the wall. "What's your big explanation to how I'm not unnatural?"

"Viruses." Wesker replied softly, his tone coldly formal. "Viruses are not always invented, they would have created themselves eventually. Umbrella merely sped up their chemical makeup and breeding habits. You where injected with two very powerful viruses that would have ran rampant around the world in several thousand years."

"Then why invent them now?"

"Why not create a new genesis before the entire race of humans die out?" Wesker asked his nose nearly touching hers. "It would be a pity to lose humanity's genetics, don't you think?"

"They wouldn't be human!" She replied in horror.

"In slight ways they would be."

"Would they have feelings? Passion?" Nicolette looked away from Wesker, she didn't even want to acknowledge his existence. "Would they understand love? Would they feel it?"

"Emotions are nothing but a weakness." Wesker growled past his teeth.

"No." Nicolette snapped her head back and glared directly at him, all the passion in her body aimed directly at him. "Your wrong."

"What did you just say?" Wesker held her closer to the wall.

"Your wrong. Emotions aren't a weakness." Nicolette didn't back down. "They are the strongest force in the world."

"Your fairy tales are stuck in your head little girl." Wesker breathed glaring back at her. "Confusing reality and dreamland."

"I think your confusing me with yourself." Nicolette tried to shake him off of herself. "I don't mix my dreams with reality. If I did this would be one strange world."

"Why would I confuse myself with anyone?" Wesker asked. "Let alone you."

"I was just attempting to get it past your thick skull in to your narrow mind that-." Nicolette stopped and looked Wesker square in the eye. "You know what, your not worth my breath."

"Ignorant little girl." Wesker snarled, his breath billowing on Nicolette's face. "I should-"

"Should what, you arrogant son of a-" Nicolette was cut off by a pair of lips crushing her own. Her eye's grew wide in surprise and horror. She felt herself give in, her eye's fluttered close and her arms were loosened from his grip and she threw them around his neck, pulling him closer. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and tighten, holding her closer to him. Nicolette felt her fingers entangle themselves in Wesker's heavily gelled hair and her legs wrap around his hips as he crushed her more into the wall. She could feel his hand move away from her waist and back to the of the front of the battle suit she was wearing and touched the spider like devise. Nicolette felt slight pain as the wires retracted causing her to tighten her grip in Wesker's hair. A low wild sound escaped the back of his throat as he pressed his lips against hers so ruffly that if felt as if their lips were molted lava, and lost his hand in her hair while the other kept her close to his body.

Wesker felt her skin on his and suppressed a shiver. He tried to remember what had caused this but his thinking was cloudy as he tried to hold the girl closer. _'Why is this...happening?'_ He thought semi clearly for the first time in the past twenty minutes. _'What am I doing?'_ Wesker's eye's shot open and he ripped himself away from her and watched her fall to the floor. When she hit the ground her eye's bolted open and she glanced around herself in confusion. Nicolette glance up at him and narrowed her eye's as she sat up.

"Was that another one of your experiments?" She asked irritatedly rolling her eye's. "You know your disgusting. You call me a little girl and then you turn around and do these type's of experiments on me. That's borderline molestation."

"If you can not withstand a test or two how are you going to learn how to survive?" Wesker replied coldly, turning away from her and walking away. "It's not like you will live by pure will."

_'Well...that's one way to shut her up.' _Wesker thought to himself as he left the room.

Nicolette watched him go with a strange feeling in her body, her hand immediately went to her chest. There she found nearly healed scars. _'What the hell is going on around here?'_

/~/~/~/

A dark haired girl held two magnums and was aiming at several zombie like dummy's. She shot them repeatedly in every vital organ she could see.

"Good! Good!" The girl quit firing and turned her head to look at the woman calling out to her. The woman had red hair and bright dark blue eye's. She was smiling. "Your doing good, Roy."

"Thanks, Claire." The girl smiled, her dark green eye's glowing.

"That was very good." The girl turned to see Chris and Jill standing in front of her, both of their eye's rimmed in red. "Royal, we need to talk to you."

The smile on Royal's face began to fade as she took in their attitude. "Oh dear God." Royal's eye's grew wide and her mouth dropped. "God, no. Please don't tell me that...not Niki...God not Niki."

Jill stepped forward and hugged Royal. "Roy, she fought like a tiger."

"She really did." Chris replied, his voice thick with some sort of emotion. "It's just that-"

"No zombie could take my sister down!" Royal snapped, her emotions raging.

"It wasn't a zombie." Chris glanced at Jill who nodded. "It was a man named Albert Wesker."

"Albert Wesker?" Royal repeated, glancing from person to person. "Who the hell names their kid Albert?"

/~/~/~/

Nicolette glared down at the spider like devise only a foot away from her. Her mind was focused only on Wesker, her entire body sheathing in anger at the way he had taken advantage of her emotional moment to kiss her. What kind of man-? _'Only the low down, dirty scum that make up the very fabric of a douche.'_ She thought angrily pushing herself to her feet. Nicolette continued to glare down at the devise, she walked over to it and crushed in under her foot. She then turned on her heals and walked briskly out of the room, right in to Steve.

"There you are!" Steve smiled at her, his eye's soft. _'Does he know?'_ "I was sent to get you."

"Why?" Nicolette asked trying to mask her annoyance. _'Why can't I get a break here?'_

"There is a little briefing that Wesker," Nicolette groaned inwardly and rolled her eye's at the name. "Wants us to be at."

"Why does he need a, 'little girl' that he pushes around there?"

"What?" Steve looked at Nicolette alarmingly.

"Why does he want us there?" She amended looking away from Steve.

"We are two of the few, well we are the only really, that Wesker considers good enough to know his plans."

"Plans?" Nicolette repeated thoughtfully. _'Is it really that easy?' _

"Well, yeah." Steve grabbed her arm and tugged her down the hall. "We enforce all the plans, well, uh, you do now."

"Is it because I'm biologically stronger and more powerful." Nicolette guessed, her mind racing around the information leak she was planing.

"Well, actually. All the men are scared to the bone about you. They think your-"

"Just like Wesker." Nicolette replied darkly as Steve pulled her into a meeting room. It was entirely white aside from the clear long glass table, the small gray revolving chairs, a huge monitor on the wall, and a huge revolving black chair. "Seriously, what is with that chair? Does he lug it everywhere?"

"Shh." Steve pulled her over to the corner of the room. "Just, don't talk, don't question anything, and..." He drifted off looking her up and down. "Just-just don't be you, okay?"

"Shh." Steve pulled her over to the corner of the room. "Just, don't talk, don't question anything, and..." He drifted off looking her up and down. "Just-just don't be you, okay?"

"Steve I-"

"Zip it!" Steve hissed his eye's wide in panic at she meeting was called to order and Wesker sat in his huge revolving black chair.

"Welcome." Wesker's voice was chillingly formal, Nicolette looked at him and rolled her eye's at his sunglasses. _'I hate those fucking things.'_ "Let's get to business."

"Um, Niki?" Nicolette glanced at Steve to see him staring at her chest.

"Steve?" Nicolette whispered out ragged and folded her arms over chest. "Stop looking there."

"No, what happened to the spider thing?" Steve's eye's were wider then ever. "And were did you get those glasses?"

"Get what?" Nicolette moved her arms and looked down, handing out of her shirt was a pair of black, unscratched sunglasses. "How-?" Nicolette flashed back the fight and how she had just plucked them off his face. "Oh dear God." She glanced back at Wesker to see him wearing an exact copy of the glasses she had hanging on to her shirt. "At least I know he's got more then one pair of glasses now."

"Shh." Steve pulled her over to the corner of the room. "Just, don't talk, don't question anything, and..." He drifted off looking her up and down. "Just-just don't be you, okay?"

"Steve I-"

"Zip it!" Steve hissed his eye's wide in panic at she meeting was called to order and Wesker sat in his huge revolving black chair.

"Welcome." Wesker's voice was chillingly formal, Nicolette looked at him and rolled her eye's at his sunglasses. 'I hate those fucking things.' "Let's get to business."

"Um, Niki?" Nicolette glanced at Steve to see him staring at her chest.

"Steve?" Nicolette whispered out ragged and folded her arms over chest. "Stop looking there."

"No, what happened to the spider thing?" Steve's eye's were wider then ever. "And were did you get those glasses?"

"Get what?" Nicolette moved her arms and looked down, handing out of her shirt was a pair of black, unscratched sunglasses. "How-?" Nicolette flashed back the fight and how she had just plucked them off his face. "Oh dear God." She glanced back at Wesker to see him wearing an exact copy of the glasses she had hanging on to her shirt. "At least I know he's got more then one pair of glasses now."

"Shhh." Steve whisper, turning his attention back to the meeting. "Tell me about it later."

Nicolette rolled her eye's and looked away from every living thing, trying to block out the entire meeting. They were about to close the meeting when Daniel Moore stood up and addressed Wesker.

"Sir, our mole at the BSAA has finally sent their leaked information to us. Apparently there has been an uprising with some agents."

"What about?" Wesker asked coldly. Daniel glanced in Nicolette's direction before looking at the table in front of him. "Ahh, I see. They want their, little nuisance back."

Nicolette felt her anger grow deeper as her eye's shot to Wesker's figure. "I wasn't a nuisance to them." She retorted.

"Children should only speak when addressed." Wesker replied coldly.

"So I'm still a child to you?" Nicolette asked, holding her anger back.

"I believe that is what I said, are you hard of hearing?"

"No." She glared openly at him. "I'm just making sure that you completely thought of me as a child. The way you treat me is not the way any self respecting man would treat a child."

"Were are you going with this?" Wesker sighed exhaustively.

"You-you hate Christopher?" Nicolette's anger was affecting her sight, all she could see was red, she couldn't see Wesker's hands clenched into fists. "Really? He wouldn't treat a 'child' like you would. He would have-"

Nicolette never got the chance to finish her sentence, she was slammed into the wall, the right side of her face smarting. She raised her eye's to see Wesker standing above her his face encased in his cold, unfeeling mask. He glared down at her as she lifted her hand to her face, touching the place he had smacked her. Wesker turned way from her and walked to the door about to leave.

"Chris never would have hit me." Nicolette choked out fighting the tears that were biting at the lids of her eye's. "He would've hurt anything that did."

Wesker turned around and was in front of her before she could blink. His eye's were flashing behind his glasses as he kicked her. "Never, never say Chris's name." Wesker growled at her as he turned his back on her again and stormed out of the room. Nicolette curled into herself, tying to ease away the pain without drawing attention. She felt a hand on her shoulders, trying to pull her to her feet, and her eye's snapped up to see Steve looking down at her, pity and sadness in his eye's. Nicolette tore herself away from him and scrambled to her feet. A snicker caught her attention as she stood, wobbly a few feet away from Steve and his worrying expression. Nicolette snapped her head in the direction of the sound to see Jacquelyn Taylor, in a black skirt and a low v neck blouse with a pair of silver high heels, smiling at her, looking like a child that had just been given the perfect Christmas present. Nicolette glanced around the room to see some hiding smiles behind their hands with pity in their eye's, while others looked torn between pretending nothing had happened and coming forward to help her. Her gaze ended back on Jacquelyn before she straitened herself up completely, proudly, and walked out of the room with out looking back.

"Niki?" Steve called out as the door shut behind her. Nicolette wasted no time breaking into a run down the hallway into her designated room, throwing the door shut behind her and locking it. She took several deep breaths staring around the room that had been forced on her. A room she didn't want. Nothing in the room was her's, she missed the old bunk bed she and her sister had shared when she wasn't training in her 'boarding school'. Nicolette missed the old stuffed animals, that Royal had collected ever since Nicolette had given her that pink bunny Royal's first birthday, that had always cluttered the entire bottom bunk and parts of the pink carpeted floor. She missed the white flowered wall paper that had been dotted with old family pictures of picnics and Christmases, posters of bands and movies, and paint from when Royal wanted to be a famous artist and Nicolette had made fun of her painting, causing her sister to toss a paintbrush at her. A sad, angry smile pulled at Nicolette's lips and the tears that pricked at her lids turned into daggers as the memories of her childhood room plagued her. She could remember helping Royal with her spelling when her sister had decided to try writing a short story. Nicolette could remember tucking her little sister in every night that she was home, she could remember the night she had sang Royal to sleep after their father died. That room had been home. The room she and Royal had shared at the BSAA was on it's way to making them feel at home. Wesker had ruined it all. He had dashed the hope Nicolette and Royal had of living a slightly happy life and moving on from everything they had been past. He had pulled her from the only person in the world that understood her. Nicolette opened her eye's and glared around the room, her eye's flashing.

"I hate this place." Nicolette whispered, holding back her tears. "And I hate him, more then anything in this world."

Nicolette looked down at the battle suit that she was wearing. Disgust at herself welled up inside as she glared at the suit. Nicolette felt the urge to rip it off and tare it to ribbons but her practicality kicked in. Nicolette knew that for as long as she lived she would never forgive Wesker for what he did to her and how he treated her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the sunglasses still hanging out of the front of the battle suit. In a rage she grabbed the glasses and threw them against the wall. Nicolette glared off into the middle distance, rage glazing over her eye's.

"Oh, Wesker," She whispered darkly, an evil smile pulling at her lips. "If you thought Christopher was annoying, your about to be unpleasantly surprised. There's only so much I can do to save my sister, but believe me, I would die for her."

/~/~/~/

Steve was sitting alone in the lab, reading his old notes and reports on his old failed experiments. Trying to figure out were he went wrong on his most resent one, trying to remove the Veronica virus from his body using a needle and a shot of whiskey. Steve was so into his old reports and notes that he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the doors to the lab thud softly as it closed.

"Relax," Wesker's formal tone reached out in the darkness and reached Steve's ear's, oddly calming him and angering him. Wesker walked up to the lab table and looked down at the papers that Steve had scattered in him moment of fear. "I see your still working."

"I can't really focus on anything right now. So I thought why not pay attention to something that I already know."

"What's blocking your focus?" Wesker asked unfeelingly, his face still angled down at the papers.

"Nicolette." Steve noticed Wesker tense up at the poor girl's name, but he continued with out pausing. "She wont let me into her room. Or even talk to me, not even to tell me to go away. All I could hear from the door was sniffing and something being thrown at the door."

"Steve." Wesker turned away from the table and looked at his machines. "I need you to do something for me."

"What's that?" Steve asked, his eye's weary.

"I need you to run some tests." All Steve could see was Wesker's back as it tensed up defensively.

"I've been running-"

"That's not what I meant." Wesker replied sharply.

"Well," Steve stood up and went to grab his lab coat, slipping it on as he continued talking. "What do you mean?"

"I have been feeling..." Wesker cleared his throat. "Feeling..."

"Yes?" Steve washed his hands as he waited patiently for Wesker to finish is sentence.

"A strange feeling in my chest." Wesker concluded. "I want you to figure out why I'm feeling it."

"I'll do my best." Steve walked over to an X-ray machine. "Come over here and relax into the seat."

Wesker went over to the dentist like chair and situated himself into it. Steve set up the ray's and the wrist and ankle wraps.

"Sir."

"What?" Wesker asked coldly.

"You need to take your glasses off." Steve held his hand out for them. "The tests wont work if you have them on the entire time."

Wesker sat there for a moment, calculating how much he wanted his test results. He reached up, took his glasses off his face and placed them into Steve's hand, glaring up at Steve.

"If you lose those, you will regret it." Wesker said coldly. Steve placed them on a table and secured Wesker in the machine. He then walked behind a screen with a remote in his hands.

"Ready?" Steve called. He heard a strange noise come from Wesker's restrained form. Steve continued with every test he could think of, not entirely liking the results and not wanting to be the one to tell Wesker, but knowing that it was unavoidable. When he finally finished all the tests and calculated all the final results it was eleven PM.

"What is wrong with me?" Wesker demanded as he slipped his glasses back on and buttoning up his shirt.

"I, I'm not sure how to tell you this." Steve replied looking over the results and flipping the pages on his clipboard.

"Just. Say. It." Wesker growled, his head angled in Steve's direction. "What. Is. Wrong. With. Me."

"Nothing." Steve said tossing the clipboard to the side and pulling the plastic gloves off. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you."

"There has to be." Wesker snapped, his eye's blazing under his glasses."There is no other explanation."

"Tell me this," Steve ran his fingers threw his hair and looked sleepily over his shoulder at Wesker. "What does the pain feel like?"

"It-it's not really a pain." Wesker replied, a little unsettled. "It's more of an uncomfortable twinge."

"Where?" Steve asked, stifling a yawn.

"Right above my-" Wesker cut himself off. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. There is nothing wrong with me. That's all I wanted to be told."

Wesker left the room in a bit of a huff, leaving a very sleepy Steve to look on after him. Steve shook his head slowly.

"Is everyone around here losing their minds?"

/~/~/~/

"Damn it!" Nicolette cursed under her breath, her eye's focused on the computer monitor in front of her. "What's his fucking password?"

Still focused on the stubborn monitor, she tried every password that she could think of and her frustration grew as each one was shut down. Nicolette was about to give up and throw the computer out the window when a name came to mind. She typed in the words and the computer opened up all the files and plans that Wesker had stored.

"Hu, wow." Nicolette was slightly shocked as she surfed the information. "You must have really liked that Burkin guy, Wesker."

Nicolette took out an old USB stick that Steve had given her, full of odd bits of information on some sort of new virus that he had been thinking about making, and plugged it into the hard drive. She began copying files and moving the copy's to the storage drive. With every new folder she copied she could feel a little pressure lift off her heart, and with every copy she moved to the USB stick she could feel her heart pound harder against her ribs. Every once in a while it gave an uncomfortable twinge. Nicolette tried to ignore the feeling as much as she could, it didn't bother her that much until she felt a little guilt prick at her heartstrings.

"Stop." She muttered under her breath as she continued with her work. "This is for the greater good. Wesker needs to be taken down." A little sadness mixed with the guilt. Nicolette rolled her eye's and sighed. "If I don't everyone is going to die. Very painfully." She muttered as she scanned the top of one file. It was talking about a creature called a Banzin. Something about it having impenetrable gray skin with some sort of super strength and super fast learning intelligent brain. There was part of a report on a large group of Umbrella personal trying to take the creation down ending with all of them being slaughtered and the person taking the notes and writing the report had survived. "Wesker." Nicolette muttered angrily closing the file and copying it on to her USB. Working as fast as she could she copied all the files and information she could find that she deemed important enough to copy. Nicolette was about to log out and shut the computer down when she caught the name of one document. Valentine. Nicolette shivered, remembering her aunt telling her why she hadn't been to visit in years. Wesker had messed with everyone in her family and the person that was almost as close to her as her sister was the person that he had used as a personal servant. Sending her to do all his dirty work and using her against Chris. Nicolette felt tears prick at her eye's.

"Why? Why Jill?" Nicolette muttered as she opened the document and unplugged the USB stick. Nicolette read the information with memories floating in the back of her brain. She remembered how Jill had always stayed with Royal, Nicolette, and their mother when she was taking a little vacation. Jill had always spoiled both of them with toys and attention while their mother and father went out. Nicolette could remember the day after she and her sister had heard that their father was dead, Jill had taken a short leave to see them and help their mother out with everything around the house. Jill was always there. The day that she had been reported dead, she had jumped out of a window for some important reason, had been on of the most devastating in Nicolette's life. That was the first day Royal had taken care of her. Royal never questioned anything about why Nicolette had been so heartbroken, she too had a very broken heart. And the day that Nicolette had come home she found that her mother had been infected with the t virus, it was no longer her mother, it was a zombie that had her little sister hiding in a closet scared for her life. Nicolette had dodged her mother in shock, still processing what was going on. The zombie mad a move for her again and Nicolette knocked it sideways with a kick. Royal had climbed out of the closet and ran up the stairs to the attic screaming for Nicolette to follow. Nicolette had knocked the zombie to the ground with a second kick and ran after her sister, climbed into the attic after her and shut the door. They waited there for the longest time and just when they felt like giving up they heard guns going off and felt a gentle tugging on the other side of the door. Jill's voice talked softly on the other side of the door, it was muffled but both Royal and Nicolette knew it was her. They threw the door open wide and hugged her tightly, both crying. "How could he do that to a family? How could he think doing all this is good for anyone?"

"Well," Nicolette started at the sound of Wesker's voice and shoved the USB stick into a small pocket in the battle suit before she turned and looked at him defiantly. "I should have known that you would break in to one of my personal accounts eventually. I just was not expecting it to be today."

"Well, you should learn to expect the unexpected." Nicolette retorted turning her attention back to the computer trying to ignore her pounding heart. "Will you stop scaring me like that? Make some noise when you enter a room."

"Maybe you should expect the unexpected." Wesker replied coolly, placing his hand on the desk on ether side of her and looking over her shoulder at what she was reading.

"Don't turn my own words on me and if I do there wont ever be any surprises in life." Nicolette replied smartly a small smile appeared on her lips. Wesker glanced at her, Nicolette glanced up to see him looking at her. "What?"

"It's nothing." Wesker replied looking away from her and back to what she was reading. "Is this an interesting subject to you?"

"In a way." Nicolette had trouble breathing with Wesker's chin a few inches above her shoulder. "Jill is my aunt."

"Really?" Nicolette could feel his breath in her ear, blowing strands of her light blond hair in front of her vision, and the vibrations of his voice hit her body. "I never would have guessed."

"Is-is there something wrong?" Nicolette asked him as she tried to focus on the words on the screen. "Your acting...nicer."

"What do you mean, nicer?" She could feel his red cat like eye's burning into her face as she tried, and failed, to read about her aunt.

"You haven't thrown me into a wall yet." Nicolette replied with a small laugh. Wesker shifted slightly, bringing himself slightly closer.

"You haven't made me want to, yet." Wesker replied, moving her hand off the mouse and clicked it several times, bringing up a hidden file. Inside it was a picture of some sort of silver liquid in vile. "You should start studying this."

"What is it?"

"A little mission for you and Steve." Wesker murmured formally. "I thought that it would be better to have you know now."

"When?"

"Two days."

"That's fast." Nicolette whispered skimming the information. "You want us to retrieve this virus?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure were it comes from." Wesker stood up strait and moved away from her. Nicolette turned in her chair and looked up at him, he was only a foot away put she could still smell his strangely intoxicating scent. He smelt like autumn, cinnamon, mist, melted chocolate and had a slight man like musk. "It will be up to you and Steve to find it and bring it back."

"Are you sure you can trust me?" Nicolette breathed looking away from him and back at the computer.

"I trust you not to abandon Steve." Wesker replied coldly. "I know he couldn't if he tried to. Besides, you wouldn't get far."

"Don't work yourself up." Nicolette tried to breath threw her mouth to block out the smell of Wesker's skin. "You know I couldn't leave. I have no life." Nicolette smiled at her last sentence.

"Hmm, well then." Wesker walked slowly away from her.

"Wesker?" Nicolette called out not turning away from the computer.

"Yes, Nicolette?"

"What kind of cologne are you wearing?"

"Cologne?" Wesker sounded purely amused. "I don't own any. All you smell is my essence."

Wesker left Nicolette in the room looking after him. "Jerk." She muttered rolling her eye's. "Self centered Jerk." Nicolette got to her feet and shut down the computer, heading to her room. She only had a few hours to write up a letter and put it into one of the mail sorters. Ironically, as Steve had told her a few weeks ago, they barely sort the mail. It was a well known fact that they didn't read anything that had Wesker's name on it or had anything to do with him. _'All I have to do is make sure his name is on the envelope and I can get away with mailing it. Beyond that, I really don't know what I'm going to do.'_ Nicolette shut and locked the door behind herself and walked over to her bed. She pulled out an old laptop that Steve had given her and hooked it up to a printer that Jacquelyn had forgotten to take with her when she moved her things from the room. Nicolette immediately set to work by plugging in her USB and copying every bit of information on to a document. Nicolette kept feeling like someone was looking over her shoulder and that someone was breathing in her ear, but when she turned around she couldn't find anyone there. Nicolette shook her head and turned her attention back to her letter. She was nearly finished she closed her eye's briefly. Nicolette blinked her eye's open to find herself back in the computer lab looking at the document on the monitor. She felt warm breath against her neck and soft strange weight on her shoulder. A sweet scent hit her nostrils as she turned her head. Nicolette's eye's grew wide when she saw the head on her shoulders. Wesker didn't have his glasses on, for the first time Nicolette could see his eye's without the anger and irritation shadowing them and they took her breath away. They were clear and cat-like, they had her trapped in there unusually soulful depths. Wesker's expression was soft and her gazed into her eye's. Nicolette could see his face move closer to hers and she jolted away in surprise.

"Wha-?" Nicolette woke up to find her face on the keyboard of the laptop. "Shoot! I fell asleep!" Glancing at the clock to see it was six twenty she hurried threw the rest of the letter, copying and pasting entire folders and documents. Nicolette had nearly finished when she heard a knock at her door and she froze in shock.

"Niki?" Steve's voice came, muffled, from the other side of the door. Nicolette continued to type out the last of the letter. "Niki? Please talk to me, Niki."

Nicolette appraised her final copy of the letter and printed in out.

"Nicolette! I know your in there! I can hear the printer going!" Nicolette glanced at the door as she folded up the very thick letter and stuffed it into the envelope. "Come on Niki! Talk to me. I miss talking to you!"

"I've only been in here for a couple of hours." Nicolette mumbled under her breath as she sealed the envelope and stuffed it into the front of her battle suit.

"Nicolette! Please!" Steve was pulling on the door. "Why are you so upset? You know how Wesker is!"

Nicolette got to her feet and walked to the door, after she hid the USB stick and shut down the computer. She opened the door and watched Steve fall to the floor before stepping over him, heading down the hallway. Nicolette didn't look back or respond to Steve as he called her name. Nicolette blocked out any emotion that threatened to show on the surface. All she wanted was for this all to end. She wanted to go back to the BSAA HQ and hug her little sister. Nicolette just wanted to go home to what little family she had left. Nicolette turned the corner and saw a tall, pale man about her age, his hair was a blue black color. He looked up as Nicolette walked past and did a double take.

"Cl-Claire?" He choked out his forget-me-not blue eye's wide. The man stepped in front of her. "Is that you?"

"Who the hell are you?" Nicolette asked in irritation, glaring at the man who looked into her eye's and flinched backwards.

"Nope, wrong person." The man muttered under his breath. "My name is Walker, Walker Haywood."

"Walker Haywood?" Nicolette asked, questioningly lifting an eyebrow as she looked him up and down. How the hell...? "Whatever. Do you know were I can put this letter?" Nicolette fished it out of her suit in one fluid movement. "Wesker sent me to mail it, but he forgets that I don't know this place as well as he does."

"Oh," Walker appraised her and held his hand out. "I can take that."

"Um, I'm not-"

"It's okay, I know where the letter needs to go." Nicolette glanced from Walker to the letter in her hands, she felt herself begin to resist the urge to put the letter back, to rip it up. "It's okay," Nicolette looked up at Walker in shock and took a step back. "You can trust me."

"I-" Nicolette looked down at the letter in her hand again. _'What's wrong with me?'_ Nicolette took a deep breath. _'Okay, just give him the letter. Just move your hand out and put the letter in his hand.'_ Nicolette's hand started to shake a little before she drew it back an inch. _'What? Why can't I-?' _Nicolette found herself lost in a rush of memories. Wesker's face right next to her's yesterday in training. Wesker showing her the room she was to stay in. The way he acted towards her last night. _'What's wrong with me?' _Nicolette closed her eye's and forced herself to remember how Wesker had thrown her into a wall. How he had slapped her and kicked her. How he had tried to kill her. Nicolette opened her eye's and looked at Walker, who's surprisingly gentle blue eye's were focused worriedly on her. She smiled at him and moved her hand closer to his opened one. Then Nicolette felt a hand on her waist, firm and commanding, and another tangled in her hair. A rush of emotions pulsed threw her body. A pair of lips crashed against hers, fusing together. _'Oh, God, no!'_ Nicolette could feel herself lose most train of thought before the memory fell away. _'Don't tell me that I...'_

"Miss?" Nicolette snapped out of her little world and focused on the man in front of her. "Can I take that for you?"

"Um," Nicolette glanced down at the letter in her hands before looking up at Walker and smiling. "No, it's the wrong letter."

"Oh, I see." Walker smiled back at her. "I can wait for you to go get the right one."

"Um, no. That's fine." Nicolette shrugged her shoulders and tossed her hair out of her face, smiling blindingly at the man. "It was probable just a test. You know how Wesker is."

"Yeah, well have a good day Miss, uh.." Walker smiled apologetically at her. "I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Oh, Nicolette Holiday." Nicolette glanced around herself to make sure they were still the only ones in the hallway.

"Miss Holiday." Walker bowed with a smile on his face. "I wish you a very good day."

"You too mister Haywood." Nicolette turned on her heels and hurried back to her room, glade that Steve wasn't waiting for her. She threw the letter of the dresser after she shut the door and threw herself on the bed. "Ugh! Why me?" Nicolette cried into one of the pillows. "Why? Why? Why?"

_'Why what?'_ A little voice inside her asked. _'What's wrong?'_

Nicolette ignored the voice and cried herself to sleep. Her dream passed by her in flashes of color and light, at one point she saw a pair of black sunglasses being thrown at her. Then Nicolette felt her self hit something hard.

"Excuse me, Miss Holiday." Nicolette's eye's flashed open to see the floor. She had been pushed off her bed on to the floor. Nicolette rolled over and looked above her. It was Jacquelyn Taylor. "But is this yours?"

"What the he-?" Nicolette pulled herself up into a sitting position, her head spinning and her heart heavy with self hate, and actually looked at Jacquelyn this time. She was decked out in a dark burgendy suit and held something in her hand. It looked like a piece of paper._ 'Oh, no.'_

"This!" Jacquelyn waved the paper in from of Nicolette's face. "Is this letter yours?"

"No. I don't get mail." Nicolette replied cheekily, pushing Jacquelyn's hand out of her face and getting to her feet.

"I meant, did you write this?" Jacquelyn was quickly losing her patience.

"Why would I write a letter to myself?"

"This letter has information about top secret plans that A-I mean, Wesker has been planing."

"How would that interest me?" Nicolette turned and glared at the older woman. "Do you think I really care about his silly little plans?"

"I believe you wrote this to give the BSAA everything they would need to attempt to take Umbrella down and foil everything Wesker has worked for." Jacquelyn snapped, her dark eye's glowing with mistrust.

"Who would believe you?" Nicolette asked rolling her eye's irritatedly. "If I wanted to anything like that I would have done it by now. Everyone knows that. They also know that the BSAA think I'm dead."

"Wesker-"

"Wesker would think that you wrote it to frame me." Jacquelyn froze in shock and looked down at the opened letter in her hand before she looked darkly at Nicolette and threw the letter down on the floor.

"I'm watching you." She snarled as she stormed out of the room. Nicolette took a deep breath to steady her frayed nerves and her racing heart. She picked up the letter and looked around herself.

_'I need to get rid of this.'_ Nicolette walked out of her room, shutting her door behind her, and hurrying down the hall, heading to Wesker's 'study'. It was a dark little room filled with books and files, just a few steps from the lab that Steve was always in, Nicolette usually avoided it like the plague, but it had one thing she needed, a fireplace. Nicolette opened the door and peeked inside, looking both ways making sure that the coast was clear. She hurried in, shutting the door behind her, and lit the fire. When it was barely more then a spark Nicolette started ripping the letter into pieces and fed them to the tiny fire. She had just fed the last scrap to the fire when she heard the door open, but she couldn't bring herself to look at who it was. Nicolette knew that he had seen her, she also knew that he would comment as soon as he could figure out what she was doing, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Instead Nicolette just stared into the fire. Losing herself in her childhood memory's.

"Are you trying to burn the building down."

Nicolette laughed. "You know, not a bad idea. Besides the fact that everyone in the building would be trapped like mice. But, no. I'm not."

"Is there anything you need, Nicolette." Nicolette sighed at the coldly formal tone.

"Can you, please, stop talking like the king of England?" She asked irritatedly, finally looking away from the fire and at the man standing behind her, the flames of the fire lighting up his usual black getup and his black glasses.

"What are you doing in here then?" Wesker asked, his tone still cold. Nicolette rolled her eye's and looked back at the fire.

"Just...remembering."

"Remembering?"

"Just memories. My family and I used to go camping...before my dad died. My sister and I used to dance by the fire, pretending that we were Indians and that it was a ritual. My dad used to dance with us." Nicolette shook her head and stood up. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. You don't care."

Wesker watched her, trying to figure out why it did slightly interest him. _'I'm just trying to figure out her weakness.'_

"I'll just leave." Nicolette turned away from the fire but was cut off by Wesker himself.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about your mission tomorrow."

"What now?" Nicolette asked irritatedly, her eye's still red. "You already know that you can trust me not to run away tomorrow. What more do you need to say?"

"I know you wont run. I have many reasons why you wont."

"Really?" Nicolette asked with a little laugh. "You made a list? Are you kidding me?"

"You wouldn't abandon anyone there if you could help it." Wesker turned his back on her and strolled to the middle of the room. "Steve couldn't make it threw a maze of flowers let alone a complicated building on his own." Nicolette rolled her eye's and walked over to the the door. "You could make it by yourself, surprisingly. But I can not completely trust you to do so. You no longer have that devise on your chest, and as, I have been informed, another could kill you. I can only trust that someone that you 'care' for could stop you from leaving."

Nicolette opened the door and looked back at him. _'That, and the fact that i stupidly fell in love with an ass like you.'_ Nicolette paused for a moment, deftly watching him before she shook her head and walked out of the the door. Nicolette wasn't surprised when she didn't hear the door close, she knew that Wesker would have noticed the moment that she had left the room that she was gone and that he was going to come after her, she just didn't expect him to show up right in front of her out of nowhere. Wesker's eye's were glowing slightly under his glasses so Nicolette could see that they were focused completely on her.

"Were, do you think your going." Wesker growled, drawing closer to her causing Nicolette to take a step back.

"To my room."

"Did you think I dismissed you?" Wesker pushed her into a wall, cornering her.

"I was tired. If you not going to stop talking for hours about the obvious then at least wake me up when your lecture ends." Nicolette held Wesker gaze. Wesker's eye's flamed out from underneath his glasses, framing his eye sockets.

"What have you got to be tired about?" Wesker was glaring directly into Nicolette's eye's.

"You pointing out the obvious all the time is tiring." Nicolette replied bravely, glaring back at him. Wesker's eye's began to glow blindingly as he lifted his hand and folded it into a fist. Nicolette closed her eye's and held her breath. She felt a rush of air and heard a sickening crunch. Nicolette waited for the pain, any pain, but all she could feel was Wesker's hot breath on her face. Nicolette opened her eye's and found Wesker still glaring at her with his glowing red eye's. She turned her head slightly to the side and let her eye's try to find his hand, but all she could she was his wrist and hand in the wall, right next to her face. Nicolette gasped silently. Wesker chuckled and pulled his hand, deliberately slow, from the wall, accidentally letting it brush against her face briefly, the cold leather gave Nicolette the goose bumps. Wesker's glare intensified a little more.

"Your lucky I need you undamaged for tomorrow." Wesker backed up a bit and turned on his heals, heading back to his study. Nicolette shifted and looked at the hole in the wall that Wesker's fist had just made.

"I wonder how badly that would hurt." She whispered, reaching a hand out to touch it.

"Would you like to find out?" Wesker growled from his door.

"No, I'm good." Nicolette replied glancing at him before she turned and left, leaving Wesker to stalk into his study. When Nicolette reached her room she shut the door and leaned against it, her eye's closed and her breathing heavy. "God, I never thought I would enjoy fighting with a man so much."

/~/~/~/*

"You have everything, right?" Nicolette could hear Steve next to her as she looked outside the window and down at the earth. Where everyone was free, zombie or not.

"Yes, Steve." Nicolette sighed softly as she could and sadly looked away from the free earth, thousands of miles below them, and look at Steve instead. Steve had just freshly cut his hair and was dressed in a gray tee shirt, a black vest, and a pair of jeans. Any indication that he was a scientist and researcher was gone. Instead he looked like some guy off the streets walking into a secluded building. "I am sure I have everything."

"Just making sure." Steve looked at Nicolette before he glanced away. "Did he have to make improvements on your suit?"

Nicolette looked down at the black, backless, one shoulder sheath cocktail dress with a split up the side that her battle suit had been transformed into. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's...just...he's trying to dress you up like Ada."

"Who's Ada?"

"The woman who's place your taking in this mission." Steve informed her, trying to keep his eye's up. "Just tell me it can change back into the suit? I'm much more used to seeing you in that."

"It can, Steve, breath."

"Good." Steve relaxed into his seat, closing his eye's and breathing deeply.

"Steve?" Nicolette asked tentatively, curiosity burning inside her brain.

"Yeah, Niki?"

"Do I ever remind you of her?" Nicolette took a deep breath. "Do I ever remind you of Claire?"

"Um," Steve opened his eye's and look over at her surprised. "No, you remind me of you."

"You said the way I look-"

"Niki, you and her are different in so many ways." Steve sat up strait and angled his body towards hers. "She's sweet and gentle, no matter what. The moment you feel even slightly threatened your all super ninja. Claire has this way of making you feel like you can do thing's you never thought you could. You, Niki, you make people feel like we never meet your standards, like you know we are capable of more then we know. You both make us push, just in different ways. Oddly, I think you two would get along."

"Nice to know."

"See right there!" Steve was ecstatic to point any difference out. "You feel like she's some sort of competition."

"It's not like that." Nicolette smiled at Steve sadly. "I did get along with her."

"What?" Steve's blue green eye's popped open wide. "Y-you knew Claire?"

"Redfeild?" Nicolette asked simply. "Yeah, she's training my sister. She also lives in the room right next to ours-I mean hers."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't realize we were talking about the same person." Nicolette whispered sadly looking out the window again. "You have to remember, I'm trying to block my old life out. It's not easy."

"Oh," Steve glanced awkwardly away from Nicolette. "Sorry, Niki."

"I'll live." Nicolette closed her eye's and rested her head against the window. "Can we not talk until we get there?"

"Sure." Steve relaxed against his seat again and looked away from her. "I guess we can do that."

/~/~/~/

"Roy?" At the sound of her name, a black hair woman with dark green eye's looked up from the gun she was holding tenderly in her hand at Claire, who was sitting next to her in the jeep. Claire's eye's were soft as she looked at the young woman she had trained. "Roy, we are here."

"Oh," Royal looked back down at the gun in her hand, her sister's beloved Blacktail, and placed it into it's holster on her hip. "Okay."

Royal climbed out of the jeep and was nearly knocked backwards back into it. Royal grabbed a hold of the top of the car and the car door to stop falling.

"Who the hell is in my way?" Royal snapped angrily, her green eye's flashing. The person moved out of the way of the door.

"I'm so sorry miss!" Royal jumped out of the car and whirled around on the poor man standing just a foot away. His blue eye's were wide with surprise and his dirty blond hair was hanging in his face. Royal nearly forgot her anger when she saw the handsome man standing in front of her. But as Nicolette had always told her, her anger always came before anything else.

"Why the hell were you standing right in front of a car door?" Royal got right up in the poor man's face, her anger blazing like a wild forest fire. "Who the hell does that?"

"Roy! Calm down." Claire pulled Royal off the man. "Calm down. He's not Wesker. He's a guy who made a small mistake, okay?"

Royal twisted herself away from Claire and looked at the ground. "Don't treat me like a three year old throwing fit." She muttered bitterly.

"Well you shouldn't go around attacking government spies." Claire replied, a small sad smile on her face. "Or your partner."

"What?" Royal 's eye's snapped up and looked at Claire in shock and horror. "Aren't...aren't you my partner?"

"No." Claire pointed at the guy Royal had just been yelling at. "He is."

"Your kidding me. Please, tell me your joking!" Claire shook her head and gave Royal a gentle push in the still completely surprised man's direction.

"He's a nice guy. He's easy to work with...just don't do anything stupid." Royal rolled her eye's and walked up to the man again.

"I'm Royal Holiday." Royal forced a small, slightly polite smile. "Who are you?"

"Nice to meet you, Royal." The man smiled at her, his green eye's lighting up. "I'm Leon Kennedy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Leon." Royal could hear the lack of tone to her voice and knew that Leon could too, but at the moment she was ready to lie about anything, she didn't even want a partner.

"Um, okay." Leon glanced behind him and shifted slightly to reveal a 5'8 woman with golden locks type hair and big light blue eye's. "This is Sherry Birkin. She's...my charge."

"Isn't she like twenty something?" Royal asked, looking the girl up and down.

"It's older then you." Sherry replied softly, her eye's wide as she took Royal in. "They say your only nineteen."

"How old are you?" Royal asked, slowly warming up to the other girl.

"Twenty five."

Royal laughed. "You have five years on Niki." Royal's eye's were clouded in pain and sadness for a moment. "She would have loved to meet you guys. She loved going on missions like this."

"What happened to her?" Sherry asked just before Leon put a hand on Sherry's shoulder and shook his head.

"I-"

"Wesker." Royal looked behind her to see Chris standing there, looking directly at Sherry, his eye's also clouded in pain and sadness.

"I'm sorry." Sherry whispered, her blue eye's wide.

"It's not smart to bring Sherry in there." Chris said to Leon, ignoring Sherry.

"Your letting Royal go in."

"She's trained." Chris looked Leon directly in the eye. "We don't know if Sherry can defend herself. She could be a-"

Jill walked in front of Chris and stood in front of Leon. "Sherry could get very hurt. You could lose her."

"It's up to Sherry." Leon said, his expression torn. Everyone looked at Sherry, who was a little uneasy being the center of attention.

"I-I want to go." Sherry glanced at everyone before looking down at her sneakers. "You-you need someone who knows viruses to tell you how-w to destroy the on-ne Uncle Wesk-I mean Wesker is after."

"She has a valuable point." Royal said looking at Chris and Jill. "We don't have anyone who can destroy the virus, or who knows how to in any way."

"Just, make sure that she's capable of taking care of herself." Jill draped one arm over Royal's shoulders. "I don't want anything to happen to Royal."

"Don't tell me." Royal muttered under her breath. "I'm your daughter too."

"No." Jill whispered back, smiling a little. "If you were you wouldn't act so much like my sister, Edana."

"Nice to know that one person never lied to me." Royal grumbled bitterly.

"James Holiday really is your father. Now stop." Jill whispered rebukingly. "Nicolette is more of a sister to you then she ever could have been a cousin. She needs you to be strong and to do this."

"How could this help her?"

"Wesker want's this virus. He'll send a spy to retrieve it for him." Jill's whisper grew more excited with each word. "If we can get a tracker on the spy, we'll find Wesker. Where we find Wesker-"

"We'll find Niki." A small smile of hope appeared on Royal's face. "So there's a reason that I'm here."

"That's right, Roy." Jill turned and looked directly into Royal's dark green eye's, Royal looked back into Jill's and was shocked that she had never noticed the little traits on Jill that Nicolette had. "Your are tracking devise. Don't let that spy shake you for a second."

"I wont."

/~/~/~/

"How the hell are we going to get him a virus when he doesn't even know where it comes from?" Nicolette ranted angrily, kicking a chair with her high heeled boot. "And why the hell did he have to dress me up like that freaking Ada chick?"

"Finally, your censoring yourself. I was wondering when that was going to happen." Steve replied a few feet away, on a computer read valuable information. "The hologram is just to make you look like her so that the BSAA, if they show up, will think that Niki Holiday is dead and that Ada was sent, once again, to do Wesker's dirty work."

"It's sick." Nicolette looked into one of the broken computers and couldn't help but glare at the face looking back at her. The short black hair annoyed her to no end, the only good side she could see was that her eye's, even if they were a cross between brown and green, were normal. "Does he want me to dress like a hooker?"

"I think he might have gone a little over board with the dress." Steve said with a glance at her. "It's to distract any man who's going to aim to kill."

"They can't kill me, can they?" Nicolette asked a little worriedly as she tugged at the choker on her neck.

"They couldn't kill Wesker with two rocket launchers while he was practically swimming in a pool of lava. I think you'll survive a few stray bullets."

"Sarcasm isn't needed."

"Did you really just say that?" Steve laughed out loud. "You?"

"Shut up Steve and hurry up." Nicolette whispered walking over to him and placing a hand on his back. "Their here."

"Who?"

"The BSAA."

"How-?" Steve looked up at her his eye's wide. "Your like super girl, aren't you?"

"I don't know about that." Nicolette smiled at him. "I just know how they go about everything. Now hurry up so we can start moving."

"I'm only stuck on one thing." Steve replied looking back at the computer. "There's this creature, the name is weird so-"

"Banzin." Nicolette said cutting him off. "One of Wesker's failed creations, isn't it? Built to be strong and intelligent, but it surpassed its design."

"I didn't know that." Steve glanced up at her in surprise before looking back at the computer and wiping its memory. "No need to let the BSAA know what their up against."

"Since when has Umbrella ever been that hospitable?" Nicolette asked rolling her eye's.

"It's so weird to see your expressions on Ada's face." Steve smirked. "You make her more lively."

"Whatever. Lets just get going." Nicolette opened the door and broke into a sprint down the hallway before flipping over the banister and landed in the middle of a library. She looked up to see Steve. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah. Give me a moment." Steve took a few deep breaths and jumped down after her, nearly falling over when he landed. Nicolette steadied him and then pulled him towards the basement.

"Let's start down here."

"Your insane." Steve groaned trying to pull himself free from her grip.

"Shut up Steve." Nicolette smiled as she pulled the door open and lugged Steve in at the same time she walked in. Suddenly the floor beneath their feet gave out and Nicolette let go of Steve, her hands reaching, trying to grip something, a scream ripped out of her throat.

/~/~/~/

Royal whirled around, her sister's Blacktail in her hands, and her entire body tense. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm not sure." Leon stood rigged with his Silver Ghost pointed stiffly at the ground and Sherry hiding behind him. Royal glanced around the entrance room, her entire stance stiff.

"Well you don't just here screams in a building like mansion in the middle of the day." Royal replied her eye's scanning the room. "There has to be someone in danger in here."

"I'll contact Chris and see if anyone has been reported missing." Leon lifted his hand and activated the head piece communication devise, Royal quickly did the same. "Chris? Chris, come in, we need to talk."

"I'm here." Chris's voice came in out of breath. "I'm here, what is it?"

"Did you hear about anyone getting in any trouble?" Leon asked as Royal continued to look around the room.

"No, not yet." Chris sighed. "Unless your talking about zombie attacks." Sherry gave a little almost soundless gasp and griped Leon's arm tightly. "We've had several of those."

"Did anyone scream?" Leon asked, glancing down at Sherry, his eye's soft in pity.

"Not that I've heard, why?"

"We just heard a very loud scream." Royal whispered into her head piece. "It sounded like-never mind."

"Roy, what did it sound like?" Chris's voice was tense and worried. "Is someone in pain?"

"I'm not sure if their hurt. But the voice sounded female..." Royal gulped and took a deep breath. "Chris, this is going to sound crazy, but it sounded like Niki."

"That's impossible." Leon replied looking up from Sherry his eye's on Royal. "She couldn't be here."

"I said it was going to sound crazy." Royal replied defensively.

"I hate to say this, Roy." Chris sounded upset. "But Agent Kennedy has a point. Wesker wouldn't send Nicolette here, she would bolt the second she could. Wesker would have found out how valuable she is by now. No way he would jeopardize that."

"Didn't you say Wesker is blinded by his own ambition?" Royal asked, trying to back herself up. "Wouldn't he have thought-"

"No, Wesker's not stupid." Chris sounded like he was sick of the topic. "He would never send Nicolette unless he had a very good reason to think that she wouldn't run."

"Okay." Royal dropped the topic.

"Good. Now, only contact me if it's important."

"I'll do my best." Royal rolled her eye's and continued to survey the room.

"Sure." Leon responded, his tone polite.

"Suck up." Royal muttered, a small smile on her face. A little movement out of the corner of her eye wiped the smile from her face. "Leon, can Sherry handle a gun?"

"If she had to, why?" Leon followed her gaze and pulled a Glock 30 out of it's holster on his hip, shoving it into Sherry's hands.

"We have some hosts that have come to welcome us." Royal shot at the figure in the corner and watched the magled corpse hit the floor, blood splattering on the floor and the wall. Two zombies jumped out a Leon, he shot them down with in seconds. Royal kicked one in the gut, her foot almost going into the corpse, and shot another in the head before shooting the other. Sherry held the gun in her hands like it was a cobra raring to strike. Royal shot a zombie that was about to grab a hold of Sherry and ran over to her, trying to cover all sides of the older girl.

"How many are there?" Leon shouted, bullets ringing in the air and groans from the zombies nearly blocking out his voice.

"I don't know!" Royal shouted back, dropping her guard for a moment and got locked into a zombie headlock with another zombie on her legs. "Leon! Help!"

/~/~/~/

Nicolette landed on her heel's, making a bit of a thudding sound and jarring her knees. She looked around herself, her eye's adjusting easily to the dark.

"Steve?" Nicolette called, her voice a little raw. "Steve? Are you there?"

"Ugh, I'm over here." Steve moaned. "Why did you have to pull us to the fucking basement?"

"Well, there's normally very interesting stuff in the basement." Nicolette replied softly as she tried to get to Steve by following the sound of his voice, but in every direction she went there was a wall. "Steve, we have a slight problem."

"What now?" Steve whined, Nicolette could hear him getting to his feet and walking towards the sound of her voice. "Damn it! A fucking wall, just what we need!"

"Do I contact Wesker now?" Nicolette asked hesitantly.

"Yes, why not do that! His anger will make both of us feel better about our failure!" Steve ranted.

"Hmph." Nicolette rolled her eye's as she lifted her hand up to the choker on her neck and pressed the black stone that dangled off it. Immediately the color changed from black to a smokey gray. "And you call me the downer."

"What went wrong?" Wesker's voice sent an odd thrill through Nicolette's body.

"What makes you think somethings wrong?" Nicolette asked innocently.

"We fell through a floor and now we are separated by a wall." Steve's voice was muffled by stone.

"Traitor." Nicolette mumbled under her breath.

"Interesting." Wesker's voice was as cold as ever. "I'm surprised it took you this long to get into some sort of trouble, Nicolette. You'll both have to find your own ways out and meet up as soon as you can. Don't fail me."

"Ugh, we all know your going to listening. Why bother saying that?" Nicolette asked annoyed, silently rebuking herself your letting her stupidity get the best of her now. "It's just annoying."

"It just make's this all the more interesting." Wesker's tone was still cold.

Nicolette rolled her eye's and pressed her hands against the wall. "Steve? Do you think that you could make your way out of there?" Nicolette's mind raced back to her conversation with Wesker the day before. "Can you actually get yourself out of a flower maze?"

"Um, not entirely." Steve admitted heavily. "But I have a GPS and I know where your going to be."

"How do you have a GPS?" Nicolette's eye's grew wide in surprise. "Wait, better question, why?"

"I thought it would come in useful. Apparently, I was right." Nicolette rolled her eye's at the superior tone Wesker was using.

"Whatever. How is it going to help you get out?" She asked quickly.

"There's a tracking devise in your choker." Steve said matter of factually. "I can track you that way, using you to make sure I find my way back."

"Great." Nicolette groaned inwardly. "What else is in this choker?"

"Unimportant at the moment." Wesker replied coldly.

"That just means, don't screw up and you'll never have to find out, doesn't it?" Nicolette rolled her eye's. "Steve, I'll have to meet you upstairs."

"I'll get there when I can." Steve called as Nicolette walked away from the wall. There was a weak light in the tunnel that she was stuck walking in.

"What made these?" Nicolette murmurer stretching out here hand to touch the sides made of bent metal and dirt.

"What precisely are you talking about?"

"Ugh, knew you would be listening!" Nicolette grumbled moving away from the wall. "I was talking about this huge tunnel."

"Tunnel?" Wesker's tone concerned Nicolette, he was actually think about where she was. "Get out of there as fast as you can. Don't linger in any spot that has been destroyed."

"Okay." Nicolette raced down the tunnel, pulling a Samurai Edge out of it's holster on her thigh. "I'll get out of here now."

Nicolette ran down the tunnel, glancing around the entire time looking for an exit. A boulder fell in front of her and she shirked breathlessly.

"What happened?" Wesker demanded coolly.

"Nearly got crushed," Nicolette breathed trying to calm down her heart. "Don't worry yourself too much."

"I won't." Wesker replied as she climbed over the boulder. Nicolette reached the top of the boulder and was shocked to find a small hole that lead to the floor right above her head.

"Then stop listening to me, try making sure Steve can make it past his little maze." Nicolette whispered as she began to pull herself into the hole. She gasped when she brushed her knee against a rough piece of stone.

"What now?" Wesker demanded yet again.

"Didn't I tell you to go check up on Steve or something?" Nicolette hissed through gritted teeth as she continued to climb into the hole.

"You can not tell me to do anything." Wesker growled, Nicolette could just imagine his eye's faintly glowing red and she almost smiled. "Now, what happened?"

"I'm getting out of the tunnel just like you told me to." Nicolette replied, climbing into the hole, surprised to find it wider then she thought and going in both directions. "Damn."

"How exactly are you managing to do that?"

"Well, grumpy, I am climbing through a hole in the ceiling." Nicolette whispered, glancing down at her knee, watching it heal right before her eye's. "Now I'm right in between the floors, trying to find a way to get to the entry room."

"You climbed through the ceiling?" Nicolette raised an eyebrow.

"Is that concern I hear?" Nicolette asked tauntingly, her hope's rising stupidly. "Or just curiosity for your reports?"

"Curiosity." Wesker replied briskly, his tone colder then before.

"Good." Nicolette began crawling down one of the tunnel's, her eye's looking for anyway out. "We don't want you turn soft, now do we?"

Nicolette never got the answer to her rhetorical question, just as the question had left her lips she had spotted a crack in the stone above her head. She creeped up the it and looked through it, seeing someone she never thought she would see again. His reddish brown hair was as messy as ever, his dark blue eye's were slightly less focused the usual, and he stood tall and strong a few inches away from the crack.

"Oh God," Nicolette breathed, her heart pounding in her ribcage. "Christopher. It's Chris."

Nicolette tried to claw at the crack, only to scatter some dust in her eye's and feel a strange tugging at her neck coming from the choker.

"No." Wesker's tone was firm and full of silent venom. Nicolette shook her head and looked through the crack again. Chris stood in the middle of the room, his gun pointing at the floor. The expression on his face confused Nicolette. Why was Chris so sad? Did something happen to Jill?

"I hate to say this, Roy, but Agent Kennedy has a point. Wesker wouldn't send Nicolette here, she would bolt the second she could. Wesker would have found out how valuable she is by now. No way he would jeopardize that." Chris sighed heavily as he listened, his face fell even more. "No, Wesker's not stupid. He would never send Nicolette unless he had very good reason to think she wouldn't run." Nicolette felt tears prick at her eye's.

"They think I'm alive." She whispered to herself, her throat thick with emotion. "They still think about me."

"Good. Now contact me only if it's important." Chris ran his fingers though his hair and looked to the side at something or someone Nicolette couldn't see.

"Who was that?" The female voice gave Nicolette a chill.

"Jill." Nicolette breathed her head spinning. "Aunt Jill."

"Agent Kennedy and Roy." Chris's word's sent a shot of adrenaline and shock through her body. Her sister was here, in this building. One of her friends was with Roy. "Sherry is holding up alright."

"You know that's not why I asked." Jill replied, her voice was full of suppressed rage and hope. "You mentioned Niki. Tell me why."

"Roy thought she heard her scream."

"You screamed?" Wesker hissed interrupting Nicolette's emotional moment.

"Um..."

"It could have been." Jill replied defensively.

"Jill, would Wesker really send Nicolette here?"

"If she had the same thing I had on, yes. He could get her to do anything." Jill ranted, stepping into Nicolette's view.

"No, Jill." Chris grabbed Jill's hand, shocking Nicolette to the core. When the hell did that happen? "If Nicolette survived those shots of those viruses that I doubt that devise would work very well."

Nicolette watched the emotional moment, wishing that she could burst through the floor and shout that she was alive, that Wesker had sent her, and that Steve was trapped in the basement, doomed to try and find his own way out and somehow meet up with her again. To beg for help. Thinking that maybe if she was taken far away from Wesker all of her odd feelings would disappear like dew in the morning sun. But Nicolette knew she couldn't betray Wesker like that, and that he wouldn't let her. So she was forced to sit there and shed silent tears as her aunt and Chris Redfeild left the room.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. I. Never. Did. What. You. Said." Nicolette whispered trying to calm her heaving breaths. "I hope that what I'm doing is worth what I'm giving up."

"Get out of there." Wesker ordered his tone sounded colder to Nicolette then it ever had before. "Now."

"Your a real asshole." She whispered aiming her gun at the crack and firing several times before she began to kick it. Nicolette stopped when the hole was big enough for her to crawl through and climbed out of the tunnel into a strangely decorated dinning room.

"Now, look for the virus." Nicolette's eye's widened.

"What about-?"

"Steve will find you." Wesker snarled coldly. "Now get moving."

"Yes, heartless monster." Nicolette growled, ignoring the sound of crunching metal on Wesker's side of the conversation, walking over to the door and peeking out, looking every direction she could before taking of down several stairways and down a couple of hallways. She came to a painful halt behind a giant cream colored pillar when she spotted her black haired green eyed sister being trapped and attacked by zombies. "No!"

/~/~/~/

Royal rocked back and forth trying to knock the zombies off of her body. She felt horror rage over her body as she shouted for help. Before Royal had a chance to blink the zombie that had her in a headlock jolted and Royal felt something warm splatter on her face. She barely had a millisecond to inspect the warm liquid on her face when the zombie's head, the one had been trapping her legs, exploded splattering her jean's and shoes with blood and gore. Royal looked over at Sherry to see the older woman screaming and crying at the very sight of Royal, still holding the gun his her hands like a poisonous snake. As soon as the zombie's had appeared they disappeared, or were all laying on the floor. Leon walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" Leon looked genuinely worried about her, causing a little fluttery feeling in Royal's stomach.

"Yeah." Royal breath dizzily. "Thanks for helping me get out of that mess."

"What mess?" Leon asked his forehead scrunched together in confusion.

"With the two zombies." Royal clarified, her eye's narrowing in surprise. "You shot them before they could hurt me."

"I didn't even know that you were-two zombies?" Leon's eye's grew wide. "I didn't help you. I didn't even know you were in any trouble."

"Then who d-?" Royal caught a glimpse of a pale woman with short black hair wearing a backless, one shoulder black dress with a split up one side running up the huge major staircase. "Who in the zombie infested world is that?"

Leon turned around and froze immediately. "Ada." He breathed.

"What?" Royal asked stepping closer to Leon, a little worried.

"Ada!" Leon shouted, running after the pale, black haired woman. "Ada! Wait!"

"Leon!" Royal shouted after him, torn between following her partner and staying with Sherry who was breaking down. "Leon! Come back!"

/~/~/~/

Nicolette tore up the stairs, her heals clicking against the marble and Wesker growling from the choker. She couldn't believe what she had just done, and apparently Wesker couldn't ether. Nicolette continued to run with Leon on her heels.

"Ada!" Nicolette glanced behind herself and saw Leon's hopeful and slightly creepy lovey dovey face watching her in complete interest. "Ada! Please, wait!"

Nicolette looked back in front of her, just as her foot snagged on the top step and fell, throwing her arms in front of her face, shouting out loud as she slammed into the hard floor.

"What's with you and screaming?" Wesker growled coldly.

"I didn't scream!" Nicolette whispered in pain as she tried to push herself upright. Nicolette flinched as she felt warm skin brush against her's. Her head snapped to the side to see Leon at her side, his hands on both of her arms, supporting her weight while at the same time pulling her to her feet.

"Are you alright Ada?" Leon's steal blue eye's were gazing softly at Nicolette who was immediately creeped out beyond words.

"Who are you-?" Nicolette cut off as she looked down at herself and realized she didn't look like herself. "Um, I mean...I'm fine?"

"Good." Leon's eye's grew softer and Nicolette leaned away. "I was worried about you."

"You-you shouldn't be." Nicolette replied getting to her feet and brushing Leon's hands off. She walked into the middle of a hallway, noting the soft footsteps behind her. _'Please don't make this hard Leon.'_

"Ada-"

"Stop!" Nicolette spun around and glared directly at Leon, his expression was surprised and shocked as she took a step towards him. "Just stop! I'm not who you think I am, just leave me alone."

"Ada." Leon whispered softly, grabbing Nicolette's shoulders and pulling her close. "Ada, I love you."

"Don't." Nicolette whispered as Leon moved closer. "Please, don't-"

"No." Leon whispered back, his face inches from hers. "You stop running from me Ada. Please, just stop running."

"Le-" Nicolette was nearly cut off by Leon's face moving closer to her's, his breath warm and sweet smelling. Nicolette broke away from him and backed away from him as fast as she could. "Leon, you need to get over your obsession with h-me. It's not healthy."

"Wh-what?" Leon's eye's grew wide as he looked Nicolette up and down. "Your not Ada."

"Um...Leon don't say anything stupid-"

"Your Niki-"

"Leon's alive?" Wesker's growling voice vibrated against her throat. "He's still alive?"

"Wesker!" Leon's eye's narrowed and intensified. "Your still alive?"

"I think we now know that everyone is alive." Nicolette replied her eye's on Leon who's eye's were glued on her choker.

"So, your actually stupid enough to send Niki here?" Leon asked, walking closer to Nicolette, his stance tense. "You have no idea how important she really is, do you?"

"Nicolette, kill him." Wesker growled coldly, causing Nicolette's blood to freeze.

"Wh-what?" Nicolette whispered in shock. "No. No way!"

"Do it!" Wesker growled. Nicolette looked at Leon, her eye's wide, Leon looked at her like he was ready for her to spring at him or aim her gun at him. Nicolette shook her head slowly as she backed away.

"No." She whispered before she turned around and ran down the hallway, leaving Leon to stand there in shock. Nicolette could hear something on Wesker's side of the conversation slam into what sounded like a wall. "I'm sorry, I can't kill a friend of mine."

Wesker just growled. Nicolette continued to run down the hallway's, her shoes barely making a sound.

"Niki!" Nicolette skidded into a halt and snapped her head to the side to see Steve, covered head to toe in dirt, standing a few feet away from her. "There you are!"

"Steve?" Nicolette asked, breathing a little heavier then usual. "What the hell happened to you?"

"No time." Steve replied grabbing her hand and pulling her down another hallway.

"But I-"

"No time." Steve repeated as they ran into an open room. "You have to kill that thing."

"What thing-?" Nicolette was cut off by a strange piercing screech, she slowly raised her head and saw a great big monster. It's skin was gray, almost like the color of dead skin, it's head was nothing more then a giant mouth of teeth with two little black dots on ether side, it stood about fifteen feet tall on three strangely mutated legs and it's two strangely twisted arms were handing limply by it's side. Strange intestine like tentacles were growing out of the monsters back and gut. Nicolette took a step back only to be shoved forward by Steve. The monster roared, scattering saliva in her general direction. When the monster finished Nicolette looked down and saw stains all over the dress. "Steve?"

"Yeah, Niki?"

"If we survive this..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to give Wesker a piece of my mind." Nicolette jumped forward and shot at the monster with her Samurai Edge. "I mean how am I going to kill this thing?"

"Try not shooting at it like a crazy woman." Steve suggested as the monster swatted her away with one of it's huge twisted arms. Nicolette hit a pillar and plummeted to the floor, only managing to twist and land on her feet at the last second.

"Then how-?"

"Try hand to hand combat." Wesker offered, his voice still cold, but at that moment Nicolette was happy that someone knew what they were doing.

"Alright, but this had better work." Nicolette jumped at the monster and kicked at one of the tiny black dots. Just as she hit it the monster's arm came to swat at her again, it only succeeded in pushing her arm into it's mouth and puncturing it with a razor sharp fang. Nicolette screamed in pain and Steve was freaking out behind his pillar.

"What's going on?" Steve pulled out a communication pad and looked at the screen to see Wesker in his back chair, looking slightly unnerved.

"Sir, she kinda, um...got bit by the monster." Steve said through his hyperventilating.

"Oh. That's not good."

"No, it's not sir." Steve agreed looking around the pillar again, his face twisted with emotion as he looked up at Nicolette. "I don't know what to do."

"Get out there and help her." Wesker growled, Steve looked back at the pad in surprise.

"If I could have, I would have already." Steve replied in frustration. "I could just make all this worse!"

Nicolette screamed a second time as she tugged her arm out of the monsters mouth. Nicolette toppled to the ground, blood pulsing out of her arm. Steve got to his feet, about to run out to help Nicolette get out of the way of the monster. Just before he could reach her the monster picked her up with one of the tentacles sticking out of its body and lifted her high into the air. Steve froze were he stood and looked above in fear.

"Niki." He breathed his heart pounding. "Dear God."

"Steve, what's happening?" Steve slowly turned the pad so that it was facing the monster. "Damn it!" Wesker growled. "Banzin."

"What now?" Steve asked helplessly, his eye's wide.

"Get her down, idiot." Wesker growled angrily. "Get her down now!"

"How do you expect me to do tha-?" Steve broke off as Nicolette's body started to twitch.

/~/~/~/

"Leon?" Royal ran up the steps with Sherry right behind her. She couldn't explain why she was strangely unworried about Leon chasing this 'Ada' person, how could she worry? The person had saved her life. "Leon, were are you?"

"I'm here." Leon was running down the stairs in her direction, a strange look on her face. "I'm here. Let's move."

"Are you-"

"I'm fine." Leon snapped, pausing in front of her, not looking her in the eye's. "Let's just get to work."

"Um...Okay?" Royal replied, her eye's wide as Leon brushed past her. "What's up your butt?" She mumbled as she followed him.

/~/~/~/

Nicolette felt a strange feeling in side her body. Her arm began to twitch and the pain slowly eased, leaving an odd bubbly feeling to spread through her body. Nicolette's eye's fluttered open to find herself being lifted by the monster to it's mouth, she tried to pull herself away from it but she couldn't move her body. All she could do was watch as she was slowly moved closer to the huge mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Through her choker she could hear Wesker order Steve around.

"Get out there now." Nicolette heard Wesker growl, his voice harsher then usual.

"And do what?" Steve asked, his voice was high and fearful.

"Get Nicolette down."

"How-?"

"I don't care how!" Wesker snapped. Nicolette smiled faintly as the strange bubbly feeling intencified and she was thrown into the monster's mouth.

"Niki!" Steve shouted dropping the pad on the floor and running forward pulling a Silver Ghost out of one of the huge pockets on his pants, aiming and shooting at the tentecals that had just been holding Nicolette up. Steve was momentarily blinded by fear and gut wrenching guilt as he repeatedly shot at the Banzin.

"Steve, use the Veronica Virus." Wesker ordered coldly. Steve didn't need to be told twice. He immediately shifted, dropping the gun, and narrowed his eye's, sizing up the Banzin before holding up his two flaming hands and kicked off of the ground, using clear wings that had sprouted out of his back to float in the air. Steve started aiming and throwing the green electricity at any place he thought could be a weak spot.

"I'm coming Niki." Steve growled, his dark purple eye's darker then normal. "I'm not going to let you die today."

Then, just as a hit of electricity hit the monsters stomach, a strange blue light appeared on the monsters skin, spreading all over it's body and engulfing it's frame. Then, as suddenly as it had appeared it vanished, leaving Steve to stare in awe at the Banzin. Then, in a flash of an whitish blue light, the Banzin fell to the floor in pieces, with Nicolette laying on the floor in the middle of it in her battle suit, no longer looking like Ada Wong. Steve returned to normal and ran over to her, praying that she was alive. Steve reached her in time to see her move the mess of curly, light blond hair out of her face. Nicolette blinked around the room confused on her surroundings.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked softly, she soundly like she had just gotten up from a nap.

"Niki?" Steve breathed falling to his knee's, his entire face was a cross between shock and amazement. "Your alive! Oh, thank you! God, thank you!"

"Steve?" Nicolette asked weakly, looking up at Steve with wide innocent looking blue eye's. For the first time Steve didn't have to force himself not to flinch at her strange eye's, instead he found himself looked deep into them then he ever had before. There was something different about her now, something he couldn't put his finger on.

"Yeah, Niki?" Steve asked in breathless joy.

"When we get back," All innocence suddenly drained from her eye's and instead there was a passion that took it's place. "I will kill Wesker."

Steve looked at her for a moment before bursting laughing.

"I highly doubt you could." Wesker drawled coldly, his voice radiating from her choker.

"Stupid fucking asshole." Nicolette snapped propping herself up with her hands.

"Sticks and stones." Wesker replied frostily.

"Those don't even hurt you." Nicolette grumbled angrily getting to her feet with Steve steadying her. "Does anything hurt you?"

"Lava and Rocket launchers." Steve said brightly, smiling at Nicolette. "Remember Wesker?"

Wesker growled angrily causing Steve to flinch. "Yes." Wesker replied stiffly. "I do."

"Come on." Nicolette addressed both men. "Can we just get this mission over with?"

"How?" Steve asked looking around the room. "I have no idea where that freaking virus is."

"I think I do." Nicolette walked over to the dead Banzin's jaw and pulled out several teeth. "I think the virus is in here."

"In it's teeth?" Steve walked over to her, jumping over an arm. "What make's you think that?"

"It bit me." Nicolette replied simply, glancing at the ragged tear in her battle suit, just a few inches above the elbow. "I know it's not what your used to, Steve, but this isn't a normal monster." She smiled at him. "It's a Banzin, this," She press on the top of the tooth and watched a drop of silver liquid hit the floor burning a little hole into it. "Is the Banzin Virus."

"Cool." Steve gathered the teeth that Nicolette held out to him and stuffed them into his pockets. "Let's go."

"Which way?"

"Um...library?" Steve offered hesitantly.

"Let's go." Nicolette took off through a door way with Steve right behind her. "We'll go in on the second level of the library. We can get to the jet faster that way."

"Alright!" Steve sounded completely pumped. "Lets do this! Lets get outta here."

/~/~/~/

Jill looked around the library, taking in the old musky sent of abandoned books. Chris stood several feet away from her, looking up at the second floor, which had a strange walkway built across the open space. They had barely been there for a few moments when they heard a very low moan. Both of the former S.T.A.R.S. members turned in different directions, wiping out their gun's. Surrounding them, and breaking through the floors, was a whole army of zombies and lickers.

"Damn it!" Chris muttered under his breath, his eye's darting for someway out.

"Finally," Jill's light gray eye's narrowed and her she sort of smiled. "A way to blow off steam."

/~/~/~/

Nicolette and Steve ran into a strange room filled with a few empty desks, some boxes in the corner, and a hanging light bulb. Steve hurried over to the door on the other side of the room and pulled on it. He grunted and then tried to push it open. Nicolette glanced over at him and rolled her eye's.

"What's wrong now, Steve?" Nicolette asked slightly irritatedly as she continued to secure their surroundings.

"The door wont open." Steve hissed as he pushed harder, a small box of shells fell out of his pocket and hit the floor. Nicolette accidentally fired off her gun in the air and the bullet hit the light bulb showering the floor in glass.

"Shoot!" Nicolette snapped angrily. "I can't see. Where are you?"

"I'm over here." Steve replied simply. Nicolette moved from side to side in frustration before her anger took over.

"Where the fuck is over here?" Nicolette froze where she was and continued to try and see in the dark. "Great! Just great! I can kick a Banzin's ass but when it comes to trying to find someone in the dark..."

"Wesker?" Steve called across the room addressing her choker. "Can you help us out?"

"I might be able to-"

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Nicolette snapped angrily.

"-but I need to be informed about what went wrong." Wesker continued coolly, ignoring Nicolette's interruption.

"The light blew." Nicolette mutter, praying that Steve would go along with her lie.

"Your beat by lack of sight?"

"Shut up." Nicolette growled. "Can you help, or not?"

"I happen to have a GPS right here."

"Asshole." Nicolette whispered, her eye's narrowing into slits. "Just get us out of here before Leon shows up again."

"If your so worried you should have killed him." Wesker growled back at her. "Move forward."

Nicolette walked forward and her legs hit one of the empty desks. "Fuck! What's with the empty desk in the middle of the fucking room?"

"Hmph." Wesker chuckled softly. "Go around it and continue going forward."

"Fine," Nicolette walked slowly around the desk and continued forward. "But if I end up slamming into-" Nicolette was cut off by a wall. She peeled herself off of it and growled. "I really am getting pissed."

"The GPS can only show me the room, not what's in it. Turn to your left and walk strait."

"I'm so not in the mood to slam into anything else." Nicolette grumbled as she turned and followed Wesker's instruction, this time walking into something warm and solid. She curled her hand into a fist and punched the form.

"OW!" Steve cried crumpling to the ground.

"Oh! Steve, I'm so sorry!"

"What's with you and going for the eye's?" Steve cried as Nicolette reached down to help him up.

"I don't know, I'm so sorry."

"Now, get out of that building." Wesker interrupted them coldly.

"How?" Steve asked, still babying his bruising eye. "The door is locked."

"Um, I could pick it." Nicolette said a little sheepishly.

"Really?" Steve asked, his tone implying that he really didn't care.

"Yeah, my aunt taught me." Nicolette answered him while rolling her eye's. "I just need some light and something to pick at it with."

"Well, there's a flashlight in your left boot." Wesker said coldly. "And I believe you have a hairpin in your hair, don't you."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Nicolette reached down into her boot and pulled out metal flashlight. "How the hell-?" She reached up into her hair and pulled out a hairpin. "How the hell do you know this stuff?"

"I designed the suit."

"And the hairpin?"

"An educated guess."

"Whatever." Nicolette switched the light on and knelt down to pick the lock. It didn't take her long at all to crack it and she pushed the door open. The light that poured in nearly blinded them as they stumbled out of the room and onto a thick brown carpet. Nicolette glanced at Steve. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine as soon as we get outta here."

"I'm still really sorry." Wesker cleared his throat. "Thank you, Wesker, for creeping me out and making me walk into things." Nicolette forced out.

"Fine."

"Douche bitch." Nicolette breathed, looking over at Steve. "Ready to run?"

"Yeah." Both started running for across the carpeted bridge like walk way across the library. Nicolette glanced down for a moment only to freeze and do a double take.

"Chris?"

/~/~/~/

Jill fought the zombies off while Chris shot repeatedly at them. She had just pushed one into a group of them, forcing them to fall over, and moved until she was standing back to back with Chris as she shot them down. Jill looked above her, trying to see if any were going to jump down on them and she felt her heart jump out of her chest.

"Niki." Jill breathed, her daughter was running across the bridge like walk way several feet above her head with a auburn haired man. "Chris! It's Niki!"

"That's impossible." Chris grunted, kicking a zombie away.

"Just look!" Chris looked up at the same time that Nicolette looked down at him. His heart began to pound.

"That's my daughter?" Chris whispered as Nicolette froze. The man turned around and came running back, grabbing Nicolette's wrist and leading her off of the bridge. "Was that...Steve?"

"Who?" Jill breathed her eye's still fixed on where her daughter had been standing mere seconds before.

"Jill!" Chris shot down a zombie going for Jill's arm. Jill snapped out of her daze and continued to fight back the zombies with he daughter's image dancing in her head.

/~/~/~/

Nicolette felt her feet move numbly and could feel Steve's grip grow stronger, at the moment she didn't care what Steve did to her arm. All she could think of was her Aunt and her partner stuck in a sea of zombies, fighting their way out. About how they had looked up at her and watched her. 'If only I could have seen their expressions.' Nicolette closed her eye's, preserving the moment that they had both looked up at her. 'Now they know.' Nicolette's eye's flashed open. This was her chance, the only chance she would possibly ever get, and she was walking away from it. She could be taken away from all of this, she could take Steve away from all of this, she could be with her sister and laugh everything off with Leon. Nicolette calculated everything in her head, everything that she had been through and what could happen if she chose something different then going with Steve. They had just reached the jet when Nicolette had come to a decision. She pulled her hand out of Steve's grasp.

"What the hell?" Steve whipped around and looked questioningly at Nicolette. "What are you doing?"

"What's happening?" Wesker's formal and cold voice echoed in the quiet room and vibrated against her neck. "What is she doing?"

"Don't like being blind, do you?" Nicolette murmured walking past Steve on to the jet. "You both need to learn to trust me. I'm not going to run away."

"Um," Steve stood there awkwardly, watching her with guilt oozing from every pore. "It's just, you know...Something you would do."

"I'm never going to leave you alone with a mad man Steve." Nicolette smiled at him. "I promise."

"Alright." Steve walked into the jet and followed Nicolette to their original seats.

"Oh, by the way, Wesker?" Nicolette settled into her seat and reclined, every ache and scratch relaxing into the soft seat.

"Yes?" Wesker's response was stiff.

"You owe me big time." She whispered as she drifted off into unconscious.

"In your dreams." Wesker's cold tone followed her into her dreamland.

"Asshole..."

/~/~/~/

Steve watched her fall asleep with interest. What had happened to her when that monster bit her? What did that virus from it's teeth do? Steve shook his head and turned on the monitor in front of them. Wesker's image, still in his black chair, showed up. Steve fought the urge to nudge Nicolette awake and decided to talk to Wesker himself.

"She's sleeping." Steve informed Wesker quietly. "The Banzin took a lot out of her."

"Do you honestly think I care?" Wesker asked, a little harsher the usual.

"I don't know." Steve replied glancing over at Nicolette. "She looks cute when she sleeps just like Cl-"

"Stop the trip down memory lane." Wesker snapped, sitting up strait. "I believe you have the virus."

"In my pocket, we will be able to extract it out of the Banzin tooth when we get back to HQ." Steve replied efficiently, patting his pocket. "Niki came through for us."

"Hmmm...She is useful." Wesker replied his face composed.

"Useful?" Steve's face was twisted in agony and disbelief. "She nearly had her arm bitten off."

"Is that not useful."

"No, it's sad that she had to go through that just to find out were the virus was." Steve glanced over at her and lowered his voice. "Besides, we don't know what this virus even does. What if it's harmful to her?"

"Stop worrying about her." Wesker snapped his eye's glowing faintly behind his sunglasses. "She is none of your concern."

"Then who's concern is she?"

"That's irrelevant." Wesker had a hint of a snarl in his tone and Steve could see his hand's grip the arms of his chair. "I will see both of you immediately when you get here."

The monitor went black and left Steve confused and unhappy about the conversation that had just transpired. Steve shook his head to clear away the feelings and took calming breaths to try and forget. It was the only thing to do until he could face Wesker's wrath when he made it home.

/~/~/~/

Pale pink wallpaper covered the walls of the, rather large, room and a pure white, fluffy carpet stretched to cover the entire room. In the middle of the room was a cradle. She walked towards it, her curiosity peeked. She looked inside, her long curly blond hair falling in front of her face almost blocking her view. She gasped in horror and pulled back. In the middle of the cradle, in a blanket stained red with blood, was a baby with ashen, decaying skin and odd sharp teeth. It's cold, haunted red brown eye's burned in her face and she couldn't fight a shudder of horror and fear that ran down her spine.

"W-What are you?" She whispered, trying and failing to pull her gaze away from the disturbing baby. It's eye's scaring her to the pit of her soul. Suddenly she felt like she was being gently shaken and she jolted, her eye's sprung open and she found herself in a rather comfy seat in a jet.

"I'm sorry to wake you up," She snapped her head to her right and saw an auburn haired man with blue green eye's looking at her warmly. "But Wesker want's to see us immediately."

"What?" She murmured sleepily, horror and dismay still clinging to her as she tried to figure out where she was and what was going on. The name Wesker sent chills down her spine, in a completely different way then with the disturbing baby. "Steve?"

The man laughed. "Yes, Niki?"

"Am I dreaming?"

"No, this is all real and Wesker is really waiting for us. You know how patient he is." Steve smiled and took Nicolette's hand to pull her to her feet. "As a matter of fact you both have no patience, least of all with each other."

"What?" She asked sleepily rocking from side to side as Steve held her up.

"Wesker." Steve murmured, practically dragging her to the doorway. "He's waiting outside, wake up! Please get some clarity before you say something completely stupid!"

"What could I say right now?" Nicolette slurred a bit, her eye's slightly out of focus. "I can barely stand up by myself, let alone walk."

"It might just be a side affect of the virus in your bloodstream." Steve gave her brife once over, his panic hardly suppressed by his morbid curiosity. "I'll need to run some test quickly."

"But-but the virus already fused with my cell's, didn't it?" Nicolette's looked Steve directly in his eye's and saw the worry and uncertainty swirl in the blue and green shades that made up his eyes. "How long will it take?"

"Only a few seconds." Steve murmured gently, bending his knees to pick her up. "We just need to get you past Wesker and I'll get you to the lab."

"No!" Nicolette protested in misery. "Please no!"

"Why? What's wrong with the lab?"

"Can you just run the tests in my room?" Nicolette whispered. "Just this once? I've had more then I can take of that room."

"Alright. Let's just get you passed Wesker." Steve walked slowly to the door of the airplane before being shocked by a pair of glowing red eye's.

"I was wondering what was taking so long." Wesker spoke as if he were talking to someone who had just delivered a report after a few moments of checking it over. "I almost thought that she had died. Atlas no. She hadn't, she's just dead weight."

"It's the virus. I don't know if this is ment to happen or if something went wrong." Steve was panicking and his body started to shake with the effort of holding Nicolette up.

"Hand her over." Wesker replied shortly, holding his arms out stiffly. Nicolette glared weakly at him as Steve started to shake harder.

"Are you sur-"

"Hand. Her. Over." Wesker snapped, whisking over and pulling Nicolette ruffly from Steve's arms. "I can handle her."

"Just..." Steve paused, looking away from Wesker and down at Nicolette. "Just...please, be careful with her. She's been through hell today. I don't think she could handle anything else."

"Are you telling me what to do?" Wesker's tone had a hint of a growl in it and Steve gaze snapped up in fear.

"No, sir." Steve stuttered, hurrying past Wesker and out of the plane. Wesker watched him leave, the glow from his eye's slowly dying. Nicolette, on the other hand, was glaring up at Wesker. Self hate pounded in her veins as she felt her stomach flutter at the sound of Wesker's heart beating. Nicolette couldn't help but slowly relax in Wesker's arm's, surprised that, despite his freezing attitude and his cold words, he produced body heat. Her neck went limp and her head nestled on his should. Nicolette smiled as she heard a low, brief growl in the core of his body knowing that as son as she was better Wesker was going to use it against her but at that moment she didn't care. If Nicolette hadn't had her eye's open she wouldn't have noticed how dead and empty Wesker's face had become, or that she was outside the plane and in fresh air for the first time in a long time. Her eye's glanced back up at Wesker's face and she bit back a small smile.

"I've been thinking." Nicolette whispered, rolling her head away from his chest and on to the side of his arm, looking down at the ground.

Wesker sighed and kept his face blank as he shifted her weight to one arm and pressing a button on the elevator before stepping in and pressing a level. "What make's you think I'm interested in what your thinking about?" Nicolette kept her mouth shut as Wesker repositioned her weight in his arms. He sighed again and, from what Nicolette could see from beneath his sunglasses, rolled his eye's. "What is it."

"No need to be so demanding." Nicolette teased weakly, looking back down at the ground as his eye's darted down to her. "I was just thinking about that favor-"

"Favor?" Wesker repeated calmly. "What, favor?"

"I'm like this because I got bit by a monster you created." Nicolette pointed out softly, closing her eye's. "It's nice when you don't deny things, isn't is?" Nicolette could feel another, more audible growl come from the mans core. "I also got bitten while trying to uncover what your virus is."

"That make's you think I owe you a 'favor'?" Wesker asked calmly.

"Was it planed that I was going to get hurt?" Silence fell upon the two and Nicolette smiled softly. "I rest my case."

"What do you want?" Wesker growled the question through gritted teeth.

"I just want to go to a park." Nicolette whispered pleadingly. "Just for an hour or two."

Wesker walked her into her room and placed, surprisingly gently for a man who normally smacks her into walls, on to her bed without saying a word. Nicolette looked up at him with her big, strange blue eyes. At that moment Nicolette felt like a three year old child looking up at an adult asking if she could have just one cookie before dinner, know the answer might be no but still hoping and praying that it would be yes. Wesker looked back down at her, she couldn't tell if he was meeting her gaze or not, with his expression the same as before, cold and empty. Just at that moment Steve rushed in with a few needles and a microscope. He set them down next to her on the bed and pulled a scalpel out of his pocket.

"What are you going to do with that?" Nicolette and Wesker asked in unison, both had dropped their staring match when Steve had rushed in.

"I need to cut through the suit." Steve replied gently taking a hold of Nicolette's injured arm. There was a ragged tear in her forearm, several inches from her wrist, with blood still dripping slowly from it. He placed the sharp edge at one end and cut it all the way to the wrist. The fabric fell away to reveal a huge, nasty looking puncture wound in her forearm. "Thank God. It's shallow."

"Shallow?" Nicolette asked raising her eyebrows and looking up at Steve with wide eye's. "You call that shallow?"

"Yes, the Banzin tooth had gone right through your arm." Steve replied flinching at the memory as her prepared a needle to take a blood sample. "Your healing has sped up. Most likely thanks to this new virus. We just have to make sure that it's not doing more damage then harm."

"So how are you going to do that?" Nicolette asked, her voice still soft and sleepy.

"I'm going to take a sample or two," Steve injected the needle into her skin after finding a vein. "And I'm going to test them, just to make sure that your going to be fine."

"So...your doing this because your worried?" Nicolette asked, raising her strange almost white blue eye's up to meet Steve's blue green ones.

"That's the main reason I'm doing this." Steve replied pointedly, glancing up past Nicolette before looking down at her arm and pulling the first sample out, inserting the second one. Nicolette followed were Steve's gaze had been before he looked away and almost smiled when she noticed Wesker standing above her still, his head tilted down in a mix of her and Steve's direction. "I'll be done soon."

"Whatcha staring at?" Nicolette asked, the smile she had been holding back spreading across her face. "Do I look as bad as I feel?"

"Depends, how bad do you feel?" Wesker asked coolly, his face still blank and empty.

"Hmmm..." Nicolette closed her eye's as she thought about it. "I feel like my ass was just handed to me by you times a hundred."

"You look worse." Wesker replied calmly, a corner of his mouth twitched a little.

"Thanks." Nicolette replied rolling her eye's. "Done Steve?"

"Yeah, I'll get going and run those test's." Steve ignorantly got to his feet and gathered everything he brought in with him before hurrying out of the room. Wesker followed him slowly before pausing, turning around and looking at Nicolette.

"Give me another reason as to why I should do you this 'favor'." Wesker asked his voice so low Nicolette almost couldn't hear him. Wesker watched her from behind his glasses, the strange twinge in his chest returning with a passion. He watched as Nicolette looked directly at him, her expression was that of exasperation. Her silence made him a little unconformable and caused adrenaline to spike his blood as he waited for her answer.

"I came back." She replied simply as Wesker's chest gave a very painful twinge and he closed his eye's behind the sunglasses, taking a deep unnoticeable breath.

"You have a valuable point." He replied opening his eye's and turning to leave. "I'll escort you as soon as your cleared."

"You?" Nicolette giggled sleepily, watching him as he paused in her doorway. "Why you?"

"You asked me for a favor, I am following the the rules it mandates."

"You still don't trust me."

"Only as far as I could throw you." Wesker retorted coldly.

"Which is pretty far." Nicolette mumbled, turning on her side and cuddling into her bed. "But it also means you don't trust Steve or anyone else to watch me."

"Your more...cunning then they could handle."

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that was a complement." Nicolette whispered sleepily.

"Than it's good you know better." Wesker replied coldly, leaving the room to let her sleep.

/~/~/~/

"How does it look?" Wesker asked impatiently as he paced back and forth behind Steve. Steve sighed forcing himself not to roll his eye's.

"Everything is working and going the way it's meant to." Steve replied calmly as he made a few more notes. "I think that she's fine, probably has some new ability's, but besides that..."

"So you can clear her?" Wesker asked angrily as he continued to pace back and forth.

"I don't see why not." Steve replied, moving away from the lab table and facing Wesker, as he raised his eyebrows. "Is that a problem."

"I...owe her a favor." Wesker growled, kicking a stool out of the way.

"A...favor?" Steve nearly laughed. "You really are going to go through on that?"

"I don't want to." Wesker growled, his eye's blazing red.

"Why? What did she ask for?"

"An hour or two at a park." Steve laughed out loud causing Wesker to turn on him his eye's flaming. "What's so funny?"

"After everything she's been through, and everything she's done I think it's a good idea. Keeping her cooped up isn't very ideal for anyone." Steve became serious as he stared Wesker down. "Think about it, it's the only one she's ever asked for. Don't you think she's worthy of one happy memory. Who's taking her?"

"I am." Wesker growled.

"Well, none of this could end well." Steve muttered, smiling as he walked away from Wesker.

"Were are you going?" Wesker demanded, his voice still tense.

"It's been a long day, I'm starving and I bet Niki is too." Steve called over his shoulder. "Why don't you try and find a way to disguise her eye's for..." Steve glanced behind him. "When are you going?"

"Tomorrow."

Steve laughed as he reached the door. "Good luck."

/~/~/~/

The next day Wesker was standing by a black SUV impatiently, waiting for Nicolette to show up, knowing the sooner they left the sooner he could get back to his reports and experiments.

"How long does it take to put on new clothes?" Wesker muttered, his eye's narrowing behind his sunglasses and the corners of his mouth dipped down slightly. "She's just going to a park, not to meet the queen of England."

Wesker stood there a while longer, glaring down at his shoes in boredom. Then his sensitive ear's picked up distinctive click clacking of heels meeting pavement. Wesker's head shot up is such a sudden move that it was invisible to the naked eye. Nicolette was walking down a back way stairway in pair of jeans, a black tank top, a hoodie and a pair of silver heels. Wesker kept his face as cold and as empty as he had always been trained to do, but on the inside his chest was twinging uncontrollably and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He actually felt the urge to offer her his hand to help her down the last few steps before she paused and raised an eyebrow.

"I think I need to start buying my own clothes." Nicolette replied looking down at the heels. "It's not that I don't like them, it's just.." She sighed and brought her gaze back up to Wesker with a sheepish smile, "Well, do you want me to stick out?"

"What do you mean?" Wesker asked having slight, but unnoticeable, trouble not to show any emotion in his voice but curiosity.

"Who wears silver heels to a park?" Nicolette asked as she briskly walked down the last few steps.

"You." Wesker replied, pulling keys out of his pockets and unlocked the doors, climbing into the drivers seat.

"No, I would usually wear sneakers." She replied climbing into the passenger seat as Wesker started the car. "Heels normally show that a girl is to stuck up to play in the mud."

"You haven't been to a park since you were a child, am I correct?" He asked coldly as he felt a strange feeling in his core.

"Do you call seventeen a child?" Nicolette asked with a laugh. "Wait, I forgot who I was talking to. I'm a child to you know."

Wesker stole a glance at her laughing form. Nicolette was completely relaxed, her body at complete ease, even while sitting next to him. It was as if she couldn't careless what he did or said, she was just happy to be out of the building. Wesker was a little curious about how she could be so much at home around him. Did Nicolette think that he wouldn't hurt her if she tried to run?

"Your...happy." Wesker formed the question into a statement as he focused on the road.

"I guess you could say that."

"Why are you?"

"Well," Nicolette looked out the window at the passing trees. "I just think that, it's nice to have a breath of fresh air. Mine was nearly over two months ago."

Wesker stole yet another glance at her in time to watch her upturned laughing mouth fade into a frown. They both drove in complete silence the rest of the way to the park. When Wesker parked Nicolette started to bounce impatiently on the seat. Wesker looked at her a wry smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Do normally lose your mind when you go to a park?" Wesker asked, hiding his face as he stepped out of the vehicle. "Or are you just trying to test how far you can push me today?"

"I can't believe it!" She gasped, climbing out of the SUV and scrambling onto the pavement in her rush to take in the entire park. "I just can't believe it!" Nicolette turned her strange blue eye's on Wesker. "Thank you so much for actually doing this for me!"

"Here." Wesker pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his black leather duster. He was decked out in his, as usually, black on black color scheme. Black pants, black collared shirt and back boots to back up his insane getup in the May almost July heat. Nicolette looked at the sunglasses in surprise and flinched as he moved the hand holding them closer to her. Wesker sighed. "Their to hide your eyes."

"Oh. Oh!" Nicolette reached out and took them gingerly from his hands before placing them on. "Thank...you?"

"Why are we here, exactly anyway?" Wesked asked annoyed, glaring around the park at children playing on the playground equipment while their parents talked amongst each other, some comparing child care books.

"To relax and have some fun." Nicolette replied as she began walking along a pathway. "Do you think you can manage that?"

Wesker's eye's narrowed and he caught up to her, walking next to her but slightly in front of her.

"Do you have to hover?" Nicolette whispered, glancing to see two old ladies watching them with smiles on their faces. "They'll start to think that your my overly friendly dad, or my very possessive boyfriend."

Wesker turned his head towards her with an unreadable expression before he laughed quietly and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You really think too much of yourself."

"Whatever you say." Nicolette replied, Wesker could hear her heart speed up as his breath stirred up strands of her hair.

"But, to admit I do think we need a cover, don't you?"

"Why bother asking?" Nicolette sighed brushing the stray stands of hair out from in front of her glasses. "Your not going to do anything I want to do."

"Are we, or are we not at a park?" Wesker replied calmly into her ear, he felt a shutter run down her spine. He was momentarily confused by her reaction before he pushed it aside. "The only way I can make sure you don't run and that we can explain why we are so close in to go with the lover-"

"Over protective boyfriend." Nicolette whisper interrupted him.

"-scenario." Wesker continued, not missing a beat ignoring Nicolette. He moved his head a few inches away from her's and noticed the two elderly woman still watching them shamelessly.

"Ugh, is this going to be me and you pretending to be like Edward and Bella?" Nicolette huffed as they continued to walk down the path, passing trees and little kids.

"Who?"

"Wow," Nicolette tilted her head to the side and looked above her glasses up at Wesker. "You really are old, aren't you?"

"Do you want to go back to building?" Wesker growled his eye's glowing slightly under his own shades.

"No, I want to know why your so touchy about your age and if I could get some ice cream." Nicolette smiled up at him, her eye's sparkling.

"Why do you think-"

"Please?" Nicolette's lower lip was pushed out further, her entire face falling into a puppy dog pout. "Pretty please?"

"Fine." Wesker replied stiffly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ten dollar bill. "Where do you get ice cream?"

"At the ice cream truck."

"What's that?" Wesker asked, unwillingly curious.

"What?" Nicolette looked back at Wesker in surprise. "You've never been to a park before, have you? It's a big truck filled with all kinds of frozen treats. Here," Nicolette reached down and grabbed the hand that wasn't holding the money and pulled Wesker, who was a little shell shocked, down the well beaten path to the place little kids had been running to before. In the middle of the sea of children Wesker could see a strange brightly painted truck. Inside was a cheerful young man, about mid twenty's, handing the children odd colored shapes on sticks. "This is an ice cream truck."

"That doesn't look like it's worth being in existence."

"Stop. Just wait until you've had some ice cream." Nicolette pulled him through the sea of little kids, who watched him as if he were a vampire just waiting for the chance when their parents looked away to jump on them and suck their blood, up to the truck. The young man ran his fingers through his long black hair and locked his brown eye's on Nicolette, sizing her up as if she were a piece of meat.

"Hello miss," The young man smiled down at her, two dimples showing up. "Is there anything I can get you and your..." The young man glanced over Wesker and then looked back at her smiling bigger. "..FBI friend today?"

"What do you want, Wesker?" Nicolette looked up at him. Wesker glanced over the menu that was attached to the side of the truck.

"I'll have whatever you decide to order." He replied stiffly, looking away from the truck and around himself to see a cluster of kids surrounding him. "Just hurry up."

"I'll have a vanilla ice cream cone," Nicolette glanced back at Wesker and quickly decided to try and be nicer to him. "And he'll have a chocolate one."

"Coming right up." The young man replied winking at Nicolette before grabbing a scooper and a cone. "By the way miss, what's your name?"

"Nicolette." Nicolette replied smiling back at him, a strangely painful twinge suddenly and unmercifully attacked Wesker's chest. "What's yours?"

"Austin." Austin smilled at her with his black hair hanging in his face. He nodded over to Wesker. "He your boyfriend?"

"To be honest," Wesker's entire body froze, he even stopped breathing. "I haven't actually thought about it. It's all very complicated."

"Oh, that's a bummer." Austin's smile faded a bit. "Well, if you ever want a relationship that's not complicated..."

Nicolette smile up at him and laughed a little. "I'll know where to find you." Austin handed her the two ice cream cones and Wesker shoved the money at him before walking briskly away from the truck, the little kids around him scattering. He couldn't help the frustration that inhabited every cavity of his body, he couldn't force the twinges to stop their now painful attack on his insides, and most of all he couldn't suppress the urge to kill that pesky human ice cream man. "Wesker!" He continued to walk but, un-willed by his body he slowed down a little. "Wesker!" Nicolette stepped in front of him, nearly getting knocked down before he stopped. She held the ice cream cone out to him and he took it numbly. "What's with you?" She hissed at him.

"You." Wesker snapped under his breath. Nicolette shook her head a licked her ice cream cone.

"What did I do?" She asked at she licked the white frozen glob of sugar and cream. Wesker watched her with strange interest, almost as if he couldn't look away.

"Um..." Wesker cleared his throat and forced himself to look away. "What didn't you do."

"I didn't do?" One of Nicolette's eyebrows raised up above her glasses. "That makes no sense."

Wesker watched her continue to lick her ice cream cone. Then suddenly his eye's widened slightly under his glasses at an unexpected feelings and reactions from his body. Wesker narrowed his eye's and swatted the ice cream cone out of Nicolette's hand. Nicolette's mouth dropped open as they both watched the ice cream cone splat on the cement.

"What. The. Hell." Nicolette whispered still looking down at the white melting mess. She looked up at him, over her glasses. "Why?"

"It was a reflex. There was a fly." Wesker replied briskly.

"I didn't see a fly."

"That just proves how I am more Superior then you." Wesker replied easily, looking at her eye's from behind his own glasses.

"That's just not-"

"Excuse me, Nicolette?" Wesker's eye's snapped to the side to see Austin, the annoying, pathetic human. In his hand he held an orange Popsicle. "I saw you lose your ice cream and thought you would want this."

"Oh," Nicolette took it with a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem," Austin smiled back at her and did a little bow. "I enjoy pleasuring woman with their desires."

Nicolette blushed and glanced over at Wesker, noticing how is jaw was being clenched. She immediately took a step away from Austin. "Thanks." She hurried back to Wesker, who was glaring down at the chocolate ice cream cone. "There, lets just get going. I want to swing for a bit."

Wesker walked numbly beside her, hovering over her still, and watching the ice cream melt on to his glove. He soon grew bored of watching it melt and looked over at Nicolette to see her sucking on the Popsicle. Wesker looked away his throat suddenly dry, his heart pounding, the twinge in his chest intensifying and a strange bodily reaction that shocked him. Wesker pulled himself away from Nicolette's side and crushed the ice cream cone. He tossed it to the ground and pushed all of his strange new urges from his mind. Wesker walked a foot away from Nicolette and pulling is coat closer, trying to hide a certain body part that was bulging out more then usual. Nicolette on the other hand didn't even glance in his direction, she was too busy looking around herself at all the trees and little kids. When the swings came into sight she hurried over to them and started to swing with the Popsicle in her mouth and juice running down her fingers. Wesker stood several feet away, watching her and shaking melted chocolate ice cream off his glove. Wesker stood there for nearly and hour watching her just sit there and swing. Oddly he couldn't stop finding a fascination with her just swinging there. It was as if Wesker was under a spell. As soon as the thought began to dawn on him his phone went off. Wesker reached into his pocket and pulled it out only to find a text message from Steve. Hour's up if your sick of being out in the sun. Wesker shoved the phone back into his pocket before he walked over the Nicolette who was still swinging on the swing.

"Time to go." Nicolette sighed before Wesker could open his mouth. She jumped off of the swing landing right in front of him with a smile on her face. "Can we get some lunch before we go?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, and hungry." Nicolette placed both hands on her stomach and let her lower lip stick out.

"Where do you think we can get anything for you to-" Nicolette cut him off by pointing at a little food stand just a few feet from a jungle gym. "This place hate's me."

"It does not!" Nicolette protested laughing as she grabbed his wrist and tugged him forward. "It just wants us to stay as long as we can."

"Can you not just eat when we get back." Wesker hissed under his breath as he let Nicolette lead him to the stand.

"Please, Wesker." Nicolette whispered, looking over her shoulder at him. "It's not like this food will kill me."

"Your lucky I-"

"'Need you alive', yes I got the memo." Nicolette replied laughing, something about her laugh got to Wesker and he flashed an all to brief smile. Nicolette pulled him up to the stand, which was surrounded by kids shouting and yelling parents. Wesker couldn't hear what Nicolette had ordered or what the man in charge had said but he could tell from the way the man was watching her and the way Nicolette had glanced over at him that the man was hitting on her. Nicolette smiled at Wesker and pulled him closer to her, the closest they had ever been with out threatening to kill each other or fighting. The man turned away from them and grabbed something wrapped up in paper. He quickly turned around with a huge smile on his face and handed it to Nicolette.

"Go wait over there." Wesker murmured as he pulled out the money. Nicolette walked over to a bench just a few feet away and began to rip into the paper. Wesker handed the man the money and was about to join her when the man stopped him. Wesker slowly turned his head back in the other mans direction. "Is there something wrong."

"No," The man replied with a smile. "Its just, I have your change." Wesker continued to just look at the man enjoying the fear it brought in the mans eye's before he started to leave again. "Ah, sir! Wait!" Wesker turned back to see the man looking at him imploringly.

"Yes?" Wesker felt irritation start eat at his words.

"I-uh-I wanted to ask..." The man gulped and took a deep breath. "Are you here with her?"

"What?" Wesker asked, shock and anger attacking and fogging his brain.

"The pretty blond girl." The man looked over at Nicolette with a lusting look in his eye's. "Are you too-?"

Wesker interrupted the man with low growl. "Stay away from her." The man glanced back at Wesker his eye's suddenly wide in terror. Wesker turned around and walked away from the stand, he grabbed Nicolette's elbow and pulled her to the car. When they were in the car Nicolette reached over and placed her hand on Wesker's arm. Wesker's head snapped in her direction and she almost pulled her hand away, instead she placed the food wrapped up in paper on her lap and took off her glasses, her light blue eye examining his face.

"What's wrong?" Nicolette asked softly.

"Nothing."

"Stop lying." Nicolette whispered, hanging the glasses from the front of her black tank top. "Just tell me."

"No." Wesker started the car and didn't face her. "It's of no importance."

"It is if it's important to you." Nicolette continued to whisper as her eye's tried to pinpoint his under his glasses. "Remember, what effects you effects me."

"I highly doubt it." Wesker mumbled under his breath, her brushed Nicolette's hand off of his arm before raising his voice and looking at her. "I just remembered that there was a test that I had wanted to complete today."

"Oh." Nicolette looked down at her lap and began digging into the paper for her food. Just as they had pulled out of the parking lot Nicolette had freed her corn dog. Wesker caught a glimpse of it and groaned inwardly. He couldn't help but glance over at her once in a while to watch her eat. He also couldn't stop the bulge from returning as a side effect. Wesker tried to focus on the road the remainder of the way back to the Umbrella Head Quarters.

/~/~/~/

Steve sat down next to Daniel Moore, Wesker's second in command, with a pile of papers and a bag of sour cream and onion chips. Daniel looked over at Steve with an easy smile on his face.

"Hey, Steve, whatcha up to there?" Daniel asked, nudging the guy next to him to shut up.

"Just some papers Wesker wanted done today." Steve glanced around the table. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing-" Daniel began before an Umbrella solider broke in.

"Wesker and Miss Holiday."

"What about them?" Steve asked laughing. "How much they hate each other?"

"You know they don't hate each other. At least I don't believe Wesker hates her." Daniel replied awkwardly.

"Wesker honestly couldn't careless about Niki." Steve's smile widened. "Now Niki absolutely hates everything about Wesker. No doubt about it."

"You sure? I haven't heard them fight-"

"Doesn't mean that they don't, trust me." Steve said firmly interrupting Daniel. "She hate's him and he doesn't care about her at all. Those are the facts boys. You know how Wesker is, he doesn't see her as anything but a tool."

"So you can't see anything happening between them?"

"Nope." Steve replied opening the bag of chips and grabbing a pen out of his pocket. "It's never going to happen, mark my words."

/~/~/~/

Nicolette was sitting in her room on her bed brushing her recently washed hair, wearing a gray tank top and a pair of brown shorts, when there was a knock on her door. Nicolette rolled her eye's, tossed the brush aside, and got up to answer the door. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Steve would come and bug her about the events at the park, and even though she was going to be happy to see him, she had know idea what really happened today. Nicolette swung the door open with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Ste-" Nicolette broke off as she took in who was really standing in front of her. His boots were gone and in the place of his black leather dust was a 3/4 black collared shirt. "W-W-Wesker?" Nicolette choked out, backing away from the door.

"Did I surprise you?" He asked walking it to the room after her. He paused for a moment to close the door. Nicolette heard and audible click.

"Did you just lock the door?"

"You sound surprised." Wesker replied turning slowly towards her as she stumbled against the side of her bed. "I thought you knew what I was capable of."

"I guess I just thought to highly of you." Nicolette snapped, realizing that Wesker was about to kill her. "My mistake."

"Hmm, I would say that," Wesker disappeared and then reappeared right in front of her. Nicolette glared up at him as he took off his glasses and threw them onto her nightstand. "Just yet."

"What are yo-" Nicolette was cut off by Wesker pressing his lips against her's. Losing control she let her hands get tangled up in his light blond, gelled back hair, underneath the had casing was feathery soft hair. Wesker stifled a moan and wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her against his body. Wesker pulled away briefly, breathing heavily as he pulled her hands out of his hair. Nicolette was just regaining her strength when he pecked her as he grabbed the hem of her tank top. When he pulled back to let her gasp for breath he slipped it off of her body and threw it across the room before kissing her again. Wesker felt her fingers comb threw is hair and he held her close again. He was surprised when her fingers disappeared from his hair but got the shock of a life time when his shirt was ripped open, buttons popping off and flying in different directions, and her hands were pressed against his chest. Wesker released her and let the shirt slide off his body, hitting the carpet with a muted thud. Wesker opened his eye's, taking in Nicolette wearing only a cream colored bra and a pair of brown shorts with her long damp hair curling down over her shoulders. Wesker grabbed a hold of her again, kissing her harder then before, and pushed her onto the bed. His hands began roaming her body, memorizing every curve and angle she had, before he began peeling off her shorts. Nicolette, on the other hand, was having an internal conflict. Her body screamed yes, while her brain shouted no, and heart was being torn in two different directions. With out thinking or willing them to her hands brushed down from Wesker's chest to the front of his pants grabbing a hold of his belt and tugging gently before moving back up north to get lost in his hair again. When Wesker felt her tug his belt he couldn't stiffly a growl as he ripped her shorts the rest of the way off of her legs and pushed her into the bed with more force. Nicolette wrapped her legs around Wesker's hips and tugged on his hair. Wesker growled again, this time letting go of Nicolette's waist to rip off his belt. Nicolette pulled her lips from his, gasping for breath as Wesker kissed her jaw and down her neck. She opened her eye's and looked around herself, looking anywhere but the one place she really wanted to. Wesker's lips burned into her skin as air finally reached Nicolette's oxygen deprived brain. Slowly she relized what was happening and why Wesker was really here.

"No." She breathed, still completely out of breath as Wesker's mouth kissed the area in between her collar bone and her neck. Wesker couldn't hear her, he was to lost in his planing. Nicolette put her hands between their body's and pushed against his chest, speaking a little louder this time. "No!" Wesker pulled away and looked down at her, raising an eyebrow before he leaned back down to kiss her again. "NO!" This time she untangled her legs from his hips and pushed hard against him.

"What?" Wesker stared down at her with an unreadable expression. "What did you just say?"

"I-I said-"

"Did you just tell me no?" Wesker's eye's started to blaze the brightest form of red imaginable. He jumped off the bed to his feet, stormed to the door, unlocked it, swung it open and slammed it shut so hard that it broke off its hinges and slammed into a wall. Nicolette stared after him in complete shock, unable to completely prossess what had just happened, before she realized that she was laying on a bed in her underwear and got up to slip the tank top and the shorts back on before hiding the things that Wesker had left behind. Just as she shoved his shirt under her pillow Steve ran in his eye's wide with worry.

"You okay?" He asked, running up to her and hugging her.

"I'm-I'll be fine." Nicolette replied, letting Steve hold her for once and trying to fight the tears. "I-I'm just-My door."

Then for the first time, she started to cry in front of Steve, who held her tighter not knowing what much else he could do.

"What's wrong?" Steve whispered as he started rocking her and himself back and forth.

"I want my Aunt." Nicolette sobbed into his shirt as Steve also started to pat her on the back.

/~/~/~/

It was the middle of the night when Jacquelyn Taylor sneaked in to her bosses bedroom wearing only a thin bathrobe and a set of underwear. Her heart began to pound as she caught sight of his sleeping form in his bed. Jacquelyn couldn't stop her gasp at his godlike form under the sheets and the blankets. She numbly hurried over to the bed as quietly as her feet could carry her. Jacquelyn slipped off her bathrobe and climbed under the blankets laying next to Wesker with her heart pounding even harder. 'I'm going to take his mind off of that blond little twit.' Jacquelyn turned on her side and brushed her hand up Wesker's arm.

Wesker was woken up by the sound of his door opening. No one would be stupid enough to disturb him in the middle of the night, not unless they were suicidal. The only person who was crazy enough to attempt it would be...Nicolette. Wesker immediately let his body relax against the mattress and closed his eye's faking sleep. He heard soft feet clumsily walk over to his bed, was Nicolette drunk? She doesn't normally walk like that, her feet usually sounded like a whisper against the carpet unless she was wear heels. Wesker's interest peeked when he heard something soft hit the floor. The blankets were shifted and then bed shifted as she climbed into the bed. Wesker felt a small part of himself want to roll over in the bed and continue where they had left off, another part wanted to shove her away, a part larger then the other two wanted her to apologize to him before he did ether. Nicolette nearly broke his facade as she brushed her hand up his arm and rested it on his shoulder, her fingers softly drumming against his skin. Her finger's felt different then before, they were missing the flames that burned into his skin. The flames the edged him on, instead they felt like just skin. She brushed her hand down his chest in a strange wavy trailing motion. Wait a moment... Her hand was dangerously close to a certain part of his body. 'Niki wouldn't do anything like-' The hand suddenly, with out warning, grabbed a hold of his crotch. Wesker's eye's snapped open and his hand grabbed the hand, yanking it away from his body. He rolled over, straddling the Nicolette impostor and holding them down by their wrists. Wesker's lips pulled pack in disgust when he recognized the impostor as Jacquelyn Taylor.

"What. Do. You. Think. Your. Doing." Wesker snarled angrily, his eye's glowing dimly.

"I'm trying to show you that I'm better then that blond lying bimbo." Jacquelyn declared oblivious to Wesker's anger as she leaned up and kissed his stiff lips. Wesker intensify his grip on her wrists, hearing a satisfying and sicking snap. Jacquelyn screamed loudly and withered under Wesker's body. "My wrists!"

"What did you say?" Wesker asked coldly his eye's blazing. "That didn't hurt? Well, I can fix that."

Wesker rolled off of her, pulling her to her feet by her broken wrists. He released her wrists and aimed a halfhearted punch at her ribcage hearing another satisfying and sickening snap. Jacquelyn crumpled to the ground only to be kicked into a wall. Wesker bent down and picked her up by her neck, holding her up in the air. He glared darkly up at her before he threw her in the middle of the room. Wesker walked slowly until he was standing above her before he picked her up by her neck again, holding her up as he pulled his hand back, he looked directly in to her glazed over, pain filled eye's before shoving his hand directly into her chest, ignoring the blood that sprayed on to his skin. When the life left the woman's body he pulled his hand out in a quick movement and let her drop to the floor.

/~/~/~/

Nicolette lay in her bed staring at her ceiling. Steve had fixed her door and tried to make her feel better before he went off to bed, leaving Nicolette to wonder if she made the right decision earlier with Wesker. Was it really what she wanted? To say no to him? It had very nearly torn her heart out to say it and now it was killing her to even think it, but what if she had been wrong? What if Wesker actually wanted her? What if she wasn't just a one night stand to him? Nicolette pushed herself out of bed.

"I have to talk to that fricking asshole." She muttered under her breath. Nicolette had barely shut her door when she heard a scream echo in the hallway. "What...?"

Nicolette walked unsteadily to Wesker's room in a daze. She reached out and tuned the knob, opening then door. Nicolette's mouth dropped open as she took in the sight of Wesker standing in the middle of the room wearing a pair of black boxers, his skin stained in blood, and Jacquelyn's bloody, mangled body. She couldn't stop moving slowly into the room until she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Nicolette 's eye's snapped up to see Wesker looking at her, his bloodstained hand right next to his face, pushing his un-gelled hair out of his sight.

"Nicol-"

"Don't." Nicolette whisper, interrupting Wesker her voice strangely calm, the opposite of how she felt on the inside. "Just...just don't."

"I-"

"Don't Wesker!" Nicolette raised her voice and narrowed her eye's. "I-I hate you!"

Nicolette turned around and ran out of the room. Wesker reached his bloodstained hand after her and took a step forward, only to bump into the body on the floor. Wesker let his hand drop and glared down at it.

"This is all your fault." He growled kicking it. Wesker turned his back on the body and walked away.

/~/~/~/

The next day Steve stood in the usual meeting room, watching all the Umbrella higher ups that worked below Wesker find their seats for the weekly meeting. Wesker came in as calmly and as coolly as every taking his seat and watching expressionlessly as everyone started to give Wesker any news and updates that they had. Halfway through the meeting Steve caught movement in the corner of his eyes, it was a door opening just wide enough for a female with long blond hair and strange white blue eyes to slip in with out being detected by any human before shutting the door. Steve couldn't help but smile at her, he had worried for the past several days when she continued to refuse to come to the dinning room to eat anything and never left her room. Every time he came by she had let him in but her hair was always in a sloppy ponytail, in her pj's, her eye's glazed over, and every move defensive and protective of herself. Steve tried the ketch her eye but Nicolette was focused deeply on something, following her gaze he saw Wesker. Steve looked back at her in surprise just in time to see her eye's moving as if trailing something somewhat important to her. Steve followed her gaze again to see a young Umbrella CEO of sorts. He was only a few level's below Wesker's position and completely at ease hanging around the building longer then any of the others. Steve glanced back at Nicolette to see a little evil smile curl on her lips.

Wesker watched Nicolette intently, waiting for her to start yelling at him in front of everybody or spring at him angrily like he had seen some girls do in weird romantic movies and shows before he gave up trying to understand the female populace when he was in his twenty's, only with Birkin's urging of course. Instead she stood there, her eye's fixated on something just off his shoulder. Then, as if there had been some sort of sing, Nicolette softly, yet briskly, walked past everyone at the table and just as she had almost reached him she turned to the side, spun a chair around, reveling one of his CEO's Walker Haywood. Nicolette didn't even glance in Wesker's direction as she leaned down and kissed the CEO right in front of him, silence cut through the room like a knife. Nicolette pulled away from the man, leaving him dizzy and confused in his chair, and walked over to Wesker. She walked behind his chair, her hand running along the top of it until she reached the other side and leaned down so her face was right next to his ear.

"Your not the only one who can run test's." She whispered as Wesker turned is head in her direction. "And I believe I told that any random Umbrella worker would have been better, more eventful, then you..." She laughed quietly. "Well, lets just say...it's rare when I lie."

Nicolette pulled away and walked briskly out of the room, leaving as quiet as a funeral home with Wesker sitting there, his eye's slowly beginning to burn red. In one fluid motion, unseen to the naked eye, Wesker got to his feet, punched a huge hole into the long glass table and left the room, slamming the door so hard that the windows shattered.


	4. Invincible

Inside a dark laboratory of an old abandoned mansion a large group of BSAA officers were spreading out, looking for any evidence of biochemical terrorism that could have been left been left behind by any Umbrella scientists. In the midst of them was Leon S. Kennedy, representing the US involvement in the search. Leon had known the second he realized that Nicolette was being disguised as Ada that there was more to Wesker's plan then anyone really knew. Leon was the one who brought the idea of searching old Umbrella buildings for any evidence that could have been left behind or forgotten. Leon also knew that Wesker would be on to them immediately. Ultimately Leon's plan was for Wesker to send Nicolette and for the team being large enough to capture her and take her home. He knew that the chances where slim but he had to try, she had denied Wesker and refused to kill him, she had been his friend since they met that fateful day she had been chosen to be an honorary spy as well as a BSAA agent, and her sister was his partner. It was the least he could do to try and save her from Wesker's dark grip. The group was nearly finished when there was a sudden disturbance just a few rooms away. Leon felt the hair on his arms and the back of his neck stand on end.

"Knew it wouldn't take long." He muttered as all the BSAA agents moved into their designated positions. "You hate to show up near the end of anything exciting, don't you Niki?"

/~/~/~/

A dark form stood over several unconscious bodies of BSAA agents. A second figure stood in the shadows. The first one, dressed like a ninja, was a woman with several guns attached to her legs.

"I hope you didn't expect me to kill them." Her muffled voice was cold and distant as she stepped over the agents, heading to the door.

"Your too weak, Nicolette." The voice snarled quietly as she reached the door. "You still think of them as 'friends'."

"Hmph." Nicolette rolled her eye's and left the room. "At least I know how to keep my pants on."

Nicolette stalked angrily and silently down the hallway to a room where she heard sudden lack of movement. Still forcing the anger from her body, just so she could survive one mission without nearly dying, and climbed up the wall into a vent that lead into the room, knowing that all the guns would be trained on the door. Nicolette found the other vent and threw her entire weight down on it, sending it and herself spiraling into the room. Nicolette twisted in midair, losing the cloth that had been wrapped around her head, landing on her feet in the middle of nearly twenty BSAA agents. As she took in the crowd she noticed a pair of eye's like blue steel watching her with complete interest.

"Leon?" Nicolette almost loosened up her stance and ran to him with her arms wide. She tried to block out the memory of the last time they had...met. "You survived."

"There wasn't much to survive." Leon replied gently, his steel blue eye's soft and a tiny smile on his face. "Niki, come with us."

Nicolette glanced around at the agents in the room with narrowed eye's. "No."

"Niki, please." Leon stepped out of the line up with his hands up, dropping his gun to the floor. "Come on. Don't you want to see your aunt? Don't you want to be free? Don't you want to see your sister?"

"Leon..." Nicolette was being torn in two different directions, but on the outside she looked just as stubborn as always. "I can't. You know...I just can't."

"No I don't." Leon's trained negotiations mask cracked off his face. "You have a choice, he can't hurt you if you come with us."

"I-"

"We will only give you this chance." A man a few steps behind Leon said gruffly. "You refuse him again and we'll have no choice but to..."

"Open fire." Nicolette whispered, remembering the customary order given to every commanding officer and leader of a group in the BSAA. "I have no answer that is mine to give you..."

"We are trying to protect you!" Leon replied urgently his eyes pleadingly meeting hers.

"Protect me?" Nicolette glanced around herself at the men and woman standing with guns pointed at all of her vital organs. "It doesn't come off like that, Leon."

"Niki-?" Leon was cut off as Nicolette quickly took out several men and ran out the door. Nicolette ran as fast as she could, knowing that with in seconds of realizing that the men she had knocked out were only unconscious the agents would be after her, this time not holding back their bullets. She felt her blood pumping madly through out her body, spreading adrenaline faster. She could hear the agents pounding feet as they raced after her. Nicolette felt completely abandoned, she had no where to turn and the only choice left was to fight back. She ran until she found herself in a huge rounded room full of chairs, art, and doors. In a panic she whirled around and attacked the first agent to run in the room by kicking them in the head. A second agent ran in and she jumped forward, kicking him in the chest, his head hit the corner of the wall as he collapsed. Nicolette didn't have a chance when the next two ran in with three others right behind them. She reached forward, trying to smack one upside the head to knock them out when the others began shooting at her. Nicolette had never been hit by a bullet before and now she realized why everyone she had ever worked with had screamed. She felt as if a hail storm had targeted her body with round bits of metal and wouldn't give up until she was nothing but a bleeding mass of flesh and bones. Nicolette stumbled backwards several steps, her body reacting to the bullets like it would with a seizure, it heaved and twisted is several different directions before she stumbled backward over an upturned piece of carpet. She hit the ground with a dull, limp thud.

"Is it dead?" One voice asked hesitantly, it sounded faded and scratchy like on one of those 1930's radio shows, as more feet pounded in.

"It's a she, Duncan." A female voice replied angrily. "It's plain to see that. Agent Kennedy is going to be happy to hear this news."

"Why? She worked for a murderer."

"She never got the chance to give Agent Kennedy an answer."

"She ran," Duncan replied gruffly. "That was answer enough to me."

"Don't you know who this is?" The girl asked angrily. "This is Nicolette Holiday. We just shot the daughter of-"

Nicolette's body twitched and she gave up to the impending darkness, letting it wash over her. She stopped fighting to keep one thought at bay and let it come to her, warming her as she felt her body go cold and numb. _'Wesker...I-I lov...love...y..you.'_

/~/~/~/

Wesker heard a scream coming from a flight below him and the sound of less then a dozen guns going off from where he stood in the library, looking at reports and samples that the intruders had left scattered on the floor and surfaces. His eyes snapped open wide behind his sunglasses. That couldn't have been... Wesker turned and moved with nearly invisible speed towards the sound, not pausing to think about what he was doing. He reached the room just in time to hear several more guns go off.

"She should be dead now." A male voice shouted, his voice tense as if he expected someone to run in screaming.

"Come on captain!"

"It's not everyday we get to kill a monster." Wesker's blood began to boil as he slowly entered the room from the shadows, his face colder then usual. "It's the only chance we have to-"

"To what?" Wesker asked coldly, taking in the all ten of the BSAA agents standing in the room. "Kill something?" Wesker chuckled darkly as he sped forward into a dark hair, dark eyed mans face one hand on his shoulder. "Like this?" Wesker shoved his hand into the mans chest and ripping it out and flicking blood off of his hand as the dead body fell to the ground. Behind the man stood a red haired woman who watched the man drop to the floor like a huge drop of rain, his blood splattering all over Wesker's boots.

"Duncan!" She cried, lifting her gun and pointing it at Wesker. Wesker merely slapped it out of her hands and picked her up by the neck before something caught his eye. That something was Nicolette, laying on the floor, her bloody hands covering her bleeding middle, her hair sprawled out around her head like a halo. Wesker tossed the woman to the side, not registering the sickening sound as she hit the wall and the fact that she did not get back up. At that second all Wesker could see was Nicolette laying in a pool of her life's blood looking like one of the angels at artists always painted and carved into stone. What captured Wesker even more was the faint, uneven, slowing heartbeat that he could hear coming from her chest. Wesker only snapped out of it when the agents opened fire the moment that the woman's body had it the floor. In a rage that not even Wesker could explain he turned, his eyes blazing like the fires of hell and he fell upon the remaining agents, leaving them injured on the floor before he walked over to Nicolette and picked her up in his arms. As he reached one of the doorways he turned his head to the side.

"I'll be back for you." Wesker said his tone calm and cold, as if nothing, not even the woman bleeding to death in his arms, was important to him. When he left the room he felt his entire chest tighten as he evenly walked a few steps down the hallway before turning into a room. The room he turned into had once been a large, well used suit before the mansion was abandoned by Umbrella. Wesker laid her down on the king sized bed and gently as he could. Immediately Nicolette's blood stained and spread across the pale pink rose print sheets. Wesker lifted her head and put it on a pillow before taking another and ripping the pillowcase into makeshift gauze, taking the stuffing from inside the pillow and using it to press on the wounds to stop the bleeding. Wesker's chest twinged painfully when he moved her bloody hands from her abdomen. The bullet wounds had bitten right past the battle suit, almost looked like part of the suit hand been ripped off, exposing her navel which looked less like Swiss cheese and more like a gaping hole. Wesker quickly wrapped up both sides as fast as he could before Nicolette completely bled out. When he was done he stood there, looking down at her, his expression blank, before he brushed his glove, dry with blood, both her's and the man he killed, down her jawline before he turned stiffly, grabbed the key off of the desk next to the door and left, locking the door.

/~/~/~/

Wesker returned to the room within several moments, his clothes sprayed with blood and his posture cold and distant. When he stepped into the room his gaze immediately darted to Nicolette's pale form. Wesker walked briskly over to her and listened for her heartbeat. He noted how it sounded a little stronger then before. Wesker was about to pick her up when a strange box caught his eye. He glanced down at Nicolette quickly before walking over to the wooden box with carved roses. Wesker opened the box without a second thought, smiling at the sight inside.

"Well, you could be useful."

/~/~/~/

Nicolette came to conciseness to the sight of a dim light shining the inside of her eyelids. She moved her head to the side, stretching her arms out until she hissed at the sudden and gripping pain in her stomach. Nicolette's eye's flew open and she tried to pull herself to a sitting position, trying to ignore the blinding pain in her abdomen, only to be firmly pulled back onto a warm lap. Nicolette's eyes flashed up to see Wesker reading a file while holding her down with his free hand. Without looking at her he placed the file to the side, picking up a roll of gauze and leaned over her, adding a little more to the section of her body that housed the throbbing pain. Nicolette watched him carefully, her mind washing over the last thought she'd had before the black out. She sighed knowing that she was too far gone for anyone to help her, she would do anything for Wesker. Anything. Leon would have had to kill her, she could never betray Wesker now. Nicolette had to admit, she was in love with the cold sadistic bastard and he looked to good to be true no matter how mad she was at him. Not fair, be then what in life was fair? Nicolette had lost everything the moment those viruses had entered her body. The only people she had to talk to were paid by an inhuman man or was an inhuman man. What kind of an existence would that lead to? An early death. Would it be worth it to look past everything that he had done to her? Could she forgive him? Nicolette knew, as Wesker moved back and tossed the gauze to the side, that she had forgiven him. Would he forgive her? Did he even care? Or was she just a little toy to him?

"Should I be worried that your thinking deeply?" Wesker's voice cut into her thoughts, snapping her gaze back up to him, his jaw a little tense.

"What?" Nicolette asked started, trying to look anywhere but at him only to find out that he dominated majority of her view.

"Are you trying to plan how to get successfully get killed next time?" Wesker turned his head to the side and looked down at her. "Here's a hint, stop screaming. Then I wont have to wast my time saving you."

"Then you shouldn't have bothered." Nicolette replied softly, turning her gaze to her feet thinking that t was the only safe place to look. "It's not like I make a difference."

"I think you lost too much blood." Wesker replied, a little sharper then normal. "Your talking nonsense."

"Ugh. Don't bother. The only reason you kept me alive was so I could continue to be a tool that you can use at your convenience."

Wesker sat there silently, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Nicolette continued to look at her feet, trying to hold back any embarrassing emotion.

"Apparently your more important then you think." Wesker lifted her head off of his lap and stood up, letting Nicolette's head hit the soft seat.

"Ow!" Pain rippled through out Nicolette's body. "What the hell was that for?"

"The BSAA must think your some weapon that can be used against...Umbrella."

"Not true." Nicolette whispered pain dripping onto her words. "If so they wouldn't have opened fire on me. They knew I couldn't go."

"Not if they took you by force." Wesker froze momentarily, his gloved hand slid into the pocket of his duster. "That leaves only one choice."

"Nothings a choice with you." Nicolette moaned trying to move her body. "What would it be?"

"This." Wesker walked over to her and pulled a pillow from the corner of the seat and placed it under her head. Nicolette looked up at him, waiting for him to do something. She got the shock of her life when he grabbed her left hand and pulled something out of his duster. Nicolette glanced up at him, trying to figure out what was going on when she felt cold metal slid across the skin of her ring finger. Nicolette looked down at her hand and gasped in shock, her eye's popped open wide. Wesker was sliding a seven carat European cut diamond ring onto her finger. Nicolette stopped breathing as she just stared at the ring in complete shock. Wesker leaned forward and tilted her head up, forcing her to look at him. "You will marry me."

Nicolette's jaw dropped open as Wesker stood up and walked to the doorway.

"Oh," Wesker turned his head to the side, talking over his shoulder at her. "I do believe the ring is satisfactory."

Wesker left Nicolette to gawk in his direction as he headed to the cockpit to give the pilots directions back to the Umbrella HQ. Nicolette on the other hand let her gaze drop down to her left hand ring finger, taking in the whole episode.

"God." She whispered touching the ring with complete awe. "I never thought I would say this...but I actually enjoy being ordered around right now." Nicolette looked up from the ring, a new, terrifying thought popped into her head. "Where in the world am I going to get a dress?"

Nicolette jolted in surprise, causing her abdomen to scream in protest, as Wesker walked back into the room his face void of any expression. Nicolette moved her right hand down to the gauze and bandages, messing with them, trying to get a peak at the wound beneath it. Unsurprisingly her hand ended up trapped by them.

"Um, Wesker? I think somethings wrong with this."

"Well," Wesker stalked over to were she lay, knelt down and began to untangle her hand from the bandages and gauze, fixing them as he went along. "Perhaps you should stop playing with them. It wont heal if you don't quit doing stupid unnecessary things."

"Why is it that no matter what I do, it's stupid and unnecessary?" Nicolette asked as Wesker freed her hand and started to wrap fresh coverings around her stomach.

"Your a woman."

"That's a cheep shot." Nicolette said with a laugh. "That's worse then me calling you stupid and full of cooties."

"How can you be sure that I'm not...'full of cooties'?"

"Hmmm." Nicolette pulled herself up into a sitting position, brushing Wesker's restraining hand off her shoulder, and ignoring the pain as she continued to look at him. When she was sitting up awkwardly, pain still stabbing at her from her navel, she reached out and pulled Wesker's glasses off, looking deep into his cat like eye's. Before ether of them could blink Nicolette lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Wesker's neck, hugging him to her body, his glasses still in her hand. Wesker knelt there, his eye's wide and the mysterious throb in his chest had subsided, shocked about the sudden turn of events. He had come in expecting an all out war, with every step thought only halfway thought through, and instead ended up being attacked by Nicolette in a completely strange way. Nicolette pulled away before Wesker had a chance to respond, her face staying a few inches away from his for a few second her eye's gazing into his. "Only one way to find out."

"How do you expect to-" Nicolette moved forward and pressed her lips against his, cutting him off from his question. Wesker wrapped his arms around her waist as gently as he was capable of being and held her close to his body, his lips crashed against her's making up for the lack of force in his arms. Nicolette tightened her grip as Wesker pushed her back on to the soft row of seats, kissing her ruffly and pushing her into the seats, losing his control as Nicolette yelped unexpectedly, pushing him away and clutching at her middle. Wesker moved away, taking his glasses from her hand and placing them back on his head, as he realized what had happened. He stood up and looked at her middle, moving her hands away. "You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say." Nicolette hissed in pain, glaring up at him her eye's watering. "Your not the one who has to deal with it."

"Just stop trying to get hurt." Wesker replied stiffly, his eye sizing her up thinking about that night, several weeks ago, when he almost got his way. All those things he wanted to do. He just couldn't stop himself from nearly losing control when Nicolette was hurt. Nicolette on the other hand felt like curling up into a ball.

"I wasn't trying." Nicolette retorted, still glaring up at him. "I was trying not to be a bitch. Your the one that hurt me."

"You failed at not being a female dog with that last comment."

"Stop being a smart ass." Nicolette hissed through gritted teeth, her eye's still watering. "This really hurts."

"It will get better." Wesker touched her covered, injured abdomen. "You can't take any pain, can you?"

"Can we have one good moment? For once?" Nicolette asked, her eyes wide. "Is it really that impossible?"

Wesker lifted her head off the pillow, sat down, and placed it back on his lap. "Don't talk." He muttered as he picked up the file he had tossed to the side. "You can pick a fight later, when you can stand up with out screaming."

"Shut up." Nicolette shot back weakly her eye's lingering on Wesker's blank, empty face before looking back down at the ring. "I'm guessing you already have a plan for all this, don't you?"

"Didn't I just tell you not to talk." Wesker replied still reading. Nicolette sighed and closed her eyes, allowing her the thumb of her right hand stroke the diamond ring. Wesker glanced down at her just in time to see her smiling faintly and stroking the diamond with her thumb. He felt a slight warming feeling in the pit of his stomach. Wesker shook his head and glared back at the file in furious confusion, wondering what was possessing him and causing him to do something that he had sworn never to do. Wesker was growing a little attached to someone who could hardly take care of herself. He heard her breathing deepen and her heart beat slow down to a calm rhythmic beating, this time when he glanced over at her he didn't look away. Nicolette looked every bit like a weak, newly created angel but in Wesker's eyes she looked even more dangerous then when she was awake and throwing barbs and punches at him. She was truly frightening in this state, without glaring at him or shouting angrily, her expression was soft and sweet, making Wesker feel a little unsettled before looking away."If only she wasn't hurt," He muttered to himself, looking back at the file. "I would show her just what she got into."

"Wesker.." Nicolette mumbled, her arms reaching out in front of her. "Wesker..."

"What...Niki?" Wesker murmured, looking back at her, realizing that she was talking in her sleep.

"Wesker, don't...don't..."

"Don't what?" Wesker whispered gruffly, his pulse racing.

"Don't leave me alone...please...it's-it's dark." Wesker's blood went cold. Nicolette hand touched Wesker's chest briefly, right above his heart, before Wesker's hand reached up grabbed it before gently returning it back on her stomach. "I-I'm afraid."

"Don't be." Wesker replied stiffly, ripping his gaze away from her. "If you'll be quiet, I'll stay."

Nicolette rolled on to her side, whimpering in pain, and snuggled into Wesker's lap. Wesker looked down at her with a cold, distant expression before shaking his head slowly and putting a hand on her head.

"What are you doing to me?"

/~/~/~/

Nicolette woke up in her room with a throbbing headache and a strange dream stuck in her head. Nicolette moved her head to the side and looked down at her left hand, her heart jumped into her throat. She lifted her left hand up to her face, feeling a smile form on her lips as she took in the the seven carat diamond on her ring finger. Suddenly Nicolette realized that it hadn't been a dream, she was engaged to Albert Wesker and had nearly died. She couldn't stop the squeal that built up in her chest and that burst out of her mouth. A strange sort of happy feeling burst inside her stomach and pumped through her veins.

"Should I bother asking?" Nicolette jolted upward and her head snapped to the edge of the bed. Wesker sat there, his posture upright and relaxed as he continued to read the file in his hands.

"Why are you-"

"Here?" Wesker finished for her. "You asked me to stay."

"I don't remember that." Nicolette pulled her legs closer to her body.

"You were asleep." Wesker closed the file and placed it on the edge of the bed before getting to his feet and leaning over her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he lift up her shirt.

"Checking the wound." Wesker replied dropping the shirt when he found the top of the bandages. He stuck his figure under the ridge and tore the bandage open, right down the middle. When the bandages fell away from the skin it showed off the newly formed skin without a single blemish. Wesker placed a few fingers on her stomach and started to trace the area that had been gaping and bleeding just hours before. "Apparently it's all healed."

"Um.." Nicolette looked up at Wesker as his fingers began to trace up past her bellybutton. "What," Nicolette grabbed his wrist, stopping Wesker from going further. "Are you doing now?"

"Well, you would be more unconformable if I went the other way." A corner of Wesker's mouth twitched. "Or would you rather I did that?"

"I would rather you tell me about your plans." Nicolette replied, letting go of his hand and moving so that she was sitting cross legged on her bed, her back against her pillows. She lifted up her left hand. "What made you think to do this?"

Wesker stood there his hand now frozen over her leg. "The idea is to make you my property so that if they try to take you back I have a right to break bones and spill blood. That display back in the old Spencer estate, well lets just say was a little taste of what they should expect."

"So...this is to make me your property?" Nicolette rolled her eyes. "I think it's just to piss my aunt and Christopher off."

"Why do you call him that?" Wesker asked curiously, moving his hand back to his side as he pushed a sudden spark of anger away.

"I don't know." Nicolette brushed a chunk of curly blond hair out of her face. "To annoy him, I guess."

"Hphm." Wesker stifled a a small laugh and a smirk. "Sounds like it works."

"Stop trying to avoid this!" Nicolette snapped, hiding a small smile of her own. "I want to know why you did this?"

"Why your marrying me?" Wesker reached up and ran his hands along his slicked back hair. "It's so that Leon and the BSAA get the message that you belong to me."

"And that wouldn't work any other way?" Nicolette asked, keeping her goals focused and her emotions at bay. "I mean couldn't you just, I don't know, tell them to back off."

"Not my style."

"Just admit it's to get back at my aunt, to get back at Christopher." Wesker tensed at the sound of the name. "And why do you hate them so much."

"It's a long story." Wesker replied coldly, turning his back on her and walking to the door. "And it irrelevant."

"Do I get to plan anything for the wedding?" Nicolette asked, catching him off guard for an eight of a millisecond. Wesker turned to the side and looked at her, his pulse speeding up a little.

"Nicolette, you should know by now," Wesker turned away from her and walked to the door. "I am in charge."

"Ugh!" Nicolette groaned. "Can't I at least pick out my dress?"

"Why-"

"I've been dreaming about my wedding day since I was three." Wesker heard the soft rustle of silk and then nearly silent footsteps as he froze in front of the door, his hand on the door knob. "Wesker," He felt a hesitant hand rest in between his shoulder blades. "Please, just the dress?" Wesker fought the strange odd urge to turn around and drag the girl back to her bed. He turned the knob. "Please, Wesker."

"Will it get you to stop?" Wesker growled, hiding how much he enjoyed having her beg him for a favor.

"What do you think?" Nicolette asked softly, moving her hand from his shoulder blades to one should. It rested there, making Wesker feel something he had never felt before. It was like the twinge, but not. Like the warm feeling, but other. It both hurt and felt oddly good, making Wesker feel out of his element, he hid it behind his mask.

"Than, you know the answer." Wesker said coldly before leaving the room in a swift yet calm and businesslike way. Nicolette watched him leave before shutting the door and jumping up and down in excitement before freezing and yanking the door open just before Wesker turned the corner.

"Wait!" Wesker paused in the middle of the hallway and listened to the gentle pad of Nicolette's feet. "When's the Weddi-"

"Silence!" Wesker whipped around and covered her mouth with his hand. He glanced up and down the hallway from behind his glasses before focusing directly on Nicolette. "I would rather not have the entire facility know as of yet."

"Emh Whnihy?" Nicolette mumbled from under Wesker's hand. Wesker raised an eyebrow and slowly moved his hand away from Nicolette's mouth. Nicolette scowled at him. "Then when?"

"In a week." Wesker muttered coldly, turning away from her. "You can go somewhere to find...what you need tomorrow."

"With who?" Nicolette asked with a small smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?" Wesker asked with his back to her.

"You would never let me leave here unless I had someone to make sure I came back."

"Don't you trust me." Wesker asked a small smile on his lips.

"As much as you trust me." Nicolette replied her smirk growing into a smile.

"Steve will go with you." Wesker said over his shoulder as he turned the corner.

"So I have to tell him?"

"Scared, Niki?" Wesker asked, surprising her.

"Of Steve? No." Nicolette rolled her eyes. "Of how he'll react...well..."

"I will deal with it if you can't." Wesker replied, ending the conversation by entering another room. Nicolette hurried back into her room like a naughty little kid waiting to be caught breaking the rules. When she had shut the door, she ran forward, jumping face first onto her bed and squealing loudly.

"I'm marrying the asshole that I never wanted!" Nicolette said breathlessly with a smile, after she was done, as she looked down at the ring. "And I don't think I've ever been this happy."

/~/~/~/

A few states away, Royal Holiday was glaring around the room as bodies, cover in white sheets stain with blood, were carried past her into a morgue. Standing next to her was Claire Redfield, glancing around the room with horrified expression.

"What-what happened?" The words sounded forced as they left Claire's lips. The sound of heavy footsteps and the clicking of guns came up behind them. Royal glanced behind her and suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Chris was standing behind them, decked out in his BSAA uniform with guns attached to his back and legs with a machete hanging from his hip, with Jill, in her's similarly out fitted, only she had normal combat knife, standing beside him.

"There's only one answer." Chris said, his old L. Hawk in his hand his dark blue eyes narrowed angrily.

"Wesker." Royal's head snapped back in front of her just in time to see Leon, his black shirt and pants had dark spots dotted all over it. Royal knew immediately that the dark spots were blotches of blood. She glanced him over to ensure that the blood wasn't his before turning her gaze back to his face. "He attacked our group savagely, only my little group and I got away."

"I wonder what provoked him..." Claire mumbled, her eyes narrowed as she looked down at the ground.

"Did Niki show up?" Jill asked, rushing forward and almost knocking Leon backwards.

"Is she alright?" Chris pulled Jill back as Royal caught Leon's hand and helped him steady himself.

"What did she say?" Royal asked softly, her green eyes locking on his steely blue.

"She showed up..." Royal noticed Leon visibly flinch as he skipped over Chris's question and continued on. "...she never gave me a complete answer, but I know she misses you, Roy."

"Leon," Royal released his hand and caught his gaze again. "What happened to my sist-Nicolette?"

"I'm not-" Chris let go of Jill and swiftly moved forward, grabbing a hold of the front of Leon's shirt and lifting him in to the air, his feet hardly touching the floor.

"What. Happened. To. My. Daughter." Chris hissed through clenched teeth as his eye's narrowed menacingly as they burned into Leon's.

"The BSAA opened fire on her while she was fleeing," Leon reported, shaking his head to rid himself of any shock or fear. "They weren't going to wait for any orders. All I heard was her scream. Then at some point beyond that there were tons of shouts and screams coming from the same direction."

"How long did it take for you to get there?" Royal asked horrified as Jill wrapped her arms around Chris's, trying to get him to let go of Leon.

"We were held off by zombie dogs." Chris finally let Leon drop back onto his feet and let Jill move him away from Leon.

"Did you find Niki?" Royal asked, stepping in between the three.

"No." Hope sparkled in Leon's eyes. "Wesker must have taken her back to the Umbrella base."

"We need to find Wesker now!" Chris shouted angrily, his eyes darkening. "I want Nicolette back here, safe and sound!"

"When do we leave?" Claire asked, giving Chris a pointed look.

"When your done getting ready." Jill replied, glancing up at Chris before looking over at Leon and Royal. "You two have to stay here."

"Why?" Royal asked, outraged.

"You have no idea what it's like to be controlled by Wesker. Niki's not going to be herself." Jill let go of Chris and started to walk over to Royal before Leon stepped in front of her.

"Roy, you know how your sister is, she doesn't think when it comes to you." Leon looked directly into Royal's dark green eye's. "Wesker would find you to be her weakness and he would kill you the second he realized it. We can't afford to lose both of you right now. It's safer if you stay here with me and help me out with everything. I'm not sure anyone will listen to me around here without a woman pointing a gun at them."

"We are not that barbaric!" Royal replied hotly with a roll of her eye's as she pulled out Nicolette's Blacktail.

"Then what are you doing with that?"

"It's Niki's." Royal said simply, walking over to Jill holding it out to her. "Give it to her, it's her favorite gun. No matter how any of this ends it's her's and she loved to jump around aiming it at our Teddy bears ever since it was given to her."

"How old was she?" Chris asked, his eye's resembled blue fire.

"Nine, ten. I can't really remember. She just came home from that boarding school she went to, miles and miles away, with it saying it was a gift from the headmaster or something."

Chris glanced angrily at Jill before looking back at Royal. "Did Nicolette ever mention this 'headmaster's' name, did she?"

"Escotte? I think." Royal replied, lost in thoughts. "Samuel?"

"What?" Chris asked his face a comical cross between surprise and anger. "Escotte? What the hell?"

"Um, I don't know she only mentioned him once." Royal turned to Leon and poked him in the shoulder. "Are we going to get to work? Or do you just think I'm pretty enough to stare at all day?"

"Lets get to work then." Leon said, jolting back into reality and leading her to the exit. Royal was poised to leave the room right when it hit her. The memory of the day Nicolette had come home, the Blacktail hidden in her bags. She had said the name briefly, saying that he was an old man in a wheel chair and that he had given her the gun, telling her how important she was to him for undertaking this training. It was at that moment when Nicolette had looked up at her sister, for once at that age with a serious face, and said that she never remembered agreeing or choosing anything, but then the guy that had been her teacher had warned her that with this man, there was no choice.

"Oh!" Royal spun around, her face lighting up. "Oh! I just remembered!" Chris and Jill looked at her in surprise. "The guys name was Spencer."

/~/~/~/

"I have to start shopping for myself." Nicolette mumbled standing at the entrance of Wesker's study fixing her black and silver knee length dress and tugging at calf length boots. "He might know my size but obviously he doesn't know my taste."

"I'll make a memo to myself to learn more about your...'taste' next time I'm looking for something to clothe you." Nicolette was startled by Wesker's voice behind her. She turned coolly and watched him close the door with a paper bag in his hands.

"You failed in your attempt to hurt and/or guilt trip me." Nicolette smiled at Wesker and rolled her eyes. "What's in the bag?"

"Another bag." Wesker replied distantly, brushing past her to his desk.

"What's the point of that?" Nicolette asked, following him. Wesker dropped the bag on to the desk and slumped into his chair, sitting rather formally, turning his attention to Nicolette, who perched on a corner of the desk near Wesker.

"Do you really want to find out?" Wesker asked, leaning his head on his fist.

"Yes, I would like to." Nicolette reached forward and opened the bag. At first she was confused at what she saw. Nicolette put her hand in to the bag and pulled out a big bag of Cheetos. "You like these too?"

"I have..developed a fondness for them over the years, yes." Nicolette looked at the bag, her eyebrows raising.

"I never would have pegged you of all people to like puffy Cheetos." Nicolette glanced up from the bag at Wesker. His eyebrows had lifted above his sunglasses.

"What type of Cheetos?" Wesker held his free hand out for the bag, Nicolette just turned it around in her hands and showed him the cover.

"Puffy." Wesker took a hold the bag while Nicolette, who kept her grip on the bag, moved closer. "Why? Don't you like them?"

"I usually get the normal ones."

"What never tried these?" Nicolette asked teasingly, as she rolled her eyes and laughed. There was no response from Wesker and and Nicolette abruptly stopped laughing. "Wesker? Wesker have you?"

"Have I what?" Wesker let go of the bag and leaned back in his black revolving chair.

"Have you ever tried these?" Nicolette felt irritation build up in her system as she suppressed her instinctive urge to reach forward and pull his sunglasses off.

"No."

"So, why not try one?"

"It's ir-"

"If you say irrelevant I will lose it." Nicolette said hotly, opening the bag carefully. She then pulled out a puffy cheeto. "Now, you are going to try it."

"What makes you think I'll do anything you say?" Wesker replied in a cold tone, his expression as stubborn as ever.

"What makes you think that you wont?" Nicolette asked bravely, placing the bag to the side.

"I own you." Wesker said simply and calmly, a small frown tugging down on the corner of his lips. "You do as I say."

"Ha!" Nicolette rolled her eyes, her anger and annoyance bubbling inside her body. "Your in for a rude awakening if you think that's how a marriage works buddy."

"How does marriage work then?" Wesker demanded sarcastically, his muscles tensing.

"It's a partnership." Nicolette replied, pushing herself off the desk and standing in front of him, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Not a 'male leads the pack' type of relationship."

"Your saying that you want me to discuss with you when I decide to change the wallpaper? Or if I want to recreate the world?" Wesker asked angrily, his eyes glowing faintly from underneath his glasses.

"I just want you to eat a puffy cheeto!" Nicolette snapped back, fighting the instinct to slap Wesker. "I don't care about that other stuff right now! It's not happening this second! Right now I just want you to try the cheeto!"

Wesker's eyes stopped glowing, inside he was surprised. "Why do you want me to try it so much?"

"When you first tried a cheeto, did you like it?"

"Yes."

"Did you try it willingly?"

Wesker paused thinking the memory over. "Birikin shoved on into my mouth back when we worked together."

"Do I have to shove this in your mouth to get you to try it?" Nicolette asked walking closer to Wesker. "Because if I have to, I will."

"Your very vicious today." Wesker replied a small, nearly invisible smile played on his lips. "But I'll tell you the same thing I told him, my bite is worse then my bark."

"Did all those blows to your head finally mess with your head?" Nicolette asked as she slowly circled Wesker's chair. "Because you must have forgotten," Nicolette stopped in front of Wesker, feeling his gaze burn into her body. Without a second thought, without thinking of the consequences, she slid in to Wesker's lap and popped the cheeto into his slightly open mouth, closing it with a gentle tap underneath his chin. "I bite back too, and mine is equal to my bark."

Nicolette attempted to slip out of Wesker's lap before he fully realized what had just happened, but just as she was getting to her feet a pair of strong hands grabbed a hold of her and pulled her back down. She looked over and found a pair of black lenses staring right at her. Nicolette could hear crunching noises coming from an inch away.

"Did you really think you would get away that easily?" Wesker whispered darkly, his hands tightening their grip. Nicolette's eye's narrowed as she attempted to tug her body, halfheartedly, out of Wesker's grip.

"And what do you think your going to do?" She asked calmly, as she slung her legs over one side of the chair to get into a more comfy position. Nicolette lifted up her chin as she look directly at Wesker. "Threaten me with a new virus? Or maybe another experiment of yours?"

"Hmmm, I have an idea." Wesker lifted one of his hands from her waist to her chin, pulling her face close to his. Without missing a beat he pressed his lips briefly against her's before pulling away. Nicolette fought to keep her breathing normal as Wesker moved further back in to his chair. A strange and rare silence settled on them as Nicolette's heart and mind raced. Wesker listened to her pule accelerate and suppressed a hint of a smile that threatened to pull at the corners of his lips. Without a second thought Wesker took his gloved hand and pushed a lock of curly blond hair out of Nicolette's eyes. Nicolette's eyes snapped in his direction.

"What was that for?" Nicolette asked, her voice steady, not betraying her pounding heart.

"I like to see other peoples eyes," Wesker replied formally, fixing his glasses. "It helps me figure out what their thinking."

"And your telling me this because...?"

"You asked." Wesker replied stiffly, straining up his spine.

"Yeah, but..." Nicolette looked deep into the dark tinted glasses. "I usually expect you to lie to me."

"Hmm, smarter then I give you credit for." Wesker whispered, watching her closely. He glanced at the bag of Cheetos and back at her, a plan forming in his mind. "Have one."

"What?" Nicolette asked in surprise, her strange blue eyes wide.

Wesker held her still in his lap with one hand as he reached forward and picked up the bag of Cheetos before leaning back in his chair. "Have one."

Nicolette watched the bag, half expecting it to jump out of Wesker's grip and attack her. "Why?"

"Are you questioning me?" Wesker asked darkly.

"Um, hell yeah." Nicolette replied, not taking her eye's off the bag. "I wouldn't be alive right now if I didn't."

"Don't. Question. Me." Wesker growled, moving the bag closer to her. "Now take one."

"Whatever." Nicolette replied rolling her eyes and plunging her hand into the bag taking out a handful. "Happy now?"

"No."

"Good." Nicolette tried to tug herself free of Wesker's grim, trying to get to her feet, but she only succeeded in practically bouncing in Wesker's lap twice before giving up. Wesker felt the same feeling that he had felt at the park return, he tried to make it go away but it would not leave.

_'It must be a physical attraction. That's all.' _Wesker thought to himself, ignoring the odd...feeling below the belt. Nicolette raised a cheeto to her lips, her eyes sweeping around the room taking in everything she could before she had to look back at Wesker. Wesker, on the other hand, only took notice to the shape of the cheeto. He had to hold back a shudder as she put the cheeto into her mouth. Nicolette began to notice how Wesker's muscles tensed as she eat. Nicolette paused before turning back to Wesker, her eyes burning with curiosity.

"What are you so uptight about?" Nicolette asked innocently.

"Have you ever noticed," Wesker asked as Nicolette picked up another puffy cheeto. "How oddly, shaped those are?"

"What do you mean?" Nicolette looked over at Wesker clueless.

"I mean, doesn't that look like a, for a lack of a better word, a man's genitalia?" Wesker asked with a dark chuckle. Nicolette looked at it with a strange expression, trying to see what Wesker saw before laughing.

"Wesker, get your mind out of the gutter." Nicolette laughed, her light blue eyes dancing. "I bet you only made the connection by, well lack of a better word, personal experience."

"What are you implying?"

"That your envious of a cheeto, because you are, well in less supply." Nicolette giggled lifting on to her mouth, as she smirked at Wesker.

"Your implying that I am-"

"Smaller then a cheeto." Nicolette laughed, before catching Wesker's stony expression and sobering up. "Can't you take a joke?"

Wesker leaned close to her, his lips near her ear, as she put the cheeto into her mouth. "Mine, is much bigger." Nicolette's eyes widened as she started choking on the cheeto. Wesker turned his head to the side, looking at her and raising an eyebrow. "Are you alright?" Nicolette breathed deeply for a moment and then began choking again. "Breath, Niki."

"Trying." Nicolette half wheezed, half coughed. "Not. Working."

Wesker pressed one of his hands against Nicolette's stomach and hit her between her shoulder blades with the other. Nicolette's body shook with the impact with and she began to breath clearly, gasping.

"What...the...hell?" Nicolette complained breathlessly, her body bent over his hand. "That...freaking...hurt!"

"Would you rather choke and die?" Wesker asked coolly, his face unreadable. Nicolette's hand flew up and gripped Wesker's shoulder tightly as she pulled herself back up into a sitting position.

"Wouldn't that make your life easier?" Nicolette breathed bitterly.

"No, I still have uses for you." Wesker replied simply, his formal tone taking over. His hands rested against her stomach and and her back. "Your death would make my plan crash and burn."

"So...you...are...trying to...get...back at...Jill?" Nicolette asked as her breathing slowly steadied. She looked up into his dark tinted glasses.

"I have no grudge against Jill." Wesker replied simply, the corner of his mouth twitch. "The only one I have a grudge against I have to hurt by hurting her."

"And the only way to do that is to 'own' me." Nicolette asked a frown appearing on her face.

"Does that upset you?"

"Your an asshole." Nicolette replied, her eyes narrowed and her muscles tensed.

"Oh, so that does upset you." A small smile tugged on his lips as he held her tighter. Wesker pulled her closer, breathing the words so low she couldn't hear most of it. "If you want to know the truth, I have more of a plan for you."

Nicolette was surprised by Wesker's sudden, aggressive attack as he crushed her body against his. Their lips clashed as Nicolette's hands tangled themselves in his hair, pulling his face closer to hers. A small, low wild moan escaped Wesker's chest, one of his hand sliding slowly down from her waist down her leg, his gloved hands adding extra pressure. Nicolette untangled one of her hands from Wesker's now messed up hair and pressed it against Wesker's face, gripping his chin, holding his face to hers. Slight annoyance flicker through Wesker's mind as he slowly retraced his steps, slowly sliding his gloved hand back up Nicolette's leg. Nicolette shivered as goose bumps popped up along her leg, tracing the path of Wesker's gloved fingers. Nicolette's hand tighten it grip in his hair, causing him to lose a slight grip on his self control and growl faintly. Nicolette couldn't even attempt to fight the smile that tugged on her lips and the blush that appeared on her face as Wesker's hand diapered under her dress, his fingers hooking on to the band of her underwear. Before Nicolette could understand what she was allowing Wesker to do she heard the door bang open and she pulled away from Wesker, gasping for air and frightened. Wesker on the other hand felt full on annoyance that someone had dared to interrupt him in his office. Both looked in the direction of the door to see a completely oblivious Steve looking down at a clip board and writing on a piece of paper.

"Wesker, I think I've found a new way to mutate the G-virus. It might make it more stable for humans to be injected with-" Steve cut off as he glanced up quickly and looking down at the paper before doing a double take. His blue green eye's widened and his jaw dropped open as he took in the sight in front of him.

"Steve?" Nicolette breath, removing her hands from Wesker's hair and face. "Are you-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Steve shouted in a mix of shock and anger, his eyes still glazed over in shock. "DID I MISS SOMETHING?"

"You didn't tell him?" Nicolette whispered accusingly at Wesker before turning her attention to Steve. "Steve, breath. Everything's going to be fine."

"I'm so confused!"

"Steve, please, calm down."

"I feel...violated!" Steve shook his head and backed slowly out of the room. "Like I just walked in on my parents or something."

"Steve-" Steve turned around and hurried out of the room leaving Nicolette to watch him leave, her heart sinking. Her only friend here, in this dreadful Umbrella building, just ran out the door after finding her in a compromising position with Wesker. Nicolette tried to ignore the nagging feeling that someone was breathing down her neck as her mind focused a Steve. He must feel so betrayed by her right now. Just a few day's ago she hated everything about Wesker, or in his world she did. Outside of Steve's world...it was all completely different. Nicolette was brought back to reality by leather stroking part of her skin. Automatically Nicolette's hand flashed downward and smacked Wesker's with it's heel before ripping herself out of his grip. She could hear Wesker snarling as she moved away from his desk and folded her arms over her chest. Nicolette couldn't feel any emotion, it was almost as if Steve and Wesker had robbed her of every emotion that she had inside her. Wesker glared at her from where she had left him, taking in the stubborn way she stood with her back to him. He had almost smiled when she had folded her arms, if it hadn't been for her unexplained rejection he might have. It started to worry Wesker how quiet Nicolette suddenly was. He had expected her to start shouting and try to punch him several times. Maybe kick him, but instead all he gets in the silent treatment.

_'Now...is that good or bad?'_ Wesker thought to himself his curiosity getting the better of him.

"What is wrong?" Wesker asked coldly, trying to ignore the painful combination of a twinge and jolt in his chest. Nicolette tensed and then tossed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Answer me."

"Why?" Nicolette whispered, her back still to him.

"That's not an answer to what I asked." Wesker replied, his voice emotionless.

"I know its not." Nicolette replied rolling her eyes before turning to face Wesker. "It's my own. Why didn't you tell him?"

"Did you really expect me to?" Wesker asked, his glasses as strait on his face as ever, a small half smile. "Miss Holiday, I must say, you have no idea how to decipher a lie."

"Well, Albert," Wesker visibly flinched at the sound of his first name. "I'm sorry I actually trusted you for once. I must say I wont, ever, do it again."

Nicolette turned her back on him and slowly moved towards the door. She couldn't believe that she had actually trusted him to do the simplest thing. Where would Nicolette be if she had trusted Wesker with a baby? Her baby... Nicolette stopped moving. Her strange light blue eyes softened and her lips curved into a soft sweet smile. A baby. She had never thought of it before. A little baby of her own. Nicolette felt a warm feeling glow inside her chest.

"Nicolette?" Wesker's cold, formal voice snapped into her privet little world and popped the warm feeling like it was a bubble. Nicolette shook her head, losing her softened appearance, and looked over her shoulder waiting for orders. It took only half a second for Nicolette to lose her patience.

"Yes?" She asked, letting a little aggravation slip through.

"What are you so starry eyed about?"

"Starry eyed?" Nicolette asked innocently, widening her eye's in dismay. "What ever do you mean?"

Wesker sighed and got to his feet, walking over to her and taking a hold of her shoulders. Nicolette glanced at him before looking away. She couldn't help but think of how cute he would look holding a baby. Wesker took one of his hands and lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. Nicolette looked up at him, taking in his cold and distant expression before she took off his glasses slowly and looked in to his cold, cat like eyes. No matter how much she tried to fight it, Nicolette had to admit to herself, she hated everything about him but at the same time, she couldn't help but love him. Everything he did she loved and hated. It confused Nicolette so much to even be around this man, he pissed her off constantly, but for some reason, a reason behind her comprehension, she couldn't leave him. Nicolette couldn't help but trust him, even knowing that he would try to destroy it again and again with his lies and betrayals. Nicolette took a deep breath and closed her eyes before opening them again and looking deep into Wesker's.

"What on earth are you thinking about?" Wesker asked, his voice formal.

"My future." Nicolette answered honestly, trying to get her mind off the subject of babies. Still it was hard to look at Wesker and not imagine him as a baby. "Why? Is that a bad thing?"

"I'll plan you future." Wesker replied coldly his eyes narrowing.

"What if I want to plan out part of my life?" Nicolette asked simply and calmly.

"No." Wesker's hand holding her chin tightened it grip before moving her face to the side and letting go. He stood in front of Nicolette is expression unreadable. "I told you before, I am in control."

"You can't always be in control." Nicolette replied a little bit of anger returning to her eyes. "As a matter of fact, you can't control my wants and fears."

"You really want to start this fight now?" Wesker asked, his voice growing slightly darker. Nicolette looked up at him to see his eyes glowing faintly red. "Because I can ensure you that I will be the one thing that you will fear most of all."

"Wesker," Nicolette looked deeply into his eyes. "You need to take a chill pill." She walked around him and opened the door, knowing that his eyes were burning into her back. Right before Nicolette shut the door she looked back at him a small smile on her face. "And you almost as scary as a puppy sniffing a flower."

Nicolette shut the door quickly and speed walked as far away from it as fast as she could, trying to get out of the lab before Wesker snapped out of his somewhat shocked daze and came after her. Just before she reached the door Nicolette was pulled into a corner and pressed into the wall.

"What the-" Nicolette squeaked her eyes flashing in the dark, nearly having a heart attack when she saw Leon's face, half hidden by hair, next to hers. Nicolette began twisting and fighting back without hurting the uninfected, T virus free human.

"Niki, stop fighting." Nicolette froze in shock at the sound of Steve's voice in her ear. She turned her head, her eyes searching for the sight of him only to find Leon there, his eyes narrowed.

"Wh-what?" Nicolette looked closer to see that Leon's eyes were a blueish green color. "I-I'm so-o..."

"Niki? Are you alright?" Leon's grip loosened and his eyes widened and softened. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Stevie?" Nicolette asked finally seeing his face. "Stevie is that you?"

"Yeah, Niki." Steve hugged her close. "Who did you think it was?"

"It's just...In the dark...you looked like...like...like Leon." Steve pulled back and examined Nicolette's eyes.

"Niki, did Wesker make you smoke anything?" He asked seriously, his brow furrowing. "Did he slip anything in to a drink when he gave it to you?"

"N-n-no." Nicolette replied, a little confused and the sudden change of topic. "Why?"

"Hold on." Steve continued to take her pulse and examine her fully. "Okay. It's just...it would explain a lot."

"Oh, Steve." Nicolette leaned forward and buried her head into Steve's shoulder. "I thought...he promised that he would tell you."

"Are you crying?" Steve asked, taken back by her head buried into his shoulder.

"No, I'm just so embarrassed." Nicolette mumbled in to his shoulder.

"About?" Steve wrapped an arm around her and hugged her again.

"Steve, are you blind?" Nicolette asked, pulling away from him and running her left hand through her hair. "You just walked in on us."

"Well, Niki, your not like the other girls around here. I know that he must have done something, or at least have something on you to have you doing this." Nicolette turned away from Steve, trying to ignore the little rip in her heart. "I mean your just not his type of girl."

Nicolette froze and felt her eyes narrow. "What do mean by that?" She asked coldly.

"I just mean he's never payed any attention to women before." Steve looked down at his feet. "He's not the type of gut to care about people. Women seem like the last thing on Wesker's mind. He's more invested in those viruses of his then anyone else."

"Steve...I have to tell you something." Nicolette said suddenly, ignoring the nagging feeling that she was about to shatter Steve's world a lot more then he just shattered hers.

"What is it Niki?" Steve asked, his warm hand rested itself on her shoulder. Nicolette turned around fighting maternal instinct to protect Steve from what she was about to say.

"Steve...I-I'm getting married." Nicolette said calmly, breathing deeply and watching Steve's reaction. Steve just looked at her with a frozen look of concern on his face. "Steve? Did you hear me?"

Steve slowly shook his head. "You can't get married."

"But I am." Nicolette lifted up her left hand, the diamond sparkling faintly in the dark. "I really am, Steve."

"You Wesker's 'bodyguard', Niki, your not going anywhere." Steve grabbed Nicolette's shoulders. "He wont let you."

"Steve I know I'm not-"

"And what man wants his wife cheating on him with her boss?" Steve asked, shaking her a little. "Niki! None of this will end well."

"I wont be cheating on my husband with Wesker!" Nicolette said desperately, trying to pull out of Steve's grip and not hurting him.

"Niki, you were just cheating on him in there! How are you going to explain that to him?"

"Steve, he already knows. He was in there."

"Niki, he wasn't! I was just in there and the only people I saw were-" Steve froze, holding Nicolette against the wall. Nicolette searched his eyes, noticing how big they had suddenly gotten.

"Steve?" Nicolette whispered tentatively, placing one of her hands on his arm.

"No." Steve whispered, his voice pitched low but the horror and anger could be picked up a simply as a speck of dust on a piece of cloth.

"Oh, Steve, are you-"

"No...no, no, no." Steve let go of her and laced his hands in his hair, backing away from her.

"Steve, calm down-"

"NO!" Steve lashed out and knocked glass and files off of the nearest lab table. "NO! HE DIDN'T!"

"Steve?"

"Don't tell me." Steve leaned his elbows down on the table, his hand's still embedded into his hair. "Just-" Steve exhaled in a huff, his breath coming out hard and gusty. "Just...why?"

"I...I don't know what to tell you, Steve." Nicolette replied, her stubborn streak kicking in as her sympathy began to fade. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say that this just a sick, twisted joke." Steve's voice sounded like it was being ripped out of a thick patch of thorns. "Just tell me that."

"Steve, I-"

"Just please, Niki. Lie to me if you have to." Nicolette felt her heart lurch as she heard the pain in Steve's voice.

"Oh, Steve. I wish I could lie to you." Nicolette walked over to Steve and placed a hand on his back. "But I can't. We can't run from the truth."

"We can try." Steve whispered, trying to keep himself in check.

"Not when we have less then a week."

"You let him set the date?" Steve asked, his body shuddering at the news. "So soon?"

"It's Wesker, Steve. My life is going to be like this."

"I doubt you can live with that." Steve replied, ripping his hands out of his hair and slamming his fists on to the table. "Your too stubborn for your own good, Niki."

"Hey," Nicolette smiled faintly. "I never said that I would be quiet, or that his life would be easy. All I said was that I wont always be in control."

"More like never."

"Stop acting like a five year old." Nicolette sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's not as bad as your making it."

"No, it's worse." Steve lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes full of anger and pain. "Now you'll never be able to leave."

"Did you think I would ever be able to leave here alive Steve?" Nicolette glanced away from Steve for a moment, knowing that Wesker would be watching her, before looking back and lying through her teeth. "I didn't have much of a choice. I have to do what he says, Steve, my life is on the line here."

"Why didn't you leave before he had the chance to realize how important you are to the BSAA and all the other governments?" Steve shook his head. "You had so many chances, and you just came back. It's like you never thought about it. Like you didn't want to leave."

"I never knew I important to the 'other' governments. All I knew was that I was different...that's what Spencer said at least."

"Wait! You knew Spencer?" Steve was suddenly right up in Nicolette's face. "How did you-? Does Wesker know?"

"No one did. I was his 'secret' project." Nicolette replied, rolling her eyes as she thought about all of her old training sessions. "I was going to be his bodyguard by the time I hit eighteen."

"And you just went with it?" Steve was completely outraged.

"I was two when I first started." Nicolette replied stiffly, looking back at Steve. "Besides it's not like I could run to my mother. I wasn't near Raccoon City at that point."

"You lived in Raccoon City?"

"Only until I was four, Steve, why are you suddenly so interested?" Nicolette asked hotly, her eyes flashing. "Last time I checked I can have a past you didn't know about."

"I-I'm sorry, Niki, it's just-"

"I've never talked about it, I know." Nicolette calmed down a bit and looked Steve directly in the eye. "It's just...I never figured out why I was sent there for years. Why it was so important that I train. Why everything that happened happened. It's just so...strange."

"Not really." Steve replied, his eyes darting back to Wesker's office door.

"Anyway, your coming with me tomorrow." Nicolette said as she headed over to the door to leave before Wesker came out.

"Where?" Steve asked in alarm.

"I need to get a dress." Nicolette called over her shoulder, before the door shut behind her. Steve stared at the door, his heart pounding against his ribcage as he tried to work out what had happened and why his little world had just smashed into a million pieces. He put his hands on the table and leaned against it, bowing his head and looking at the floor. When a pair of black boots stepped into his view he jolted into the table in surprise, his eyes darting up to find Wesker standing in front of him.

"We-Wesker?" Steve whispered, his eyes widening as he remembered everything he had said to Nicolette.

"Sick, twisted joke?" Wesker asked, tilting his head a little to the side, his tone vacant of any emotion. "I believe is how you phrased it, Steve."

"Why Niki?" Steve asked, glaring at Wesker. "Why couldn't you just leave her alone? She doesn't deserve to be used like a expandable pawn."

Wesker's black leather coated hand darted forward and wrapped itself around Steve's neck, slamming him unto the table. "What did you call her?" Wesker growled, his face several inches from Steve's, his eyes burning past the sunglasses.

"I only called her what she is to you." Steve gasped, his hands clawing at Wesker's grip on his throat.

"What makes you think that?" Wesker asked coldly, a painful twinge raging in his chest. Wesker let go of Steve to massage his chest, trying to get rid of the odd feeling.

"Something wrong?" Steve asked as Wesker walked to the other side of the table. "Is it that odd twinge?"

"It's unimportant." Wesker replied coldly, forcing his hand to drop from it's spot on his chest. "Just a small annoyance."

"May I-might I be able to question how long you've had it?" Steve asked tentatively, his hand rubbing his neck while the other held him up.

"Why would that matter?" Wesker asked coldly, picking up Steve's clipboard and looking over the data. "It would be a waist of breath."

"It could help me diagnose whats going on." Steve rasped, closing his eyes briefly before pushing himself away from the table and looked over at Wesker. "Isn't that worth it?"

"Ask you questions then." Wesker replied offhandedly, his tone still cold and distant.

"When did the pains, the twinges I mean, start?" Steve asked, pulling a scrap piece of paper in front of him and snatching a pen just as it was about to fall off the table.

"A few months ago." Wesker replied, flipping a page over on the clipboard.

Steve jotted it down on the paper. "So before or after you brought Niki back?"

"After." Wesker replied, his posture suddenly became tense and his jaw clenched a little.

"Hmmm." Steve wrote the new information down before steering the questioning away from Nicolette. "Where, exactly, does it hurt?"

"It doesn't inflict pain, Steve." Wesker replied his body still rigged as he flipped another page. "If it did I would have had you remove the dreaded area immediately."

"Remove it?" Steve repeated and he added a few more notes. "What part of your chest is it, Wesker?"

"I would say its position is," Wesker lifted a gloved hand off the clipboard and hovered over the left side of his chest before making a quick circle like motion and letting his hand return to the clipboard. "In that general area."

"Your-hold on." Steve placed the pen down and looked up at Wesker in awe. "Hold on."

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that Steve." Wesker replied, flipping to the last page.

"Are we talking about your heart?" Steve asked, his own heart pounding and his mind reeling with shock.

"That horrible mass of muscle in one side of a persons anatomy?" Wesker asked coldly, his entire focus was on the clipboard as Steve watched him in suspense, waiting to see if he was right about what was wrong, or right, with Wesker. "That is the particularly annoying organ that is bothering me at the moment."

"Oh, wow." Steve grabbed a hold of the table as the whole world started to swirl around him. "Just-just, wow."

"What?" Wesker asked, looking up from the clipboard. "What's so shocking?"

"I just...I never thought.." Steve looked at Wesker for a moment before laughing. "Wow. Go Niki. That girl just can't resist a challenge."

"What are you talking about?" Wesker asked, tossing the clipboard on the table.

"Wesker, I don't know how to tell you...but, um," Steve sobered up pretty quickly as the clipboard thudded in front of him. "The heart only reacts like that with emotions. I think that it's reacting to one that might have, somehow, grown or surfaced in the past few months."

"That emotion," Wesker's lips curled at the word as if it were a horrid, disgusting word. "Would be, what, exactly?"

"Looo-" Steve froze as Wesker's head snapped directly in his direction and his eyes began to glow faintly. "L-l-l-lust."

"Lust." Wesker repeated, his sudden attack anger fading as the term was being picked apart inside his brain. "It would explain almost everything."

"Sure." Steve replied, shaking his head as Wesker turned away from him. "That's all it is. Nothing bigger. Nothing that makes you human."

"It is a slight weakness." Wesker mused as he began pacing back and forth slowly, on the other side of the table across from Steve, who felt like tugging at his hair and yelling at the lethal man.

_'Why can't he just see it.'_ Steve thought in a mix of misery and anger. _'She can handle herself, she couldn't be his weakness. He's just scared of possible caring about someone other then himself.'_

"Sociopath." Steve sighed softly, resting his head on his hand before looking hopelessly up at Wesker.

"Not now, William." Wesker replied absentmindedly, still deep in thought as he walked out of the room, back to his study. "Go play with your G virus."

The door shut and left Steve leaning against the table, his head leaning on one hand with huge blue green eyes. Steve stood up strait and shook his head.

"Everyone around here need to be put on pills." Steve replied running a hand through his auburn hair. "Even me. I'll pop them out of a Pez dispenser in the shape of Snoopy's head." Steve shook his head again as he picked up the clipboard. "And why the hell does he think I'm William Birkin all of a sudden? That man has issues. They should give him an injection every three hours and tell him it's a new form of virus." Steve rolled his eyes and laughed. "But then he'd start studying it."

/~/~/~/

Nicolette rocked back and forth on her heels, looking around herself in a Kleinfeld's store full of wedding dresses with Steve standing next to her, her eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses that Wesker had handed to her coldly this morning before he disappeared into his conference room. She held a bag full of 'equipment' for her appointment. Nicolette smiled as she thought of Steve's reaction when she told him that she had to stop at a few stores on the way the the bridal shop, how he had demanded an explanation to why they had to. The conversation was a awkward, on Steve's side, especially when it came down to her underwear. Nicolette had almost freaked out when Steve was silent for more then a half an hour. Even now, Steve could hardly look her in the eyes, making her regret explaining anything about trying on dresses to him.

"Miss Holiday?" Nicolette turned her head to see a tall tan skinned, dark haired woman dressed in black and white standing a few feet away in four inch heels and a friendly smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Kathy, you consultant for today."

"Oh hi, Kathy." Nicolette walked forward, brushing her hair out of her face and holding her hand out to Kathy, smiling back with complete ease. "I'm Niki, this is my brother, Steve."

Steve walked forward with her, hovering a little with a smile on his face too. Both Nicolette and Steve decided to have a small cover story before they had left that morning, knowing that if someone had somehow made a connection he would go ballistic, Nicolette's smile grew bigger as she imagined Wesker throwing a fit. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, let's go back to the room, shall we?" Kathy replied, her smile warmer then before as she led them past several rooms until the made it to the very back. A private room. Nicolette rolled her eye's behind her glasses. Wesker. Steve sat on a soft looking, padded bench, watching her as Kathy led her in to the room. Nicolette barely made it into the room until she saw a sight that bother her.

"What the-?" Nicolette looked over at Kathy, who was smiling sheepishly. "Are we in the right room?"

"I'm sorry." Kathy's smile faded a little as she walked over to the three dresses hanging up on the wall already. "Your fiance called just a few moments ago, requesting these dresses for you to try on first."

"Figures." Nicolette replied blowing a lock of hair out of her face. "Knew he wouldn't stick to the deal."

"Men never do, but the good thing is that he has no idea what they look like." Kathy said with a little giggle. "Besides, it's only going to be a try on with these. It's not like you have to pick them."

Nicolette laughed along with the other woman, feeling free for the first time in months. "It's apparent you don't know my fiance."

"Hmm." Kathy helped Nicolette get into her 'equipment' without a second thought, but before she unzipped the first dress bag she looked over at Nicolette. "Why don't you tell me a bit about him?"

"I-I don't know were to start." Nicolette replied, fixing her glasses.

"Well, how did he propose?" Kathy asked as she unzipped the first bag and pulled the first dress out. "You know they way he asks you tells a lot about his personality."

"Well." Nicolette glanced at the strangely built mermaid like dress. "He didn't really ask me, it was more like a statement. Like, 'You will marry me'."

"Sounds forceful." Kathy replied, her tone a little amused. "Going to try and rid him of it, are we?"

Nicolette laughed as the woman tightened the halted corseted partially see through top. "I couldn't if I wanted to. Oddly, we are more alike then he'll ever admit."

"Oh, how so?" Kathy asked as she fixed the train of the skirt like mermaid.

"We are both to hard headed and stubborn for our own good." Nicolette moved towards the door, her hair brushing against the skin of her naked back. "Let's go show my poor brother what my fiance had you poor people pick out for me to try on."

"Think he'll like it?"

"No." Nicolette laughed at the thought and walked out of the dressing room. She walked two feet to the pedestal and stepped up easily, the flowy train with little ruffles waved around her legs and behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror and she nearly turned back around and walked back into the dressing room. Nicolette glanced over at Steve only to see his jaw hanging open.

"What made you pick that?" Steve asked as he got to his feet. "And where's the rest of it?"

"I didn't pick it out, Stevie." Nicolette replied, reaching forward to close his mouth a bit more.

"Don't tell me he did." Steve huffed angrily, slouching back on to the bench.

"Sadly, I have to."

"If I may," Kathy joined the conversation after attaching a thin veil to Nicolette's head. "I have to say, it's a little odd that you never call your fiance, and your future brother-in-law, by his name."

"Really?" Steve asked. raising his eyebrows at Nicolette. "Because we just normally call him by his last name."

"You've never called him by his first name?" Kathy asked curiously.

"No-"

"I have." Steve's head snapped in Nicolette's direction, she was looking at herself in the mirror still trying to figure out it she could tolerate the dress.

"Really sweetheart? What is his first name?"

"Albert." Nicolette said softly, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Albert what?" Kathy asked innocently.

"Albert," Nicolette hesitated for a moment. "Albert Wolf."

"That's a weird name. What do they normally call him?"

"Wolf." Nicolette and Steve replied in unison.

"Can I get out of this dress now?" Nicolette asked before Kathy could continue with her questioning.

/~/~/~/

Wesker leaned over the keyboard of a computer in an abandoned office that had once belonged to the BSAA. There were several drawers hanging out with several papers and files spilling on the the floor. Wesker ignored them and continued on trying to hack into several systems. All he really wanted to know lay in the BSAA and UN databases. Wesker needed to know what they knew about Nicolette. What made her so important to them? What did that Leon S Kennedy know that Wesker didn't? Wesker continued to tap keys, trying to crack the air tight codes. It might be nothing, just something that the agent had said to try and see how Wesker would react, ether way, now that he knew that she had been trained by Spencer he can't take any chances. There's somethings about Nicolette Holiday that Wesker didn't know and at the moment this was the most important. What made Miss Nicolette Joyce Holiday so very important to all of his enemies? There had to be something. Wesker glared at the computer momentarily before typing in Redfield1 into the little box. The computer screen lite up and led him to a completely open file about Nicolette.

"That's a little odd.." Wesker muttered, his brow scrunching up a little as he started to read. The document stated that her parents had her within there first year of marriage and that, at the time, her father, James Holiday, had been deployed to France to keep them on friendly terms with America. He returned when Nicolette was one and a year later the had another baby, another girl they named Royal Maria Holiday. Nicolette was stated as home schooled and graduated with a very high GPA. From the age of fourteen she'd had jobs throw constantly at her, several countries even offered to pay her way through life just for one little job involving a keg and the prince of some small country. Nicolette had turned down all job offers until about four years ago when she suddenly started taking them. Then two years ago she fell off the grid. The file had nothing on those two years, just like they had nothing on her home schooling teacher and why her sister didn't go as well. Instead it became apparent that she appeared soon after, saved from her mother, Edana Holiday, who had been infected by the T virus, by her aunt, Jill Valentine, and her partner, Chris Redfield. Both Nicolette and her sister had locked themselves in the attic, hearing the shots of the gun that killed their mother entirely. It now stated that after Nicolette Holiday had been declared the first, and most likely only, person to be accepted into nearly every major organization to assist all corners of the world before settling into the BSAA to keep her skills sharp while she was free and the CIA and FBI to keep America as safe as she could, she had been taken alive by Albert Wesker, number one most wanted. Wesker reread the entire document before he stood up strait annoyed by the lack of dates and years, it would have been nice to figure out how old she was. Wesker glanced down at the screen again a smile tugging the corner of his mouth up into a half smile.

"Interesting. BSAA, CIA, and FBI on her down time?" Wesker chuckled under his breath. "Sounds like her, always pushing her boundaries. Other major government and non-government organizations? Busy, busy little girl, wasn't she?"

Wesker clicked on the paperclip in the corner of the document only to be surprised at what popped up. There was a little baby with big, sweet eye's gazing up at him, her little nearly white curls hanging in front of those piercing eyes. The color was only several shades darker then... Wesker knew immediately that he was looking a miny and uninfected version of Nicolette. Wesker moved the mouse and clicked an arrow, finding an older picture of Nicolette, about two with longer hair and a bigger smile, holding a small pink bundle with ink black hair and dark green eyes. Wesker clicked the arrow on more time and the last picture popped up. It was Nicolette, about seventeen, dressed up like Cinderella with Royal standing next to her dressed like Jasmine. Wesker couldn't rip his gaze off of Nicolette, taking in how she looked in a ballgown and how happy she looked, her arm slung around her little sister's shoulders, holding her close, with her little sister's arms thrown around her waist. Both were smiling, full force, at the camera their eyes glowing.

"Hmm." Wesker closed the window down and walked slowly from the computer, a little dazed at the photos he had just seen. He had nearly made it to the door when he heard footsteps just outside the room. Wesker froze before he climbed up the wall and gripped the ceiling. The door opened slowly and a woman walked into the room.

/~/~/~/

Nicolette stepped into the next dress, a bit less revealing but at the same time sexier then the last one. It's slinky fabric clung to her skin, forming a second skin, was a little rose on the side right at her hip, the split almost met the rose if it weren't for some access fabric, there were sleeves that were see through that clung down until her elbows before blooming out.

"He's insane." Nicolette muttered looking down at the dress in disappointment. "It's like he doesn't care what type of dress I like."

"Is there something wrong?" Kathy asked sweetly as she tightened up the fit.

"No, just not my type of dress." Nicolette replied simply, hiding her feelings behind a smile as she walked out the door with Kathy hovering behind her. Steve looked up from a book he held and his eyes widening in horror. "Don't like it, Steve?"

"It looks like something you'd wear on your wedding night-" Steve paused before he shook his head in disgust. "Don't tell me we are shopping for your honeymoon too!"

"No," Nicolette replied, fixing her sunglasses and looking at herself in the mirror. "I don't even know if he's planing one."

"Your fiance is planing the honeymoon?" Kathy asked, her gray eyes wide in dismay. "What possessed you to let him do that?"

"He's planing the entire wedding." Steve blurted out before Nicolette could take a deep breath. Nicolette shot him a dirty look before Kathy could speak.

"Why?"

"Well, Wolf is a bit of a control freak." Steve replied smiling at Kathy. "He wants everything his way, when he wants it."

"Hmm. And your okay with marrying a man like this, honey?" Kathy asked, placing a hand on Nicolette's shoulder.

"Not like she has much of a choice," Steve replied looking back at his book. "She can't call the wedding off now. 'Oh, Wolf, your way too controlling!'"

"Oh, Stevie." Nicolette smiled at him. "I couldn't do that if I wanted to."

"Why not?" Kathy and Steve asked in unison, both watching her.

"Because..." Nicolette blushed a little and smiled bigger. "I love him."

"Wha-?" Steve broke off as his jaw dropped open and his eye's popped open.

"Awe! So cute!" Kathy cooed, helping Nicolette down. "He's one lucky guy to find a girl like you. Wolf must love you a whole lot."

"Doubtful right now." Nicolette replied, laughing to mask the pain of not knowing. Wesker apparently only thought of her as future property and a little stress release, outside of that she was clueless to anything Wesker thought or felt about her. "He keeps tossing these dresses at me like I'm going to be his sexy little mistress."

"Lots of men are just thinking about the wedding night. He just wants you to look good enough to eat."

"Ugh." Steve groaned, slamming his head into the open book in his hands.

"Sorry." Kathy grimaced. "Forgot, brother."

"It's alright. Lets just try on that last dress." Nicolette replied sweeping into the dressing room with a haunting feeling that Steve was going to go ballistic on her on the way back. But right now that didn't bother her, she had this burning feeling through out her body and her heart was pounding inside her chest. Nicolette was amazed at how she had just blurted out her love for Wesker, but she couldn't find any way to make herself regret it. She had to admit, Wesker had taken any wall she had ever put up against him and for some reason she couldn't fight fight him back as well as she had thought. She had fallen for him with his first 'experiment' and had fought it, well, even if she would never admit it, to herself or anyone else, she had felt, and fought, a very small attraction ever since she had seen him in only a towel. Nicolette felt a small little flutter in her stomach as she thought of Friday, the day she would change her last name forever and become a target for every organization in the world. All the organizations that had been fighting like insane just to get a hold of her to work for them, turning against her because of a force that was out of her control. Nicolette closed her eyes behind her sunglasses and took a deep breath and exhaling in a gusty sigh as Kathy shut the door.

"I know honey." Kathy murmured comfortingly, walking over to Nicolette had putting a hand on her shoulder. "Weddings are stressful. Don't worry about it, I'm sure your mother will put that man of yours in his place."

Nicolette felt a sharp pain in her chest as she fought to breathe, her body shaking as she thought of her mother, so much like Royal. "I don't think so." Nicolette replied trying to calm herself down. "My Mom isn't exactly...around as much."

"Oh, well. Don't worry about it honey." Kathy smiled at Nicolette her eyes sparkling. "Now, what does this, Albert Wolf, look like?"

"He's hard to describe." Nicolette replied as Kathy worked the zipper on the dress she was wearing. "He's tall, great jawline, tanish, slicked back blond hair, he always wears these black sunglasses, he always wears black for some strange reason, he has this British ascent to die for, and he's hot beyond all reason."

"Wow." Kathy had stopped playing with the zipper and was now looking off into space with a glazed look in her eyes. "He sounds hot."

"The one thing I love about him is his eyes." Nicolette closed her eyes and all of a sudden she saw Wesker standing in front of her. His glass were missing and his red eyes were fixed on her. "I know he hates showing any emotion but for some reason I can always find something hiding there somewhere...glimmering just a little before it flashes away. That and for some reason the color."

"What's the color?"

"Um," Nicolette's eyes snapped open and her brain rushed to come up with a cover. "Baby blue?"

"He's a keeper honey." Kathy sighed, her hands returning to taking the second dress off.

"Yeah." Nicolette's smile grew as she thought about it. "I'm lucky I somehow found him. You would believe this, but I was lost without him."

"How?"

"I was just going through the motions. He woke me up the first night I met him." Nicolette smiled a little as she thought of that night in a new light. "And to think at first I hated him with a passion."

"It's a beautiful love story, dear." Kathy replied smiling up at Nicolette.

"It's messed up, is what it is." Nicolette replied with a laugh as she slipped the dress off.

/~/~/~/

Wesker watched as the red haired woman walked into the room, holding a hand gun up and surveying the room. Wesker recognized her as Claire Redfield, immediately he released his grip on the ceiling and landed next to her. Claire whirled around aiming the gun at Wesker's head, her expression one of horror.

"So you did come here." Claire blurted out before she cocked her gun. Wesker's mouth twitched and he slammed her into the wall.

"Stop following me." He replied darkly. "It might end up being the end of you."

"What is it that's so important that you have to come here?" Claire demanded glaring at Wesker.

"It will all be clear soon." Wesker replied, as he batted her gun out of her hand and moved away, letting her crumple to the ground. "But in the mean time," Wesker placed a boot on her shoulder, holding her down. "Keep your little nose clear. You never know when you'll lose it."

Wesker rolled her over and turned his back on her, walking to the door.

"Where's Niki?" Wesker hear a click of a loaded gun and he slowly turned around with a small half smile. "Where the fuck is she?"

"Little Niki Holiday so important to you?" Wesker asked simply, walking back over to her slowly. Claire held the gun up, aiming for his head again. "Why would that be? I know she's not as important to you as your precious, Steve, was."

Claire gaped at him as he moved closer to her. "What are you trying to say?"

Wesker smiled cruelly at her. "Why, only that your looking for Steve, not Niki."

"She's not here." Claire replied softly. "You didn't bring her with you...so she's got to be somewhere out there unprotected and unsecured."

"Not entirely." Wesker got close enough to knock the gun out of her hands again and slammed her back into the wall. "She may not know it, but she's always being watched. Oddly, your a little like her. She just fights me a lot more."

"She takes after her parents." Claire gasped, trying to pry his hands of her neck. "They always fight you."

"Her parents are dead." Wesker sneered, throwing Claire into another wall and held her against that. "I never had the pleasure of meeting them."

"Your slower then they thought." Claire coughed out, her hands still clawing at his. "Even Chris understood."

"What did you-" The door was flung open, grabbing Wesker's attention. Chris and Jill crashed through the door their guns up and aimed Wesker. "I should have seen that coming."

"Where is Nicolette?" Chris demanded, his dark blue eyes blazing in anger. "Where is my daughter!"

"Wait, what?" Wesker dropped Claire and looked at Chris. "Your what now?"

"Chris! Shut up!" Claire shouted at him after she recovered from hitting the ground.

"He's never going to let her live now." Jill whispered, glancing over at Chris before looking back at Wesker. Wesker looked at both of them, thinking deeply. Why would Chris willingly give him away to hurt him? This had to be a trick. Wesker hands clenched into fists as a dark evil thought crossed his mind.

"I don't enjoy being lied to." Wesker flashed forward and knocking Chris into a wall, smiling as he heard a sickening crack from Chris's ribcage. Jill turned her gun on him. Wesker took a hold of the gun and bent it in half before it snapped and then he tossed it to the side and aimed a hit to the side of her head. Jill's gray eyes rolled into the back of her head before she fell to the ground. Wesker turned to dispatch Claire before he heard the sound of a jailbreaker going of and felt several flashes of sharp pain before in turned in to a blinding pain. Wesker looked down at his leg, bleeding and holey before looking darkly at Chris. Wesker flashed up to him and lifted him into the air before tossing him next to his sister and snapping the gun. Wesker slowly walked over to were Chris lay, cuts all over his body and his arms gripping his ribcage as he glared up at Wesker. Wesker watched him squirm for a moment before he lifted Chris up again, holding him up to almost eye level.

"Chris, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Wesker muttered darkly.

"Go to hell." Chris choked, his dark blue eyes glistening with pain and anger.

"After you." Wesker growled, tossing Chris into another wall. Wesker heard another sickening crack as Chris hit the wall. Chris thudded to the floor and didn't move, a small trail of blood trailing out of the corner of his mouth to the floor. Not even Chris' chest heaved for air. Wesker almost smiled before he heard slight movement behind him. Wesker turned, aiming a low kick at what was behind him, sending it sprawling into the center of the floor, a silver and black gun skirting across the floor to the door. In the center of the floor was Claire Redfield, out cold due to the hit to her head. Wesker walked past all of them and paused by the gun that had spun out of Claire's hand. He recognized it as a Blacktail of the bat, but the gun was a little strange. There was something gleaming faintly on the side in a sapphire blue color. Wesker knelt down and picked the gun up, turning it to see what it was. On the side of the gun, chiseled into it in chipped and faded sapphire paint like substance were three little letters. N.J.H. Wesker stood up, gun still in hand, and tucked it into the inside pocket of his jacket. Wesker then surveyed the damage before turning on his heels and disappearing.

/~/~/~/

"Wow, you look...wow." Steve was standing in front of Nicolette, nearly blocking her view of the strapless ivory dress that draped over her body and hugged her curves beautifully without making her look like a cheep floozy. The dress swung open in a split on both sides and the train dragged slightly behind her. Nicolette couldn't help but imagine walking down the isle, if there even was going to be one, and meeting Wesker there, oddly she couldn't imagine him in anything but his usual black pants and black three quarter shirt, grabbing his hand and gripping it tight.

_'When the hell did I get so...girly?'_ Nicolette rolled her eyes behind her glasses as Kathy fixed the long, thick Vail into her hair and tossed the front of it over Nicolette's face.

"See, this will hide your face. Your big, bad Wolf will go nuts trying to see how you look." Kathy laughed, moving the Vail so that it hung a foot behind the dress.

Nicolette smiled at Steve. "You have no idea."

"So, is this your dress, sweety?" Kathy asked, moving Steve out of the way of the mirror.

"I believe so." Nicolette smiled bigger, her amusement plain on her face. "Who would have thought that I would like something he told you to pick out?"

"Not him, that's for sure." Steve replied, relaxing back into the couch a huge smile on his face. "But I'm glad that we can get out of here sooner. We-Wolf nearly planed for us to be gone all day."

"Did you find him a wedding present yet?" Kathy asked, getting down on her knees and fixing the dress while Steve threw an arm over his face and groaned.

"Come on!"

"No, should I?" Nicolette asked as she took in exactly how she looked that moment in the mirror.

"Oh, yes!" Kathy paused and leaned back on her legs. "It's a custom, the newly married couple always exchange gifts."

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind." Nicolette smiled down at Kathy, thankful for all the advise and news. "Now I think we should ring this up. My brother seems to really want to leave."

"Oh yes, right this way." Kathy helped Nicolette off the pedestal and lead her to the room.

/~/~/~/

Wesker limped slightly into his room, blood slowly running down from his shin and leaving a little trail behind him. Wesker headed to his closet, moving slowly and ignoring the pain shooting up his leg, his goal to get into a clean pair of black pants before Nicolette showed up, babbling about what happened at the store and how wonderful it was to get out of this 'horrid' place. Wesker finally reached the closet and opened it up.

"As long as she doesn't start throwing a fit about my interfering." Wesker mumbled pulling a clean pair off of the pants out.

"Wesker!" Nicolette's voice suddenly echoed through out the entire Umbrella facility causing Wesker's blood to grow a little colder then normal. "Does anyone know where Wesker is?"

"I believe he went to his room, Miss Holiday." A male voice replied, irritating Wesker for some reason. His fists clenched and he stood up to his full hight, hissing as pain attacked his leg. Wesker heard Nicolette's footsteps as she walked away from the man.

"Thanks, Walker." Nicolette called as she continued to walk to Wesker's room. Wesker felt rage and some other, strange feeling well up and pound through his body. Wesker could hear her steps gradually move closer, she was nearly at his door when he turned on his heels, ignoring the blinding pain in his leg, and threw himself on the bed as quickly and softly as he was capable of.

Nicolette turned the corner into Wesker's room, her mood cheerful and her mind full of her wedding dress and the little gift she had found for Wesker before Steve dragged her from the mall. When she saw Wesker laying there on his bed, relaxing with one leg tucked under the other she felt the mood slip away.

"Wesker, you okay?" Nicolette asked, moving slowly into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"I'm fine." Wesker replied, his tone cold and distant once again. "Why? Is there something against a man taking a nap."

"You don't take naps." Nicolette replied, scanning the room. "And I can't find one file or document anywhere."

"Am I not aloud to take a day off if I wish to?" Wesker asked fixing his sunglasses on his face.

"A day off?" Nicolette repeated, freezing just a foot away from the door, her face clear of any emotion as her gaze stayed fixed on Wesker. Out of no were Nicolette ran over to the bed and slid on to the side, look Wesker up and down. "Where did you get hurt?"

"What makes you think I'm hurt?" Wesker asked, grabbing her shoulders and holding her away from his legs. "Am I not allowed to do what I want?"

"You never take a day off and there's blood on the floor." Nicolette replied, her gaze darting over to the trail that lead over to the closet. Wesker's eyes narrowed.

"That doesn't mean anything," Wesker replied coldly, still gripping Nicolette's shoulders tightly. "I could have just killed someone."

"You didn't." Nicolette rolled her shoulders, trying to relax Wesker's grip. "If you had you wouldn't have told me."

"So," Wesker attempted to change the subject. "Now you think you know me?"

"Wesker!" Nicolette snapped, jumping to her last resort. "Just tell me!"

"I don't know what you-" Nicolette pushed herself forward, her lips crashing against his. Wesker's eyes widened at her sudden and unexpected attack. Wesker froze as Nicolette pulled away from him, knocking his arms away from her, her eyes blazing like blue flames. Wesker blinked and looked at her. "Not that I didn't enjoy that, but...what did that accomplish?"

Nicolette moved quickly, yanking his leg out from underneath the other. "This." She answered grimly, looking at the bullet wounds in his leg were the cloth of his pants had been ripped away. "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing-"

"Stop lying!" Nicolette snapped, glaring up at him. "Ugh! I can't believe I'm in love with a selfish, lying, psychopathic asshole like you!"

Wesker froze again, his entire mind blank. "What?"

"Does it hurt?" Nicolette asked, turning her gaze back to the bullet holes before climbing off the bed and running into Wesker's bathroom.

"I..." Wesker shook his head, collecting his thoughts. "No."

"Good." Nicolette rushed back into the room, a bottle of alcohol in one hand and a clean white towel in the other. She climbed onto the bed and opened the bottle, pouring the liquid on to the towel.

"What are you planing on doing wi-" Wesker cut off in to a hiss as her arm moved over his leg and a little bit of the rubbing alcohol hit one his bullet wounds.

"Why do even bother lying to me?" Nicolette asked, sighing deeply. "Now, hold on. This might sting a little..."

Nicolette dabbed the cloth on his wound; Wesker sucked air through his clenched teeth and glared down at Nicolette from behind his glasses.

"Breath deeply, Wesker." Nicolette whispered, fighting the urge to glare up at Wesker and say something harsh and uncalled for. "Stop acting like I'm trying to kill you."

"If I had any inkling that you would try to kill me-"

"You should have killed me the moment I first arrived, test or no tests." Nicolette replied simply, looking up at Wesker with a small smile on her face. "But I don't doubt you would have had a little more trouble then you would have bargained for."

"So I've read." Wesker replied coldly, ignoring the burning pain in his leg. "You were trained by Spencer."

Nicolette sighed and look back down at Wesker's leg, gently rubbing the towel over the bullet holes. "I knew this was coming eventually."

"Did you really?" Wesker asked coldly, his posture stiff.

"I knew the moment I told Steve you would find out eventually." Nicolette got off the bed and walked back into Wesker's bathroom, tossing the towel into the sink, and pulling gauze and cotton balls out of the cabinets. She walked back into the room, feeling Wesker's gaze burn into her face. "It's just...not a time I really want to relive."

Wesker was suddenly overwhelmed by what Nicolette was getting at. What could Spencer have put her through to make her not want to think back on it? Wesker never relived on his childhood and teenage years if he could fight, but he had more reason to block out those years. "What would there be to relive?"

"Just..." Nicolette flinched suddenly, jolting away from Wesker for a split second before turning back to his wounds. She busied herself with ripping his pant leg open a little bit more and then beginning wrapping the cotton balls on the holes and wrapping them to his leg with the gauze. "Lets just say that the training sessions...were a little more...intense then a six year old could handle."

"Were you hurt?" Wesker asked coldly, his face expressionless but on the inside something in his chest lurched painfully.

"Its nothing." Nicolette replied, laughing a little. "I was standing in the wrong place at the wrong time and I got hit."

"By what?" Wesker could feel anger building up in his chest, burning, and a little confused at his sudden rage. Nicolette focused on the wrapping his leg up for as long as she could, avoiding the question as best as she could. Wesker leaned forward and wrapped his leather gloves around her chin and her wrists, turning her to look up at him. Nicolette's light, almost white blue eyes avoided looking at his face. Wesker tightened his grip on Nicolette until she glare up at him. "What. Were. You. Hit. By." Wesker demanded, growling though clenched teeth.

"Does it matter?" Nicolette snapped, her eyes narrowing. "Spencer's dead. There is no point on talking about it. It's just part of the past. Let. It. Go."

"Tell me." Wesker demanded, pulling Nicolette closer to him, his anger sliding under his mask easily.

"No." Nicolette snapped, yanking herself out of Wesker's grip. "Just forget about it."

"Did you just tell me no?" Wesker growled angrily, grabbing a hold of her wrists again.

"Why can't you let me be?" Nicolette snapped at him. "Does it matter that I got shot?"

"What." Wesker loosened his grip on Nicolette, who pulled her wrists free and looked down at her hands angrily.

"Happy now?" Nicolette asked sarcastically. Wesker looked off into the distance, his mind whirling, and his anger building up, spreading deeper into his body. Nicolette had been shot. Wesker's minds eye jumped to the picture of Nicolette holding a pink little bundle. She had only been four years older then she was then. Nicolette, six year old little Nicolette, had been shot during training that Oswell E Spencer had ordered. Wesker's fists clenched momentarily before he forced himself to relax.

"Wesker," Nicolette dropped any anger that has sprung up inside her against Wesker and leaned forward, placing on hand on the side of his face. "It isn't as bad as it sounds."

"Niki," Wesker turned his head to the side and looked at her. "Where?"

"Can you, please, let this go?" Nicolette whipered moving closer to Wesker, her face just inches from his. "I have a topic in mind that you'll like a little more then this."

"Hmm." Wesker couldn't find anything in side him to protest or try and reject her as Nicolette's hand pushed his glasses on to his brow and her lips pressed themselves against his. Wesker's mind instantly cleared and went blank, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist, pulling Nicolette into his body, crushing her into himself. Nicolette wrapped one arm around his neck, leaving her other on his face, resting against his jaw. Nicolette moved closer to him, pulling herself on top of him. Nicolette felt her blood pound and her mind became light and little dizzy. All she could think to ask herself was how did Wesker become her addiction? Making her a druggie. An Albert Wesker druggie, the thought made her smile. Wesker moved his hand down to one of her legs, pulling at her calf. Nicolette giggled a little, pressing her mouth back against Wesker's and moving her leg slowly up Wesker's. Suddenly Wesker froze and took a sharp intake of breath through his nose. Nicolette immediately pulled away from Wesker and rolled away from him, her eyes wide in horror.

"Did I hurt you?" Nicolette asked, hovering over Wesker. She barely noticed how his glasses slid back over his eyes as she glanced down at his leg and sighed. "I can't do this if I'm going to hurt you."

Wesker mentally cursed himself as he looked at Nicolette, his blood moving a little faster in his veins. What she had been offering would have made his day a bit more enjoyable. No matter what Steve said about the viruses, it still hurt like a bitch to be shot repetitively in the leg...and by Chris, it just added to his anger as he thought back over the entire endeavor. Cris had better be dead, there is nothing that could stop Wesker from ripping out Chris' heart again if Chris did, by some hateful twist of fate, survive. A warm hand touched Wesker's knee, drawing him out of his thoughts and back to Nicolette. Wesker looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" Wesker asked coldly, picking her hand up and putting it back on her lap, ignoring a small little twinge in his heart.

"Ugh," Nicolette turned her back on Wesker, not catching the tiny flash of pain the crossed his face for a millisecond. "Do you have to ruin every moment we have?"

"What do you mean?" Wesker asked, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses. "I haven't done anything."

"Right there!" Nicolette turned around and glared at him. "There it is right there! Your in denial, you have a delusion that your a god, you think that you can do no wrong, and everything is my fault!"

"I'm not, I am a god, I can't, and no. Not always." Wesker responded, lifting his hands up to his head and smoothed back his hair. "Chris is always somehow involved in what ever goes wrong."

"So, a week ago, when you dropped your coffee mug, that was Chris?" Nicolette asked angrily.

"No, that was you."

"Really?" Nicolette asked rolling her eyes. "And how did I cause that?"

Wesker glanced away from her from a moment, thinking about how she had run out of the Umbrella Training wing, in nothing but a black bikini and a beach towel with the Umbrella emblem wrapped around her waist. Wesker glanced back at her. "That is irrelevant."

"Whatever." Nicolette turned to climb off the bed only to be stopped by Wesker's strong, possessive grip on her shoulder. Nicolette tried to shrug it off as she glared over her shoulder at him. "Can I help you?"

"Do you always have to storm out of a room?" Wesker asked darkly.

"Look who's talking." Nicolette snapped, ripping Wesker's hand off of her shoulder. "You always have this big, dramatic way of entering a room and leaving it. The one time I try to leave before you and you practically call me a drama queen."

"I didn't call you anything." Wesker grabbed her jaw before she turned around. He pulled her closer to him, forcing her to look at him. "I can call you several things if you'd like."

"Your such an ass." Nicolette manged to force out past her captive jaw. "I can't believe that I was stupid enough to actually fall for you."

Wesker flinched before adding extra pressure to Nicolette's jaw. "Now you think your stupid?"

"Only when it comes to you."

"What does that mean?" Wesker growled darkly, pulling her closer.

"It means that I love a psychopath who has a god complex and thinks that I'm the bad guy." Nicolette snapped angrily.

"Who would that be?"

"You!" Nicolette pulled his hand off of her face and glared at him. "And you know what annoys me, those glasses!"

Nicolette reached forward and tore them off of his face, only to be surprised at his wide eyes. Wesker's red cat like eyes, for the first time, were full of some odd emotion. Nicolette felt a shiver build in her spine and suppressed it, looking deep into his eyes instead, try to decipher the emotion that his red cat like eyes, rimmed in yellow. Nicolette dropped the glasses on Wesker's lap and pressed her hand against his face.

"Wesker...Albert...Al?" Nicolette muttered softly. turning his face in her direction. "Look at me. Are you okay?"

Wesker didn't blink, but his gaze turned in her direction when she muttered his first name.

"Wesker? Are you in shock?" Nicolette felt her heart start to race as she started to slip into a panic. "Oh, damn it. Was it something I said?"

Wesker looked at her blankly for a moment, taking in everything that Nicolette had said, before his eyes became focused and distant again. "What are you going on about?"

"Nothing." Nicolette replied sharply pulling away from Wesker, emotion slipping from her face as she got to her feet. "Just-nothing."

"It's never, 'just nothing' with you." Wesker replied coldly, getting to his feet and following her to the door, after snatching his glasses off of his lap.

"You know what-" Nicolette turned on her heels to see Wesker right behind her. "Go. Lay. Down."

"Are you ordering me around?" Wesker asked darkly, looking darkly at Nicolette over his glasses. "No one orders me around."

"I'm only thinking about you, you selfish, self centered son of a-" Wesker grabbed Nicolette's jaw, keeping it in a vise like grip and cutting her off.

"Are you trying to insult me?" Wesker growled, getting closer to Nicolette, his eye's glowing faintly as he lifted his glasses back up to cover his eyes. Nicolette yanked her face out of his grip and stormed to the door.

"I don't know?" Nicolette ripped the door open and started to march angrily down the hall. "Did it work?"

Wesker glared down the hall after her, keeping his weight off of his injured foot, making it hover over the ground. He couldn't help the small smile that crept on to his face.

_'She...loves me?' _Wesker shook his head slowly before she turned the corner and disappeared.

"If I didn't find her so amusing," Wesker replied to his inner thought, amusement spiking his tone. "I would show her how to really lie."

/~/~/~/

Nicolette's eyes flew open in the middle of the night. It wasn't due to her dreamless sleep or the hushed sound of a door closing. Instead Nicolette woke up to something touching her leg. The moment she opened her eyes she realized that someone was stroking the side of her calf. Nicolette craned her neck to try and see who was stroking her calf, nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw a dark shadow bent over her leg. Nicolette rolled over and pulled her leg out of the shadows grip. The shadow turned its head to the side.

"Did I wake you?" The shadow asked calmly, Nicolette immediately recognized the voice.

"Wesker?" She asked, her voice still thick with sleep. "Is that you?"

"Your sleeping." Wesker muttered smoothly as he laid down next her her. "Just close your eyes. Everything is just a dream."

"Makes sense." Nicolette replied sleepily, blinking her heavy lidded eyes while trying make out Wesker's features in the dark. "But does that mean that everything I've been through in the past...three to four months is all a dream?"

"Do you want it to be a dream?" Wesker's voice sounded a little tense and darker then usual.

"Hmmm." Nicolette started to feel sleep buzzing in the center of her brain. "No. I wouldn't want it to be."

"Why?"

"I told you before." Nicolette muttered sleepily.

"Told me what?"

"That I," Nicolette paused and yawned. "I love you."

"You meant that?" Wesker asked, his face only inches from hers. Oddly, Nicolette could only make out his face, clear of all emotion.

"Would I lie to you?" Nicolette started laughing near the end of the sentence. "I forgot who I'm talking to. Dream Al."

"Al?" Wesker asked his brow furrowing.

"Yeah, I can't always call you, Wesker, now can I?" Nicolette whispered, curling up closer up to him. "I just wish that I could call you Al, or something, when I'm awake."

"Sleep." Wesker muttered, reaching out with his hand and closed her eyes.

"Mhmmhhm."

Wesker waited there a few moments, listening to her heartbeat slow and her breathing deepen, before climbing on off the bed and hovering over Nicolette's leg. He reached down and traced the small little jagged scar on her calf before turning his back on her and leaving the room.

/~/~/~/

Jill paced back and forth in a gray waiting room with Royal and Leon sitting in the chairs that were pressed up against the walls. Claire had come out of the ER with several stitches and big bruise on the side of her face. Chris was another story. The doctors worked around the clock, bringing in pints and gallons of type O blood and tossing ideas of surgery and resetting fractures around hoping that on would stick. Jill felt her entire body shake as she walked back and forth. A young doctor walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Valentine, you need to relax."

"Is he going to be alright?" Jill asked, her eyes searching the doctors.

"We just have to set a broken rib or two and give him another blood transfusion." The doctor brushed his brown hair out of his eyes with his free hand. "He's very lucky that he survived."

"Will he be able to go on a mission?" Royal asked from her seat next to Leon. "Or his he going to be bed ridden for a while?"

"We recommended that he stay in bed-" Royal snorted from were she sat. "But we can't force him to."

"Then he's going to go." Royal replied rolling her eyes. "If I've learned anything about him in the past, I don't know, year, it's that he is almost as stubborn and hard headed as Niki."

"Speaking of her," Leon looked at Jill his steel blue eyes full of questions. "Did she show up?"

"No." Jill shook her head sadly as the doctor walked away. "Claire said that Wesker had told her Niki was somewhere heavily guarded. It seems that he has found out how important she is to us."

"So, in other words, Nicolette has become a very important to whatever he's planing all of a sudden." Royal interjected, looking at Jill and Leon. "Do you know how screwed we are?"

They all looked at each other in a dark silence.

/~/~/~/

Nciolette walked back and forth inside of a dressing room at kleinfelds, waiting for Kathy to come in with her hastily made dress. Nicolette's eyes were unfocused as she worked her way back to the other side of the room, her mind still entangled in her life like dream last night. Whatever made her dream of Wesker visiting her in the middle of the night and stroking a small section of skin on her leg... Nicolette froze her eyes slowly stretching open in horror.

"No." Nicolette muttered in denial, her eyes fixing themselves on the mirror and slowly trailed down to look at he side of her left leg that was covered by a pair of dark wash jeans. "It was just a dream..he's not that interested in anything about me. Let alone a silly old scar from my...childhood."

Nicolette laughed, the sound echoing back, the fake and forced tone to it gave away her doubt. There was something about Wesker that made her think that he didn't ask questions just to pass the time. He was had said something to her once about weaknesses. Nicolette rolled her eyes. It would be just like Wesker to make a report on her weaknesses on the off chance he had to take her down.

"That man needs a life." Nicolette muttered, an actual smile spreading across her lips. "I guess that's what I'm for. A little trophy wife. A trophy wife that doubles as a bodyguard and a spy." Nicolette laughed thinking about the future and how she was, no doubt, just a ploy in Wesker's ultimate plan. Yet, here she stood, in a dressing room waiting for her wedding dress to be brought in so she could marry an evil scientist that was only going to use her. Nicolette glanced at the door, thinking about Steve who was, most likely, standing only a few feet away from the door. Steve must think she's insane for falling in love with a man who couldn't care less about her and only wanted to use her. But oddly, Steve never said a word about it. The only thing she ever got from him was a small mysterious smile like the one he had yesterday when a man came into Wesker's study and showed him some pictures. Wesker had immediately dismissed Nicolette to go and practice some new moves. Nicolette had left without a fight but had given Steve a meaningful look as if to tell him they would talk about this later. Nicolette had barely reached the door of the lab when she heard Wesker raise his voice and something crash against the wall. The man ran out of the room, his right arm bleeding and Wesker shouting something about replaceable after him. Steve had left slowly after the man, the smile firmly on his face as he glanced at Nicolette before turning his attention to the man, offering to help him with his arm. Nicolette snapped out of her memories as the door handle turned. Kathy walked in with a big smile on her face and two dress bags in her hands. Nicolette did a double take.

"Here we are. " Kathy hung the two dress bags up on two individual hooks. Nicolette gaped at them her entire body numb. "Your dresses are done."

"Kathy?" Nicolette heard her voice but couldn't feel her lips move. "I only ordered one dress."

"Really?" Kathy's eyebrows furrowed. "This was ordered online. I thought you had decided on wearing two dresses."

"Wait." Nicolette closed her eyes briefly. "It was ordered online?"

"Yes."

"Ugh! I'm going to kill him." Nicolette snapped glaring at the other foreign dress bag before sighing. "What does it look like?"

Kathy smiled and opened the dress bag, revealing a huge ivory ball gown with silk roses hanging off the shoulder and some scattered over skirt and some jewelry scattered over the brocade and the petticoat. Nicolette's eyes popped open as she took in the splendor of the huge wedding dress before snapping out of it.

"Are you kidding me? Who does he think I am? Cinderella?" Nicolette tried to sound angry but failed as Kathy unlaced the corset dress and held it out open to her. Nicolette couldn't stop herself from stepping into it, pulling it up, and letting Kathy lace her into it. Nicolette turned around and admired herself in the mirrors.

"Are you ready to show your brother?" Kathy asked, her nimble fingers tucking in and smoothing out the huge dress.

"Sure." Nicolette turned away from the mirrors as Kathy opened the door. Nicolette glided out of the room and the other, were Steve stood looking at a portrait of a red rose laying on the floor. Steve glanced over his shoulder at her before turning on his heels and staring at her, his eyes wide open as he looked her over.

"Where in the worl-"

"Groomzilla." Nicolette replied stubbornly rolling her eyes. Steve raised and eyebrow and Nicolette sighed. "Wolf."

"Oh." Steve looked her up and down again. "Oooohhhh."

"This is so annoying." Nicolette huffed, moving around in the dress. "I really only wanted the dress I picked."

"What? You don't like this one?" Steve asked, his voice suddenly becoming tense.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's that I liked the other dress more." Nicolette sighed picking up a small fabric. "We-Wolf just doesn't understand my taste."

"Well..." Steve glanced over at Kathy. "How fast can your sewing team work?"

"Pretty fast, why?" Kathy raised an eyebrow at Steve and tilted her head to the side a bit.

"Because, you guys are going to have do some more work before Friday."

"That's only two days away!" Kathy exclaimed, her eyes popping open.

"Then lets get to work, shall we?"

/~/~/~/

Wesker stood in the center of the room, leafing through a binder full of pictures of center pieces. One caught his eye, it was a center piece of white roses and purple foxgloves piled up in the middle of the table with a little fountain in the center if it. Wesker marked the picture and handed the binder coldly to the man just a few feet away from him. He then walked slowly back to his desk, putting full weight on both feet as if he hadn't been shot multiple times in the leg just twenty hours ago. Wesker settled in behind his desk as the man placed two more binders in front of him hesitantly.

"What are these for?" Wesker demanded unemotionally.

"One is the cake selection, the other is what you could have served at the wedding." Wesker looked at the binders skeptically from behind his glasses. "I'll just leave them here for the night, email me whatever you decide and I'll get it all set for Friday."

"Then you will get the emails soon." Wesker replied, his voice still void of any emotion. "Now, leave."

"Right away, sir." The man left as fast as he could, bumping into someone of the way out. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." The sweet and calm female voice triggered a painful twinge in his chest. Nicolette. Wesker immediately knocked the binders into a drawer quickly before she could see anything. "Is he in there?"

"Yeah, but don't go in honey, he's not in a very good mood." Wesker felt anger blaze up inside of him until he heard Nicolette's laugh.

"Wesker's never in a good mood. Steve even bets it's been worse since I showed up." Nicolette edged into the room. "I'm sorry to keep you though, sir. Have a good day."

"You too, miss." Nicolette shut the door behind her and looked over at Wesker with narrow eyes.

"I would question who that was, but right now I could careless." Nicolette locked the door and stalked over to Wesker's desk, stood in front of it, placing her hands in the middle of it and leaned over it until she was mere inches away from Wesker. "Why do you do this to me?"

"What did I, supposedly, do this time?" Wesker asked, annoyance slipping faintly into his tone. "Aside from trying to get some work done around here?"

"You picked out my wedding dress." Nicolette hissed at him, her eyes just slits now. "You promised-"

"I lied." Wesker replied evenly, getting to his feet and towering over Nicolette. "Did you really expect me not to?"

"Again I expected better of you." Nicolette stood up strait and glared openly at him. "It's like you enjoy hurting me, like its a sick twisted game to you."

There was another sudden, gripping pain like iron fingers tightly wrapping themselves around his vital organ. But when he spoke his voice was clear of an internal pain. "You should lower you expectations of me. Your the only one getting hurt by trying to make me more then what I am."

"You know what, I just wish you would talk to me before you do things like that." Nicolette turned her back on Wesker.

"Is it even worth my breath." Wesker muttered, settling back into his chair. "You don't listen to anyone but yourself."

"Look who's talking." Nicolette grumbled leaning against his desk.

Wesker looked at her back momentarily thinking about what Chris had shouted at him barely twenty hours before. Could she possibly be Chris Redfield's daughter? One question that had been silently been haunting Wesker came to the surface of his mind. "What year were you born in?"

"What?" Nicolette glanced over her shoulder at him in surprise. "Are you asking me about my birthday?"

"The date of your birth." Wesker replied coldly.

"October 9, 1990." Nicolette replied simply, still a little surprised. "When's yours?"

"December 3, 1960." Wesker answered, his mind still trying to comprehend how much of a child this woman, no, girl, really was. "Your only twenty?"

"Your fifty-one?" Nicolette turned around in surprise, looking Wesker up and down. "That is so grossly unfair!"

"Twenty years old. Your that old and you were trained by Spencer, demanded by every governmental and nongovernmental agency and defense group that exists, and you still had enough time to be taken captive." Wesker's voice was void of any and all emotion. "Oddly, I'm slightly impressed."

"Your only impressed because you somehow 'over powered' me." Nicolette muttered turning away from him again. "Though I'm not suprised at any of this."

"What does that mean?"

"Just what I said Wesker. I'm not suprised." Nicolette sighed and walked away from his desk. "About the dress or the fact that your older then me. I know that you and Chris have this huge rivelry ever since I was eight."

"How do you know about that?" Wesker asked distantly.

"You leave files all over the place, do you really think I wont read them?" Nicolette sighed and brushed her bangs out of her face. "And by the way, am I going to have to address you as, Wesker, forever?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Wesker's voice made her blood run cold, but instead of backing off Nicolette turned to Wesker, anger burning in the depths of her eyes.

"I'll say. Are you going to start calling me Wesker, too?" Nicolette asked angrily, walking around Wesker's desk so she stood next to him. "Or are you just going to call me, Nicolette, for the rest of my life?"

Wesker turned his head slowly in her direction and looked at her for a few tense moments. "Does everything have to turn into an argument with you? Why can't you be more like Steve? Taking an answer and leaving."

"Steve is under your control. He has barely any free will." Nicolette remembered the moment that Wesker had removed the spider like devise and her hand moved up ward and pressed itself against her silk covered chest were the faint and faded scars still resided. "If you hadn't taken that thing off me I would be exactly the same."

"My life would be a lot easier." Wesker commented slowly shaking his head thinking of every moment that he had lost due to one small blunder. "Then again it wouldn't have worked much longer. Your DNA and the viruses were fighting off even the highest setting."

"Wesker!" Nicolette glared down at him, her eyes blazing. "You never answered my question!"

"Will it make you be quiet?" Wesker asked, slightly annoyed.

"Might." Nicolette replied, still glaring at him as he got to his feet, towering over her slightly with an unreadable expression.

"You can call me..." Wesker's hand lifted his glasses up to the top of his head and looked Nicolette in the eye. His eyes holding some faint emotion in its depths as the burned into hers. "...Al, if you must."

Nicolette couldn't feel any anger left in her body, it was as if someone had drained out all of that emotion. Instead she felt a need to leave the room and try to collect her thoughts. "Al?" Nicolette breathed, her eyes wider then before.

"Yes, Niki?" Wesker asked, his voice soft for once as he continued to stare in to her eyes. Nicolette felt a shiver run down her spine as she threw her arms around Wesker's neck and pressed her lip against his. Wesker responded immediately, one hand pressed against the small of her back and the other entangling itself in her lose, curly hair, Wesker's hands turned possessive and pushed her against the desk. Nicolette could feel her heart beat speed up, pounding against Wesker's chest. She pulled away and took gentle hold of Wesker's face causing him to look at her.

"I've told you I love you, right?" Nicolette asked breathlessly, one arm still around Wesker's neck, his forehead resting against hers.

"Among other things." Wesker responded, his eyes growing colder and becoming distant. His grip became tighter on the small of he back and in her hair.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Nicolette started to ketch her breath.

"You haven't proven it to me." Wesker whispered faintly, his breath billowing against her face, mixing with hers. Nicolette could hear a slight ragged pattern to the way Wesker was speaking and breathing.

"Is that all you think about?" Nicolette asked as Wesker turned his head and kissed the side of her jaw. "Not that I object or anything, it's just that you only act like this when it comes up."

Wesker pulled her down into his black revolving chair, moving to the front of her throat. Nicolette arched her neck back, as he kissed her collar bone, and straddled him, leaning back a bit. Nicolette pushed Wesker against his chair, her face inches from his. She almost kissed him again, teasing him when she realized how tight his pants, the very ones she was practically sitting on, had gotten. Nicolette couldn't stifle a smile as she pulled herself up strait.

"Well, Cheeto Boy, it's very apparent you can't wait two more nights." Nicolette breathed, her nose inches from his. She felt Wesker tense and her smile faded slightly. "Awe, you know I'm just teasing you." Nicolette looked deep into his blank and cold eyes. Dead eyes, free and clear of any emotion. "You can't take a joke can you?"

"If you call those jokes then you need more help then I thought." Wesker replied coldly, his hands sliding off of her body.

"Wesker," Nicolette sighed, forcing herself to stay were she was. "Just relax. You'll get what you want eventually." Wesker didn't respond and Nicolette climbed off of him. "You just going to ignore me now?" Wesker continued to stare blankly at his desk. "Ugh! I can't deal with this. I guess you just don't want me here then."

Nicolette left the room in a huff, slamming the door loudly behind her. Wesker glanced up at the door, his glasses sliding back in front of his eyes, a small, hesitant smile on his face.

"I thought you were going to call me, Al, from now on." Wesker replied softly to the door, his voice still void of any emotion, before the smile disappeared and he turned back to his work.

/~/~/~/

Swirls of blood danced in Chris's dream. In front of him was Nicolette's mangled, bloody body, her hair stained with mud and her own blood. Chris fell to his knees, his heart crushed into nonexistence as Nicolette took her last struggling, ragged breath. Her big blue eyes, the color so much like Jill's, open and fixed on his face even as the life drained out of them. Loud echoing laughter broke into Chris's moment of horror and disbelief. Just a foot away was Wesker, his stance cocky and full of life, blood splattered on to his usual black on black outfit. Wesker lifted a hand to fix his glaces and Chris felt horror and rage pound inside his heart as he took in the blood dripping from Wesker's gloves. Chris knew immediately that it was his daughters blood.

"Well now, Chris." Wesker sneered evilly, walking closer so that he was standing over Nicolette's body. Chris lifted his dark blue eyes, full of hatred and agony, up to look at Wesker. Wesker nudged his daughters body with his foot, laughing again. "I do believe I win."

Chris silently looked up at Wesker, trying to figure out what he had done to make Wesker hate him so much that he would take it out on Chris' only child. His little baby girl. Chris couldn't come up with anything that would condemn his daughter, only things that would condemn him. Chris also thought about how he would never go after his enemy's children. He could never be that cruel. Chris' eyes tightened, Wesker was inhuman with what he just did. "I'll kill you."

"Didn't you already try that?" Wesker asked tauntingly, turning his back on Chris and walking away.

"Why not me?"

"Chris, Chris, Chris." Wesker replied mockingly. "That would have been too easy."

"You bastard!" Chris shouted at Wesker's back as the man walked away.

"Is he alright?" Jill's voice penetrated into the room. Chris turned his gaze from Wesker to glance around the room.

"Jill?" Chris whispered, his gaze falling on Nicolette's mangled and lifeless body. Even covered in blood and mangled Chris could see a bit of Jill in her.

"He should be coming to any moment now." A strange male voice echoed right behind Jill's. "Do remember, he was thrown about quite a lot."

Chris ignored the voice, his mind still focused on Nicolette's face. There was something familiar about her nose. It's shape looked oddly like...

"Oh, Chris." Chris could feel a hand on his wrist as he heard Jill sigh. "Please get better."

"Jill..." Chris murmured, closing his eyes momentarily. When he opened them he found himself blinking around in a brightly light hospital room. "Nicolette?"

"Chris!" Chris felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. Chris glanced up and saw Jill, her face only inches from his. "Oh Chris! I thought that Wesker had-"

Chris flinched at the name, a shudder ran down his spine. He looked away from Jill and glared down at the IV needle in his wrist. The only thought that he registered was that Nicolette was still alive, that it had only been a dream. It didn't calm him down or put him at ease. Instead Chris looked up at Jill, painfully ignoring the familiar color of her eyes, his dark blue eyes full of pain and anger.

"Chris?" Jill whispered, her voice tight with emotion.

"We have to get her back." Chris replied, looking deep into Jill's eyes. "We have to get our daughter back."

"That's good to hear." Chris' head snapped in the direction of the door. Standing there, in her BSAA gear, holding a Jailbreaker, was Royal. She was smiling, with Leon only a few feet behind her. "Because we have a plane, think you can get up?"

Chris pushed himself into a sitting position, ignoring the jabbing pain in his side. "What's the plan?"

Royal's smile grew bigger and she threw Jailbreaker on to his lap. "Lets just say, it's a Niki style plan."

A small smile sneaked onto Chris' face. "Let's get going then."

/~/~/~/

Nicolette felt her heart fluttering in her chest as a maid zipped up the back of the dress. Nicolette could hardly even breath in her excitement. The second she had woken up she had been surrounded by several, oddly quiet women that had started to get her ready for today. One fixed her makeup, two took care of her hair, one fussed over her dress, and the last just hovered, making sure everything went according to plan. Nicolette rolled her eyes and smiled, Wesker's plan of course. Nicolette looked at herself in the mirror as the women left thinking about how she had gotten to this moment in time. A knock at the door surprised her, making her jump.

"Who is it?" She called, turning away from the mirror and looking at the door in hesitation. Wesker wouldn't interrupt her now would he? The wedding was barely half an hour away and he had gone to great lengths to stay away from her yesterday. At first Nicolette had been a little hurt by his avoidance but then she realized that he was actually following an old tradition. The one were the groom doesn't see bride until she walks down the isle to be his wife.

"It's Steve." Nicolette sighed in relief and smiled.

"Come in!" She called, turning back to the mirror to make sure that everything was still in place. "And shut the door behind you!"

"Will do." Steve walked in quietly, shutting the door behind him. "Wow. Niki, you look great!"

"Thanks." Nicolette smiled as she smoothed out the front of the dress. "You want to get me the veil?"

"Sure." Steve picked the long, thick wedding veil up from were it lay, spread out on the bed, and secured it into her hair. He covered her face with the front of it, watching her smile disappear behind the thick white silky fabric. "Anything else?"

"Oh, yeah. One thing." Nicolette pointed at the Tiffanys box on her dresser. "I'm pretty sure Wesker left that in here yesterday when I was swimming."

"What is it?" Steve asked, walking over to the box and picking it up.

"I don't know. The note said not to open it until today." Nicolette walked away from the mirror, holding the front of the dress in front of her. "Open it."

Steve opened it as Nicolette reached him.

"Yeah, this is from Wesker." Steve said simply, turning the box in her direction. Inside it was a beautiful glittering tiara.

"No doubt." Nicolette whispered in awe. "You want to put it on me? I don't think I'd put it on strait."

"No problem." Steve replied, taking the tiara out of the box, putting the box back down on the dresser before placing the tiara on her head. "The final touch." Steve smiled weakly. "You ready, Niki?"

"For what? The wedding?" Nicolette walked back over to the mirror giving herself a quick once over. "I think so."

"No, I meant...you know...to take Wesker to be your husband? Are you sure your ready for that?"

Nicolette sighed and walked back over to Steve, taking his hands in hers. "Steve, who could ever be ready for that?" Steve smiled faintly as Nicolette gave his hands a squeeze. "But, honestly, I think I was born for this."

"To be forced into marrying an evil scientist?"

"If that's the way you want to phrase it, then sure." Nicolette laughed and reached forward to hug Steve. Then suddenly the door burst open, reveling a red hair woman that shut the door, a Silver Ghost held tight in her hand. Steve moved and pushed Nicolette behind himself, pulling a beretta M92F out of his black suit. Nicolette started to fight back until she recognized who it was that was shutting the door behind her quickly. "Claire?"

Claire turned around on her heels, aiming her gun at them. Her eyes widened as she looked at Steve.

"S-St-Steve?" Claire stuttered, her gun still held up and aimed at them. "Is it you?"

"Claire?" Steve breathed, his gun aimed at the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"So, Wesker didn't lie." Claire whispered, slowly lowering her gun. "You are alive."

"Claire, you need to get out of here now." Steve murmured urgently taking a step towards her. "You can't be here today."

"I can't leave without Niki." Claire replied her gaze finally flickering to Nicolette. "Who's that?"

"Claire, don't start asking complicated questions." Steve whispered taking another step towards Claire. "It's nothing your involved in."

"Steve..." Nicolette said, her voice unnaturally loud to Steve and Claire.

"Shh."

"Who is she, Steve?" Claire asked, her eyes glinting as she looked at Nicolette.

"Please, Claire-"

"Claire," Nicolette walked around Steve, holding her hands up as Claire pointed the gun at her. "It's me. It's Nicolette."

Claire froze, staring at her in shock. "What are you doing dressed up like that? Oh, forget the question right now. We have to get you out of here now."

"Why?" Nicolette asked, backing up as Claire to several steps toward her.

"It's a long story, but lets just say your sister in one of the best." Claire replied smiling as she reached forward to grab Nicolette's wrist. "She really wants to see you."

Just before Claire's hand could wrap around Nicolette's wrist Steve slammed his body into hers, knocking Claire into the closet.

"I'm sorry, Claire!" Steve said breathlessly as he pulled a nightstand in front of the closet door. "I love you."

"Steve! Let me out!" Claire cried, kicking the closet door. "Let me out now!"

"I can't. I have to get Niki to the east wing immediately." Steve grabbed Nicolette's hand and pulled her to the door. "We are going to be late."

"STEVE!"

"I love you, Claire!" Steve called over his shoulder raggedly. "And I'm so sorry!"

Steve shut the door behind them quickly, after Nicolette made sure that everything was set and nothing was stuck, and hurried down the hall, Nicolette right next to him, holding up the front of her skirt. They reached the east wing nearly breathless but still in perfect order. Nicolette placed a hand on Steve's shoulder reassuringly as a man walked up to them.

"You almost didn't make it." He whispered ushering them closer to the door. "I really don't want to see what he would have done if you were late."

"Well, we made it." Steve replied, his tone sharper the usual. "So the wedding can start. You can't have a wedding without the bride, and if you'd rather I can take her back to her room."

Nicolette heard the double meaning in the words as the other man begged Steve not to leave. Nicolette couldn't help but roll her eyes, like Steve could actually take her against her will. Nicolette waved the man away and slipped her arm through Steve's.

"Chill." She whispered sympathetically. "You can slip away later and get her out of here."

"You know she's going to get out before the ceremony is over."

"Yes, I do." Nicolette leaned a little closer to Steve, her whisper almost breathy. "But she's not like her brother, always running into things. Claire won't just jump in here if unless she had a plan."

"Who says she doesn't?" Steve whispered back pointedly as the doors slowly started to open.

/~/~/~/

Wesker stood at the alter in his tuxedo, glasses, and gloves, ignoring all of the Umbrella personal that were sitting pews, mumbling amongst themselves trying to figure out what was going on. Father Xavier stood only a few feet away from Wesker, underneath the arch itself. It was only a few seconds before the piano started to play the march. Uneasily all of the Umbrella personal stood and looked at the door that was slowly opening. Wesker felt a long, jabbing, painful twinge in his chest when he saw Nicolette gliding slowly slowly the isle. Wesker couldn't see her face, it was hidden by her thick veil, but he could see the way the dress fit her perfectly, almost like the one he had seen in the picture with her sister, and the tiara glittering on her head. Wesker made a quick, almost invisible movement with his hand and the music sped up. Within ten seconds Steve was taking Nicolette's hand and placing it in Wesker's. Steve shuffled off the side, leaving Wesker and Nicolette to look at each other, both of their eyes hidden from the others sight. They both turned to the minister.

"Dear family and friends, I call upon all of you gathered here to be fellow witnesses with me in the marriage of Albert Wesker and Nicolette Holiday." There was a silent gasp that rippled through out the congregation. "You were each invited to join us today so that you may share in the joy that Albert and Nicolette are feeling as they pledge their love and commitment to each other."

Wesker glared at him, his eyes glowing faintly red. "Wesker." He growled correcting the minister. Father Xavier nodded, fear clouding his face for a moment before he gathered the strength to go on.

"The decision to marry is based in love and founded upon sincerity and understanding, which leads to a relationship that is rich in confidence and trust." Nicolette rolled her eyes underneath her veil and suppressed the urge to laugh. "A strong marriage is dependent upon many factors. Beyond the love, respect and trust that you share with one another, there must be a strong sense of commitment and loyalty that bonds you. A shared faith and beliefs in God, and His grace in your lives, is important in building a strong marriage. And also important are a shared companionship and a willingness to communicate openly with one another. This respectful communication and the love that it displays, helps each partner to accept and understand the other's strengths and weaknesses and allow for the continued growth that is necessary in all good and lasting marriages."

"In the Bible, Paul wrote beautifully about the power of love in his 1st book of letters to the Corinthians, Chapter 13." Nicolette thought of the passage fondly, her mother used to read it to her and her sister before bed.

"If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal. And if I have prophetic powers, and understand all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give away all I have, and if I deliver my body to be burned, but have not love, I gain nothing. Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends; as for prophecies, they will pass away; as for tongues, they will cease; as for knowledge, it will pass away. For our knowledge is imperfect and our prophecy is imperfect; but when the perfect comes, the imperfect will pass away. When I was a child, I spoke like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child; when I became a man, I gave up childish ways. For now we see in a mirror dimly, but then face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall understand fully, even as I have been fully understood. So faith, hope, love abide, these three; but the greatest of these is love."

Nicolette glanced over at Wesker at the last sentence. Could he really care about her? Or is it just sex and security that he wants?

"A-Wesker and Nicolette, before you are joined together in matrimony here today, in my presence and in the presence of your family and friends, I am to remind you of the serious and binding nature of the relationship of marriage." Father Xavier glanced out into the crowd. "The commitment of marriage is one of the most important commitments that two people will make in their lifetime. Marriage, as most of us understand it, is a voluntary and full commitment of a man to a woman and a woman to a man. It is made in the deepest sense, to the exclusion of all others, and is intended to last a lifetime. The vow of marriage is a pledge of everlasting love, within the unity of matrimony, whereby, committing to share all that life has to offer, the good times and the bad, with patience and understanding. For a marriage to remain strong, your faith in that vow must never waver. It must remain strong through the trials of everyday life. The words that you speak to each other today are to be the cornerstone for your life together from this day forward."

Wesker glanced over at Nicolette wondering what was going through her head at that moment.

"Wesker and Nicolette, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"Ye-"

"Yes we have." Wesker replied, coldly cutting over Nicolette, who's head snapped in his direction. Behind the veil she narrowed her eyes, before she turned her head slowly back to Father Xavier.

"Will you love and honor each other as husband and wife for the rest of your lives?"

"Yes." Nicolette replied before Wesker could open his mouth.

"Let us say a short prayer: God who has created us, each as an individual, open Nicolette and Wesker's hearts to feel your guidance and support through those who have gathered with them here today. Let their marriage be an occasion for them to see how you have been working in their lives separately, and together. May they remember the vows taken here today, not only in their minds, but also, in their everyday actions of kindness and caring for one another, Amen."

"Amen." Nicolette muttered, trying not to laugh or roll her eyes again.

"Now, the vows." Father Xavier nodded at Wesker.

"I Wesker, take you Nicolette Holiday, to be my lawful wedded wife and partner, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live." Wesker said the entire sentence void of any emotion. Father Xavier nodded to Nicolette, who took a deep breath.

"Wesker, in affirmation of my love for you, I invite you to join your life with mine from today forward. I will respect you and cherish you always. I promise to share with you all that life has to offer. I give myself to you, in kindness, unselfishness and trust, as we strive towards achieving a full and complete life together. Now I ask our guests to witness my vows to you. I Nicolette Holiday, take you Wesker, to be my lawful wedded husband and partner, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live."

"Nicolette and Wesker have brought rings to present to one another as a symbol of their marriage vows today. Although there is no precise evidence to explain the origin of the tradition of exchanging wedding rings, there are two strongly held beliefs. The more recent, dating back to the 17th century, explains that during a Christian wedding, the priest arrived at the forth finger, counting the thumb, after touching the three fingers on the left hand '...in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost'. The more ancient and widely accepted explanation, refers to the early Egyptian's belief that a circle was the symbol of eternity-a sign that life, happiness, and love have no beginning and no end. A wedding ring, or circle, was placed on the third finger of the left hand, the ring finger, because it was traditionally believed that this finger was a direct connection to the heart - the perfect spot to place a symbol, representing eternal love and commitment. The vena amoris, that is, the vein of love, runs directly from the "ring finger" to the heart." The Father took a deep breath. "Now I ask that God bless these rings that Wesker and Nicolette will exchange as a symbol of their love and fidelity."

Wesker turned to face Nicolette.

"Nicolette, with all that I am and all that I have, I give you this ring as a symbol of my commitment." Wesker forced the words out emotionless as he took Nicolette's hand and slipped the wedding band onto her left ring finger.

"Wesker, with all that I am and all that I have, I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love." Nicolette took Wesker's gloved hand, the ring gripped tightly between her pointer finger and her thumb, and paused. "Wesker," She hissed under her breath. "Really?"

Wesker sighed heavily and pulled the glove off his left hand, giving it back to Nicolette. Nicolette slipped the ring on and Wesker took his hand away, pulling the other glove off and stick both into the pocket of his tuxedo.

"As you begin your married life together hold close to you the words that you have spoken to each other today. Life isn't always an easy road, as you both know. Rely on your faith in your promises made today to see you through those times. In times of trouble be strong. Ask God to grant you the gifts of caring and understanding in your life together, allowing that each may be to the other a source of strength in need, a counselor in times of uncertainty, a comfort in times of sorrow, and a companion in your joys. You have declared before all of us that you will now live your lives together in marriage. You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and giving and receiving of rings." The minister glanced around. "Let anyone who apposes this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nicolette looked behind her, silently glaring from behind her veil, looking for anyone about the stand. Wesker turned in the opposite direction, merely looking at around the room, void of any emotion.

"It the name of God, the lord almighty-" Wesker reached into the side of his jacket and pulled out an L. Hawk, pointing it directly in the center of the ministers head.

"In my name." Wesker replied unemotionally.

"I-i-in the name of..Wesker, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife." Father Xavier stepped back as Wesker slipped his gun back into its place inside the tuxedo jacket. "You may now kiss the bride."

Wesker stepped forward and lifted Nicolette's veil. He could see the small smile playing on her red lips and the sparkle in her eyes. Nicolette placed her hands on Wesker's shoulders and felt Wesker's hands wrap around her waist and the back of her neck. Nicolette closed her eyes as she felt Wesker bend her to the side, in front of his body. Nicolette felt her heart race as Wesker pressed his lips against hers. Then, barely audible to her, there was a crash like noise and the sound of guns going off. Wesker immediately pulled away and pulled her up strait into a standing position, one hand still placed firmly on her waist, gripping her tightly to his body. Nicolette's eyes snapped open in irritation, her eyes narrowing as she look at Wesker. His face was emotionless but as she looked in the direction his face was angled she understood why he was holding her close and why he had broken their first kiss as man and wife. The guests, Umbrella employees, had scattered, some were even laying on the floor bleeding, the pews were ether knocked over or broken, and standing in the center of it was Leon S Kennedy, Chris Redfield, her sister Royal Holiday, her aunt Jill Valentine, and several other BSAA agents. Nicolette felt a rush of confusion. _'What are the doing here?' _She felt Wesker move and glanced back at him in time to see him pull out his L. Hawk and pointed it directly at the center of Chris' forehead.

"Do you always have to barge in on my private moments, Chris?" Wesker asked darkly, cocking the gun. "Or do you have a death wish?"

"Let her go, Wesker." Chris called gruffly, his dark blue eyes narrowed, full of hate as the fixed themselves on Wesker's face. "She's not your property."

Wesker laughed darkly, gripping Nicolette tighter to his body. "Your argument would have been valid a little over five moments ago. Now it's just humorous."

"Let her go now!" Chris shouted, aiming his Jailbreaker at Wesker's head. The other BSAA agents followed, then only two that didn't were Leon and Royal. They both stood off to the side, standing ready to lift their gun and fight, watching Nicolette in awe.

"Do you really think I'll listen to you, Chris?" Nicolette moved her hands behind her, playing with a string that was attached to the dress. "Besides, I don't think you deserve the privilege to take something that's mine."

"Nicolette isn't yours!" Chris shouted at Wesker.

"I beg to differ." Wesker replied, a small half smile tugging at his lips. "I believe that she is entirely mine."

"Wesker!" Jill shouted before Chris could speak again. "Let our daughter go."

"Nicolette's head snapped in Jill's direction. "I'm the only one here." Nicolette glanced at Wesker and then back to Jill. "Did he capture a baby?"

"Only my baby." Chris snapped, glaring intensely at Wesker.

"What does that mean?" Nicolette asked, her eyes growing wider. "What's going on?"

"You didn't tell her, Wesker?" Chris spat at Wesker. "I thought you loved to crush other peoples dreams."

Wesker just looked at them emotionlessly.

"Niki," Jill took a step forward and Nicolette took her arm and wrapped it around Wesker's neck. Jill flinched and paused right next to Chris. "Niki, Chris and I are your parents."

Nicolette froze, holding herself against Wesker's chest, feeling his heartbeat against her chest. "W-what?"

"Niki, I'm your mother." Jill looked at Nicolette exasperatedly.

"That's-that's not possible." Nicolette muttered moving closer to Wesker, looking up at him in time to see a small half smile appear on his face. "It can't be."

"It is." Jill whispered, still standing next to Chris. "Didn't you ever wonder why you and Roy never looked alike? Why you were treated differently from the start?"

"Stop." Nicolette pulled away from Wesker and glared down at the group standing in the middle of the isle. "Just, stop."

Chris fired at Wesker, who dodged and knocked him sideways into Jill. The others aimed at Wesker, cocking their guns. Nicolette didn't stop to think before she reached behind her and tugged the ribbon like string that attached the skirt to the top of her dress. The voluminous skirt of the ballgown wedding dress fell to the floor in a heap leaving Nicolette standing in front of the alter in the dress she had picked, the splits went up her legs cleanly, exposing calf high, ivory heeled boots and several guns attached to her legs. Nicolette pulled her Black Tail out of it's sheath along with a second that she had found a few days ago, and pointed them at the BSAA agents.

"I said STOP!" Nicolette shouted, stepping away from the heap of ivory cloth. Everyone stopped and looked at her in shock. Everyone that is, except Wesker who smiled at her after looking her up and down. Nicolette walked down the steps until she stood next to Wesker, still aiming her guns at the BSAA agents.

"Niki, come home-" Royal took a step towards Nicolette.

"She is home." Wesker replied darkly, turning his gun on her.

"Wesker!" Nicolette hissed in horror. "Don't shoot my sister!"

Wesker was turning to look at Nicolette when the doors swung open revealing Claire, holding her gun up. The moment that she arrived several men decked out in Umbrella gear popped up, trying to subdue the invaders. Nicolette felt someone prod her in the side and she pointed on of her guns in the direction before she looked there. Steve stood right in front of her gun, not even batting an eye.

"If you want to leave, now would be a good time." Wesker looked at him and nodded faintly before taking Nicolette by the waist and behind the knees, carrying her out of the huge hall. They made it to the garage like landing strip and he placed her on the ground. Wesker went about making sure everything was set and packed for a hasty escape. Nicolette on the other hand just walked into the jet, securing herself into the shotgun seat.

Wesker finished quickly and boarded the jet, shutting the door before starting up the jet. Nicolette just sat there quietly, staring out the windshield of the jet. Wesker didn't turn to her until the jet was ready to take off. He watched her momentarily before sighing heavily and shaking his head. Instead of trying to figure out what was bothering her Wesker turned back to the plane, knowing that if it was important he was sure to hear about it soon enough. Just as they started to lift into the air Chris, Jill, and Royal ran into the area, firing at the plane.

Wesker smiled and pressed to button for the intercom. "Ah, Chris. It looks as if I've won again." Wesker released the button and angled the jet out of the Umbrella HQ.

/~/~/~/

Chris felt his heart drop as Wesker flew away with his daughter...again.

"Ah, Chris. It looks as if I've won again." The very words let a floodgate of anger escape and Chris threw his Jailbreaker to the floor, kicking it away from himself and knocking several boxes to the floor. Jill looked out into the sky, her eyes searching for any sign of the jet and the direction it was headed, trying to hold back her tears. Royal on the other hand looked down at the floor, little things clicking in her mind. Suddenly Royal's head shot up.

"Nicolette." She whispered, her mind darting around. "Oh. Ohhhhhh."

Chris looked angrily at Royal. "What?"

"Hey," Leon walked into the room holding his gun at his side. "Back off. She didn't do anything."

"I just realized what happened back there." Royal looked over her shoulder at Leon. "My sister isn't Niki Holiday anymore."

"What are you going on about?" Chris demanded, walking stormily over to Royal.

"She's Nicolette Wesker now." Royal whispered laughing. "She's Mrs Albert Wesker! Ahh, her husband has a weird name."

"Really, Roy? Now?" Claire had walked in after Leon with Steve in tow. "It really isn't the time to laugh at your sister. But you do have a point. Wesker found a way to make it harder for us to get her away from him."

"The main question is, how did he get her to marry him?" Leon asked, glancing around at everyone. "It's obvious that she's not being brainwashed the way Jill was."

Everyone turned to see Jill still watching the sky.

"I think one person here would know." Claire said, looking at Steve. Steve shifted uncomfortable under everyone's intense gaze.

"Uh," Steve glanced around and smiled faintly, attempting to change the subject. "I don't think we have enough food for everyone."

/~/~/~/

Nicolette walked back to the front of the plane, finally out of her Wedding attire and into a pair of jeans, a black tee shirt, and a pair of sneakers. Her mind was still whirling from the interruption at the wedding and the new developments that had just started to plague her slight happiness. She couldn't help but wonder if Chris and Jill were really her parents, or if they were just playing with her mind, trying to get Wesker to let her go. Nicolette, even in her confused and depressed state, rolled her eyes. Fat chance. Wesker held on tighter to her then he held on to his glasses. If she even tried to get to them, just to get them out of a room, Wesker would've killed them and locked her up in a tower. Nicolette smiled a little at that thought as she took her seat. Wesker stayed focused on the piloting the plane. Only a few moments ago, right before she left to change, Wesker had told her stiffly that they would be landing soon. All Nicolette could do was nod before she went to the back of the jet. Nicolette fought the urge to reach her hand out and touch Wesker. She couldn't help but want to touch him and explain to him how messed up her life felt right now, but she couldn't bring herself to. Wesker hadn't looked at Nicolette since they had left the Umbrella HQ. Nicolette couldn't help but blame the new found information. Wesker must only be seeing Jill and Chris in her now. It's no wonder he didn't look at her. The jet slowly started to land making Nicolette's stomach start to twist nervously at what was going to happen with her and Wesker. Would he blame her for something she didn't have any control over? Nicolette slowly shook her head as the jet landed on the ground in the middle of the woods. This was Wesker she was talking about. He'd blame her for taking more after the Redfields just like he would blame her if she looked more like the Valentines. Thought oddly before he didn't care that Jill was her aunt, well in some degree he didn't. Now that his worst enemy was more likely then no his father-in-law, well Nicolette couldn't blame him for blaming her. She would blame herself too.

Wesker got to his feet and lead the way out of the jet with Nicolette trailing behind. As the moonlight hit her face Nicolette thought about her nose. She had seen it in the mirror only moments ago and she had seen how it resembled Chris'. Nicolette had also noticed how much she looked like Claire. Maybe that's why Wesker wouldn't look at her. It was about her nose. Nicolette sighed unhappily and jumped from the plane, not noticing Wesker's hand being held out to help her down before it was to late. His hand curled closed and he turned away from her.

"This way." Wesker muttered, walking into the trees. Nicolette followed him, her heart felt like it was being squeezed by an iron hand. She had hardly walked several feet before her foot snagged on a root and she tumbled forward, throwing her arms in front of her face as she plummeted to the ground. Then, right before she hit the ground, someone grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back up to her feet. Nicolette lowered her arms and looked to the side to see her husband holding her up. Wesker let go of her and stepped away from her.

"Can you try not to kill yourself?" Wesker demanded angrily, his eyes flashing dully behind his glasses. "It isn't my job to protect you from yourself."

"Really?" Nicolette spat back. "Because I thought that's what a husband does for his wife. He loves, takes care of and protects her."

"And a wife does as he says." Wesker replied steadily, taking a step toward her, causing Nicolette to back up into the tree.

"Only if he's lucky." Nicolette shot back, brushing past Wesker only to trip and start to fall again. Wesker reached forward and grabbed her before she fell.

"Would you stop that. I'm starting to think you can't protect yourself at all, let alone others. How did you even get past all the tests-"

"I'm sorry!" Nicolette snapped, twisting out of his grip. "I'm just a little exhausted, okay? Happy?"

Wesker looked at her as she glared up at him before he held out his arms stiffly.

"What are you doing?" Nicolette asked confused.

"If your exhausted then you shouldn't be walking." Wesker took a step forward. "And your already slowing me down."

"Your such an ass." Nicolette muttered, wrapping her arms around Wesker's neck as he scooped her up.

"You always say that," Wesker muttered back as he began walking a little faster. "But you'll forgive me if I don't believe you."

"Whatever, Dr Jekyll." Nicolette replied as the trees began to pass by faster.

"I would be careful what you say, Mrs Hyde." Wesker replied unemotionally. "You never know who you'll insult."

Nicolette laughed and looked up at him with a big smile. "So, you do have a sense of humor. I thought you were just a workaholic."

"You never take a hint, do you?" Wesker asked darkly. "Be quiet."

Nicolette laughed harder. "You should know by now that I wont do that very easily."

"Hmph." Wesker replied, his face still angled as if watching the trail ahead. Nicolette on the other hand stated to notice the way their bodies were moving against each other and blushed a bit.

"Uh." Nicolette lowered her eyes a bit, her long dark eyelashes brushing against her cheek.

Wesker sighed. "What is it now?"

"It's just...have you noticed how we are sorta...bouncing?" Nicolette asked, holding back the urge to giggle.

"I-" Wesker paused, taking in what Nicolette had just said. Wesker mentally shook himself and focused on the path a head of him, trying to hurry while not getting Nicolette's attention drawn to it.

"Don't you?" Nicolette prompted, the blush creeping off her face as she lifted her eyes up to Wesker's face.

"Don't bring it up." Wesker replied stiffly, pulling his thoughts back to the safety of the tests he and Steve had been running for the last two weeks on the new form of virus that had been extracted from the tooth of a banzin.

"Why?"

"Because, I can guarantee that we wont make it that much further." Wesker replied, his voice a little husky. "We might just end up in a cave for three days."

"Well, it wouldn't be that comfortable." Nicolette tried to fight the small smile threatening to tug across her lips.

"I believe not." Wesker replied as they rounded a corner. "Besides, we are here."

Nicolette's head shot up as Wesker set her down. in front of them, past a small river, was a small white castle. Nicolette felt herself swoon a bit as she took it in.

"Is this for real?" She whispered, splashing through the water on her way to the castle. "Or are you messing with me?"

"It's all real." Wesker was right behind her, ignoring how wet the bottom of his pants were getting as he pulled a small key ring out of a small pocket on the inside of his jacket. "Shall we go inside?"

Nicolette was already tugging on the door. Wesker smirked and moved her hands gently away from the door and unlocked it with one smooth movement. Nicolette slipped past him before he had even opened the door. Wesker couldn't help but admire her as he flicked on the lights to the room. Nicolette gasped as she took in the warm brown wallpaper and the wooden floors, trying not to question the logic of having wallpaper and wooden floors in a small castle. Instead, Nicolette left the large opening room, exploring the entire lower level before starting her way up the steps with Wesker just behind her. The second level was dotted with rooms full of old priceless pieces of art and furniture. When Nicolette finished with the second level she found a small spiral staircase leading to a rather large tower. She lead the way and was shocked when she could see the room. In the center of the room, pressed against the wall, was a monster sized canvas bed, entirely clothed in white with huge soft and plush looking pillows. The floor was made of dark wood and the cream colored walls only held a few derative paintings and fans. On one side of the room there was a door, probably leading to a bathroom. Nicolette walked over to the bed, slipping her damp sneakers off along the way, she looked behind her to see Wesker a few steps behind looking slightly uncertain. Nicolette smiled at him and stretched.

"Is there another room you would like to see?" Wesker asked, walking closer to her. Nicolette smiled wider as she grabbed a hold of Wesker's leather calf length jacket and pulled him on top of her as she fell back ward onto the bed. Nicolette's smile grew when she spotted a small one growing on Wesker's face. She reached up and took his glasses off, tossing them in a random direction, ignoring the clatter as they hit the ground. Instead of caring Wesker pressed his lips against hers, his hands on ether side of her body before puling both of them further on to the bed. His hands slowly moved to pull her clothes off. When he had succeeded he held Nicolette close, her skin on the soft, cold leather of his jacket. Nicolette shuddered and started trying to pull his jacket off, failing. Wesker pulled his face away from hers and sighed.

"Really, Niki." Wesker whispered slipping the jacket off. "Its just a jacket, it's not that hard."

"Do you really want to start a fight now?" Nicolette replied, her eyes sparkling teasingly. Wesker narrowed his red eyes, the black cat-like pupils tinged in yellow, at her and growled faintly as he kissed her neck. Nicolette momentarily wrapped her arms around Wesker's neck, holding him closer to her body, arching her back a bit. She felt the soft silk of his shirt against her skin and an idea popped into her head. Nicolette unwrapped her arms from around his neck and worked their way to Wesker's chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off before his arms wrapped around Nicolette's waist pulling her closer as their mouths crashed together. Nicolette's arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she felt his skin pressed warmly against hers and his hard muscles against her body. Wesker slowly allowed one of his hands slide down lower along her waist, reaching her hip. Nicolette threw one of her legs around his hip and giggled at the tingling feeling that Wesker's fingers left on her skin. She pulled away and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you."

"Hmmm. One day you might just make me believe you." Wesker smiled slightly and kissed her, pinning her down with his body.

/~/~/~/

Its was nearly morning but Wesker was still awake, looking down at Nicolette whose head was resting on his chest and whose arms were wrapped around his torso. Wesker couldn't help himself from brushing a stray curl out of her face and watching her so intently. He couldn't help but think that every part of her was stunning, except for her nose for some strange reason that escaped him. This girl, daughter of his enemy oddly enough, was effecting him in an odd way, stirring something inside of Wesker that he had never felt before. Wesker couldn't stop his thoughts from traveling over everything that had happened in the past several months. About how many times Nicolette had told him that she...loved him. The truth suddenly hit Wesker like a ton of bricks. His eyes shot open wide in shock as the truth chased the the faint twinge away from his chest. Instead Wesker felt his heart pound warmly in his chest, making him feel almost completely...human. Wesker looked at Nicolette with slight horror in his eyes as he slowly took an arm and placed it around Nicolette's shoulders. Wesker closed his eyes briefly, opening them and looking as the ceiling before looking back at Nicolette.

"Mine." He whispered before closing his eyes again, this time in search of sleep.


	5. Evil Angel

Nicolette woke early the next day from a sweet dream. It was just a dream of her and Wesker at the beach, Wesker still wearing his usual black attire minus his jacket. Nicolette could almost smell the sent of the ocean, hear the waves crash in time almost like a heartbeat, and feel the sand beneath her toes. When she woke up she almost regretted it, wishing she was still a sleep until she heard the warm, steady sound of a heartbeat. Nicolette's eyes opened slowly and she looked around herself. Then she remembered. Nicolette's heart sped up as she felt Wesker's chest, which she was resting her head on, move up and down as he breathed. She craned her head and looked up at Wesker, her heart froze when she saw him. Wesker looked innocent, so innocent that Nicolette would have sworn that the man in her bed wasn't her husband, it was an angel. He looked so beautiful that Nicolette actually felt her heart break. Nicolette lifted a hand off of his chest and placed it on his face, touching it gently. Before she could move her hand away she felt Wesker's arms tighten around her, crushing her to his body as his eyes opened into slits.

Nicolette laughed loudly, a huge smile spreading on her face. "Did I wake you up?"

"Mhhhmm." Wesker looked down at her. "A little."

"I'm sorry." Nicolette replied, pulling herself into a sitting position, wrapping the silky sheets around herself. Wesker let his arms slide off but caught a hold of her at the waist.

"Where are you going?" Wesker asked, raising an eyebrow at her as he pulled her closer. Nicolette looked down at him and rolled her eyes, pulling away and flopping on the other side of the bed. Wesker reached over, placing a hand on her hip.

"I'm staying right here." Nicolette replied as Wesker loomed over her. "Why? You think I was going to run away from you?"

Wesker looked at her unemotionally. Instead of responding he leaned down and kissed her. Nicolette lifted a hand and pressed it against the side of his face as he pulled away.

"Your not hungry?" Wesker asked, his voice businesses like.

"Not really." Nicolette replied, her eyes meeting his. "Why, are you?"

"I could go for a bagel." Wesker responded, his breath billowing against Nicolette's skin. "Or donuts."

Nicolette smiled back at him. "Hmm, well...sausage does sound nice right now."

Wesker flashed her his signature half smile as he kissed her again, sliding under the blanket. Nicolette pulled away momentarily, her forehead resting against his.

"So...does this mean no breakfast?" Nicolette asked jokingly, her smile growing. Wesker smiled at her and growled faintly as he kissed her again.

/~/~/~/

Nicolette felt her breathing return to normal and felt Wesker's arms hold her closer. Nicolette had an arm around Wesker's neck, holding his face close to hers. This was the most blissful moment she could ever think of experiencing. Not even Wesker's emotionless eyes could break into her happy glow and force her smile to fade. Instead it made it glow brighter, her mind whirling, she still couldn't believe this was her husband. That she was no longer, Nicolette Holiday, she was Nicolette Wesker. Nicolette's smile grew brighter as she thought about it. Nothing could ruin this moment for her. Nothing. Then a spark of interest flashed in Wesker's eyes. Nicolette imitatively regretted jinxing the moment as Wesker pulled away moved to hover over her slightly.

"Don't." Nicolette breathed, her eyes begging him to just leave the moment be.

"Don't what?" Wesker asked, a half smile tugging on the corner of him mouth.

"Don't start telling me that I'm horrid in the bedroom." Nicolette glanced away from him, looking at the closed window on the other side of the room.

"What makes you think that I would say that?" Wesker asked, his voice void of any emotion as he cupped her chin and turned her head to face him. Nicolette still looked in a different direction.

"Wesker." Nicolette sighed and looked deep into his eyes, taking him by surprise. "What else would you say?"

"That I," Wesker looked back at her, trying to figure out what she expected of him. She confused, did she want him to be what the world had created him to be? Or the man she thought she saw in him? But as Wesker looked back into her eyes Wesker felt the twinge return, way more painful then any before. "I rather enjoyed it. It was better then being in a lab all day."

Nicolette raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically. "Is that good or bad?"

Wesker looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "You've known me for nearly four months and you have to ask?" Nicolette laughed and shook her head.

"I didn't pay any attention to you unless I wanted to annoy you."

"I'm going to have to teach you how to lie better." Wesker replied, releasing her face and pinning her down. "Your not very good at it."

"Or maybe, you just can't handle the truth." Nicolette snapped back playfully at him. "I don't lie often."

"Well then, answer me this." Wesker leaned down, his breath billowing against his wife's face, mixing with hers. "How was it for you?"

Nicolette tried to calm her pounding heart while trying to come up with a suitable answer. "It was...outstanding." Nicolette forced a playful smile before pulling away and sliding out of bed with the thick blanket wrapped around her body.

"Outstanding?" Wesker repeated, his eyes narrowing slightly and his cold tone returning. Nicolette glanced back over her shoulder and almost fell back on to the bed. Wesker was leaning on his elbow, watching her, his face expressionless again, his lower body covered only by the sheets.

"Yes." Nicolette smiled brightly at him before turning away and heading to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower. Do you think that you could make breakfast." Nicolette paused at the doorway of the bathroom. "I'm actually pretty hungry."

Nicolette didn't wait for a response, instead she walked into the room and shut the door quickly, her heart pounding in her ribcage almost making it hard for her to breath. Nicolette locked the door and walked past the huge tub to the shower and turned on the water. It took her a few moments to realize that all she had with her was a blanket. Nicolette shook her head and climbed into the shower, dropping the blanket by the sink. Nicolette leaned against the cold marble wall and began taking deep breaths. She couldn't tell Wesker anything like this, he wouldn't take it well...he doesn't take anything well. Nicolette shook her head under the water and began to hurry up. No way was she going to let him just storm in on her while she was in the shower. Nicolette couldn't even deny that Wesker would break down the door if she didn't appear soon. A sigh built up in her chest, why couldn't he trust that she wouldn't run away now? Wasn't it enough that he was now her husband? Did he really think she was lying to him about everything? Still? Nicolette stepped out of the shower and caught herself before she slipped across the floor. She took a deep breath to steady herself and nearly started laughing.

"Ah, I've gone insane." Nicolette whispered to herself as she picked up the blanket again and wrapped it around her body again, smiling her reflection as she passed a mirror. She looked like she was trying to make a dress out of her parents' blankets. The thought of parents froze her. Chris and Jill? Her parents? Nicolette wanted to dismiss the very thought but one thing held her back...it made sense. Nicolette had always wondered were in the world she got her nose and her mother, or Aunt Edana, had always said it was one of those genetic things that skipped generations. Looking at it now she couldn't believe how much it resembled Chris's, and how much she looked like Claire. Nicolette remembered back when she was nine, she had asked Jill and her mother why her eyes weren't green like Royal's, why they were light blue and not the same color as ether of her parents. Why they looked more like her aunts. Nicolette's neck burned as she remembered how easily she had bought the whole, genes can be passed that way, bit. Nicolette shook her head and glared at her reflection. What did Chris and Jill expect? That she would run to them, crying, and screaming that she loved them? They have no idea what she went through those first few months. What right do they have to drop in on her wedding day and tell her that they are her parents. Nicolette turned away from the mirror and opened the door, pushing the thoughts from her mind. When she opened the door there was a pile of clothes on the bed. Nicolette shook her head as she reached them. The 'clothes' were just a sexy black nightgown and a slinky bathrobe. Nicolette sighed. "I really have to start shopping for myself."

Nicolette looked around the room, making sure she was alone before she dropped the blanket on the floor and slipped the nightgown and the robe on before heading down the small spiral staircase, following the smell of bacon and eggs. Nicolette got lost twice before she finally stumbled into the kitchen just in time to watch Wesker slide toast onto the plates. Nicolette walked up behind him and waited for him to notice her before she reached forward and hugged him from behind. Wesker's entire body was tense as she hugged him, but it didn't bother her much. Nicolette let go of Wesker and turned to the table that was set with knifes, forks, cups, and a pitcher of orange juice. Nicolette slid into her seat and poured herself a cup of orange juice as Wesker placed the plates on the table. Without a second thought Nicolette bent her head and began to pray silently to herself, ignoring the scrapping of Wesker's fork against his plate. When she muttered amen she snatched up her fork and took a huge forkful of eggs, shoving it into her mouth. Nicolette's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she chewed, unable to describe the perfect taste of the eggs.

"I had no idea you could cook!" Nicolette exclaimed after she swallowed, looking over at Wesker with her large strange eyes. Wesker looked at her, or at least it looked that way, he had his glasses on again and he was some what dressed, his silk black boxers covering the area that she last saw covered in soft sheets.

"I'm full of surprises." Wesker replied, irony mixing with his usually emotionless tone.

"It would seem." Nicolette smiled at him as she lifted another forkful to her lips. "These are outstanding!"

In that moment Nicolette felt all the warmth in the room freeze and she almost heard a audible cracking and snapping sound as the universe, or rather hers, shifted dramatically.

"Outstanding?" Wesker repeated coldly through clenched teeth.

"Um, yes?" Nicolette watched Wesker intently enough to know when to get out of the way, a moment later the entire table hit the wall, food, glass, juice, and fragments of porcelain lay in a heap amongst splintered wood. Wesker's eyes were redder then Nicolette had ever seen, it would've scared her if she was any other person but herself. Wesker reached up, grabbed his glasses and tossed them to the side. Nicolette flinched as they hit a nob on a drawer and fractured, breaking into several pieces. Nicolette looked st Wesker a split second longer before dodging his first attack, ignoring the sound of screeching metal, and headed for the honeymoon suit. Nicolette couldn't fight the sudden urge to get out of Wesker's way, something inside her was just nudging her to move as fast as she could without hurting herself. Nicolette had barely made it to the staircase before she heard Wesker shouting her name, she knew she didn't have long to try and save herself. Nicolette made it up the stairs and stood by the bed trying to figure out what to do. Just when she had started to think of a plan she felt herself flying through the air. Nicolette curled into a ball as she hit the wall and sprung to her feet before she hit the floor. Wesker came at her again, his fist pulled back angrily. Nicolette's hand flew up and caught it, the force knocking her into the wall.

"Stop." Nicolette whispered, her eyes wide and clueless. Wesker pulled his fist back, pulling her with it before slapping her and watching her crumple to the ground, her hand on her face. Wesker watched as Nicolette slowly shook her head and looked up at him, her eyes wet, narrowed, and full of hatred. "What did I do?" She choked out angrily, flinching away from the innocent twitch of his hand.

Wesker keeled down next to her, his eyes still burning red. "You compared intercourse with me to eggs."

Nicolette's eyes flashed angrily. "That's why you hit me?" Nicolette pushed herself to her feet and walked away from her husband. "Because I made a mistake? We all make mistakes, Wesker, it doesn't mean that you get to go around hitting people."

"My mistake was marrying a whore." Nicolette whipped around at Wesker's words, tears brimming from her eyes.

"What?" Nicolette shook her head and tried to hold back the tears, thinking of something else before she fell apart. "What am I?"

"I suspect that you slept with several men prior to this-"

"Wesker, for once, stop thinking I'm like you." Nicolette whispered angrily. "And admit that, not for the first time, you were wrong."

"I'm not-"

"WESKER!" Nicolette shouted over him, tears flowing slowly and silently down her face now. "I'm not a whore! Last night was..."

"Was what? Your first time?" Wesker asked angrily as Nicolette turned her back on him. "That you were a-"

"-Virgin, yeah." Nicolette bent her head and let her light blond hair fall in front of her face, wrapping her arms around herself. Wesker took a step towards her but stopped when she threw herself on the bed. Wesker could hear her cry into a pillow and felt an odd, stabbing flash of pain spread through out his body. Before he knew what was happening Wesker was sitting next to her trying to figure out how to fix her. Without thinking, Wesker placed a hand on her back. The crying subsided and Nicolette rolled over, knocking his hand away from her, glaring full force at him.

"If anyone married the whore it's me." She spat angrily, her wet eyes flashing. "How many times have you tried to sleep with a girl before me?"

"That's irrel-"

"Irrelevant." Nicolette muttered interrupting him. "I hate it when you say that!"

Wesker looked at her for a moment, anger mixing with a second emotion, before he acted on the strongest one. Wesker grabbed Nicolette by the arms and crushed their lips together. Nicolette's eyes widened but she couldn't fine the energy to fight him. Instead she let him pin her to the bed, his hands already slipping under her nightgown and her hands tangled themselves in his hair.

/~/~/~/

Nicolette smiled happily at the ceiling, all thought of the incident before temporarily pushed to the back of her mind. Wesker lay next to her, his mind, for the first time, completely blank.

"Your a virgin?" Nicolette's smile faltered a bit and she sighed.

"Was Al, I was a virgin." Nicolette rolled on to her side and watched his blank expression. "I would think after everything that just happened you of all people would know that."

"How did I not know?" Wesker muttered coldly.

"Well, your not my gynecologist so I think that would explain a lot." Nicolette replied, still watching him.

"That doesn't help, Niki."

"Well.." Nicolette racked her brain for the perfect thing to tell Wesker, to make him feel slightly better. "I bet Christopher will flip when he finds out."

"Hmmm," Wesker's eyes darted to meet hers. "There's a bright side."

"You live to ruin his life, don't you?" Nicolette asked curiously.

"In a way." Wesker responded, his gaze still blankly latched on her.

"Do you mind," Nicolette moved a little closer to Wesker. "If I ask why?"

"It's a long, unimportant story-"

"Don't lie to me." Nicolette sighed irritatedly and rolled her eyes. "Nothing involving you is unimportant, including your decade long grudges."

"It's not a decade long." Wesker replied coldly, looking away from Nicolette.

"Wesker," Nicolette shook her head. "I may be blond, but I do know that you were first reported dead when I was eight."

Wesker entire body tensed up. "How do you know that?"

"Files." Nicolette replied innocently, flashing a smile at him. "I just had to do the math."

"When-"

"The day before the wedding. Now stop changing the subject!" Nicolette pushed herself up, still holding the blanket against her body, looking down at Wesker. "What happened between you and...my...father?"

Wesker made an odd noise. "Lets just say, he ruined everything for me."

"What does that mean?" Nicolette put a hand on Wesker's chest. "What did he do?"

"He and your-Jill ruined my plans to take information to the media about what Umbrella was doing." Wesker answered her, his gaze darting down at her hand before looking away. "I was already planing on my 'death' and Chris's too. I knew the tyrant would turn on me, I planed on it. The one thing I didn't plan on was Chris surviving. Ever since then he's been constantly destroying any plan I come up with."

Nicolette looked down at Wesker, her eyes soft for the first time as she gazed at Wesker. "Why do I feel like there's more to the story?"

"Don't push your luck." Wesker replied darkly, his hand taking hers as if he were going to pull it off his chest. Instead he held on to it and looked up at her, his eyes dead. "Now I realize why I don't care much for your nose."

Nicolette looked blankly at him before laughing. "You don't like my nose?"

"It's your...father's nose."

"Al, do I look much like my-" Nicolette took a deep breath and forced out the word. "-father?"

Wesker looked at her for a moment longer. "Thankfully, no. You look more like his sister."

"Isn't that a little weird?"

"Not entirely." Wesker released her hand and pulled himself up into a sitting position. "Some genes can be transferred like that."

"Ugh!" Nicolette let herself fall backwards on the bed, her feet resting in his lap. "When have I heard that before?"

Wesker chuckled darkly as he watched her. "Well, I can see why they kept it a secret." Nicolette craned her head and looked questioningly at him. "I wouldn't let Jill join S.T.A.R.S. if she had an infant."

"I wasn't a baby!" Nicolette retorted. "I was six, and what do you mean you?"

"Nicolette, it doesn't matter." Wesker replied coldly. "None of this does. It's done. Your mine."

"Should that make me happy? Or should I be upset with the idea that according to you I'm a possession?" Nicolette asked, her old stubborn tone back in her voice, coloring her words.

Wesker looked Nicolette up and down. "I really don't care right now." Nicolette raised her head and looked at Wesker.

"Why don't you care?" Nicolette asked before she paused and remembered who she was talking to. "Oh, right."

"What?" Wesker's eyes narrowed down at her.

"Well. It's strange that you tried to care at all." Nicolette rested her head back against the soft, silky sheets on top of the mattress.

"Why is that?" Wesker moved her feet off of his lap and leaned over her, his hands on ether side of her.

"Your Wesker." Nicolette whispered, reaching up to hang her arms around his neck. "Your my husband, my Al." Nicolette smiled up at him. "No matter how much I want you to not be, you are. I just want you to be you. Asshole, douche bag, and all."

"What did you call me?" Wesker growled, his face inches from hers.

"What I always do." Nicolette replied sweetly, her eyes sparkling playfully. Wesker let his body rest against hers and growled. "You know, I love it when you growl." Wesker growled again, deeper this time as his hands slipped under the sheets. "You know, I'm starting to think this is all you want from me." Nicolette's gaze met his fleetingly and saw a fleeting emotion in his.

"Do you want an answer to that?" Wesker asked distantly. Nicolette shook her head slowly, her eyes wide.

"No, Al, I was teasing you." Nicolette sighed, trying to sit up strait. Succeeding only by almost falling off the bed. "Besides, I have something for you." Nicolette slipped under Wesker's arm and slid off the bed, Wesker watched as she looked around the room animatedly before turning back to him with an eyebrow raised. "Wesker? Were is my suitcase?"

"Do you need it right now?" Wesker asked, coldly distantly, his gaze burning into her skin.

"I want to give you your present." Nicolette replied sharply, rolling her eyes. "You know what? Forget it! I'll find it myself."

Nicolette was half way to the door when she felt something soft hit the skin of her back making her freeze. Nicolette turned and saw a pile of black cloth laying right were her heels had been.

"You might want to cover up." Wesker's voice was cold and efficient as Nicolette looked down and grabbed the nightgown, slipping it over her head. Nicolette smoothed out the black silk and glanced over at Wesker to see him laying back on the bed, his head resting on a pillow, and the sheets covering part of his body. "It's cold outside this room."

"Whatever." Nicolette turned on her heels and left the room looking for any place Wesker would've put her clothes. The hallway she entered the moment she descended the staircase was dotted with doors. Nicolette sighed in agitation and stormed over to the first door, dark brown stained wood like the others, turned the curved old fashioned nob and tugged it open angrily. Inside there were a few couches, a table covered in dust, and a book hanging out of a bookshelf. Nicolette looked around the room, her irritation rising as she stalked around the before tossing herself onto one of the couches, ignoring the dust that rose up from the impact, and glared around the room before her gaze fell back on the book hanging out of the bookshelf. Nicolette pushed herself to her feet and walked over to the bookshelf. It took her a few moments to struggle with the urge to jam the book back into the bookshelf without reading the title first. Finally she sighed and looked at the title of the book. The Grimm Farytales by the Brother's Grimm. Nicolette's anger softened as she pulled the book all the way out of the bookshelf. Memory's of her childhood with her sister, their father chasing them around the house on Halloween dressed up as a big bad wolf and telling them the true stories of the fairytales as they went to sleep. Nicolette felt tears prick at her eyelids as she remembered her father giving her the book the day before he went back to Raccoon City, ignoring her mother's protests. That day the warm brown worn leather of the book never left her hands, she held it close to her body and never let go thinking about how her father had read it to her every night. How he had always put his daughters first. Nicolette's chin trembled slightly as she remembered how he had always called her his little Cindy. Roy had always flip flopped between Belle and Jasmine, but Nicolette was always his little Cindy, his Cinderella. A tear slid slowly down her face. Did he even know the truth? Nicolette couldn't help the tears that started to slide down her cheeks as she held the book tight to her chest, she didn't want to believe that Chris and Jill were her parents. That they had willingly given her up just to peruse a life that she was born to be involved in. Nicolette shook her head. All Chris had ever given her was his DNA, Jill had given her more. Jill had been almost like a second mother to Nicolette and Roy, now she knew why. They were only her biological parents. They had no claim to her besides the DNA that resided in the cells of her body. Besides that she couldn't think of them as anything else. James and Edana Holiday had raised her like she had been their true blooded daughter, treated her just like her sister. Nicolette's eyes widened as Royal popped into her mind. Did that mean Royal was her sister? Nicolette's birth certificate had said Nicolette Joyce Holiday, but did that make her an adopted daughter? Was Royal even her sister any more after what Nicolette had done yesterday? After Nicolette married the major enemy of practically the world. Nicolette couldn't imagine Royal understanding.

"What are you doing?" The cold, distant voice didn't scare Nicolette, she knew that Wesker would have found her eventually, she just wished that she hadn't been crying over three people that she loved. Nicolette's stubborn side kicked in, annoyed that she hadn't made it past the first room before breaking down. How was she ever going to convince Wesker that she could stand on her own two feet. Nicolette peeled the book off of her chest and pushed it back into the empty slot in the bookcase before quickly drying her her eyes with the back of her hand, disguising it by moving a chunk of hair out of her face.

"Nothing." Nicolette replied steadily, blinking her eyes several times before turning to see Wesker standing in the doorway, wearing a pair of black boxers and his black three quarter collared shirt. Wesker was fixing his cuffs, his gaze on this fingers. "Just got a little distracted."

"I should have known," Wesker didn't bother to look up from his sleeve, turning his gaze instead to his other cuff. "You always get easily distracted."

"No, I don't." Nicolette replied crisply. "You get easily distracted."

Wesker finally looked up at her just in time to see her breeze past him. Nicolette closed her eyes briefly before she wrenched open another door.

Wesker sighed. "Your going the wrong way."

Nicolette stopped, her hand still on the handle. "Your lying."

"Have I lied to you so far?"

"Uh, yeah." Nicolette glared at him over her shoulder. "All the time."

"Would you believe me if I took you to your suitcase?"

Nicolette slammed the door shut and turned on Wesker, anger radiating from every pore. "So now you want to help me?"

Wesker looked at her calmly. "It would take you longer then you expect to find it."

"Fine! If you think that I'm so helpless that I can't even breath right without your help then I guess your right!" Nicolette snapped at him her eyes flashing. "I guess I can't do anything by myself, can I?"

Wesker's face was a mask only broken by an arching eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

"No! What in the world would make you think that?"

"Good." Wesker turned away from her, walking to the next set of stairs. "Follow me."

Nicolette felt anger build up inside her body, causing her hands to tremble. A thought came to her, why follow? Why not stay here and forget about giving him the gift she had gotten him? What would it matter to him? He probably never got anything before in his life so why would this bother him? Nicolette froze and felt her heart pound as she realized the horrid truth. Nicolette could help but want to hug him. What child never got a present? Nicolette followed him down the hallway, forcing a little bit of annoyance in to her expression and attitude as the turned into a parlor like room. Nicolette immediately spotted her suitcase and slipped past Wesker before falling to her knees in front of it and unzipping it. It took her only a few moments to find the box she had wrapped in black wrapping paper with a silver bow. Nicolette got to her feet and turned around, nearly slamming into Wesker, who was standing in front of her holding a silver wrapped box with a black bow.

"What's that?" Nicolette asked, pulling her gaze off of the small box he held in his hands to his guarded eyes.

"A...gift."

"For-for me?" Nicolette couldn't hide the disbelief in her voice. Wesker held the box out to her.

"Take it before I decide you don't want it."

"Pushy, pushy, pushy." Nicolette mumbled, taking a hold of the box and pressing the one she got Wesker into his hands. "You should enjoy these. They reminded my of you."

"Mhhhhhmhhhhm." Wesker glanced at her through narrowed eyes before turning to the side to begin ripping into the paper carefully. Nicolette couldn't help but think of how hard he must be working not to look or act too excited. A smile pulled across her face before she looked down at the gift in her hands. Without thinking her fingers slipped under the edge of the paper, ripping it off in one fluid moment. The paper fell away reveling a flat black velvet box. Nicolette tried to rid herself of her shaking hands as she opened it. Laying inside of it, nestled into to the cream colored satin was a beautiful diamond necklace. Nicolette felt her jaw drop. Did he always have to out do her? What's with that? Nicolette glanced over at Wesker to see him standing in front of a mirror, his back to her, slipping on a pair of custom made black sunglasses that she had been lucky enough to snag at the mall several days ago. Just a few moments ago she had thought they where the best gift she could get him, now...Nicolette shook her head. No way would she ever be able to beat him, a diamond necklace? Nicolette continued to watch Wesker as he adjusted his new sunglasses.

"I'm sorry it's not, you know, perfect-"

"They are." Wesker replied, his normal cool facade gone. Wesker slipped then down the bridge of his nose and looked at her, his eyes looking at her with a content expression. "Thank you."

Nicolette raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." Wesker slipped his glasses back into place and turned full towards her, he lifted the necklace out of the box and walked behind her. "Move your hair." Nicolette rolled her eyes and lifted her hair up with both of her hands. Wesker moved his around her neck, letting the cold silver of the necklace rest against her skin as he clasped it. "There."

Wesker moved away from her as she let her hair fall down her back, her hand touching the necklace. Nicolette turned and looked up at Wesker.

"Your not fair."

"What ever gave you the idea that I was?"

"Ass." Nicolette breathed as she walked slowly over to Wesker.

"Mrs Wesker." Wesker replied as he sat on the old red Victorian couch. Nicolette smirked as she slid on to his lap.

"What now, Mr Wesker?" She asked coyly, Wesker smiled a slightly cruel smile as he pinned her down to the couch.

"I believe you know the answer." Wesker growled, his glasses slipping down his nose reveling his narrowed eyes.

/~/~/~/

Leon looked down at his polished oak desk at the BSAA HQ. Sitting in the middle of it were two files, both on the Holiday sisters. Leon sighed and shook his head. Only now was the government about to give them full access to both sisters, only when one of them had been taken so fully from the ranks that she had served since she was young did they hand Leon her file like it was a flier to some down town carnival. It was insane, but what was the point in handing out Royal Holiday's file? What was hidden amongst her history? Leon didn't know his partner to well, it was rare that any BSAA members applied to work for the US Government and got accepted, even rarer that agents got paired up with new comers. Leon couldn't help but think that he was the only one to get ether of the sister's files and that the information on the desk was more valuable and important then anyone could fathom. Leon's hand grazed the tan folder marked authorized personal only, knowing automatically that this was the file that Wesker would do anything to get his hands on. Even though Chris, Nicolette's biological father, wouldn't acknowledge it, if only to keep his sanity and his hope alive, Albert Wesker had married his daughter to prevent the government and the BSAA from taking her easily. At least that's all Steve Burnside would say before he tried to disappear several times, not even twenty four hours ago he had succeeded and Claire had gone after him. Leon felt a strange twinge of sadness, Claire had always been a good friend to him. It took her only a few months to check up on him after Raccoon City, she had stopped him from firing at tick or treaters dressed as zombies, and she had poured out her heart and soul that night about what happened at Rockfort island...and about Steve. Leon looked down at the files. There was no point in denying that at one point in time he had been attracted to Claire, the moment she had told him about the whole escaped at Rockfort he started to feel the emotions melt away like a snow cone on a hot summer day. Leon flipped the file open and read the name on the top of the file. Nicolette Joyce Holiday. Leon sighed and slumped into his brown chair. Without really thinking about it he pulled the second folder off of the desk and opened it. The name at the top made him smile. Royal Maria Holiday, the name almost implied some sort of softness to the person, instead Leon remembered how she had attacked him with the door of a car before she had climbed out and started yelling at him. Royal was something else, threatening him and scaring Sherry half to death. Leon slowly shook his head. There was just something about the black hair and green eyes that just made him notice her a little closer that day, well, aside from the last name and the death threats. Without warning the door swung open, jolting Leon out of his memory and back to the present. Leon's head snapped up from the file to see Chris and Jill walking in.

"I don't see what the big deal is-"

"Chris, Barry is in his fifty's, you can't ask him to help us get Niki back." Jill rolled her blue eyes in agitation and her tone sounded like they've had this conversation before. "I would love it if he could help us out, but Chris, he has his own family to think about. He's lucky he got out of all this and moved on with his life."

"He's a special ops officer in Lincoln City. The only thing he got away from was Wesker."

"Chris, I know he's your friend-"

"I would do anything for him." Chris dropped the heavy black box on Leon's desk, Leon's eyes grew wider as he tried not to exist at that very moment. "And if Barry knew I had a daughter I know he would be here helping me plan how to get her back and the right way to blow Wesker's head off instead of telling me how irrational and idiotic I'm being."

"You are acting irrational and idiotic!" Jill fired back, dropping a handful of papers on top of the box. "You can't see how Wesker is trying to get back at us!"

"Yes, I can! He's using my only daughter, oh wait! Correction, my only child as a way to get to me! Do you really think I can't see that, Jill?" Chris was on the verge of losing it and his face told the tale of lost sleep and coffee filled days. "I barely had my daughter and I lost her to a psychopath who is most likely going to dangle her in front of our faces until he gets bored with her and decides to kill her! Do you expect me to walk away from it nearly as unfazed as you? I'm sorry Jill, but I love my family. Not knowing for years about my having a child, well lets just say I don't know how you expect me to deal with that. And then losing her? Twice? How exactly do you expect me to act? Like I couldn't careless? I can't Jill."

"What are you saying, Chris?"

"I'm saying..." Chris took a deep, unsteady breath as he raised his eyes to Jill's. "I don't know if I'll ever get over it. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for what you did."

"I did it for us, so that we could live our own lives. So that you wouldn't be forced to give up your plans just because-"

Chris shook his head cutting her off. "You didn't do it for me, Jill. Or for us. You did it for you."

"I did not!"

"Jill, you gave her up to the mercy of Spencer. Do you know how lucky you are that your sister adopted her before she turned out like Wesker? Do you?"

"Chris," Jill was on the verge of tears as Leon shift awkwardly in his chair. "Chris, he only trained her. You know I made sure she went to my sister first."

"Jill. You gave up our baby girl." Chris shook his head, trying to rid himself of his emotions momentarily. "You gave her up. That alone cuts to the bone. Everything else? It's just add on to it. Trying to strip me clean. You practically threw away the one good thing I could have had in this world, you know that? If I had known she existed, I would never have joined S.T.A.R.S. or the air force. I would have lived like a normal person. I would have had something that didn't involve a man named Albert Wesker or a job that threatens my life ever time I turn around. Jill, I could have witnessed her first laugh, her first smile, the first time she tried to stand. It breaks my heart every time I see her as a baby and your late brother-in-law is cradling her in his arms, knowing that could have been, should have been me."

"Chris, I-" Jill reached out to him but Chris simply brushed her hands away.

"I can't handle this now." Chris replied stiffly as he stalked out of the room. Jill looked after him, heartbroken, while Leon tried to think happy thoughts and contemplate on whether or not to break out his 'happy pills'. Jill slowly walked to the door only to turn back to Leon who froze like a deer in the headlights.

"You understand why I had to give her up, right?" Jill asked, her voice soft and sad, her eyes full of tears. "She had a better up bringing with my sister then she ever would have had with me." Jill then lowered her eyes momentarily. "But Chris has a point. She would have been better off with him. They could have been a real, blood family." Jill looked back up at Leon, her eyes latching on to his. "Do you think I did the right thing? Giving my daughter up?"

Leon shifted unconformablely, trying to break eye contact but failing epically. "I'm not good at this sort of thing."

"You took in Sherry after the whole Raccoon incident, didn't you?" Jill asked, her voice still soft.

"Yes." Leon replied hesitantly, repressing a shudder. "She tried keeping in contact with both Claire and I, but somehow she only got a hold of me half the time."

"In your report, you had written something about her and her mother."

"Yes."

"That her mother had told her something."

"Yes..."

"What was it?"

"That-that she had to escape...and that no matter how bad a mother she had been...she had always loved her."

Jill nodded, a few silent tears sliding down her face. "All mothers think alike." Jill slipped out the door, leaving Leon alone in the awkward silence. Leon closed his eyes for a moment, trying to repress what he had just witnessed. After a few moments he gave up and opened a desk drawer, pulling out an orange bottle with a white top and a white piece of paper on it. Leon popped the top and shook two small red capsules into the palm of his hand. Taking a deep breath her tilted his head back and brought his hand to his mouth, tossing the capsules into the back of his mouth before he swallowed.

"Ahhh." Leon rested his head against the back of his chair. "The moment people go missing is the moment everything goes to hell."

"Tell me about it." Leon rolled his head to the side and saw Royal in the door way.

"Roy?"

"Mind if I come in, partner?" Royal asked, already shutting the door behind her. "I didn't think you would, but after all that yelling...God help us. I think Chris is losing it."

"Well, just be happy he hasn't turned on you yet. Your a little too upbeat for someone who's sister was just some how forced into a marriage that she wasn't completely forced into to a man who is the number one most wanted man in the world after the majority of the world's organizations declaring her dead by virus infections."

Royal smiled at Leon a little sadly and proudly. "I think you know by now. Niki is pretty bad ass at times. Wesker found a way to make it harder for us to take her, not impossible. And I'll bet you this, if Wesker try's to kill her there is going to be one pretty epically amazing fight. Boy, would I love to be there for that."

"You really think that Niki could take Wesker?" Leon asked skeptically.

"Did you see the way he looked at her before they disappeared? I don't know what you think, I'm betting Wesker started training her himself." Royal sat on the corner of Leon's desk, closer to his chair, crossing her legs.

"But why would he do that?"

"Would you pass up the chance to enhance something that was the best of the best already? Think of it this way. Niki was amazing as a human, right? Without any viruses. Now she has several viruses swimming around and fused to her cells, right? So that makes her about two hundred times better with some pretty cool, boarder line comic book ability's that might have even surprised Wesker. Who wouldn't want her working for them and being better at what she's doing?"

"You have a point." Leon admitted, blinking slowly.

"The only thought is why Niki is playing along. Why did she marry a man that only thinks of her as a pawn?"

"Well, what if she's not?" Leon asked jokingly, opening his eyes slowly.

Royal's eyes lit up. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Leon sat up straight in his chair, tossing the file from his lap onto the desk. "Don't tell me you think-"

"She's more than a pawn!" Royal smiled brightly at Leon, her eyes sparkling.

"Roy, I was joking."

"I know. But look at it this way." Royal leaned in closer to Leon. "Niki most likely thinks she is far from being just a 'pawn', or she is-" Royal cut herself off, her mind racing.

"What?" Leon moved closer to Royal, surprised she had suddenly stopped talking, "What is it?"

"What if this is more...simplistic then we thought?" Royal asked softly, her eyes focused on the wall. "What if it makes all this more complicated than it already is."

"Roy, what do you mean?"

"I think..." Royal finally met Leon's steel blue gaze. "I think my sister...is...in love with an insane man."

/~/~/~/

Nicolette straitened her dark smoky gray knee length dress and slipped on a pair wedge sandals before she walked down the stairs. Wesker was standing at the bottom of stairs in a black suit holding a black coat over one arm and holding another black coat out to her. Nicolette took it and slipped it on. It had taken her nearly the entire month that they had been in this castle like home to convince him that she needed to get out of the house, with him of course. Like she could ever go anywhere without him, he would never allow her to. But she didn't expect him to agree to go were she wanted to take him. Wesker led the way out of the front of the house and to the car. It turns out that the small castle like building had a little hidden pathway big enough for a black Volkswagen 2012 Eos convertible, Nicolette was a little surprised that she honestly didn't care about it being kept a secret from her, Wesker much have some sort of abandonment issues that he needs to work out, at least that's all Nicolette could come up with. It was also the only thing that she could except at that moment, her mind still whirling about every detail that she had learned at her wedding. Who her parents really were and some new things about her psycho husband. Nicolette smiled as she thought over what Wesker had told her only a few weeks ago, not about his hatred for her biological father but about what he had planed to do at the mansion almost twenty years ago. Nicolette climbed into the car her mind processing what she had not yet been able to fully process. With out full registering it she watched the dirt road and the blur of trees fade into gray pavement and the blur of people. Still lost in her thoughts she almost forgot where they were going until Wesker pulled into the parking lot of an old dark gray towering church building. Nicolette smile burst across her lips as she scrambled gracefully out of the car. Wesker watched her coldly from the drivers side, trying not to be even slightly amused by her child like behavior as he threw the car into to park, taking the keys, and got out of the car to stop her from going in with out him. Wesker caught Nicolette by her wrist before she had a chance to bolt towards the door.

"Yes?" Nicolette turned on her heels and focused her light, strange eyes on his face. "What is it?"

Wesker felt a spark of amusement as he realized she was trying to be nice to him. Fighting the urge to say something to set her off on a tangent, Wesker merely reached into his thick black high collar coat and pulled out a pair of black sunglasses. Without a second thought he brushed her hair out of the way and slipped the glasses on over her eyes. "You wouldn't want them calling you a daemon, would you?"

Nicolette huffed and Wesker could imagine her rolling her eyes at him before she slipped her wrist out of his grip and started walking to the door of the church. Wesker stayed were he stood, watching her stalk off in the direction of the building. Within moments Nicolette stopped and turned to face him.

"Are you coming?" Nicolette asked, her entire form was set stubbornly and Wesker could tell by the set of her mouth that she was glaring at him. Wesker couldn't help his amusement as it spiked with her attitude.

"I assume that I will have to protect you from being forced to drink wine?" Wesker commented as he slowly walked towards his wife. "Or do you want to see if I'm going to burst into flame the moment I cross through that doorway?"

"Stop it." Nicolette's lips twitched as he paused a few feet away from her. "What's with that coat?"

Wesker lips pulled up in one corner. "Lets just say, I can never lose it."

"Why did you wear it to church?" Nicolette asked as she and Wesker walked slowly to the church doors. "It's not entirely church appropriate."

"Niki." Wesker breathed as they reached the doors. "Does it look like I care?"

Nicolette giggled before Wesker opened a door and let her sneak past him inside following her in shortly after. The organ music could be heard from the behind the second set of double doors and Wesker glanced at Nicolette before holding his arm out to her. Nicolette smiled as she linked her arm in his and he lead them to the doors. Wesker opened one of the doors and they both slipped inside just as the music stopped. Wesker froze for a moment, at a loss at what to do. Nicolette smiled at the people who turned to look at them as the door shut and then looked up at Wesker, taking the hand that was hanging on her side and placing it comfortingly on his arm. Wesker glanced down at her through his glasses and then started to walk her to the farthest slightly empty pew from the front. Luckily that pew was only a few feet away. As he lead Nicolette over there he started to hear the other church goers begin gossiping about them.

"Mommy?" Wesker hear a little boy's voice whisper. "Mommy is that a vampire?"

Wesker heard the mother shush him halfheartedly.

"Hey, Lil? Don't they look like FBI agents?" An annoying girlish voice whispered giggling.

"No Ange, I mean, who died around here that's worth investigating?" Another pipped in. "I mean, look at them. I mean, come on! FBI? Please! My bet is with Jan's baby. I mean, vampires are awesome."

Wesker shook his head slowly.

"Well, another two people to please." Wesker glanced up to see the preacher standing at his podium. "That man sure doesn't look to happy to be here ether."

Wesker sat down with Nicolette, watching to see if she could hear the congregation whispering about them. Instead she rested her left hand on his leg and leaned her head on his shoulder as the Father started preaching. Wesker looked down at her, his eyes widening. It took him a few moments to recover from Nicolette's sudden show of affection and then a few more to stiffly place his arm around her shoulders and place his chin on the top of her head possessively. The Father went on and on for nearly an hour about being saved and how much Jesus had loved the men and women that her had died for, Wesker on the other hand let his mind wander, thinking up new experiments to run when he got back to the lab and trying not to pay attention to how Nicolette was reacting to the sermon. When the entire congregation repeated amen after the Father Nicolette started to shift and Wesker immediately removed his arm from her shoulders and lifted his chin off of her head. Nicolette got to her feet without turning her head in his direction.

"I'm going to go find some girls to talk to." Nicolette whispered softly. "Are you going to be okay?"

"What makes you think I won't?" Wesker asked darkly.

"Good." Nicolette sighed before smiling brightly. "I'll see you in a few moments."

Wesker sighed the sort of sigh that sounded more like a growl then a rush of air leaving the lungs. Wesker closed his eyes momentarily breathing in deeply through his nose before opening them to see two teenage girls leaning over the back of the pew in front of him and giggling. Wesker sighed deeply.

"What now?" He whispered under his breath as the girls started giggling again.

Nicolette on the other hand was standing in a small circle of girls in the middle of the church. Already the girls were talking about how amazing it was that a new guy had come to the church. Nicolette covered her mouth with her hand to hide the sneaking smile on her face. One girl, a dark haired dark blue eyed thirty something year old, was gossiping nonstop about him.

"That blond man, you know the one it that strange high collar coat? Did any of you manage to get his name?" The woman's eyes were darting around the group.

"No, but I heard that he's in town to keep the police in line...at least, that's what Charlie said." A woman with dyed orangeish red hair replied with a flutter of her eyes. "And Charlie is never wrong."

"Does Charlie know if he's single?" The first woman asked her eyes latching on the other woman's. "Because that is one thing I would love to know."

"Well, he did come in with that girl." A third girl whispered rather loudly to the first, jerking her head in Nicolette's direction. Immediately Nicolette felt a bit of a spark in her chest as the first woman turned towards her with a strange smile on her face.

"Oh, you came in with him. Well then, maybe you can tell us if he's available." Nicolette turned her head slowly in the girls' direction, a small smile creeping back on to her lips.

"First, what's your name?" Nicolette looked the girl up and down, from her dark hair to her pink heels and tried not to laugh. Wesker would've snapped her in half on the first day.

"Danni." The first girl replied, her blue eyes igniting in some sort of indignity as she realized that Nicolette was privately laughing at her.

"I meant your full name." Nicolette rolled her eyes behind her glasses and trying to stop her smile from growing any bigger.

"Danni St Claire." Nicolette bowed her head for a brief moment to stop herself from a burst of laughter. "What's so funny?"

"It's just...your name is not entirely...well let's say, in his taste." Nicolette tried to explain calmly, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Danni asked angrily, moving across the circle to get in Nicolette's face. "He doesn't like modern names?"

"From what I've learned he doesn't like overly modern names." Nicolette replied simply.

"Yeah, and what's your name?" Danni asked standing right in front of her, her posture set angrily.

"Nicolette."

"How is that-"

"It's French, and older then Danni. But besides that, well, my name is an heirloom of sorts." Nicolette could feel anger and jealousy mix in her system as Danni glared down at her. "Besides, that man you're talking about has a name as well. Albert Wolf."

"Wolf. I like the name." Danni quickly looked Nicolette up and down. "Are you his sister or something?"

"I'm his something alright." Nicolette smiled at the girls in the group.

"And what would that be?"

"His wife." Nicolette smiled smugly at Danni as she wiggled her left hand.

Wesker glared at the two teenage girls in front of him from behind his glasses. So far they had only stood there, watching him, the red head was breathing heavily while the blond was trying not to drool. A sudden urge to use them as pawn gripped him, making his mind whirl with some control that they could bring him to this place. Then reality set in, what use could they be, just watching him like that. Wesker prided himself on never showing emotions or letting any emotions actually find a way to get the best of him. But the creepiness of the two girls was starting to get on his nerves.

"Hi." Wesker looked blankly at the girls as the red head spoke.

"Girls, leave that poor man alone!" An elderly woman had shuffled up behind them, her brown eyes oddly friendly. The two girls barely glanced at the woman or each other as the scrambled five feet away. "I'm sorry about that, Mr..." Wesker glanced past the old lady in the direction of Nicolette just in time to see a dark hair woman standing a few inches away from her in a tense position. Wesker felt a surge of protectiveness wash over him, his mind reminding him that she was his possession and on one was allowed to go near her. "Not very talkative, are you young man?"

"Can I help you?" Wesker asked coldly, his gaze latched on Nicolette's form.

"Your name would be helpful."

Wesker sighed angrily and glanced at the old lady. "In what way would my name help?"

"I enjoy collecting the names of new comers." The old lady smiled at him. "Newly weds are my favorites."

"What make you so sure we are newlywed?" Wesker asked darkly.

"You're a little more protective then the other men around here about their wives." The old lady moved forward and sat next to him as his eyes latched on Nicolette's form again. "Now, your name?"

Wesker was close to ether discreetly killing the woman or telling her to go do something along of fucking off when he heard Nicolette's voice. Albert Wolf. What in the world made her think of Wolf? Wesker glanced over at the woman who was watching him carefully. "It's Albert Wolf."

"Mr Albert Wolf, that's a wonderful name. What is you wife's name, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Nicolette." Wesker nearly growled.

"Ah, Nicolette Wolf." The old woman smiled. "Beautiful. I'm Johanna Derbin, I help with the choir."

"Interesting." Wesker kept hit possessive gaze on Nicolette.

"You're very lucky you know." The old woman, Johanna, went on not getting the nearly life threatening hint to leave as fast as possible. "You have someone who loves you very much."

"What makes you think she….cares for me so…strongly?" Wesker asked his voice tense and pitched a little lower.

"Well, your Nicolette could hardly stay focused on the sermon, and I highly doubt it was because Father Charles was staring openly at the two of you." Wesker mentally cursed himself for that small public display of cowardly holding Nicolette closer to him for safety. How could he have let himself act in such a way with anyone, let alone Nicolette Holiday. Then, the situation settled into his brain. Nicolette was no longer a Holiday or a Valentine, or even a Redfield. The moment that he had slipped the ring on her finger and claimed her as his she was a Wesker. Nicolette Wesker. The names mixed together sounded odd to him. Most likely due to his main goal, to only keep around those who preform a service for him, who keep themselves important and top priority. Even then he had let them fend for themselves, strangely Wesker couldn't find it inside himself to leave her alone for five seconds with out finding out she had tried to run or she had caused some catastrophic melt down of the world. Wesker focused back on Nicolette. "Though, he's as harmless as a fly. His gaze is set more on uncommitted woman in the usual congregation. But, your lucky young man. You've found yourself a keeper; don't you ever let her get away, you understand?"

"What makes you-"

"Boy, don't sass me!" Johanna got to her feet and looked down at Wesker, her eyes full of some long lost memory. "Just remember what old Miss Derbin told you. Don't let the one you love go, cause they wont come running back to you. They will move on." Johanna glanced over at Nicolette, a small smile on her face. "And that Nicolette of yours is barely out of high school, isn't she? My, my."

"What are still going on about?" Wesker asked dismissively.

"Just remember young man." Johanna turned and walked away. "That girl of yours can move on. It's you everyone should worry about."

"Is that an omen?" Wesker mutter darkly under his breath. "Or a horrid fortune cookie."

Wesker got to his feet, ignoring the sudden feeling of eyes burning holes into him, and walked over to his wife, who was getting a very unfriendly look from the group of woman she was surrounded by. Nicolette heard a familiar sound, like a man clearing his throat, and glanced behind herself to see Wesker standing there holding his arm out to her. Nicolette smiled briefly before focusing on the woman in front of her, who was now looking open mouthed over her shoulder. Nicolette focused on looking innocent and tilted her head to the side.

"Oh, what's the matter?" Nicolette asked sweetly. "Is there something behind me?"

Wesker cleared his throat again, only this time Nicolette could've sworn she heard the combination of annoyance and the slight hint of amusement.

"Oh, don't tell me. There's a spider, isn't there?" Nicolette let a shiver run down her spine. "I just hate spiders. There isn't one behind me, is there?"

"Nicolette." Wesker's voice was distant and commanding , causing Nicolette to turn slowly with a small smile twisting the corners of her lips up. "It's time to leave."

"Oh, alright." Nicolette turned her head and looked over her shoulder at the woman still standing in awe as she linked her arm through Wesker's. "I'm sorry girls, I've got to go. You know how men get."

Nicolette looked away from them just in time for Wesker to stop short and look down at a dark haired, dark eyed little boy. The idea of a little boy of her own popped into her head once again uninvited. A baby. A sweet innocent little baby to tie her and Wesker together. The entire idea was enough to make her world spin and her heart speed up a bit. Wesker, hearing the slight acceleration in Nicolette's pulse, took it in the oppose, thinking that she felt under attack. Thinking this Wesker let one corner of his mouth curl up into his usually rare half smile. The little boy looked them both up and down and then turned to Wesker.

"Are you Carlisle Cullen?" The little boy asked his dark eyes full of innocent intent and honest interest.

"Who?" Wesker asked, the faint smile fading back into his cold hard mask. Nicolette on the other hand cover her mouth to stop from a fit of laughter.

"Its just a vampire from this book, Twilight." Nicolette whispered after she had calmed down a bit. Nicolette turned her head in the little boys direction with friendly smile. "No, I'm afraid he's not. You see, my Al here, he doesn't sparkle."

"Oh...are you Cinderella?" The little boy asked turning his dark eyes on her.

"Now, why would you think I'm Cinderella?" Nicolette asked with a a laugh.

"Because, your too nice to be Rosalie." Nicolette laughed again and shook her head.

"No, I'm not ether of them. Sorry sweety." Nicolette felt a tug on her arm and looked up to see Wesker watching her stonily, his cold distiant mask still in place. With a sigh she smiled down at the boy and let Wesker continue to walk her out of the church, passing women with gaping mouths and men with unblinking eyes...and oddly enough two teenage girls squealing. Nicolette was wisked out of the church and was brought to Wesker's convertiable, the moment she slid into her seat the smile on her face melted away leaving her entire face blank as she turned her head to look out the window, glad that Wesker had given her a pair of glasses to shield her eyes. Wesker started the car without a glance at his unsually quiet wife.

'Maybe I'll get some peace for the first time in months.'

They made it a quarter mile down the road before Wesker glanced over at her. Wesker noticed how she had contiued to look out the window the entire time, her face tilted away from his and still from that veiw point he could see a single silent tear trail down her face. Wesker snapped his eyes back to the road, trying to figure out why he suddenly felt a sharp pain deep inside. Wesker closed his eyes brifely.

"I'm sorry." Wesker muttered clearing his voice of every and any emotion. Nicolette jolted, her head snapping in Wesker's direction.

"What?" Nicolette felt her heart stop beating.

"I'm sorry." Wesker repeated, focusing on the road.

"For-for what, exactly?" Nicolette fought to keep some sort of control on herself, knowing that, at the moment, she was somewhat emotional.

"Whatever I did to upset you." Nicolette couldn't help but grab onto the doorhandle.

"Who the hell are you?" Nicolette breathed, her heart begining to beat double time.

"Albert Wesker."

"Did you hit your head?"

"No." Nicolette took a deep and steading breath.

"Then why...?"

"I'm sorry for anything I did to upset you."

"That's a tall order." Nicolette brushed the stray, cold tear on her cheek away. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"You were...crying. I just-"

"-You thought you caused it!" Nicolette shook her head slowly. "No Al, you didn't."

"Did someone upset you?" Wesker asked darkly, his hands gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

"No...just, you know...myself." Nicolette turned her face away from Wesker looking out the window.

"What did you do now?" Wesker asked his voice unemotional.

"I just thought how nice it was being around people again. I just took it for granted all those months ago, going to church, meeting new people, and sometimes making friends. I just..." Nicolette shook her head and pushed the sad emotions away. "It's nothing uber important. Just my being sentamentle."

Wesker glanced over at Nicolette again thinking over what she had just said. Though Wesker had never thought of anyone else in his entire life he couldn't help but think about Nicolette's life so far. Stuck inside a HQ of an orgaization for months at a time, having few people to talk to, and being restircted to never being far from Wesker's side. From Wesker's veiw point her life was easy and simplistic, but the idea that the woman he was now bound to was a soical type of being bothered him slightly. Nicolette would need people to talk to, ways to comunicate with the world outside of Wesker's dark, comforting lab. Wesker narrowed his eyes and pushed the thought away, she would just have to live with it. A sniffle from the other side of the car changed his mind slightly. Maybe there was another expliantion to why she was upset.

"You just what?" Wesker propted, ignoring the fact that she had tried to let the topic die.

"Al, just let-"

"You just what?" Wesker asked his voice darkening.

"You should know by know Wesker, you don't scare me." Nicolette replied strongly, turning her body away from him. "I just wish I had normal human contact."

"Normal." Wesker repeated, keeping his mask in place and his voice unemotinal.

"Yes. Just like going to church on sundays."

"That's not normal."

"Maybe not to you." Nicolette replied glancing over at him. "But you tried to take over the world with viruses and hybreeds. Your not the person who should be cosulted on the matter of normality."

"I believe you are not ether." Wesker said calmly, his posture relaxing. "Your parents were your aunt and uncle, your aunt is your mother, your sister is your cousin, your father is an idiotic ape, you are now a target for anyone who has a grudge against any side of your family-"

"My best friend is a scientist who works for my husband trying to harness the power of the Veronica Virus and is controled by a spider-like remote control on his chest, and my husband is a sociopathic on the number one most wanted list in the world and is hell bent on destroying it and is in complete denile about it. I do say, none of that is my fault." Nicolette tilted her chin up.

"I'm not destroying the world, I'm saving it."

"There! Right there! That is what I'm talking about!" Nicolette sighed heavily turing back to look out the window. Wesker glanced back over at her and sighed.

"How about we do some thing 'normal' tonight?" Wesker asked through his teeth, regreting the words the moment they left his lips.

Nicolette light up, smiling brightly at him. "Really?"

"I don't have much of a choice now do I." Wesker growled under his breath.

"Can we go to a club? Please!" Nicolette slipped the glasses off of her face and leaned across the the car to put her hand on Wesker's leg.

"Are you, or are you not, only twenty?"

"So now you care about rules?" Nicolette teased, her eyes sparkling. "Since when have you actually folowed any?"

"There where and are times."

"Well, now isn't one of them." Nicolette replied moving back to her seat. "I mean, why not have some normal human fun."

"You forget, we are not part of humanity." Wesker muttered.

"Wesker, just...give me one night." Nicolette's voice suddenly became cold and distant. "One night to be wild. Just so I can try and accept that I may never walk into a club or bar ever again. Can you give me that?"

"I'm not sure you can handle it." Wesker held his cocky half smile off of his lips with ease.

"Al, if I can handle you, I can handle anything." Nicolette glanced out the window and spotted something that caused an almost cat-like smile to grow across her face. "But I don't own anything that I could wear to a club."

"I knew this would come someday." Wesker growled under his breath as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh, suck it up." Nicolette replied, rolling her eyes before climbing out of the car and sliping the glasses on over her eyes. Wesker glared out the windsheild fighting the urge to punch it. One night, one night and then he can snap the whip and make her obay him. That's all it was going to take. It was all he could tell himself as he climbed out of the car. This girl had no power over him. No way could that be posible, even taking into concideration his relization the first night of their married life. To him Nicolette was an important project of sorts, an experiment if you will, that kept his busy. Lying was always easy for Wesker to do, thanks to his upbringing by Spencer, due to that upbinging he began to lie even to himself. Normal he could pick them out imideatly and alow himself to be slightly deluded, this time he didn't know if he was or wasn't. Wesker slowly got out of the car and locked it, alowing Nicolette to smile and wave at random people in the parking lot. Wesker felt his stomache turn; this was a side of Nicolette that he had not yet had the plesure of meeting. Even though it was sick Wesker felt a slight yerning for the anger and passion that he felt everytime they fought. Without even thinking about it he knew that deep down, she was that girl, that woman, that had tried to knock him down when they first met and that fire that had burned to brightly in any emotion was just under the surfas. Wesker mentally shook his head stopping himself from his odd and useless rambling. The thoughts melted away, forgoten as Nicolette started walking to the entrence of the mall, a bookstore by the name of Barns and Noble. Wesker caught up to her, his stride long and faster then hers. When they entered the store Wesker felt claustrophobic and, suddenly, Sanguivoriphobia. Every where in the store were teenage girls, and is somecases, teengae boys, in shirts with the name Twilight on it and screaming. Wesker kept his composer as a girl ran by him, nearly knocking Nicolette sideways in suprise. Nicolette caught herself and glanced around the store before jolting her arm out and grabbing a box set of the Twilight books and handed them to Wesker.

"What are these?" He asked darkly looking at the cardboard encased books.

"AL, what ever happened to not questioning-"

"I can question you when ever I please, Nicolette." Nicolette looked over her shoulder at Wesker before she smiled that cocky, slightly evil smile.

"You'll find out." Nicolette brosed the book selection, attempting to find several other books that she could settle for. Wesker watched her impatintly.

"Are we, or are we not here to get you suitable attiare for tonight." Wesker demanded quietly as Nicolette brushed past him for the fifth time. "I believe that you have selected enouph reading matirial for a year in solitude."

"Hmmm, really?" Nicolette held the last Harry Potter book in her hands. "Only a years...I go through that in three months. Damn." Nicolette glanced back at Wesker with a sly smile. "Fine, then lets go find me an outfit for tonight."

"What do we do with these?" Wesker asked uncaringly as he set the rather large pile of books on the counter. The man behind it glanced a both of them alarmed before starting to scan the books.

"You can hold on to them for me, can't you?" Nicolette looked over her glasses at Wesker with a quick smile before sliding them back into place.

"And what makes you think that I shall do so?" Wesker asked, his tone stripped of any emotion as he stared down at Nicolette.

"Do you want to go to the car and leave me in a mall by myself?" Nicolette replied as the man scanned the last book. "Besides, I'm stocking up for those months that you'll be working. Do you want me bugging you because I'm bord out of my mind?"

"Sir?" Wesker turned to the man behind the counter who had all of the books in a plastic bag. "Would that be cash or credit?"

Wesker reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a slightly worn black leather wallet. "Credit I sopose." Without a second thought he slipped it out and handed it to the clerk. Nicolette felt her heart begin to pound, wondering what he was playing at. Why did he just give the man his actual credit card. The man glanced down at the card and then held his hand out for ID, which Wesker handed over very calmly. The man then charged the card and handed the bag and the card back with the recite.

"Thank you for shopping with us, Mr Jackle."

Nicolette fought to keep from letting her jaw drop or letting her head snap in Wesker's direction, instead she looked at the exit in to the mall watching a woman go by with a stroller. A small little flutter in Nicolette's heart caused her to avert her gaze back to Wesker, who was watching her. Alteast that's what it looked like, he was facing her with his face still set in his usual cold mask. Instead of letting it get to her, Nicolette just turned away from him and headed to the exit.

"You ready to go shopping?" Nicolette asked not bothering to look over her shoulder. Without having to even think about it she knew that Wesker wouldn't let her out of his sight for a moment. Right before she reached the exit she felt a large hand grab a hold of her wrist tightly, imidiatly Nicolette looked down at her wrist only to see a black glove wrapped tightly around her wrist, her skin turning slightly red.

"What is it?" Nicolette asked keeping her gaze on Wesker's black glove trying to ignore his sudden closeness, knowing that his mouth was only inches away from her ear.

"You never walk away from me." Wesker growled quietly in her ear, his breath stiring her hair and tickeling the skin on her neck. "Is that understood?"

"I thought you never asked questions, you only gave orders." Nicolette breathed back, her heart beating slightly faster.

"Is that understood?" Wesker tightened his grip on Nicolette's wrist causing her to gasp in pain. Nicolette's eyes shot up from behind her glasses amd narrowed at the side of Wesker's face.

"Are you going to try and use pain against me, Wesker?" Nicolette whispered, holding back the pain. "You should know better. We both were trained by Spencer. You know, pain was unevertable."

Wesker gripped her wrist tighter. "Never. Walk. Away. From. Me."

Nicolette's eyes narrowed into slits. "Will it help you sleep at night to know that I won't be running away from you, in a mall, in the middle of nowhere, while your a super powered ass?" Nicolette yanked her wrist slightly, trying to free it of Wesker's hand. "If it does then fine. i wont walk away from you right now." Wesker released her wrist and took a step forward so that he was a foot in front of her.

"And don't lag behind."

"Fucking asshole." Nicolette muttered under her breath as she followed him out of the store. "Make up your mind. What the hell do you want me to do? Behave and obay?"

"Is that or is it not what a wife does." Wesker replied as she cought up.

"Maybe back when men thought they ruled the world, now well, women can do what they want." Nicolette shot back calmly tryin to figure out how he had heard her.

"Not my wife," Nicolette flinched at the cold way he refured to her. "My wife is to be like it was planed to be between man and wife. She will do as I say when I say."

Nicolette scoffed and rolled her eyes as they stepped out into the mall. "I guess you picked the wrong female for that job. I'm not the obaying and behaving type. Even Leon had trouble with giving me orders."

"What does that imply?"

"That the majority of people listen to Leon ever since Raccoon City and rescuing the presedents daughter. I was just to suborn to listen to the way he wanted me to shoot the gun or how I should react in a certin situation." Nicolette glanced around the mall, looking for stores that sold night clubbing clothes. "But it's not like you care. You want the perfect, obidiant wife. Just thought I would warn you that I'm just not cut out for that career."

"Your not cut out for a career of waiting until I tell you to do something?"

"Wait, do you think wives are drones?" Nicolette glanced away from the shop signs and looked at Wesker. "They don't just sit around and wait for you to come home to issue orders."

"Then what do they do?"

"Some have jobs, some work from home, but they all usually have kids." Nicolette turned her gaze away from Wesker as she uttered the last word. Wesker's mind froze for a moment in shock. Children? Not a single bone in his body wanted one. The thought oddly had never occurred to him that a woman that he had somehow ended up with would want one. Nicolette had not come off as the mothering type, she had come off as the type of woman that could attempt to keep up with Wesker himself. Almost like the perfect tool to any plan and keeping Chris and Jill at bay when it comes to a battle. The family aspect was never what he had anticipated. Wesker's mind cleared and he noticed that Nicolette was tugging on his arm.

"I think I cound a great store!" The excitment in Nicolette's voice pushed the idiotic idea of childern out of his mind. There was no way that she could actually be thinking of having an infant. What would she do with it when a B.O.W. was tracking her down in one of the corporations buildings if, heaven forbid, the sientists screw up for the millionth time? Throw it at the creation? Wesker smirked at the thought; but when he saw the store next to it his smirk faded and he felt something in his chest sink a little bit. Right next to the strore that Nicolette had picked out was Baby Earth, a very pro baby store. Women with strollers were strolling right in, not even batting an eye at Wesker and Nicolette as she dragged him near it. The moment they had been about to pass the entrence to Baby Earth Nicolette froze. Wesker felt a shift in the relationship, knowing that what he had suspected was completely true. Nicolette stood out side the entrence watching all the women walk in holding their little babies in their arms or pushing them in their little carriges feeling a little hole open up in her heart. Without thinking she took two steps to the entrence before she felt a warm, soft, strong hand on her wrist. Nicolette didn't have to look behind her to know who had a grip on her. What suprised her was when the hand let go. A rush of emotions swelled in her heart as she walked into the door with her poker face husband right beside her.

Babies where everywhere, on the floor playing, in their parents arms, in their strollers cooing at new rattles, and walking around pulling toys off of the racks. Nicolette felt like picking up one and cudding it to her chest, knowing the whole time she would want to take it home with her. Wesker right beside her felt put off by the bright colors in the room and the loud high pitched laugher of a baby. He glanced at Nicolette from behind his glasses, she really wanted this? Nicolette smiled as she looked around the store, only to meet the eyes of a woman with light brown hair and dark brown eyes who smiled back and waved her over. Nicolette smilled back noticing that the woman was holding a baby in her arms. Without looking backwards at Wesker who was watching her stonily she walked over to the woman.

"Hi." Nicolette held her hand out to the woman.

"Hello, I'm Pheobe Cross." The woman smiled and shifted her baby to shake Nicolette's hand.

"Niki Jackle." Nicolette glanced over her shoulder at Wesker before rolling her eyes. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you." Pheobe glanced just behind Nicolette before looking back with a bigger smile which was looking slightly more forced. Nicolette looked behind herself only to find Wesker standing there with his arms crossed and his face expresionless.

"Oh, and this is my husband-"

"Hector Jackle." Wesker replied cutting Nicolette off and ignoring her quiet silent glare. Nicolette forced a bright smile and looked back at Pheobe who was starting to wonder what the hell she had gotten herself into. Nicolette stepped forward to distance herself from Wesker.

"Anyway, what a lovey baby." Nicolette looked at the little bundle in Pheobe's arms. "He's so cute."

"Do you want to hold him?" Pheobe couldnt believe what she had just offered to a complete stranger and after watching 'Hector' flinch she couldn't help but want to run away but the look on Nicolette's face caused her to stay. There was something there.

"Really?" Nicolette gasped her eyes widening. "You don't mind?"

"Uh...no." Pheobe smiled at Nicolette's exitment, remembering how she had acted back when she was Nicolette's age, the idea of a baby was majical. Pheobe placed the baby carefully into Nicolette's arms. Nicolette felt her heart melt. "Your glowing."

"Awe, he's so cute." Nicolette looked up from the baby boy. "What's his name?"

"Adam, after his daddy." Pheobe glanced at 'Hector' before looking back at Nicolette. "Do you have any childeren?"

"No, I wish." Nicolette smiled down at Adam who was cooing in her arms. "We only got married a month ago."

"Ah, newly weds." Pheobe sighed her lips pulling into a natural smile. "I remember that stage."

"Stage?" Nicolette repeated unable to look away from the baby to Wesker's horor.

"In marrige." Pheobe sighed. "What happens afterwards isn't so much fun."

"What isn't so fun?" Nicolette asked finally glancing up from the baby.

"Pregnacy, starting a family, babies, having no time for eachother." Pheobe rolled her eyes. "Let me tell you hunny, a baby keeps a woman busy."

Wesker froze as what the woman had just said sunk into to his fast thinking brain. A baby keeps a woman busy? Really? Wesker looked over at Nicolette cradling the infant male. Was it worth it? Wesker mentelly shook his head. He had one more card up his sleeve, all he needed to know was when to play it.

Nicolette looked at Pheobe in awe. "You miss being a newly wed?"

"Well, yes. Every woman does, its the most romantic times of a marrige." Pheobe sighed again, lost in memorys.

Nicolette looked down at the baby and then at Wesker. Taking a tentive step towards him with a hesident smile she held the baby out a little away from her body.

"Hold him Wesker?" Nicolette whispered, her expression suddenly hidden away. Wesker looked at her silently for a few seconds before looking away.

"I don't know how to handle an infant." Wesker replied coldly looking off into the middle distance. Nicolette let her eyes burn into his skin through her sunglasses.

"Wesker, just hold your arms out." Nicolette whispered sweetly and Wesker felt a slight disturbence in the fabric of his life.

"Will it quiet you?" Wesker mutter holding his arms out stiffly.

"Yes, after you bend them into a cradle." Nicolette replied with a roll of her eyes. Finally Wesker had his arms in position Nicolette slipped Adam into his cold arms. Nicolette took a small step back and nearly felt her heart break. It wasn't their baby, Wesker didn't look happy, but the image made her too happy. Nicolette looked away from Adam and looked up at Wesker holding back the tears pricking at her eyes. "Wesker, I know this might be the last thing you would ever want. But I'm aussuming that I wont ever be free, not that I entirely care, but I've always wanted childeren."

"I am not sure we can reproduse." Wesker replied continuing to look off into the distance.

"Because of the viruses?" Nicolette whispered leaning closer to him, Wesker turned his head to look at her.

"I would have to run tests."

"So...there is one thing you don't know." Nicolette teased a small smile appeared on her face. "You didn't think to run tests like that?"

"I never thought that anyone would have the position you have." Wesker said calmly still looking at her. "There was never a female that bonded with any virus, let alone two. No tests were needed."

"So theres a chance?" Nicolette's face lit up.

"Perhaps." Wesker looked away from her knowing that there would be no chance the moment he was back at expirements. One way or another he would find something that would stop her from consiving a...whatever it would be. Wesker watched her turn around and look through the baby outfits and toys with a small speck of what humans would call guilt spark up inside. Was a baby that important to her? Wesker didn't care for them, all they would do is wast time and get in the way. Wesker looked down at the male infant in his arms named, what was it? Allen? It doesn't matter, maybe this Allen is the one she wants. With the idea in his mind Wesker turned to Pheobe. "Mrs-"

"Mrs. Cross." Pheobe replied finally snapping out of her memorys to see Wesker holding her baby.

"Yes, Mrs Cross." Wesker's strait face unseatled the woman deeply. "I would like to purchuse, this, for my wife."

"You...what?" Pheobe's eyes sprang open.

"This infant." Wesker glanced at Nicolette out of the corner of his eyes. "My wife wants one."

"Can't you make your own?" Pheobe asked lookng Wesker up and down quickly before relizing that he still held her baby. "I doubt theres something wrong. You've only been married a month."

"If anything is wrong its with her." Wesker replied calmly. "I'll give you a thosand dollars for little Alec here."

"A thosand dollars?" Pheobe laughed and took a step forward to take her son away. "Adam is my son, he's coming with me."

"One million dollars." Wesker offered watching Pheobe faulter slightly before pulling the infant out of his arms.

"A baby is a small part of her and a small part of you." Pheobe looked Wesker over again before noticing the other mothers in the store looking him over too. "It's an expression of love. You can't just buy that."

"Is that what she wants."

"It's what a lot of woman want in their lives." Pheobe rocked her baby back and forth. "A family."

"Hmmm." Wesker looked over at Nicolette to see her holding an organic purple teddy bear. A family? Knowing how messed up her family, now his inlaws, were he couldn't help but wonder if she had started to lose her mind. A family with him? Chris a grandfather? Chris related to any offspring of his, even if he wanted them, made him sick. God had a sick twisted sense of humor putting Nicolette, Chris's long lost only child, in front of him and causing him to lust after her. Lust. The word didn't fit but no other word would come to mind. Nicolette turned to him clutching the teddy bear, her lower lip dipping down slightly. Why would she want a child when she alrady acted like one? Wesker couldn't help but find it annoying and yet strangly amusing that she could slip into any mood with ease. Wesker, still holding into the bags of books he had just bought to keep Nicolette off his back, followed Nicolette to the counter and handed over his credit card. They finaly left the store, only to walk into a second store to get Nicolette's outfit for the night.

Wesker sighed heavily. This was going to take forever.

/~/~/~/

Steve paced back and forth in the main hall of the old Spencer Castle, renamed by Wesker mear days after he inheareted it to Baystead Castle. The main hall was being decorated in a way that both Wesker and Nicolette would enjoy and an entrence to the underground Umbrella/Ticelle Corporation bulding was being built into the walls and floors of selected rooms chosen by Wesker himself. Steve couldn't believe that they had little over two days to finish putting the finishing touches onto the entire castle. He was also confused on the set up of Nicolette's room. Apperently she shared a room with Wesker and then down the hall and, ironicaly, in a tower was a second room for her. Almost like she would be locked up in there to keep her out of the way. Steve shook his head. His room was on the other side of the castle, apperently Wesker still trusted him enough not to kill him yet. That was a good sign. The sound of a private jet flying over head startled him.

"Oh," Steve took a deep breath and closed is eyes. "Atleast that fucking prick is gone."

/~/~/~/

Nicolette turned this way and that infront of the mirror, trying to find out if she liked the short red dress well enough to wear it tonight or if she only liked it in theory. Without turning away from the mirror she turned to darastic mesueres.

"What do you think?" Nicolette asked out loud still modling the dress. "Al?"

"It's aceptable."

"Thats what you said about the other ten dresses." Nicolette turnedaway from the mirrior and glared at him through her sunglasses.

"What is it you want." Wesker was sitting up strait on a velvet couch checking files and updates on his phone.

"I want to get a dress." Nicolette folded her arms knowing that she was starting to act a little childish in the middle of a very high end store.

"That's why we are here, Nicolette." Wesker replied not looking up from his smart phone. "Go find one."

"It's not that simple." Nicolette felt a little put off by Wesker, almost as if he didn't have time for her. She shook her head. No way was she going to allow herself to become a clingy little trophy wife. The path seemed almost natural and easy but it was in no way Nicolette's cup of tea. She didn't even drink tea. Nicolette moved away from the mirror and made her way back to the dressing room. None of the dresses in the store had been what she was looking for, too short, too long, too sexy, too conservative, when would she win? Nearly all of the dresses in the store had been discarded, this red one the most resent to be ignored. All she wanted was a dress that would get Wesker's attention, something that was just right. But with Wesker...ugh she didn't even know what was with him. Being around him for several months had only given her a deeper look inside the man who is Albert Wesker, she has yet to actually crack into his essence.

Just when Nicolette was about to give up she noticed a dress she hadn't before. A black dress that went off one sholder and exposed part of her back and a good portion of her legs. Nicolette slipped off the red dress and slipped in to the black feeling the silk against her skin. Nicolette slipped the black pair of heels back on and stepped out of her dressing room. Imediatly the air changed. Every man with in eyesight froze and watched her make her way back out the Wesker, causing anger and annoyence with the other woman in the store. Nicolette ignored the mirror and instead walk right over to Wesker, she moved the phone out from infront of his face and slid right into his lap with a sly little grin on her lips. Wesker glanced her over once before the corner of his mouth twitched.

"I am assuming we are done here." Wesker's coment made Nicolette's smile grow bigger.

"So, what club are we going to?"

/~/~/~/

Nicolette could feel the exsitement pulse through her veins as Wesker walked her to the velvet rope of Puala's Room, a newly opened Club in town. The only club open on a Sunday night. The bouncer walked over the velvet rope and looked Nicolette up and down, much to Wesker's slight annoyence, before he unclipped the rope and let her walk by him. Wesker followed her closely only to be brifely stopped by the bouncer.

"Damn." The bouncer breathed, still watching Nicolette who was at the door waiting for Wesker. "That your sister or somthing man?"

"Wife." Wesker replied forcing himself not to look at the bouncer.

"Hot damn." The bouncer whistled. "Your one lucky man."

Wesker brushed past him and caught up to Nicolette. Without noticing what he was doing he put his arm around Nicolette's waist and held her closer then usual. Nicolette glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye feeling slightly annoyed with they way he was acting. Nicolette rolled her eyes behind her glasses chosing not to chalenge it yet. Inside the building was dark light only by flashing lights of green, yellow, purple, blue, and red. The bar hugged the long side of the wall with no barstools in sight, even with the cluster of dancing boddies standing in front of them. The rest of the building was just a huge room with bathrooms in the back, the dance floor covered eighty percent of the floor and a stage with a pole was against the other wall with two others spread out on the floor. The DJ was set up center of the room blasting the latest music while bodies moved along with the beat.

Nicolette couldn't believe her eyes, it was better then she had imagined. She felt Wesker's grip on her waist tighten as she took in the entire club. It wasn't a lab or a training room. It was a place to have fun, a place she felt like she could let her wild side rage freely. Without a second thought Nicolette slipped out of Wesker's grip and headed for the bar. Wesker felt a flash of anger as she walked to the other end of the bar turning heads the entire time. Wesker caught up to her and fell in a step a head of her until they reached the end of the bar on the other side of the room. Nicolette turned and leaned against the bar, her elbows holding her up looking at Wesker with a content smile on her face.

"Can I get you two anything?" Wesker looked away from Nicolette to see a bartender with dark hair leaning over the bar with a rag in his hands.

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks." Wesker replied his unemotional voice causing the bartenders smile to fade.

"And for the lady?"

"Sex on the Beach." Wesker's head snapped in Nicolette's direction.

"Alright then-"

"Not now." Wesker muttered in her ear.

Nicolette's eyes widened. "Wesker, it's a drink."

"Get something else."

"Fine. Instead of a Sex on the Beach, I'll have a..." An idea poped into Nicolette's head as an evil smile spread across her face. "Give me a Srceaming Orgazim, would you?"

"Coming right up miss." Nicolette looked up at Wesker, fighting a smile until she saw his head reaching into his pocket for his gun. Nicolette froze in shock, would he realy try to shoot the man just because she asked for a drink? Nicolette mentally slapped herself. Ofcourse he would, the sociopath took his 'ownership' very seriosly. Not even in the mood to roll her eyes Nicolette's hand darted out to stop Wesker from taking the gun off of safty and aimming it at the man. With a quick look at Wesker she forced herself to smile at the man.

"I'm sorry, I'll need to change that again." With a daziling smile she chased away any of the mans annoyence. "I'll have a Sapphire Sin and a Green Frog then."

Nicolette looked away from the bartender to see Wesker standing just a few inches away from her face, his gun safely back in his jacket.

"What now?" Nicolette asked, unable to hide her irritation any longer.

"Do you feel need to intake two drinks at once." Nicolette felt sick at the way he was talking to her as if she were a dog that had done something wrong. Her stomach churned inside as the bartender placed the drinks in front of them.

"As long as your here, yes." Nicolette shot back, grateful that she had sunglasses to hide her eyes. She saw the corner of Wesker's mouth twitch as he took a long sip of his brandy. Nicolette almost regretted what she but she couldn't fully with her mind still stuck on how sick she felt about what he had said. Without hesitation she picked up her Sapphire Sin and took a hasty sip to try and wash away the sickening feeling. If anything it grew a little more.

"You are not able to go anywhere without me." Wesker whispered calmly in her ear as she quickly chugged her drink trying to settle her stomach.

"Is that meant to make me feel better?" Nicolette asked placing the glass down before leaning on the bar, trying to repress the sudden dizziness. Wesker leaned closer to her, his glasses slipping down low enough for her to see his narrowed red cat like eyes. In her dizzy gaze they swirled menacingly at her like an active volcano exploding; if her stomach hadn't been doing acrobatic flips she would've been compelled to throw her arms around him and tease him about being uptight. Instead she narrowed her own eyes and took a sip of her Green Frog.

"Just don't damage yourself tonight." Wesker growled as her slammed the bills on the bar in the bartenders direction.

"Why? Are you afraid that if I get hurt you'll have to find someone else to do your dirty work?" Nicolette rolled her eyes at him from behind her glasses. "Please. I can take care of myself."

"Yes, that's why you are where you are now." Wesker took another long sip of his brandy before fixing his glasses. "So I believe you'll understand if I don't think you can take care of a hangnail let alone yourself."

Nicolette angled herself away from Wesker and took a long pull of her drink. "This coming from a man who couldn't kill his enemy's only child."

"I foresaw opportunities." Wesker replied simply. "The usefulness of having a Redfield and a Valentine child under my control-"

"Was too tempting for you to pass up." Nicolette intersected, her stomach churning faster and faster. "I can't shake the feeling that I am only useful until my expiration date."

"A date that has, as of yet, not been appointed."

"Have I ever told you how romantic you are?" Nicolette asked sarcastically. "I feel like I am talking to Casanova half the time."

"That term holds no merit for me, if you care to insult me do speak normally."

"You are such a Ja-" Nicolette froze mid-word as her stomach lurched suddenly and painfully. Her hand on the bar tightened its grip as she swallowed painfully, trying to force the action into nonexistence.

"You really should finish your sentences, we wouldn't want anyone knowing I... attached myself to a lowly civilian." Wesker was looking down at the tablet that he had pulled out of his coat. "It's bad enough having them know your parentage, I do not need rumors to add to it."

Nicolette had a half formed insult swimming in her head, at least until her stomach lurched again, this time causing her to drop the glass in her other hand and cover her mouth. Within the three seconds it took for the glass to hit the floor and shatter into pieces, the pupils of Nicolette's widened briefly and then narrowed into nearly invisible slits. Within the last two seconds Nicolette subconsciously located the bathroom and rushed inside it with such speed that it ruffled Wesker's gelled back hair.

Wesker's eyes widened slightly behind his sunglasses as he felt the breeze rush through his hair, ruffling it as the glass hit the floor and shattered, an irritating sound that only he was able to hear over the loud booming music. Wesker closed his eyes briefly before turning off the tablet and turning around to see what Nicolette had done this time only to find that she wasn't there. Wesker felt a feint and nagging surge of adrenalin fused with slight panic.

'Where the hell did she go?' Wesker's eyes narrowed as they swept the room when out of nowhere he heard a choking like noise coming from the bathroom by the bar. Wesker felt himself tense up as he recognized Nicolette's irregular breathing, he didn't pause to think as he moved to the bathroom door and busted in. Wesker was prepared to face anything from between a licker to a zombie to a nuclear explosion but what he witnessed was not something he expected or ever would have thought to expect. Nicolette was curled up against the wall near the toilet, shaking, her hair falling in front of her face as she wrapped her arms around herself. She looked up at him helplessly through her long curly blond strands of hair.

"Please, shut the door." Nicolette's voice was weak and soft for the first time ever. Wesker could not believe that this was Nicolette. Slowly he shut the door and locked it not sure quite how to proceed.

"Nicolette?" Wesker took a step towards her before she scrambled back on to her knees and pulled herself over to the toilet. Wesker immediately regretted the action as the sounds of Nicolette vomiting caused a small spark inside his chest. He took a few steps toward her before long he was standing over her. "Niki, are you al-"

"Go away." Nicolette moaned, her voice sounded like she was choking back tears. "Just, please, go away and leave me alone."

"What have I told you?" Wesker's cold, unemotional voice as he slowly got down to his knees and pushed her hair out of her face. "You can not order me around, I own you. I tell you what to do."

Nicolette looked up at him for a moment before her stomach lurched again. Wesker pulled her hair back, trying to sooth her and make her stop. Something had to make her stop. Wesker subconsciously stroked her back as he thought about any cure that had been used on him when he was a young child in the capable hands of efficient scientists at one of Spencer's many lavish homes. Wesker couldn't think of one that hadn't ether made it worse, given him another sickness, or that he could put together on the spot. Soon the sound's of Nicolette vomiting faded into silence. The next thing Wesker knew his hand was hanging in the air and he heard the faint sounds of shuffling. Wesker let his hand drop and than turned to look for Nicolette only to find her curled up against the wall again, her body shuddering and shaking. He sighed inwardly and moved to sit next to her.

Wesker looked down at his black gloves unsure on what to do. The only thing he could think of was to return her so a sense of normalcy. "I believe you are the only person to get sick after a drink and a half."

"It was-" Nicolette shook her head and took a deep, shuttering breath. "Shut up."

"Ahh, music to my ears." Wesker relaxed a little against the wall. "I could get used to this."

"I am going to regret doing this, but I'll bite." Nicolette muttered lifting her head slowly up to look at Wesker. "What are you going on about?"

"My winning an argument without needing to hear you rant and rave about how evil and diabolical I am."

"And you don't think your evil?" Nicolette asked weakly, resting her head against the wall. "Your subjecting your wife, who was just sick, to ridicule."

"That's not evil, that's insensitivity." Wesker smirked at her. "It looks like your tutors never taught you the definitions of the words you throw around so casually."

"So what are you going to do? Teach me what to call you?" Nicolette raised an eyebrow at him before she smiled briefly.

"If I must."

"You never give up, do you?" Nicolette asked picking up the glasses that had fallen off of her face when she had fallen to her knees earlier.

"No. I don't believe I ever have." Wesker reached up and pulled his glasses off. "I don't believe that I ever even thought about it ether."

"And you really don't see that you could be considered evil and diabolical?" Nicolette felt a flicker of surprise inside her chest as the words left her lips. It took a moment to registrar that Wesker wasn't angry or upset, for the first time he was indifferent.

"Do you want the truth?" Wesker's eyes met hers causing her heart to skip a beat.

"A-are you going to give it to me?"

"Right now, yes." Wesker closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I never considered myself a criminal. Or even a 'bad guy' to put it as simply as possible. I see myself as an... outcast if you will. Someone they don't yet understand. You see, the evil and diabolical, they have no reasons for doing what they do. They do it to kill and to cause panic."

"Why do you do things the way you do?"

"In the beginning it was only to expose Umbrella and to get away with everyone believing I was dead, that way everything would go smoothly. Than Chris came-" Wesker shook his head. "The T virus, when it bonds to you it causes some of your traits to become more prominent, my hated for Chris grew and as did any other trait some people may or may not have liked. My anger, my insensitivity, and everything else that some call the foundation for evil. They look at that and not what is actually going on."

"Wow." Nicolette looked up at the ceiling. "That's-that's a new way to look at everything. It make's the BSAA sound a little evil."

"In our world they are."

"Our world?" Nicolette's head snapped to the side to look at him.

"You are my wife, doesn't that make you a part of me?" Wesker's eyes locked on Nicolette's. "If that is true, anyway they harm me they harm you. They are evil in our world in that sense, are they not?"

"They would hurt me?"

"Are you always this selfish?" Wesker muttered rolling his eyes. "Yes, they most likely than not think that you are under my control."

"But, I thought..." Nicolette lowered her eyes, realizing her own stupidity.

"They wont hurt you that badly." Wesker smiled at her, his eyes blank of any true emotion. "They would only try to rid you of my control."

"I don't see how they could." Nicolette tucked a few stands of hair behind her ear. "I don't have any device attached to me."

"I know." Wesker sighed his smile returned to it usual thin line. "Try explaining that to the BSAA, they don't even listen to an explanation on making the world better."

Nicolette moved away from the wall and placed her head on Wesker's lap looking up at him, her silver eyes burning into his red-ish yellow. She couldn't fight the urge to lift her hand and place it gently on his face. They stared at each other for a long while before Nicolette broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." Wesker's eyes faintly widened in surprise.

"What for?"

"Being mean earlier." Nicolette could feel a soul searching moment coming on but fought it back, she could see how unsettled Wesker was already. "I wasn't feeling to well."

"Obviously."

"I'll let that one go this time." Nicolette replied her eyes burned warmly into his. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Will it allow us to leave?" Wesker asked lifting his sunglasses attempting to place them back on.

"After one dance." Nicolette grabbed his hand and pulled his glasses out of his grip. Wesker glanced blankly down at her.

"What is it?"

"Do you actually intend to kill me?" Nicolette felt Wesker's entire body tense as the last few words left her mouth. Even knowing it caused him discomfort she couldn't regret asking. Death wasn't something to look forward to, but enjoying the time she had was something she could. Roy was right about few things when it came Nicolette but she was right about her sister's need to make the best of a bad situation.

Wesker felt his heart twinge as he looked down at Nicolette's calm face. She looked as if she were waiting to be told the time that a meeting was going to start. It unsettled him to see her acting like that, almost as if... Wesker felt the twinge again.

"Why is that a concern at this moment?"

"I want to see where I stand in your plans." Wesker was taken back by the response. "I know I must be a burden at times, but I am also a smart political asset."

"One day, that thirsty mind of yours will stumble upon arsenic instead of wine." Wesker whispered, resting his hand on her face. Without a second thought his hand grabbed her chin tightly and Wesker leaned down until he was almost nose to nose with her. "As for my killing you, that all depends on you."

"What does that mean?" Nicolette asked conscious of his grip on her chin and his breath billowing on her face.

"Just listen to me and I won't let anyone get near you."

"And," Nicolette breathed. "If I don't?"

"Your too far in to start thinking about disobeying now." Wesker smirked. "I own you, mind and soul."

"You say that like I should be afraid." Nicolette smiled up at him. "But I have to say, I think I am the only one to ever get this close to the real Albert Wesker."

"You act like that is a good thing."

"Just admit you like me." Nicolette whispered her eyes burning into his.

"Your tolerable." Wesker replied simply.

"And I am the only person that can keep up with you." Nicolette's smile grew wider.

"You are too full of yourself."

"That is priceless coming from you." Nicolette laughed her nose touching his his. "Do you think that we might be here right now for something bigger than just us?"

"Bigger than us?" Wesker repeated questioningly. "How big are we?"

"A nuclear explosion."

"So our arrangement has been fated to stop all nuclear war?"

"No, I am just trying to think outside of my own world." Nicolette whispered her mind whirling with the possibility's.

"Don't." Wekser released her chin and moved his face way from hers. He took his glasses out of her grip and slipped them back on, with her hand still clinging to his wrist. "What is the point of thinking of others?"

"I always-"

"There is none." Wesker forced her into a sitting position. Nicolette watched him get to his feet her mind whirling with the information she had just retained. It surprised her when a hand appeared in front of her face. Nicolette's eyes darted up and saw Wesker looking down at her through his glasses. "Let's go and take care of that dance. I want to get out of here."

"Such a romantic." Nicolette smiled and took Wesker's hand allowing him to pull her on to her feet. Wesker lead her out of the bathroom to hear the beat of a drum and a whisling noise. Wesker pulled her into the thick of the mob thrashing back and forth. Wesker held her close to his body as they paused near the center. "Do you know this song, Al?"

The corner of Wesker's mouth twitched upward as he spun Nicolette away from himself, caught her hand and than pulled her back, her body slamming into his.

Than he whispered. "Oh yeah!"

Nicolette felt her heart stop and couldn't breath. Wesker let go of her and started to dance, moving his hips in time to the beat. Leaving Nicolette to watch him in shock.

"Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right." Nicolette snapped out of it as Wesker ran his hands down her waist. "And aim for my heart, if you feel like, And take me away and make it OK." Wesker leaned forward, his breath billowing in her ear. "I swear I'll behave."

A chill ran down her spine as she pulled away until she was a few inches away from him, trying to fight the urge to jump at him and rape him.

"You wanted control, so we waited. I put on a show, now I make it." Nicolette took a few more steps back and started dancing, trying not to look at Wesker. It was hard since he followed her. "You say I'm a kid. My ego is big. I don't give a shit. And it goes like this."

Wesker grabbed a hold of Nicolette's waist and dipped her down, smiling evilly down at her. "Take me by the tongue, and I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk, and I'll show you, all the moves like Jagger.  
>I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I don't need to try to control you, look into my eyes and I'll own you, with them moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger."<p>

Nicolette slipped out of his grip and flashed a quick smile at him before slipping off into the crowd with her heart pounding.

"Maybe it's hard, when you feel like, you're broken and scarred, nothing feels right. But when you're with me, I'll make you believe, that I've got the key." Nicolette couldn't help the laugh that escaped her chest as she hurried through the crowed before bumping into a group of girls surrounding two very hot men. One had dark, blue-ish black hair and the other had brown. The first's gray-green eyes flashed, looking her up and down before his hair fell in front of his eyes. Nicolette looked at him for a moment a little confused before she felt a pair of hands grab a hold of her. "Oh! So get in the car, we can ride it, wherever you want, get inside it, and you want to steer, but I'm shifting gears. I'll take it from here. Oh, yeah, yeah. And it goes like this."

Nicolette could feel the other woman look her up and down before looking at Wesker with an interested look in their eyes. Nicolette's eyes narrowed as she reached backwards and wrapped her arm around Wesker's neck.

"Take me by the tongue, and I'll know you. Uh. Kiss me 'til you're drunk, and I'll show you, all the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger." Nicolette slowly moved away from the group with Wesker urging her away. "I don't need to try to control you. Oh, yeah! Look into my eyes and I'll own you, with them moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger."

"Yeah, yeah." Nicolette whispered, throwing her arms around Wesker.

"I've got the moves like Jagger."

Nicolette smiled and leaned forward until she was nearly nose to nose with Wesker. "You wanna know how to make me smile, take control, own me just for the night. And if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it, nobody else can see this." Nicolette moved away from Wesker and jumped on the nearest stage with a pole and climbed on it. "So watch and learn. I won't show you twice. Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right! But if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this." Nicolette jumped off of the stage into Wesker's arms. "Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!"

Wesker placed her on her feet and then dipped her. "And it goes like this, take me by the tongue-"

"Take me by the tongue."

"And I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk, and I'll show you-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"All the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger."

"Oh, yeah."

"I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you, with them moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger." When Wesker lifted her up they where nose to nose both breathing heavily, with both pairs of sunglasses on the floor.

Nicolette couldn't help wondering where this Wesker had been hiding. He wasn't the man that she had somehow fallen for, instead he was fun and full of energy. The smile that was actually on his face was far from condescending. Without meaning to she could feel herself draw closer to her husband. Than without a warning an earsplitting scream erupted in the club. Nicolette glanced away to locate the sound only to see one of the women she had bummed into running towards the door as one of her friends pointed at Nicolette's face.

"Her eyes!" The woman screeched as she hobbled backwards in her stelletos. "Her eyes!"

Nicolette look back at Wesker to see all of the slight happiness that had been on his face so plainly before disappeared and his cold mask had taken it's place. Nicolette's heart sunk as the room evacuated and the bouncers ran towards the two of them. Wesker gripped Nicolette tighter before letting go and lifting her arms off of his neck. Wesker's eyes surveyed the bouncers quickly before dodging in between all of them, striking them all until they fell to the floor. Nicolette's gaze flickered from on strange face to another trying to find some sign of life. The sound of shattering glass caused her to jolt. Standing behind the bar was the bartender from before his eyes latched on Wesker's face.

"Your-your Albert Wesker." The man whispered his eyes wide and full of terror.

"And your a dead man." Nicolette saw Wesker pull out his magnum and hold it up to the level of the mans forehead.

Nicolette rushed forward and gently placed her hand on Wesker's arm. Wesker turned his head, prepared to glare at her and shake her off when Nicolette slowly shook her head.

"Please. Just walk away." Nicolette whispered putting slight pressure on Wesker's arm. "Lets just get out of here before anyone shows up."

Nicolette watched, her heart pounding, as Wesker's hand slowly placed the gun back into it's holster. Nicolette smiled as Wesker grabbed her and lead her out of the club. Without looking back they headed to their car several blocks away.


End file.
